What You Should Know
by TheClassicCrime1
Summary: Im Allie Cullen,also know as a "Chosen One" and the last remaining Cullen vampire.I came to Hogwarts 4th year and strange things began to happen.Now the demons of my past are back to haunt me and I dont know how to stop them.*Sequel to What You Dont Know*
1. Lost Before The Dawn

**new story up! still the twilight- Harry Potter crossover based on Allie Cullen. its the sequel to 'What You Don't Know' . i decided to write it in first person so we could get a better view into who Allie and Harry really are. thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story this far. you are the freaking bomb! =] so i dont anything, but as always you knew that. i hope you enjoy this chapter. i really like it! **

I woke up with a killer neck ache and a remote in my face. I sat up and stretched my hands far above my head, as high as they would go, trying to work out the kinks in my body. Sitting up, I took in my surroundings. The small, almost shack-like, house was completely quite except for the occasional bird chirp coming from the window ledge. Billy must have been sleeping still and Jake was probably out running with the pack. The clock on the end table read 5:45 am. Not yet dawn. I decided to get up out of the oh-so-comfortable couch that I now called my bed and make breakfast for the gang. If the guys got here before food was on the table I would be the one who would have to deal with their complaints as I cooked, it was too early in the morning for that.

I settled on pancakes and eggs. It was simple enough for me (who has no cooking ability what so ever) to make. The house smelt like wet dog, I would like to say that I got used to it over the years but there are only so many bad smelling wolves I can take before the smell starts to make me want to puke. I decided that I would eat a bowl of cereal before they got here. That way I could eat without gagging. I looked around the kitchen, still not sure where stuff was. Jake had only moved back from Chicago a year or so ago and when we stayed here during the summer I was always to young to cook, heck Jake didn't even let me go in the drawer where the knives were stored.

I finally found the cabinet that held the pans and skillets and stuff. Of course, the one I wanted was just out of reach for me. Everything always was, that was just the way it went. I got up on tip toes like a ballerina and grabbed at the pan. I could reach the handle of the pan I wanted to use. I yanked it out. It fell to the floor along with the three other pans and weird kitchen stuff that was stored in there. The quiet house filled with loud crashes and skids. I covered my ears, hoping to escape the loud noises that made my ear drums hurt.

The sounds stopped abruptly only to be replaced by more silence. I uncovered my ears, listening to see if I woke Billy up. I heard no sounds coming from his room so I thought I was safe. I picked up all the pans and placed them on the counter. Jake could put them back up on the shelf when he returned from his rounds.

I went to work on preparing the food. I had been home from Hogwarts for five days now and already fell into a sort of routine. Every morning I cooked for the werewolf pack, after that I went down to the beach and read, I could freely sit outside without a hood up on the La Push rez, it was never sunny in Forks so there was no fear of anyone noticing that my skin sparkled faintly. I'd stay at the beach for a couple hours before returning to Billy's to start on dinner. Feeding the wolves was usually Emily's job but I told her I would do it since I was here, she could use a break. I had nothing better to do anyway. It wasn't like my friends were here with me. All I had were the boys and gosh dang it I would take good care of them.

I finished making the pancakes and eggs and placed them on the table along with forks and plates. I didn't bother putting napkins out. The guys were dogs, they wouldn't use them even if I insisted on it. I barely had time to breathe before I heard howls coming from outside the door. I rolled my eyes at them. They were in their human forms but they were still wolves none the less.

The door swung open and hit hard against the wall. I heard Billy's breathing change. The boys had woken the poor old man up, he really should get more sleep than they allow him to. They all raced into the kitchen. Embry and Quil got stuck in the door frame together, neither one of them would let the other go in before them. They looked like two of the three Stooges

They finally moved when Jake pushed passed them into the small, overcrowded kitchen. Ah, the third of the Stooges (I guessed Jake was Moe) had arrived. He hadn't changed a bit since I was a baby. His face still held it's youthful innocence and he still acted like a kid. He was pushing thirty now but he would always be a kid at heart. Jared and Paul came next. "Hey blood-sucker," Paul teased as he waved at me. I scoffed and stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're so hilarious, Paul" I told him sarcastically. "Too bad I can beat you in a race any day," I laughed at my own joke. He hated the fact that I was faster than him and my bringing it up didn't make him any less angry. Jake smacked Paul upside the head for calling me that and mumbled something under his breath. He was always so protective of me. He winked in my direction before grabbing a plate and digging into the food. I jumped up on the counter and watched my guys as they ate. Seth came in a few minutes later and joined them.

Seth was always my favorite of the pack. He was such a sweet kid when I was a baby and he never once resented me for being a vampire. I think that was my favorite part of him. He gave me a thumbs up, silently telling me he was proud that I managed to not burn anything this morning. I returned the gesture. The werewolves were done within ten minutes. Their eating habits fascinated me. I made enough food to feed a small country in Africa and still they piled it in between the six of them. I assumed it was because of all the extra running they had been doing lately. Newborn vampires had been running amuck in Seattle and slowly trickling down toward the reservation, they had barely gotten any sleep in the last week. The growing threat that Voldemort posed also had the pack on high alert, so that wasn't helping. They knew what Voldemort could do and they weren't about to let anything happen again.

Since I was a major target, the pack expected Voldemort would come back here to off me. Jake thought it was a bad idea for us to stay at La Push but I told him it was fine and he was a moron for trying to make me move again. I wasn't running from someone who called himself 'Lord Voldemort'. We were safer here with the pack than we ever would have been in Chicago, everything worked better with us staying in Forks. Plus it made Jake happy to be close to his friends and his dad.

"So short stack, whatcha doin' today?" Jake asked me from where he was sitting at the table.

"Just going to the beach, as usual," I told him with a shrug. Jake looked at me with sad eyes. From across the table came the raising voices of Quil and Paul, what they were fighting about I didn't really care. It was always something stupid. Jake got up from the table and plopped down next to me on the counter. He placed a large warm arm around my shoulders.

"I hate that you are alone so much. I could take off for the day and we could do something, just me and you," he told me. I just shook my head. Jacob let out a sign. "Allie, you've been here for almost a week and all you do is walk around like your half dead or something,".

I looked at him with knowing a gaze and let out a smirk. He narrowed his eyes at me crossly. "That's not what I meant and you know it," I knew he wasn't referring to the fact that I was a half vampire (technically I was half _un_dead) but it was better to think about that than the real reason for his pushiness for me to make some friends. I looked down at my hands and traced the lightening bolt shaped scar on my wrist.

"Don't, ok? I said I was fine and I am fine," I told him quietly. I didn't want to talk about Cedric, not now. I had been functional now for three weeks and I wanted it to stay that way. I wasn't retreating inside myself again. Nope, wasn't happening. Jake squeezed my shoulder and gave me a half smile.

"Ok. Then why don't you go over to Emily and Sam's? You could help her with the kids." He offered. Once again I shook my head.

"I can't be a burden to Emily anymore Jake, I'm fine by myself. Really. I don't mind at all." He looked at me with unconvinced eyes. I pinched his cheek playfully. "Don't worry, Grumpy. Now you be a good werewolf and go on patrol. I'll see you at dinner." He swatted my hand away from his large face and chuckle.

The others got up out of their seats and headed for the doorway. Each of them waved goodbye to me (Paul also plugged his nose to show he thought I smelled bad, I just made a face at him), I cleaned up the kitchen, laid out the paper and a mug of coffee for Billy, grabbed my bag, and headed for the door. It wasn't terribly bright outside but I still needed to wear my sunglasses.

I looked around to make sure the pack was truly gone before making a huge U-turn and heading away from the street and to the back of the house. I went into the rusty garage where Jake liked to fix up cars and flicked on the light. The placed smelled like motor oil and metal, the aroma burnt my nostrils as I breathed. I looked around until I found the tarp that covered what I was looking for. It was really dusty from not being moved in years, I threw it off and tossed it to the floor. My mother's motorcycle sat there, waiting for me to take it for a spin. Jake didn't like me to drive it but I didn't care too much, I'd been in way worse danger that riding a motorcycle.

I wheeled the bike out of the garage and around the the front of the house. I listened closely to the noises coming from inside the house and heard Billy wheeling around in the kitchen. I'd have to wheel the bike down the road since he had gotten out of bed. I hoped he had fell back asleep after the pack left, but today wasn't going my way. I walked a quarter mile before feeling it was a safe enough distance to start the motorcycle. I jumped on and kicked on the starter. The bike roared to life. I smiled to myself, I loved that sound. I flew down the road at lightening speed. Ok, so it wasn't lightening speed, it was more around fifty miles an hour, but still it felt empowering.

I made it to the beach in about ten minutes, I parked the bike in the parking lot where some surfers from town were sitting and putting their boards away. The swells were supposed to be huge that morning and I guess the weather man finally got something right. I got off the bike and grabbed my bag from around the handlebars. I went down the little path that led from the lot to the beach and ran into some of those stupid surfers. They thought they were so cool because they could stand up on a board. Woo Hoo. If they had any idea what was happening right under their noses they would just shut up.

"Hey baby." One called to me. I rolled my eyes at him. I walked by and a whistle escaped from another's lips. American boys were so overrated. They were nothing compared to Harry. _Harry. _Gosh, I missed him. It had only been a week since I'd seen him last but it felt like an eternity ago. I smiled to myself. The boy was simply amazing, enough said. I couldn't wait to see him or my other friends. Jeez, I missed having Hermione to talk girl talk with and Red, (Ron hates it when I call him that, but he allowed it because it was better than 'that ginger') he was just a good, fun guy to hang out with. He could always make me smile. What I wouldn't give to be able to see them right now.

I arrived at the beach and found a spot to lay my blanket down. It was close enough to the water that I could feel the light salty breezy but also far enough away that I could still smell the trees in the forest. I noticed that the beach was completely deserted, the only ones who were here before me were those surfers I passed on the path on my way down. I looked to the water and saw that the water was completely wave-free. Good, the peace and quiet was soothing to me, I didn't need those stupid guys from Forks to be bothering me. I settled down on the blanket and basked in the sunlight for a bit. The sunlight felt good against my face. Between the clouds in Forks and the clouds in England I didn't get it see the sun much, I had turned whiter than usual. My skin was almost paper white now.

I switched my position so I was laying on my stomach on the blanket. I pulled my book from my favorite Andy Warhol bag and began to read. My peace didn't last long. A few minutes later I heard a twig crack in the forest. I stopped reading mid-sentence and listened. It could quite possibly just be an animal but in these times one couldn't be too sure. No more noises came from the tree line, I exhaled deeply and returned to my book as the burst of adrenaline left my body. I loved this book, I had probably read it ten times. Oliver Twist was it's name. I liked the adventures that the orphan (like myself) went on. He was a very interesting- another twig snapped in the dark wood. I stood up now, ready to face what was coming. More twigs snapped and branches swung. Whatever was out there, it was headed for me. Great, just freakin' great.

I was just about to make a run for it when I saw the figure emerge from the tree line. A breeze kicked up and I took in a deep breath. It was a werewolf, but not one of mine. He was new to the area, but still familiar to me. That was probably why I didn't recognize the thin, tired-looking man in a Mr. Rogers sweater right away. I blinked quickly, trying to decide if he was real or just the result of me going insane. Sure enough, the man was there when my eyes opened. I scrunched my forehead in confusion.

"Lupin?" I questioned him. The older man simply nodded, not even greeting me with a smile. He took a few weary steps toward me. I went through a calender in my head, last night happened to be a full moon. That had to be the reason for his untidy appearance. If I was completely honest he looked like total crap. I hadn't seen this man since that day at school when I attacked Harry, it looked like he had aged years since then. What could he possibly be doing here?

Lupin took a few more steps closer to me. He walked with sure, slow steps. My old DADA professor stopped about a foot away from me. The corner of his lips slid up in something that resembled a smile. His dull gray eyes searched mine like he was looking for something specific. I raised my eyebrows at him out of confusion.

"Hello, Allie," he said in a deep, calm voice. "We need to talk."

**so? yay? nay? let me know! i love to hear from you guys! thanks for reading! =] **


	2. My Escape From This Messed Up Place

**hey guys! heres chapter two! i dont own anything. i've only written two chapter of this story and i already feel like it's better than the first. so i hope you like it! =]**

"Lupin, what are you doing here?" I asked confusedly. The last thing I'd expected out of this summer was to see my former teacher standing in the sand on the beach on my reservation. Ok, it wasn't my reservation but still it was pretty dang weird to see him there. I heard the pounding of paws coming from the forest. Jacob. He must have smelt the unfamiliar werewolf and figured it would be looking for me... after what happened to my parents he was probably freaking out uncontrollably. I looked at the older man who stood in front of me.

"Professor, Jake is going to come through the woods in about ten seconds, I suggest you duck." He gave me a strange look. He turned to the forest and looked around, expecting to see something coming at him.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked, turning back to me. I listened to the quiet once more. Jake's heart was racing and his pounding paws were nearing. I saw him before the growl escaped from in between his razor sharp teeth.

"Duck!" I shouted and pushed Lupin to the side. In his weakened state he did not do much to protest. Jake sprang through the air and missed Lupin by a hair, I wasn't so lucky. One of his sharp claws nicked my hand where I had pushed Lupin down. Damn it, I hate being accident prone. I watched Jake make a wide U-turn and come back in the direction of Lupin. I ran over to my teacher and stood in front of him. Wolf-Jake skidded to a stop an inch from of me. Even when he was on all fours the russet wolf was still probably two to three feet taller than my short 5'1 frame. The wolf was panting angrily, it's eyes were for Lupin and Lupin only. The older man scrambled to get up and stand behind me. I held my hands out in front of me defensively. Jake wasn't in his right mind at the moment and if he chose to attack I had to be ready. "Jake, it's ok. He's a friend," I said in a calm voice.

The panting slowed until the wolf took normal, deep breaths. Jake walked past us and went to the woods. I let out a relieved sigh.

"Where is he going?" Lupin asked.

"He's going to go change back into his human form. Trust me, you should thank him for going in there before doing it." I stuck out my tongue and shuddered, the thought gave me the creeps. Lupin just kept his eyes on the tree line. Jacob emerged from the forest wearing his trademark cutoff sweats a moment later and the tension drained from my former teacher. He was relieved to see the werewolf in his human form.

Jacob walked toward us like he was a one man army. A frown played across his face, he clearly wasn't happy about something. He came to stand next to me and placed a protective fatherly arm around my shoulders. He glared at Lupin with skeptical eyes.

"Who are you?" Jacob snarled. I slapped him in the stomach for being so rude. He pursed his lips at me before returning his attention to Lupin.

"Jake, he's a friend I already-"

"That's alright, Allie. I can explain myself." Lupin cut me off. He smiled a small smile and extended his hand to Jacob. "My name is Remus Lupin. How do you do?"

Jacob eyed Lupin's hand before taking it reluctantly. The older man's hand was lost inside Jacobs large baseball mitt like one. Jake was the first one to let go of the handshake. His face went back to being hard and questioning. He removed his hand from my shoulder and crossed his arms. The two men just stared at each other. Lupin with a friendly expression and Jake... well Jake was being Jake. He looked like he was about to rip Lupin's head off if he looked at him wrong.

I could tell neither one of them was about to break the silence. I guessed I'd have to do it. "Jake, Lupin was my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts for a bit. He had to leave and then Moody came, but he wasn't really Moody. He turned out to be Barty Crouch Junior, which I mean, come on, the guy was locked up in-"

"Allie, you're rambling." Jake said in a monotone voice. I chuckled nervously.

"Sorry." The silence returned. "Professor, would you like to come back to the house and have a cup of tea?" I asked him. He gave me a smile.

"Tea sounds lovely, Allie. Thank you." Jake grunted and led the way up the path to the parking lot. I hoped he wouldn't notice the my mother's motorcycle as we passed it. Luckily he was too preoccupied to notice. He walked right past it with out giving the bike a glance. I relaxed slightly as we walked. Billy's wasn't too far, but far enough away from the beach to let the awkward silence return. I sped up my stride to match Jake's. He kept his head forward and his expression indifferent.

"Jake, be nice. Please?" I pleaded with him. I knew that he was overtired and overworked but that didn't give him an excuse to be a jerk. He gave me an irritated look and made a motion across his heart that was supposed to indicate that he 'crossed his heart and hoped to die' if he didn't obey. I mouthed thank you to him.

Lupin followed us home the last half mile. We arrived to see that the house was empty. Billy must have gone off somewhere with a friend or something, I was pleased by this. Billy would probably freak out more that Jacob about a foreign werewolf being in his house. Jacob opened the door for us and we walked in. I led Lupin into the kitchen and told him to take a seat. I set to work on making the tea I promised. I was surprised to see that we actually had teabags in the house. No one in the house liked the stuff but hey, who cares at the moment.

I put the kettle on the stove top and went to sit at the table while the water boiled. Jacob was sitting opposite of Lupin, burning a hole into his forehead with his gaze. I clapped my hands together loudly to get his attention. Jake jumped out of his chair a couple inches and looked at me like I was nuts. I shook my head at him to tell him to stop. He nodded his head once.

"So, Professor. You said we needed to talk?" I turned my eyes to Lupin. He nodded his head.

"Yes, Allie, what I am about to ask of you will sound peculiar but it is of the utmost importance that you comply with my request, " he told me. Whoa, he used a lot of fancy words in that sentence right there. _Stop that! Focus moron! _I got back on track and nodded my head. He pursed his lips before continuing. "I need you to promise me that you will not talk to Harry this summer. No letters, no phone calls, nothing." I looked at him with my mouth hanging open slightly. He might as well tell me to stop breathing for the rest of my life. That might be easier.

"Lupin, I can't do that," I told him. He let out a deep breath and placed his head in his hands. The kettle whistled loudly signaling that the water was boiling. I winced at the sudden loud noise. I raced to the stove and took the kettle off the burner. I got a teacup out of a cabinet (thank Merlin, that was on a shelf I could reach) and poured in the steaming water. I grabbed a teabag from the pantry and set the cup on the kitchen table in front of Lupin. He mumbled his thanks. He didn't drink it, just stared at the cup for a while.

"I figured you'd be difficult about this, Allie," Lupin admitted. I just shrugged and played with my fingers. "But you cannot be stubborn now. You have to do this for Harry's safety and your own," my head shot up at the same time as Jake's.

"Harry's in trouble?" I asked at the same time Jake asked if I was in trouble. I shot him a look and he did the same to me. "Jake, stop that!" I waved off his grunt and returned my focus to Lupin. "Professor, is everything ok? Is Harry alright?" I asked quickly, not able to get the words out fast enough. He nodded one stern nod.

"Nothing is wrong at the moment," was his only response. I was sick of this game he was playing. He wasn't giving me the answers I so desperately needed to hear.

"Is. Harry. Ok?" I drew the question out so there was no misunderstanding as to what I wanted answered. I could tell the shade of my eyes was more red than blue at the moment. If something happened to Harry... I couldn't even think that way.

"Harry is safe, he is fine," Lupin said. He lifted his gaze from his teacup and directed it to my eyes. "You really need to learn to control your emotions." He stated matter of factly. I sighed. Harry was ok.

"Um, you. Lupin was it?" Jake asked. Lupin once again replied with a nod. "What did you mean that Harry _and Allie's _safety depended on her not talking to him?" His voice was filled with concern instead of anger now.

"Harry is in a very vulnerable position right now. His mind is open and unstable to Voldemort. You might say that their minds are connected to each other in a way, much like the use of a telephone in the muggle world. Harry can see or hear what is going on on Voldemort's side of the receiver, unfortunately, the telephone works both ways. Which means-"

"Which means that Voldemort can hear everything Harry hears, he could hear about a plan of attack against him and stop it without breaking a sweat," I cut off as realization dawned on me. Lupin just frowned. Harry was in danger, this was worse than physical danger. His mind was at stake.

"It is unclear as whether or not Voldemort knows of this connection but the Order doesn't want to take any chances,"

"The Order?" I asked confusedly.

"The Order of the Phoenix," Lupin informed me. "It is a secret society that has been working against Voldemort since he first came into power," Jake's ears perked up at the mention of a secret society. He was very intrigued by this group, I could tell. Back in the hospital wing at Hogwarts Jake said he wanted to help in the fight against Voldemort. I assume he thought this was his big break. Lupin continued, not paying attention to the other werewolf in the room. Now that I think about it, it smelt horrible in the kitchen. I mean usually I can handle it with minimal gagging but with Lupin in the room (who was not the best smelling werewolf due to the fact that he shifted involuntarily) it was almost unbearable- ok. Stay focused. Lupin must have realized I was zoning out and stopped talking. I shook my head to make sure I had regained my composure and motioned for him to continue.

"As I was saying we need you to come to England straight away. You will not be staying at the Burrow or at the Granger's this summer," Once again my forehead wrinkled up like an old womans.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because it is safer for you to be near the Order. Back in England things aren't looking too good. People are disappearing and Fudge is trying to blame it on Sirius Black. The ministry is trying to cover this up and keep people from panicking. They will avoid chaos at all costs," I rolled my eyes.

"Ah, good ol' Fudge. I swear that man is the biggest doorknob I have ever had the displeasure of meeting," something clicked in my head. "Did you say they were trying to blame it on Sirius Black? Harry's godfather?" Lupin nodded. I rolled my eyes.

"Fudge is doing it again. He tried to blame me for Crouch's death but this... this is out of line," I hated that stupid minister. And what kind of name was Fudge anyway?

"Yes, well that is just his way," Lupin said. Jacob cleared his throat from the opposite side of the table. I had almost completely forgotten he was even in the room. He had been good for a while. I nodded my head to tell him to speak. He graced me with a mock bow. I heard him mutter 'thank you, your Highness' under his breath. He turned away from me and toward Lupin.

"I don't know what kind of show you are running over the pond in 'Double Double Toil In Trouble land' but we have everything under control over here. I am perfectly capable of keeping my girl safe," Jake growled. Oh crap. If Lupin says anything concerning-

"I'm sorry to say this Jacob but you can't," Oh no, that'll do it. Jake flew up from his chair and pounded his fists on the table causing the teacup to fall and tea to spill everywhere. I stood up too. Lupin really shouldn't have said that. He's pretty much screwed if Jacob doesn't calm down. I went over to Jake's side of the table and placed a hand on his arm.

"Jake, cool it," I told him soothingly as possible. My words were urgent but also soft. His fists began to unclench themselves from the tight balls they had been in.

"Jacob, I am simply saying that you do not know how to handle witches and wizards," Jakes face began to harden as Lupin's words escaped his mouth.

"She's not going. Allie's staying here. I'll go with you and help fight. She's just a kid and I will not put her in the middle of a war," Jake said through clenched teeth. Lupin sighed.

"She is already in the middle of this, Jacob. She has been since she first encountered Voldemort all those years ago," Lupin remained calm throughout this whole conversation. His tone was slow and relaxed like he had been expecting this reaction from us even before he got to La Push.

"I can't let her go," Jake said while shaking his head 'no'.

"Jake!" I protested. He raised his hand and gave me a look that said it was my turn to shut up. I slumped back into my chair and crossed my arms across my chest. Jake gave me a saddened look after that. He knelt down so he was at eye level with me.

"Bud, I already lost your mother. I can't loose you,too,' he was trying so hard to make me understand were he was coming from but I didn't. What I understood was that Harry was in trouble. I couldn't leave him to deal with Voldemort by himself, this burden was both of ours to bear.

"That's why I have to go, Jacob. Do I have to remind you what happened to mom and the rest of my family?" It was a low blow, I knew it. Jake felt bad about the day my family died. He blamed himself, really. He was so close to my family's house but he couldn't stop the attack against them. Even if he made it in time what would he have done against fifteen vicious werewolves? He would have died, that's what would have happened.

I shook my head trying to will the horrible thought from my head. I looked into the deep, soulful brown eyes of my guardian. "We have to go, Jake. We've just gotta,"

He looked away from me and out the window for a moment. He turned his gaze back to me and pressed his lips together in a thin, closed mouthed smile. He nodded once and flicked my nose playfully. I smiled, my Jake was back. He wasn't that grumpy wolf anymore.

He stood up behind my chair and placed his hands on the back of it. "So, when do we leave?" He asked Lupin in his cheerful voice.

The older man smiled. "Soon enough. I'll be back in three days to collect you," He turned to me one more time. "Promise me you will not contact Harry in any way, shape, or form." I thought about how hard that would be. We wrote each other everyday, could I really just stop all together? For Harry's safety I could and I most definitely would. I promised Lupin that I would do as he requested. He nodded before saying his goodbyes and apperating out of the house. Jake jumped back at the sight of a man disappearing into thin air. I giggled. He stuck his tongue out at me and looked like he was two.

"What are you laughing at, squirt?" He questioned. I giggled some more.

"You can handle exploding into a wolf without a problem but someone just disappears and you have a heart attack," My giggle turned into a laugh. He pretended to share my amusement before smacking me lightly upside the head. We sat at the table for a while listening to the birds chirp and the other sounds of nature. It was such an unusual sound for me to hear. When I was living with Jake in Chicago we would sit on our balcony and watch the people and cars pass down below us. The sounds we heard then were car horns or the L train.

Everything was different now. The forest gave us both a sense of peace that we so desperately needed. Would Jake want to leave that now to go fight some stupid war that he wasn't even a part of? I turned to look at my adoptive father.

"Jake, you don't have to go to England with me, ya know. I mean, I can handle it," I started to play with my fingers while I waited for a response. To my surprise he let out a chuckle.

"I'm coming with you," He stated with a smile. "You're not going halfway across the world by yourself to fight in a magical war. Face it kid, you're stuck with me," He got up and ruffled my hair "I'm gonna start packing," he told me before walking out of the room. I smiled, I was glad that Jake was going through this with me. His head popped back into the kitchen. He startled me and it cause me to jump a little. Jeez, both of us needed to relax.

"By the way you're grounded Evil Knivel, I saw the motorcycle back on the beach," He stated my punishment like it was a privilege. He winked at me before dashing out of view again. Yup, my Jacob was definitely back. I got up and headed into the bathroom where a couple of shelves had been cleared out for me to use to store my clothes over the summer. I took my iPod out of my bag and jammed out while packing all of my things back into my Hogwarts trunk. I was making my escape from La Push reservation. Forks is out, England is in. Bring it on.

**so? you like it? i hopes you do! hehe leave me a review! they keep me from sucking. =] thanks for reading! **


	3. Feeling The Moment Slip Away

**here chapter three. i hope you guys like the story so far! i dont own anything just so you know. **

**on with the story! **

**The next few days passed slowly. I was 'grounded' according to Jake. He knew I didn't watch too much TV and that I'd rather read a book any day so he grounded me from my books and the beach. I thought I was going to go insane. He literally took every book I owned and locked them in his room. I was stuck watching I Love Lucy reruns for a full day before he'd even let me out of the house to hunt. I hadn't hunted since I'd been at Hogwarts so it was about time. The werewolves frequently came home from running with some cut or another that causes them to bleed so he thought it wouldn't be fair for me to have to deal with that when I was thirsty. He was right. I really was thirsty. Since Dumbledore made me start hunting at Hogwarts in the Forbidden Forest I had felt the thirst more often. Nowadays I hunted probably every two weeks, which was a little longer than the 'normal' vampire goes. I was coming into my roots. **

** I woke up early on the morning of my hunt. I threw on my jeans and a fleece pull-over before running out into the kitchen. I laid out the usual cup of coffee and daily paper for Billy before throwing on my running shoes and heading out the door. I went outside and took in a deep soothing breath. The fresh air was amazing, it was a heck of a lot better than being in a stuffy house that smelled of werewolves. No matter how many windows I opened it still smelled like wet dog. Nope, being stuck inside a werewolf's house was not for me. I took in one more breath and ran into the forest. I had a long way to go because I wasn't allowed to hunt on the reservation. The treaty was still (kinda) around because, well, because there is still a Cullen in Forks. They allowed me to stay in La Push but if I ever even thought of hunting on the rez I would pretty much be dog chow. I ran for five minutes before I felt I was at a safe enough distance from La Push. I walked for a while to catch my breath before I went on the hunt. The woods were beautiful this time of year. The rays of the sun peeked in through the tree canopy every few feet and caused the moss covered ground to look like a spotlight was on it. I walked into one of the 'spotlights' and felt the warmth on my face. **

I smiled. My skin was sparkling slightly in the sun but no one was around to see it except me. I kept walking, not really paying any attention to the direction I was headed in. I stopped abruptly when I saw a shack in the distance. I slowly walked toward the rundown cottage, hoping it was just a mirage. I got closer and close and it was still there. I walked up to the door and just stared at it for a while. My hand raised slowly and brushed the door gently. I gasped slightly when I felt the rotting wood beneath fingertips.

Taking a step back I took in the whole cabin again. I plopped onto the ground and sat cross legged on the forest floor. I looked at the cottage, well, stared it down is more like it. I didn't know how long I sat there before I got enough courage and decided to go in. I stood up and brushed myself off. I stood there staring at it for a few more minutes before taking a deep breath and walking to the door. A few more minutes passed before I could touch the doorknob. The knob was cold and rusted under my hand. I took one final deep breath before whipping the door up. It made a loud cracking noise as it hit the the wall.

Dust flew up from every direction and caused me to cough fiercely. I tried to fan the dust away from my face and get some fresh air. The dust eventually settled and I was able to go further into the dwelling. Everything was dusty and filled with cobwebs. The furniture was all overturned and broken. Signs of a struggle bombarded me from ever side. I let my fingers tap along the surface of everything in reach. I walked down the hall and found a nursery. It was completely untouched, nothing was broken or shattered. A small crib and a rocking chair filled most of the room. A stuffed animal lay abandoned on the hard wood floor. I went over to pick it up, the thing was tearing apart at the seams. A tear made a break from my eye. I wiped it away quickly, I wasn't healed enough to cry yet. If I started crying now I wasn't sure I would be able to stop. I looked into the stuffed animal's face. Jake gave that to me when I was born (and after the fact that he learned I wasn't completely horrible).

This was my room, in the home that I shared with my mother and father for that short time. I went over to the rocking chair and sat down. Surprisingly it did not collapse on me and for that I was grateful. I rocked back and further gently as I thought over the few memories I had of this room. My mother used to sit here and read to me. I think that's were I got my love of books from. I got up and left the room, taking mini Jake with me. I scanned over the house one more time before leaving. The pain I felt in my heart was excruciating. I had not been in that cottage since the night everything changed.

**I walked along the once cleared path and up to the mansion were the rest of my family lived. I kept an eye on the old place but I had never been in there. After almost fifteen years the house was still unoccupied. No sane person would want to live in the place where eight people were murdered. I went up to the back door and walked into the kitchen. Everything was still white but in a dingy, faded way. I left the kitchen behind and went into the living room. I smiled at the sight of my dad's piano. I went over to it and sat down. I ran my fingers along the keys to clear the thick layer of dust. Resting my fingers on the piano, I started to play. I wasn't as good as my dad was but I was decent enough. The only song that came to my mind to play was Chopsticks, my fingers moved gracefully from key to key. **

The piano was way out of tune but I didn't care. The song ended and I sat there with my head resting against the grand piano. I was sad, but in a happy way. It was hard to see all of my family's stuff again but I also got be with my parents again in a way. I sat in my rocking chair where my mother used to read to me and I played my father's piano. Today I felt closer to them than I had felt in a long time. I smiled. I looked to my watch and saw that it was 12:30. I had been gone for five hours. Had it really been that long? Jake was probably freaking out per his usual. I reluctantly left the house behind me and headed back into the woods. I gazed at the one thing I had left of my family before running into the tree line and going on the hunt.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pretty much twiddled my thumbs for the next two days. Jake still said I was grounded but I thought it was more like house arrest. Being confided to a five room cabin was torture. I cleaned the house from top to bottom, learned how to cook some stuff besides spaghetti and frozen pizza, and alphabetized Jake's CD collection. After that I had nothing to do but sit and wait for Lupin to come get us. Jake was gone most of the time and Billy kept to himself, leaving me on my own. I was watching the news when I heard the footsteps coming up the driveway. The crunch of the gravel stopped when the person made it to the door. I was at the entrance before the person could even knock. The door swung open and Lupin stood there with his hand up, ready to knock. I gave him a smile and motioned for him to enter.

We sat at the table once again in silence. I made him a cup of tea and he drank it quietly. My fingers tapped on the table, the only sound to be heard throughout the house. He finished his tea and turned to me. "It's time," was all he said. I thought it my head 'duh'. But I thought that wouldn't be the greatest thing to say.

"I figured," was my response. He looked around the kitchen and strained his neck to gaze into the living room.

"Where is Jacob?" he asked. I listened to the silence. I heard the faint sound of paws hitting dirt coming from the woods.

"On his way home," I told him truthfully. He only nodded his head. Jake burst through the door a moment later. He was panting and out of breath. He collapsed into a chair at the table. I quickly went over to the fridge and retrieved a bottle of water for him. He took it gratefully.

"Thanks squirt," I gave him a small smile to say he was welcome. I went back to my place at the table in the chair between the two werewolves. Jake guzzled down the water and threw the bottle away. "So are we doing this thing or what?" He asked Lupin. The professor laughed.

"Grab your things and I'll meet you outside,"

We did as we were told. I heard Jake talking to Billy on the phone in his room, saying his goodbyes and that he would be home soon. I grabbed my trunk and dragged it across the floor, it was too heavy to carry. It got caught in the narrow door frame and I tried to yank it free. The stupid thing wouldn't budge. I pulled harder, putting all my weight into it. The trunk flew from the door frame and fell to the ground with me under it. Ugh, you have got to be kidding me. Jake came running out of his room and pushed the trunk off of me.

"Jeez, kid. I told you to wait for me to carry that for you," He wrapped his huge arm around my waist and picked me up and placed me on my feet. I rubbed at stomach where most of the impact of the trunk had been placed. Jake's face turned concerned. "Your ribs ok?" I felt around my stomach were my ribs had broken a month earlier. Everything seemed fine. I nodded to him. Jacob let out a sigh of relief before picking up his trunk and my own and walking out the door. I turned out the lamp in the living area I had called my bedroom for the last week and a half. I left the small house behind me and went into the driveway where Jake was waiting with Lupin. Lupin had a small owl resting on his arm, it seemed to me he took something tied around its foot and gave it a treat before releasing it.

Lupin's face turned weary as he read the front part of the newspaper he held in his hand. He fierily opened the letter that accompanied it, his face only grew grimmer.

"Professor?" I tried to rouse his attention. He shot his gaze to me and shook his head. "What is it?" _Please don't be Harry, anything but Harry._ He handed me the newspaper (I now identified it as _The Daily Prophet_) and looked at the moving pictures splashed across the cover. It was a picture of me and Harry that then flashed to a picture of Dumbledore. My eyes widened as I read the headline. I reread it couple of times to make sure I had it right. The words stayed the same. My mouth was agape at the preposterousness of what it was saying. The headline read:

**The Ones Who Lived or The Ones Who Lie?**

"Allie?" Jake wanted to know what was going on. I ignored him and looked to Lupin instead.

"They think we are making it up?!" I yelled a lot louder than I thought the words would come out. He nodded. "So what? I knocked myself out and almost died of blood loss because I felt like it and Cedric dropped dead for no reason?" Lupin took the paper from me, knowing it was upsetting me. I turned from the two werewolves and started to count.

"What is she doing?" Lupin whispered to Jake.

"She's counting," he responded. I counted to thirty before I felt calm enough. I looked at both of them in turn before resting my eyes on Lupin.

"Great, just freaking great," I rolled my eyes. I held my hand out for Lupin so we could apperate. I couldn't think about it right now. "Can we just leave. Now. Please." Lupin took my hand and touched Jake's shoulder.

"Take a deep breath, Jake," I told him. I'd never apperated before but I knew that was a necessity so you wouldn't pass out. I saw Jake's chest expand as he took in air. Before I knew it we were being sucked into a small tube-like nothingness. The strange sensation only lasted a few seconds but I hated it. When the black spots left my eyes I saw that we were standing in front of a normal looking apartment complex. Lupin released us from his grasp.

"Welcome to headquarters," he headed toward a door that had a '12' marked on it, not even waiting for us. Me and Jake looked at each other for a second before following Lupin into the house that would be our home for Merlin knew how long.

**so? did you like it? i really hope you did! leave me a review, you know I love them. thanks for reading! =] **


	4. Sleepless Nights Become Bitter Oblivion

**hey guys. chapter 4 is up! i dont own anything. thank you tp everyone for keeping up with the story, i know its kinda moving slow but it'll speed up soon. i hope you like it!**

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling, like I have been doing for the past two months. The window was wide open, bringing in the hot summer air. This is the hottest summer England has had in a long time. So I just laid there, I hadn't anything better to do. It's not like if I wrote another letter to my friends they would respond this time, nothing had changed since the last time I sent a letter. It has been two months and I hadn't gotten any news from anyone. I knew Ron would probably forget to write, he always does. But Hermione and Allie? Hermione always wrote me during the summer and Allie... _Allie. _We wrote each other everyday until a month and a half ago when the letters stopped all together. I was worried sick until a letter came from Jacob saying that everything was fine but Allie was preoccupied.

Preoccupied with what, I asked. I never got an answer back. Was it possible she found someone else? Every time that thought came to my mind I had to shake it away. No, she would not do that to me. We love each other. That is all I needed to know to keep my worries at bay. Still the feelings of ange remained. I was angry with all of them for leaving me in the dark, forgetting me.

I heard a crash from downstairs, Dudley was throwing a tantrum again. A moment later the front door slammed shut. A sigh escaped my lips. Two months without any news from the front lines. Voldemort was out there somewhere and nobody cared to inform me on anything. I got up and kicked my dresser, causing a picture to fall off the top. It fell to the floor with a clank. Uncle Vernon yelled at me from downstairs but I didn't pay any attention. I took the picture over to my bed and sat down. I studied the moving people inside. I smiled at the sight of it.

It was a picture of me and Allie a couple weeks after we started dating. The Allie in the picture repeatedly kissed my cheek as the picture me just smiled and began to tickle her. The picture girl would then start laughing and try to fight me off. The picture Allie did her no justice. She was beyond anything that a camera could capture. I smiled again. No, she wouldn't forget about me. We were so happy together, it just couldn't happen.

I placed the picture back on my dresser next to the one of me, Hermione, and Ron from our first year. Going over to the window, I checked out the street down below my room. Everything was quiet. Uncle Vernon started yelling again for reasons unknown to me and I clenched my jaw. I had to get out of this house. I felt like I was suffocating. I rushed down the stairs and out the door. I walked along the street, trying to figure out where to escape to. The park came into my line of sight and I decided that would be as good a place as any. I went to the swings and sat, too lost in my thoughts to notice the clouds rolling in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione, have you seen my stationary?" I called from my desk. I tore all the drawers apart trying to find that stupid paper. Hermione was laying on her bed reading a leather bound book, my guess was _Hogwarts: A History_. It was her favorite.

"Yeah," She said. I turned to her and tried to urge her to continue. She put her book down. "I hid it," she told me simply. My forehead wrinkled in confusion and frustration.

"Why would ya do that?" I asked her.

"Because you sit at that desk all day with a piece of paper that says 'dear Harry' and try to write something but then you remember that you can't so you put the quill down and then it starts all over again. It's getting a little ridiculous," She finished. Wow, she sounded like me. I sighed.

"Thanks, I guess. You little... stationary burglar," I stuck my tongue out at her and nodded my head to the door. "Wanna get something to eat? I'm starving," My best friend laughed at me.

"You are always hungry," she stated. I just shrugged and headed out the door. We went down the two flights of stairs that led to the kitchen. The door was wide open, we stopped walking at the sight of all the Order members (that now included Jake) arguing loudly. We ducked around a corner to listen in.

"We have to tell her! She has as much right to know as Harry or any of us," I hear Sirius Black say. We became good friends since I got here. If Harry liked me that was a good enough reason for him to. He was a pretty cool guy.

"Harry shouldn't know either!" Mrs. Weasley fought back.

"He's not your son!" Sirius snapped back.

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "He might as well be," Her tone was sadder.

I heard a man clear his throat. "And Allie _is _my daughter," Hermione looked at me quizzically. I understood what she was thinking, I shook my head.

"He adopted me when I was little, I'm not actually his flesh and blood, but he is my dad technically," She nodded her head to say she understood. I listened back into Jake.

"She's only fifteen years old!" He yelled.

"With the mind set of a thirty year old, Allie has been through more in her life than most of us can comprehend. She will be able to handle this," Sirius said.

"You don't know her! I-" Jake stopped. I heard him sniffing around and I felt his eyes turn in the direction of where we were hiding. Footsteps came from the kitchen and before I knew it I got a gentle smack on the side of my head. I looked up into Jakes eyes. The werewolf wasn't happy with me. His eyes were almost like an animal's as they stared me down.

"Jake! Fancy meeting you here. We were just... um," I started.

"We were getting something to eat! You know Allie, she is always hungry." Hermione finished for me. The bushy haired nudged me in the ribs to say something. I winced slightly but kept it under control. "Sorry," she whispered. I waved her off and covered up my pain by rubbing my stomach.

"Yeah, I'm starving," I told him. Jake sternly nodded his head and pointed to the kitchen. Hermione and I marched into the room full of Order members. I waved while Hermione stood behind me guiltily. The adults were all glaring at us like we were the ones who stole the cookies from the cookie jar. The only one who didn't have the look of annoyance on their face was Sirius and for that I liked him even more than ever.

"You girls are hungry, then?" Mrs. Weasley asked sweetly. Hermione and I nodded our heads. Mrs. Weasley smiled and came over to us to place a motherly hand on our cheeks. "I'll whip you girls up something," she smiled one more time before setting to work. The only sound to be heard was the clank of pots hitting together. All the men (plus I now noticed Tonks) in the room were still staring at the two of us.

I clicked my tongue and allowed my eyes to wonder around the room. The prying stares were making me feel a tad uncomfortable. Eventually my eyes landed on Jacob. His jaw was set and he was tapping his foot forcefully. His face held a look of concentration in it's russet features.. "You're trying really hard to think of anything other than what I'm not supposed to know, aren't you?"

"Yup," He responded quickly. I pursed my lips together. I couldn't read any of the other Order member's mind, they all knew Occlumency and were able to block me out of their thoughts. I found that to be completely unfair to those of us who could read minds, that is what I call cheating. At least my mom didn't try to block her thoughts from my dad, it just sort of happened that way. My eyes drifted to Sirius who seemed to be my only ally in the order. My eyes pleaded with him to give me some information. The corner of his lips pulled up slightly making his aged face seem happier.

"Harry's coming," He told me quickly. I felt myself start to smile, this was amazing news! I missed Harry so much it's been driving me bonkers. I looked to Jake to see what his reaction would be to Harry coming. His face was still tense. I searched the faces of the other Order members and each one of them held some degree of despair.

"Under what conditions is he coming?" I asked quietly. My hand drifted back until in made contact with Hermione's arm for support.

Sirius faced turned grim. "Harry was attacked by dementors last night," My eyes widened and I felt my knees begin to buckle under my weight. Hermione wrapped her arm around my shoulders, for her support or mine I wasn't able to tell. "He managed to escape but with the use of magic," I let out the breath I wasn't aware that I had been holding.

"Dang it, Sirius! Why didn't you say that in the first...place?" Harry used magic outside of school? There were strict rules against using magic, there was always a severe punishment for those who break the rules. My mouth was hanging slightly open as I turned to look at Lupin.

"What's going to happen to him?" I asked.

Lupin pressed his lips together in a displeased way. "They are trying to expel him from Hogwarts but they are having a hard time. Dumbledore managed to get him a meeting with the Wizengamot so there will at least be a trial,"

"That is ridiculous!" Hermione said loudly out of outrage. "Harry was obviously defending himself! I'm sure they'd understand,"

I shot my eyes toward Sirius who just gave me a nod, knowing a figured it out. "It was never about him using magic, was it?" I looked around the table where the Order was sitting. "They're just trying to get back at him for the Voldemort thing," Mr. Weasley nodded to me. I scoffed and counted silently to myself. Jake came over and gave me a one armed hug. I weakly wrapped my arms around his stomach.

"You'll be next, Allie," Sirius said from the table. "You're part of this and they will stop at nothing to ruin you," I felt the growl building up in Jake's chest at the words. I released my hold on my adoptive father and looked back to Sirius.

"Yeah, well what are they gonna say? I'm a vampire? Well it's old news, I'd like to see what they would try to come up with. I'm not scared of the ministry or Fudge. I swear if I ever see that foul man again I am gonna tell him he can just shove his wand right up his-"

"Allie Cullen!" Mrs. Weasley scowled me from the stove. I flushed red from embarrassment. I started to ramble again and it was about to head in a direct that wouldn't be appropriate with adults around.

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley," I apologized. Sirius, Lupin, Moody, and Jake were all smirking at me. I looked down, my feet were suddenly very interesting. Actually these shoes were really cute, I managed to pick them up in Port Angles before we had to- focus. No mind rambling was unexceptional right now. "So when will Harry be arriving?" I asked no one in particular.

"Tomorrow," Moody said. "Some of the Order will be going to collect him,"

"Can I come?" I questioned.

"Absolutely not!" Jacob and Mrs. Weasley yelled at the same time. They looked at each other than to me. Jake's face soften as he knelt down to my level. "Don't you get it, sweets? One of these... what are they called? Dementors? They attacked Harry by his house, it's just too dangerous,"

"But-"

"Please, I need some peace of mind. At least for a little bit until you return to school." Jacob cut me off. I let out a sigh and gave him a hug.

"Ok," I whispered to him. He gave me a squeeze before letting go. The rest of the Order looked relieved that I wouldn't be going with them. Hermione smiled a small smile next to me. Seems like the fight (well I'd say it's more like a disagreement of conflict of interests) was over. Mrs. Weasley stopped clanking around and set two bowls on the table.

"Well go on loves. Sit, sit. Eat, eat," I did as I was told. Mrs. Weasley's cooking was delicious, I should ask her to teach me some stuff before I leave for Hogwarts. It would be nice to cook Jake and the other guys some decent food next summer. As I ate my mind drifted back to Harry. He had been attacked by dementors in the muggle world. The world was changing and not in a good way.

I put down my half eaten bowl of some sort of stew, I wasn't hungry any more. There was too much going on right now to eat, food wasn't going to cut it. What I needed to do was hunt. That was the only thing that would keep my nerves from getting the best of me. With all these people around, I couldn't afford to loose control.

"Sirius?" His head perked up at the sound of his name. "Where's the nearest forest?"

**so what'd ya think? it wasnt my favorite chapter but it's there. the next one will be better. leave me a review please! they keep me from sucking! thanks for reading! =] **


	5. Holding You Down, Only One Holding On

**hey guys. sorry it took so long to update. i had a bit of writers block with this chapter. i dont own anything! i hope you like it! =]**

I slept like crud that night (even though I was pleasantly full from my kill in the woods that was five miles from Sirius's house) and moped around headquarters the following day while waiting for Harry. By dinnertime everyone was getting annoyed with me, including Hermione so I turned in early. I tossed and turned in my bed some much it was getting to the point that Hermione was almost about to kick me out of our room. Harry was coming to Grimmauld Place, but would he return to school with me, Hermione, and Ron at the start of term? Laying as still as I could I thought about what Hogwarts be like without Harry. Even my imagination wasn't that good, without Harry there would be no Hogwarts for me. I suppose I eventually fell asleep because the next thing I remembered was waking up.

My head was stuffed up and my feet were surprisingly cold but I didn't mind. It was still dark out, the clock on the wall read 12:30 am. My head crashed back onto the pillow and I covered my eyes with my arm, there would be no more sleep for me tonight. A crash came from downstairs followed by Moody yelling at Tonks. I closed my eyes, they must have just gotten back from picking up Harry... I shot out of bed like a bullet and pressed my ear against the door leading to the hallway. Yep, that was definitely Moody. I took a deep breath in, Harry was down there too. Good thing I went hunting that day, Harry smelt extra good since we had been apart for so long. I raced down the stairs without a second thought. I came to an abrupt stop on the step third from the bottom.

Harry's eyes landed on me and stayed there. I blinked a couple times like a moron and my mouth was hanging open. Harry just smiled at me. I launched myself down the stairs and into his awaiting arms. Not only did his blood smell good but he did in general. I don't know how long we stayed like that until I heard Jacob clear his throat. I released my hold on Harry's waist and took a step back. I was one hundred percent sure I was blushing now. I looked at Jake who was giving me a disapproving look. He took off his sweat shirt and handed to me, keeping his narrowed eyes on Harry the entire time. I looked down at myself and groaned embarrassedly. I was wearing pretty scanky pj's if I didn't say so myself. A tank top and tiny shorts was all I had on, I flushed redder after this fact came into my mind. I hurried to throw Jake's sweater over my head. I could have drowned in that thing. The sweatshirt went down past my knees and I couldn't even see my arms anymore.

I gave Jacob a small smile to say thanks before returning my eyes to Harry. His smile turned to a smirk. I gave him a look, silently telling him to stop. Mrs. Weasley came busting through the group of onlookers that I hadn't even realized had been there staring at me. She stretched her arms out wide. "Harry, dear!" She said as she walked up to him and embraced him just like he was her own son. She released him and placed a loving hand on his cheek. "You hungry?" She asked sweetly.

Harry's eyes drifted to me before answering. "No, thank you," He said with a polite smile. Mrs. Weasley playfully slapped his arm.

"Nonsense, you look like you are starving. Come, come," She pulled him toward the door at the same time Jake came up to me and placed his arm possessively around my shoulders. I saw him glare at Harry like a speculating father.

"It's late, back to bed," He said while practically pushing me up the stairs. Harry's eyes and my own were locked with each others as the adults forced us in opposite directions. I smiled one more time before heading up to my room. Harry was here.

----------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up early the next morning. I took a little time to get ready instead of just throwing my hair up in a messy ponytail. I put some gel in it so it would behave. My clothes weren't that big of an issue, I just threw on my favorite pair of ripped jeans and my gray zip up hoodie. I raced downstairs but the only one awake was Mrs. Weasley. She flashed me a smile after I entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, dear," She told me cheerfully.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. How are you this morning?" I sat in the chair closest to her. She was already busy preparing breakfast for the growing amount of people who were staying at Grimmauld place.

"Just fine, just fine," She sang. The woman was chopping and stirring with such ease. Mrs. Weasley could cook and I envied that quality in her. She must have noticed me studying her. The older woman gave me a small smile. "Would you like to help?"

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Sure, I could always use an extra pair of hands when preparing to feed the troops," She winked at me before handing me a knife. "You can chop up those tomatoes if you'd like,"

My face lit up in delight. "I'd love to!" I almost squeaked. I set to work on the task she assigned me. I didn't know why I wanted to learn to cook so much, probably just because of the fact I wanted to prove to Paul (along with the other werewolf's back at La Push) that I wasn't just a worthless bloodsucker who couldn't cook, they were always making fun of me. When I got back, I would bake a pie then shove it in Paul's face. I grinned. Excellent plan if I do say so myself.

Mrs. Weasley and I worked on in silence with the sound of knifes scrapping and spoons clanking pots as the only noises in the quiet house. I heard footsteps coming down the creaking stairs. I smelt him before I was him. Harry walked through the door and frowned. I had expect a smile or even maybe a hello. None were to be found. Harry sat down at the table without a word. I hoped it was because he was still half asleep but I wasn't completely sold on that assumption.

"Morning," I murmured confusedly to him. He didn't hear me.

"Good morning, dear. Breakfast will be ready soon so you can take a seat at the table," Mrs. Weasley didn't look up from her work to give Harry a smile. I noticed the tension in the room had become so thick I could have cut it with my knife covered with tomato juice.

People began to trickle in after that. Next to come was Sirius followed by Lupin than Jake. The rest came in groups of two or three after that. Harry was sitting at the table, avoiding everyone else. It seemed to me that the adults were ignoring him right back. I must have missed something because he was fine last night. Mrs. Weasley and I served everyone until the only one without a plate was Harry. I walked over and placed a plate of food in front of him. He made no response to my presence. What? Along with being a vampire I was invisible now?

His attitude was making me mad. I thought he would be happy to see me after a month but apparently not. My heart stung but I tried to cover it up with more anger. "Harry, can I talk to you in the other room please?" The room went silent, it felt like a million pairs of eyes were staring at us, but for once in my life I didn't really care. The looks on everyone's faces (besides the twins, they were always clueless) told me that there was something that I didn't know. Harry remained detached.

"I'm eating," was all he said before shoving a forkful of food into his mouth clearly telling me to drop it. I didn't know if it was out of anger or hurt but I felt out of control. Mrs. Weasley came up to me and pressed a plate into my hands. My eyes were still locked on Harry who wouldn't return my gaze. I felt my fists clench the plate fiercely, threatening to break it.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley but I'm not very hungry," I told her. Before I knew I was running out of the room at my full vampire speed. I arrived at mine and Hermione's room a fraction of a second later. I ran my hands through my hair, messing it up before throwing myself onto my bed.

One. Two. Three...

The door opened with a small click. I didn't want to turn around but figured I'd have to eventually. I unburied my face from my pillow and stared into Harry's green eyes. He stood in the entrance to the room, leaning against the door frame. I scoffed before returning my face to the comfort of my pillow. Harry closed the door and stood in the middle of the room.

"That hurt Harry," was all I could say. He knew what I meant. He let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry," he stated. I could tell he wanted to be sincere about it but his apology was as fake as I would be with a tan.

I stood up and got inches from his face. My eyes were red and my blood was boiling. Why would he act like this towards me, his girlfriend_ and_ best friend?

"Bull. Shit." I made the word into two words to make my point more clear, I wasn't buying it. He let out a frustrated breath before moving a few steps back and running his hands through his hair. He turned his back to me for a minute before whipping around to look at me again. His eyes held anger much the same as I knew mine did.

I had never witnessed Harry truly mad and his expression frightened me, like he would never go back to normal again.

"What do you want from me!?" he yelled.

"I want you to talk to me!" I yelled back. I balled my fists up really tight to keep under control. I knew I should have ran out at that moment and got away from the temptation but I couldn't move.

"About what!?" He was frustrated along with angry now.

"About what happened to make you act like this! This isn't you! No matter how PMS you got, you have always been somewhat decent and now... now you are acting like... like... like a total jerk!" I felt even more furious because I wasn't able to find a better word than 'jerk'. I felt my nails dig into my palms again. I welcomed the pain, it kept me closer to my human side.

"What happened was my girlfriend along with everyone else I care about abandoned me!" He screamed at me.

"I had to do it! You don't even understand, Harry! Jeez what are you two?!" I managed to say between my teeth. I moved a few feet back so I could hold onto the chair for restraint. The blood from my injuries on my palms was freely mixing with the grain of the wood. It didn't hurt as much as when I hurt myself in Dumbledore's office so that was a plus. I heard Harry scoff.

"Dammit, Allie! You didn't have to do it! No one could make you do something that you didn't want to and you know it! You are the most stubborn, pig-headed person in the world! You had a choice and you picked the wrong one!"

"I did it for you! Lupin said the only way to keep you safe was to not talk to you! What else was I supposed to do!?"

"Well, let's see. You could have wrote me! And, oh yeah, for your information I would have still gotten bloody attacked by those Dementors!" He yelled. I was beyond mad now. I could almost feel the venom seeping out of my teeth and my strength return like it always did when my vampire side was in control. I was furious and Harry was the cause of it. Without knowing what I was doing I launched myself at him and tackled him to the floor.

He hit the ground with a large thump and howl of pain. I straddled him and placed my hands firmly on shoulders to keep him pinned. He struggled to get up but it was no use. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" he yelled once again.

"Me? I'm trying to get my Harry because you sure as hell aren't him," I snarled through clenched teeth. Harry stopped struggling and stared at me. My face was contorted with such rage that I was sure I looked like a full-fledged vampire straight out of a horror flick. He shook his head and his features softened tremendously.

"I am so sorry," he said as he covered his face with his hands. "I- I don't know what came over me. Maybe I was overtired or stressed out. I-I just don't know," This time he was sincere and meant every one of his words. My human side was gaining control again. My eyes returned to their bright blue shade and my face lost it's hardness. I removed Harry's hands from his face. He reluctantly looked at me. "I'm sorry," he repeated softly.

I just nodded. Harry adjusted us so he was sitting up and I was in his lap. I guess my strength disappeared once again. He cradled me like a child as I rested my head on his chest. We sat like that for a while. He would kiss my hair every once in a while and I listened to his heartbeat. It was a lot faster than mine. My heart beat once to every five of Harry's, I was barely human compared to him.

"We should head downstairs. Jake will flip if we are up here too long," I said flatly. Harry nodded his head against mine. I stood up followed by Harry. I headed for the door but was stopped by Harry's hand on my wrist.

"I truly am sorry, love," he told me. His eyes were filled with regret and remorse. I gave him a weak, half smile.

"I know ya are," I nodded my head to the door and outstretched my hand to him. He chuckled once and took it in his own before we heading back down to a room full of people who were going to pretend they didn't hear us arguing.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Well whatever it is I want to help," Harry explained to the Order. All of the adults were just staring at him. We had overheard them talking about 'Order matters' and this time I wasn't about to play dumb, neither was Harry.

"Me too," I agreed with a slight nod to my head. Jake sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Allie, we are already discussed this and it's way to dangerous," Jake told me, he was exhausted with the subject, I could tell by the tone of his voice.

"Too dangerous for me or you, Jake? You don't have any magic! What could you possible do that I couldn't?" I winced at my own words, that was a low blow but a necessary one. Jake pounded his fist on the table.

"I could ground your butt for the next three years! That's what I could do, Allie Rose Cullen!" He shouted. His arms were shaking at the thought of me fighting in the war, I had to get him to calm down or else there would be a giant wolf on Sirius's kitchen table, which I didn't think would help matters any. I lifted my palms to him in a (what I thought) soothing motion. I took a step toward his still shaking form, Lupin grabbed my arm.

"Don't do that, Allie," He told me in a low voice.

"It's ok, I've done this a hundred times. I can handle him," Hopefully he didn't change or else my vampire side would come out. And well, that wouldn't be good. I managed to get Lupin to release me and I continued to walk forward. "Jake, I need you to calm down," I placed a hand on his arm to try and stop the shaking myself. His arm still trembled under my hands.

"Jacob, focus. Breathe," I soothed my adoptive father. He took a few deep breaths and the shaking subsided. I nodded my head to him in a proud gesture. "Good job, dude," He smiled for a fraction of a second then his face went back to being hard. He was still pissed at me. I backed away and returned to my seat next to Harry.

The room was silent for a while. Jake looked around at everyone. The people in the room were staring at him. "What are you lookin' at?" He growled, his tone was almost wolf-like.

"Jake," I warned. "Just because we loose control doesn't mean we got to act rude now does it?" I sounded like a mother scolding her child. Jake pursed his lips together and shut up. My eyes drifted to Sirius. "It there is anything I-" My eyes drifted to Harry, Ron, and Hermione who sat next to me, "If there is anything _we _can do, all you have to do is ask," Sirius smiled and nodded his head. If we weren't going to be asked to help I might as well offer it up. I caught Mrs. Weasley narrowing her eyes at Sirius, apparently she didn't like his answer. Why was it so bad that we wanted to help? I thought they wanted help, that's why Jacob's here. The people in the Order were confusing. I pinched the bridge of my nose, I could feel a headache coming on. I opened my mouth to say something but Harry beat me to the punch.

"So what do we do now?" The Order members looked at each other, trying to figure out an answer that wouldn't give too much away.

"We wait until we know the outcome of your trial, if you are not going back to Hogwarts then..." Sirius trailed off and looked to Lupin. The werewolf simply nodded his head. I wish I could read their thoughts, this whole 'waiting for people to actually talk instead of reading their thoughts right away' thing was going to drive me nuts.

"If the trial goes poorly you will join the Order," Lupin finished for Sirius. My mouth fell open.

"Oh, come on! You're telling me I have to get kicked out of Hogwarts to join the Order!? I am a freaking vampire witch... thing! Doesn't anyone get that that could be useful!?" oops. That came out a lot louder than I thought it would have. The words meaning were masked by my outrage. It sounded like I was complaining now instead trying to make a very critical point.

Moody rolled his eyes at me. "This is serious business girly. It's not girl scouts. We understand that you have... talents but-"

"There is no 'but; to that! What do I have to prove to you people-" the rest of my words were muffled under Jake's hand. He reached over the table and covered my mouth. The look in his eye told me I was to stop immediately. I folded my arms across my chest and closed my mouth.

Harry gave my arm a squeeze before returning his gaze to Sirius. "So what will I do for the Order?"

A few more looks were exchanged before Harry's godfather answered him. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there," he informed Harry. His godson simply nodded. I furrowed my eyebrows at Sirius. I could have sworn I head him mutter under his breath. "Hopefully it won't come to that," I thought that Sirius wanted us to be in the Order? Ugh, I didn't know what was going on anymore, I wasn't sure I wanted to. All I wanted at the moment was a couple of aspirin and some sleep. I had enough arguments for one day.

**so what do you think? hopefully the writers block didn't affect it too much. leave me a review! i love to hear from you guys. =] thanks for reading! **


	6. Just Watch The Fireworks

**hey guys next chapter is up. this jut kinda came to me as i was writing, i didnt plan of the chapter going this way, it just turned out like this. lol so i hope you like it! i dont own anything! **

"_Cedric! Get her back to the cup!" Harry was screaming through his pain. I felt intense pain also. Someone was trying to burn me from the inside out, and I was pretty sure they were succeeding. Cedric rushed to Harry and checked him out for visible injuries. I hobbled over to them,too. "GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Harry yelled once more. A bright green flame erupted under a cauldron. I knew what was going to happen next, but I couldn't do anything about it. _

_My legs moved toward the figure emerging from the darkness of their own accord. The figure's wand shot up and he muttered a curse. A green flash came toward me. I braced myself for the force I know would be pushing me to the ground. I fell onto the grass and waited for the familiar darkness to take over me. This time it didn't. I sat up, unharmed. I didn't want to look to the side, knowing what I would find there but a force was acting against me. _

_My head cranked to the side and I saw him. Cedric was laying on the ground with his eyes expressionless and cold. He was completely still. The scene around me disappeared. Cedric and I were alone, surrounded by a thick, dense fog. I inched my way towards him and leaned over his face to see if he was breathing, no air escaped his lungs. I leaned back and sighed before the tears started. I sat looking at him for a moment as I my sobs quieted until they were a small gasp every once in a while. A piece of hair had fell into his face. I sniffled before gently pushing it back and out of his eyes. I was retracting my hand when Cedric's hand shot up and grabbed my wrist in a bone breaking grip. I let out a howl of pain before focusing in on him. His eyes shot up, as alive as ever, and he glared at me. _

_I heard the low rumble of a growl coming from his chest, he snarled "It's your fault," _

I shot up from my slumped position and hit my head on the window. Instinctively my hand went to were the pain was. I groaned sleepily. I felt a hand come up to my head and remove my head to replace it with their own.

"You alright, love?" Harry asked from the spot next to me. He was examining my forehead. I swatted his hand from my face, annoyed at my own clumsiness.

"Fine, just a bad dream," I told him. He nodded and pulled me closer to his side. I let out a deep breath and rested my head on his shoulder. It was just a bad dream I reminded myself. It wasn't the first time I dreamed of Cedric, but it was definitely the first time that he had come back from the dead and blamed me for his death. His eyes were so angry in the dream, it was so unlike the actual Cedric. The dream scared me, but I had to keep it together.

I took some soothing breaths before I felt relaxed enough to join the world of the living. My eyes drifted around our compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Ron and Hermione were doing their own thing while Harry was reading a Qudditch magazine. I must have drifted off right after we left the station because it was still light outside.

It was hard to imagine that summer was over. It passed in the blink of an for me. After Harry's trial (Where he was cleared of his charges, ha screw you, Fudge!) the summer passed relatively normally. Harry, Red, Hermione, the twins, and me hung out most of the time. I hadn't seen Ginny except for meal times when she was let out of her room, so that was a plus. I wasn't mad at her anymore for what she did to me, I was mad that she had not learned a lesson from it. Once she realizes that what she did was uncool, I will forgive her, untill then things will stay as they are. The Order still hadn't let us in on any of their plans which was pretty irritating but not out of the ordinary. Overall the summer was a good one.

I looked out the window as the English landscape raced past. The sight made me feel like I was running and I liked it. I snuggled into Harry's chest and closed my eyes. I wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon after that dream but the headache I got from hitting my head needed to be eased.

"Anything from the trolley!?" An old woman called. My eyes shot up and I rolled my neck back so I could look at Harry and smile. He rolled his eyes at me and chuckled. In a millisecond I was out of my seat and at the door to our compartment waiting for the woman to get close enough. _Candy! _Harry stood up behind me and started digging in his pocket.

"No!" I scowled. I pointed my finger at him sternly. "My treat," I pointed to myself now. Candy made me pretty hyper, I was excited.

"Allie," He rolled his eyes again and I shook my head defiantly.

"Nope, ain't happenin'. What does everyone want?" My eyes drifted to Ron who's eyes were lit up. I smirked at the Weasley. "Red?" A huge smile appeared on his face.

"Chocolate frog and a licorice wand, please!" he all but shouted.

I nodded and let out a laugh. I loved that Ron liked candy as much as me. "'Mione?"

"Nothing for me, thanks," She said politely. I just shrugged at her, why she didn't like candy I wouldn't know, even though I could read her mind if I wanted to, I didn't think I wanted to understand. I turned to go out into the hall.

"Hey, what about me?" Harry complained from his seat. I continued to walk away.

"I already know what you want!" I shouted behind me. I raced up to the nice, elderly woman and waited in line. She had put a fair amount of space between her trolley and our compartment in the time it took for me to get the order. Thank goodness for my speed. I waited in line behind three or four people. I looked around me and noticed that I was in the Slytherin section of the train. _Oh crap. _I kept my body directed toward the window as I waited, hopefully they didn't notice me. Those guys were jerks all the time but after the stuff printed in the papers, I didn't want to take any chances. I didn't feel like getting in a fight. I finally made it to the front of the line and gave the old woman my order. She gave me the candy and I paid for it. I fumbled to put the change in my pocket and by the time I looked up the woman was out of my train car and into the next.

For an old woman she moves pretty fast. I turned around and started to walk back to my friends. The train hit a bump and caused me to drop all of the candy in my hands. I sighed before kneeling down to pick it up. I grabbed for the last sugar quill, before I could grab it a well polished black leather shoe stepped onto the bright wrapper. I sighed once more before reluctantly looking up. Blaise Zabini was standing in front of me with his arms crossed.

I guessed this wasn't good. I stood up to my full height (which really wasn't anything compared to his) and crossed my arms, as well. "Hello Blaise, wanna get your foot off my candy," He simply chuckled and shook his head 'no'. I pursed my lips together. "Yeah, thought so. Well I'm just gonna go then-" I tried to sneak around him but he was making it impossible. I looked behind me and saw another fifth year Slytherin blocking the other side. Ok, so I was trapped, right... what to do, what to do. I backed slowly away from Blaise only to get closer to the other guy. Blaise took another step towards me so I was more cornered than ever.

"I'm guessing you want something, then?" I asked them. They kept inching their way closer to me. I got on tip toes and looked around Blaise shoulder, my compartment was about fifty feet away. I was started to panic but not enough (so it seemed) to make my vampire side come out, whether that was good or bad I wasn't sure yet. My only option was to yell for help. I worked up a good scream and took in a good lungful of air, before I could let a sound out Blaise covered my mouth with his hand. He turned me around so my back was to his chest and he snaked his other hand around my waist. He started to pull me into the nearest compartment, I resisted the best I could but without my vampire strength it was pretty useless.

He pulled me all the way in and I noticed the room held three other people. Two of them were boys, one was a girl who I identified as Draco's wanna be girlfriend, Pansy. He couldn't stand her, he told me last year. But that fact never stopped her attempts to make him her's. The other boy came in after us and closed the door followed by the curtains. I was alone with five Slytherins who all looked pretty pissed. Great, just great. Blaise sat down and put me on his lap, he was trying to restrain me and keep me quiet I was guessing. I looked around at all of their faces and then to the door.

I tried my hardest to find my vampire strength but it wouldn't come out. Perfect. One of the boys stood up and got his face inches from my own.

"Listen here, freak," He started. Wow, freak. He really could have been more original. His eyes narrowed more since he noticed I wasn't really paying attention. "You are going to stay away from Draco. You got that? Ever since he's met you he hasn't been himself and that needs to stop... or else," He finished. I didn't do anything in response. They continued to stare at me. I wasn't sure what they were planning to do next. Next thing I know the one who was acting as spokesman for the mob slapped me across the face. Blaise let go of me and I fell to the floor. I touched my cheek, what the hell was up with people hitting me in the face?

I whipped my head up at him and narrowed my eyes dangerously. I stayed on the floor, not sure how many of them I could take at the moment since I was still not controlled by my vampire side. I knew if I said anything I would be in more trouble, my mouth _always_ got me in trouble. Blaise got up from the seat and knelt down in front of me. I backed away until I was against the far wall near the window. He let out an evil smirk and traced my jawline with his thumb. I pushed my head as far into the wall as it would go to get away from his cold touch.

"It's such a shame, really. If you were a Slytherin or even a pureblood you would be-" He grabbed a piece of my hair and smelt it. Eww, what the heck is this guy's problem? "irresistible to the rest of us," He let go of my hair and grabbed my chin in his firm grip to make sure I looked him in the eye.

"Leave. Draco. Alone. He has to concentrate on other things and doesn't need to be distracted by a silly girl." He spat. I ripped my jaw from his hand and scoffed.

"What are you going to do if I don't leave him be, you hair smelling perv?" Oops, thats what I mean by my mouth gets me in trouble. He chuckled slightly and got his face within an inch of mine.

"You're feisty, I like that," He was about to say something else when the compartment door swung open. Blaise's head shot around and I was able to see Draco's platinum blond hair. He peeked around Blaise and saw me.

"Allie?" Everyone was looking at Draco and I found my chance to escape. I did what came naturally to a girl. I kicked Blaise in the groin and stood up fast before his body fell onto mine. I looked back at him as I took a step back, I tripped over someone else's foot and fell backwards into Draco's arms. Thankfully he caught me. He looked around the room and then down at me. He still held my arms to keep me steady.

"What the bloody hell is going on here!?" He questioned the other Slytherins over Blaise's groans of pain. No one answered. He looked down at me before tugging me out of the room by the arm. He closed the door behind me and walked a few paces down the hall. I kept walking but he stopped me once again by tugging on my arm.

"Oh, no. You don't get to just walk away after that, Allie Cullen!" he told me. I sighed and looked into his face. There was a certain degree of shock and fear in his features.

"It was nothing," I told him in the most convincing tone I could muster. He pursed his lips and tilted his head to me. The Slytherin wasn't buying it. "Um, we were having a book club meeting?" I tried. He sighed before tapping his foot at me.

"Allie," He warned. I looked away from him.

"Just let it go, ok? I can handle it," I told him. He only chuckled gingerly.

"Yeah, I could see that you had it all sorted. I'm sure you had Blaise right were you wanted him, right?" He said sarcastically. I smacked him on the arm and turned away.

"Alright, I'm sorry," He told me. I turned back to him and crossed my arms against my chest. His eyes scanned my face. "Did they hurt you?" I simply shook my head 'no'. He bit his lip and nodded. "Ok," Silence filled the hall once more. "Jeez, Cullen can't you keep out of trouble?"

I pretended to laugh. "Ha, you're not funny," I stuck my tongue out at him and smiled.

"Allie?" I heard Harry call from behind me. His head popped out of the compartment door and his eyes narrowed automatically at my company. He walked down to us and placed his arm around my shoulder possessively. His eyes were glued to Draco.

"Hey, scarhead," Draco said sarcastically sweet. I gave him a look that only made him shrug. Harry pretended to chuckle at his nickname.

"So, what are you doing now, Malfoy? Stalking my girlfriend?" He pressed me closer to his side which only made me pull away. I wasn't going to be used to prove a point.

"Actually we were just talking because, you know, we are _friends_, Potter," Draco smirked his usual crocked smirk. I had to get Harry out of here before he started something. Merlin, can't it wait until they were at least off the train?

"Oh, really? Because last time I checked-" Harry started before I cut him off.

"Harry, please don't do this," I pleaded. He looked down at me and forced air out of his nose. A small nod could be detected from his person. I gave him a smile and took his hand, pulling him away from Draco. "I'll see you around," I called to the platinum blond behind me.

"Ok," He said before walking back into his compartment. I pulled Harry back into our room. He sat down and I snuggled into his arms, he was still kinda grumpy. Ron looked at me with disappointing eyes.

"Where's the candy?" He asked. _Crap. _I left it in the Slytherins compartment when the kidnapped me. I wasn't about to tell him that so I supposed I had to lie.

"I missed the trolley, sorry Red," He let a sigh and pouted a bit before Hermione scowled him and went into a lecture on how we didn't need that sugar anyway. I relaxed into Harry's arms and tried to forget what just happened with the Slytherins. I wasn't going to let them intimidate me, no that was _not_ happening. I would hang out with whomever I please. And if that interfere with their evil Slytherin playtime that was too damn bad.

The features of the landscape began to darken and Hogwarts castle came into view. It's candle lit halls could be seen from the train which was coming into station a couple miles south of it. Harry squeezed my shoulder and leaned his head down to whisper in my ear "Welcome back," I turned my head so it was resting against the side of his face, he was back to normal, good. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The breaks of the train made a squeaking sound as they skidded to a stop. We were here.

**drama! lol did you like it? i hope so. tell me what you think, leave me a review! thanks for reading! =] **


	7. Headstrong

**hey hey hey. heres the next chapter. i hope you like it and i dont own anything! k bye! =] **

"I cannot believe the nerve of that woman!" Hermione shouted as we entered the common room after the feast. I would say that my usually even tempered best friend was pretty flustered about this Umbridge character who would be act as our Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher this year. She had made indications that the Ministry was interfering at Hogwarts like we were a bunch of hooligans or something. No one was really clear on the actual reason why, just that it was happening. I would have pried her agenda right out from under that powderpuff pink hat of hers but, like most magical adults, she was able to block me out of her mind.

I plopped onto one of the over sized couches that filled the Gryffindor common room. Hermione let out a frustrated sigh before sitting next to me with her arms crossed. The boys took up a position opposite us. "It's not like she has much power over us, Hermione. She's only the DADA teacher," Ron said confidently. Hermione only scoffed at the red head.

"Yeah, and Snape's just the potions teacher. Do you remember what he did to Allie last year?" Hermione shot back. Ron just shrugged his shoulders and opted to look at his hands. I raised my hand high in the air and started to wave it around madly.

"Ooh, ooh! I remember!" I said like a small child in class who knew the answer to a teacher's question. Hermione rolled her eyes and smacked me on the arm.

"This is not a time for you to be such a smart arse, Allie," She scowled. I dropped my hand and placed it in my lap.

"Kay, but 'Mione I surprisingly agree with Red. Dumbledore will keep her in line, there's nothing she can do with him around to whip her pink frilly butt into shape," I empathized my point with a strong nod of my head.

"Yeah, it shouldn't be too terrible," Harry agreed. Hermione eyed us all before slumping deeper into the couch in defeat. The rest of the night passed quickly. We all shuffled up to our respective rooms to get some rest before our first day of classes. I laid in my bed with my hands behind my head, staring up at the ceiling. Thoughts flowed through my mind causing sleep to be a difficult task. Come to think of it, I had been sleeping horribly for a while now. I had no clue why this was but I didn't like the way my lack of sleep caused purplish bruises to form under my eyes. They were pretty annoying.

I tried counting sheep for a while but found the attempt useless. Not being able to take it any longer, I got up from my bed, threw on my tennis shoes and zoomed out of my room. I was going to hunt, I was pretty sure it was the only thing that would cause the restlessness I felt to stop. I made it to the familiarity of the Forbidden Forest and smelt the fresh, crisp night air. I found the scent of a deer and began tracking.

"The nerve of that... witch!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I heard the portrait hole slam behind me only for it to be opened again. Harry half ran to keep up with my fast moving steps, I started to storm up my staircase, only to stop in my tracks by the sound of Harry's footsteps following me. "Harry, no!" I yelled but it was too late. I felt the stairs collapse under my feet as I fell to my butt and slide down the staircase after Harry.

He didn't have time to move before I rammed into him, pushing the boy once more into the carpet. He let out a strange sound like the force at which I hit him caused the air in his lungs to leave. I rolled off him and laid on the floor. I put my hands over my face and let out a frustrated shriek while kicking my legs around like a mad woman. I knew I looked like I was throwing a complete tantrum and to be completely honest, I was. I didn't care at the moment. My fit eventually stopped and I collapsed on the floor with an exasperated breath. The stairs went back to normal with a loud commotion of stone scrapping against stone.

Harry let out a sigh and ran his hands fiercely through his hair a couple of times, making it even messier that normal. "I got detention,too," He said, defeated. I sat up and looked at him with glowing red eyes.

"I know but it was totally uncalled for! She gave us detention for telling the truth about Cedric!" I kind of yelled at him.

"No, I got detention for saying that we were telling the truth. You, my love, got a detention for called the Minister of Magic a complete moron who needs to invest it a decent suit that covers his beer gut," Harry said with a small smirk. I let out a chuckle too. That was one of my most creative lines at Hogwarts, I'd have to write it down. My smile quickly faded.

"I wouldn't say that stuff if they would just quit denying the facts, Harry. They say Cedric's death was an accident but it wasn't. I know that and you know that," My mind drifted back to what that sad excuse of a teacher told me.

_"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident but an accident none the less," Umbridge almost sang in that sweet voice that gave me a toothache. I felt a growl working it's way up into my chest. _

_"Cedric was murdered! How can you deny that?!" I screamed. She simply smiled at me. _

_"How would you know that he was, Miss. Cullen?" She asked me with a knowing tone to her voice. _

_"I was there," I spat back at her. What I wouldn't have done to burn that stupid pink outfit of hers. She looked like a pink puffball and it was not attractive. _

_"That may be, dear. But you were unconscious most of the time, were you not?" _

_I snarled at the DADA teacher. "I was, but-"_

_"Then I'm afraid your account of what happened doesn't matter," She finished and turned her back on me, clearly stating silently that this conversation was over. _

_"I saw what happened! I was conscious the whole time!" Harry came to my defense. _

_"Enough, Mr. Potter!" The short old woman snapped. She was getting frustrated now. Good, I would love nothing more than to piss her off. I stood up from my chair and pounded my fists against the table causing it to let out a small cracking noise. _

_"Don't lie to the students when we know what happened! Fudge is a complete moron who needs to invest in a decent suit that covers his beer gut and I would listen to Harry any day over him!" _

_"You and you!" She pointed to Harry and myself. "Detention!" She came up and got dangerously close to my face. "Don't you dare insult the Minister again, you insolent brat!" _

_I smirked at her with a smirk that would make Draco proud. She stood up, cleared her throat, and straightened her clothing before returning to the lesson. _

"Well I've got detention in ten minutes, I'd better go change into something more suitable for hanging up in the dungeon by my toes," I said with a roll of my eyes.

Harry stood up and extended his hands to help me do the same. "Hopefully I will only be hung by my thumps," Harry said sarcastically. I laughed a little. Umbridge thought that it would be safer if Harry and I had our detentions separately. Supposedly it would have less risk for a riot. Ha, I'm more at risk to freak out without Harry around. I went upstairs and changed into jeans and a comfy sweatshirt before heading down to Professor Pink's office. I knocked on her door and she called for me to enter.

I almost gagged at what I saw. Kitten plates surrounded me on all sides, making me feel very uncomfortable and... girly. There were doilies everywhere and the walls were unsurprisingly, pink. The repulsive woman sat at her desk with a smile plastered across her aging face. She motioned for me to take the seat opposite her.

"Miss. Cullen, you will be writing lines for me today," She informed me. I gave her the thumbs up and a sarcastic excited look.

"That sure is swell, Professor Umbridge," My smart ass comment only made her smile more at me.

"I would like you to write 'some things are better left unsaid' I'm sure you don't need me to tell you why,"

"No, Professor. I think I can wrap my small pubescent mind around it," I sized the teacher up. "How many times?"

"Well let's say until the message sinks in," She said with a wink in her eye. I rolled my eyes and reached for my quill.

"No, no. You will use mine," She handed it to me. "This does not require ink, get to writing," I looked at the quill for a fraction of a second then started on my task.

Some things are better left unsaid.

Some things are better left unsaid.

My hand started burning while on my second line. I stretched out my fingers to their full ability and contracted the muscles. A second later I saw letters appear on the skin of my hand. I felt as if someone were etching words into my hand with a... quill. I looked at the thing I held and flung it across the room. The burning in my hand subsided and I was left with only a stinging ache. I looked down and my eyes widened. In my curly writing I saw the words 'some things are better left unsaid' carved into the back of my hand.

My head shot up and fixed Umbridge with an evil, red eyed glare. "What the hell, lady!? Are you psycho!?" I yelled at her.

She gave me a serious look. "No, you know deep inside why I do this. You are a disrespectful, unstable young woman who deserves to be punished for the lies you spread and the unsavory comments you let slip through your teeth,"

I raised my eyebrows to her. "Disrespectful!? I give respect to those who deserve it. Why should I respect someone who doesn't respect me?"

"Because you must, Miss. Cullen!" She yelled in my face. She turned away from me and faced the window. "Have you learned your lesson yet?" She turned only her head to look at me from the corner of her eye.

"No, I think I have a few more lines to write," I snapped. I went over the floor where her disgusting quill lay, picked it up, and went back to my seat to write.

------------------------------

"Are you out of your British mind, Harry?" This is the most I have been frustrated in a long while. I felt myself losing control. The human side of me was going. Fast.

"What was I supposed to do, love?" Harry asked while wiping blood off of his hand with a white handkerchief. His hand looked much the same as mine only his read 'I must not tell lies'.

"Sweets, I tell you to not go to detention because Umbridge will cause you bodily harm. I would think you would have not gone to detention," I said softly. He looked up from his hand and connected his emerald green eyes with my own blue ones.

"I had to face her. We cannot let her get to us now, can we?" I let out a sigh and plopped onto the couch next to him. He stretched his arm out on the back of the plush couch to allow me to snuggle up to his side.

"I guess not," I mumbled under my breath. He chuckled and kissed the side of my head. I closed my eyes at the feeling of his lips against my temple. I felt myself begin to calm down.

"I hate that she did this to you," I whispered to the dark haired boy next to me.

"Right back at you, crazy girl," He said, his voice was a tad lower than mine. I melted into his side and wrapped my arms around his waist. I nuzzled my head into his chest and drifted off into a much needed sleep.

I woke up an hour later to Harry's chest rumbling in laughter. Ron and Hermione were sitting across from us in a nearby couch. I sat up and stretched out. Hermione's laughter stopped at the sight of me. I quite my stretch and looked at her, my forehead was wrinkled up under her gaze.

"What's that? On your hand?" I looked down and shrugged. She let out a breath and took my hand from me. She read the message that was repeated there, her eyes widened.

"Who's hungry?" I looked around and my eyes settled on Ron. "Red, I bet your hungry right?" He just shook his head 'no', a frown played across his features. I turned to Harry for help. He had none to give. I sighed and went into the story of what happened.

Hermione was biting her lip half off by the time I finished. "Hermione?" She shook her head and bit her lip harder. I read her thoughts and shook my own head at what I heard. "Just say it," I breathed out.

"I told you so!" She squeaked out. I couldn't help but laugh. She smiled a bit before her face settled into something more serious. "This isn't right. You have to go to Dumbledore,"

"And what? Tattle?" I asked. Hermione pursed her lips together and shrugged with the weight of defeat on her shoulders. I looked down at my lap where my hand sat entwined with Harry's. Both hands were still red from the injuries. "No, I won't give her the satisfaction of me telling Dumbledore," My gaze drifted up to Harry who sat smiling at me.

"We are on our own for this one," He finished for me. I nodded my head once and flashed him a lopsided grin. A feeling passed through me along with a small surge of pain. The feeling (that was more like intuition) was telling me that this was only the beginning of our run ins with Umbridge. It was telling me that she was not a person to be trifled with. I thought about telling my friends about my newest revelation but then remembered what I carved into my hand over and over. Some things are better left unsaid.

**tell me what you think! i love to hear from you guys! thanks for reading! **


	8. Let's Start A Riot

**Hey guys. Sorry it took so long to update. I am having major writers block and it was to the point were I had to step back from my writing for a few days and just read a book or something. lol. Well again, sorry for the wait. I don't own anything and i hope you enjoy the chapter! **

We sat in Defense Against the Dark Arts a couple weeks later reading from this stupid book that the toad woman gave us. It held absolutely nothing useful in it's pages. In fact, I felt my DADA skills leaving my brain with every word I read. The book was older than the woman who gave it to us was. It looked to me (since I wasn't actually reading it) as if held cookie cutter information that could never be applied in the real world. It talked about defensive spells but never told you how to use them. The book was an all together waste of time. I leaned over to Hermione and whispered in her ear. "Does she seriously think we are learning anything this way?" My best friend let out a sigh and kept her eyes on the ancient looking text book.

"I think that's the point, Allie," She said with a tone full of disapproval. I leaned back in my chair and gazed at the pink clad woman. She read a novel at her doily covered desk and looked way to happy to be there. She felt my eyes on her and lifted her own to me. The hate radiating from both sets of eyes could be felt across the room and into the hall. I looked down first, unwilling to stare at the monster anymore. She was a sick individual. When I had my detention she told me I was unstable when in reality I was sure she should have pointed that pink polished finger at herself. Her laugh alone was enough reason for her to be committed.

A moment later the bell rang, the Golden Trio and myself headed down to the dungeons for a double lesson of potions. We made it to the classroom with a one a minute to spare. Ron and Hermione went their respective tables and sat down. Ron was partners with Harry and Hermione with Neville. The poor boy was pretty clueless when it came to potions and Hermione graciously agreed to be his partner. Draco turned out to be my potions partner again this year, we were a good team and neither of us were willing to give that up.

I turned to go to my table only to have Harry's hand grab hold of my elbow. I spun around and fixed him with a curious look. He looked away from me and sighed. "I really hate that you are partners with _him_," his eyes drifted to Draco then back to me. They held certain degrees of concern and jealousy.

"Why does this bug you so much? We are just friends," I reassured him. I had always been honest with Harry when it came to my relationship with Draco. Just because Harry didn't like him didn't mean I couldn't, it would be unfair of me to judge Draco based on what Harry tells me and I wouldn't be one of those people. Harry gave me a look that was very unlike his usual ones. To be honest he looked really pissed.

"Yeah, well we were just friends at one time, too," He snarled. I scoffed and jerked my arm from his grasp._ Un-freaking-believable. _The angry, pained look left his face in a second and all that was left was regret. "I'm sorry, I-I" Snape came storming into the classroom and shoved past us. I looked down at my feet before directed my gaze back to my boyfriend.

"Seems like you've been sorry a lot lately, Harry, " I mumbled gingerly. My lips pursed together and I looked down at the floor. Harry opened his mouth to say something but I walked away before the words came out. Something was wrong with him. He had been acting strangely since he first arrived at Grimmauld Place and his mood swings hadn't let up all that much. I had searched his mind countless times but all I could find was anger and confusion for his actions. I eventually stopped my searching and started letting him work out his anger issues by himself. I knew he preferred it that way.

I sat my stuff on the ground next to my chair and smiled at Draco. He returned the gesture but with much less enthusiasm. Snape started talking and I started day dreaming. I don't know how long I sat there before Draco turned to me. "What's going on with you and Potter? Looked like the two of you were having a row," The platinum blond observed.

"Well what it looks like and what it is are two very different things, Draco," I let out a forced breath. "Harry's just been grumpy lately. It's no bid deal," I told him.

Draco muttered something under his breath that wasn't quite understandable before burying his face into his book. Snape continued talking about some sort of stone for a while, he finally concluded his speech and set us to work with the potion we were to make.

Draco and I worked in silence for a while until he broke it with a rather unsettling question. "Are you still going to pretend like the little scene I walked into on the train didn't happen?"

I kept my eyes on my work. "Yup," I poured a small amount of snake's blood into the concoction and placed the bottle back onto the table with the other ingredients. I could hear him grinding his teeth from his position next to me. My eyes shot up at the sudden, sickening noise. His eyes locked onto mine and refused to let go.

"Allie," he said, defeated. "Be careful, okay? I don't want to bail your butt out when they try to kill you," He winked at me in a very Malfoy-like way. I let out a small chuckle and rolled my eyes. What was it with guys and trying to protect girls all the time? They should know by now that not all of us are damsels in distress.

"It's not like they actually could do it," I teased. His brow furrowed at my comment.

"Sorry?"

I shrugged. My mouth opened to say something but no words came out. Stupid word vomit. I closed my mouth before trying again. "It's nothing, just something stupid I joke about," He leaned closer to me, pressing me to continue with my thought. "Okay, so you know how vampires are undead and immortal?" Draco nodded the conformation I needed. "Well, um, since I am half... dead no one is entirely sure I can... die," His eyes widened and I let out a sigh. "See, now I'm just creeping you out. Can we just go back to the potion, please?"

"Yes, I think that would be best, Miss. Cullen," Snape's voice came from behind me. I whirled around so fast I got whiplash. I rolled my neck before settling my gaze (rather reluctantly) on my potions master.

"Smashing good idea, sir," I gave him an over exaggerated smile and a salute. In return, I received an evil glare before the teacher went back to his rounds. I let my eyes follow him until I felt he was a far enough distance away. I turned back to my partner and shrugged.

"It's not _that _creepy," Draco muttered under his breath. I flashed him a look and smiled.

"Well thanks. It's not everyday that I hear someone say I'm not a total freak," I laughed. Draco did the same.

"Well Cullen, I never said that you weren't a freak," He laughed some more. Oh, so now Mr. Draco Malfoy is a funny guy huh?

My mouth dropped open in fake anger and my hand went out to smack him on the arm. He flinched away and only laughed louder. Next thing I knew, the evil, cunning, almost friend flicked some water in my face. I let out a lighthearted scoff before retaliating with full force. The simple act of calling me a freak turned into a war. "This is just silly!" I laughed out.

Water was flying everywhere and we were soaked by the time Snape got to us. He smacked each of us upside the head in just the way Jake does and shook his head in disapproval. He walked away and we both began to crack up again. The two of eventually pulled it together, finished the potions, and cleaned up. Surprisingly we had minutes to spare when our tasks were complete. I sat on our table and watched as Harry and Ron tried (and failed miserably) to brew the potion. Harry let out a frustrated sigh and looked up. I smiled at him and nodded my reassurance. His face broke out into a grin before he went back to work. I wanted to help them but how would they learn if me and Hermione keep babying them all the time?

The class finally ended with the sound of the bell. I stood up and Draco handed me my bag that had been placed by my feet. "Thanks." I told him. "I'll see ya around," I waved goodbye and walked over to my friends. I laced my fingers between Harry's awaiting ones as we left the dank, depressing dungeon.

"You know what I think?" Hermione asked to all of us. I cranked my neck to look around Harry and at her. A smirk escaped my lips at the same time she rolled her eyes. "Allie, don't answer that," I chuckled.

"Well for those of us who _can't_ read minds do you want to tell us what you were thinking, Hermione?" Red asked from his position next to me.

"Now hear me out okay? I have given this plan a lot of thought and it might sound stupid but-"

"I love it!" I couldn't help but scream. Hermione pressed her lips together in a thin line and struck me with a motherly look. "Sorry. Continue please," I told her.

"Why thank you, Allie. Now as I was saying I think we should make a club," She stated her plan as if she was pitching a business idea.

"What kind of club?" Harry asked with a quizzical look in his eye.

"A Defense Against the Dark Arts club! Since Umbridge won't teach us anything we have to teach ourselves,"

Ron and Harry looked at each other with doubting looks on their faces. They weren't gung ho for the DADA show. Why they wouldn't want to actually (Merlin forbid) learn something useful was beyond me. I yanked on Harry's arm so he would look at me. "Come on, Harry. It sounds like fun!" I puffed out my lower lip in a small pout. "Please?"

Hermione looked on at us with hopeful eyes. She felt very strongly about her plan and it was a good one. So many kids could actually learn what it's like to defend themselves. Now a days that isn't such a bad thing. Ron and Harry exchanged one more look before nodded their heads in unison just like the twins would.

"Excellent. We will hold sign ups in Hogsmeade this weekend, it will be great," Hermione said, once again in her business woman voice. I half expected to blink and open my eyes to Hermione in a power suit. I laughed at the thought. We walked to lunch where we sat and planned out how this shindig was going to work.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione I can't be the leader of anything," I argued. The meeting in Hogsmeade went great. Loads of kids showed up. All of them were skeptical because of the accusations against Harry and me but most of them got over it and signed up. Dumbledore's Army. That's what we agreed to call ourselves considering that the Minister of Magic thinks the headmaster was trying to raise an army against him. We just made the rumors official this way.

"Allie, you and Harry will do great! Trust me," Hermione informed. I sighed and crashed onto the bed. Hermione elected Harry and I to lead our secret organization. Harry, of course, could handle it. I was not sure if I could. I had never been anything close to a leader. I wasn't a follower either but I just kept to the sidelines. Hermione must have sensed my hesitation and came over to me. She placed a friendly hand on my shoulders and shook me slightly as if to make me snap out of it. "Allie, do you honestly think we can leave Harry to do this by himself when we both know that he is kind of a scatter brain?" I laughed at her.

The memory of Harry and I practicing defensive spells in DADA last year made me laugh. He was a good student it was just that some of his motions weren't technically correct. I let my eyes wonder the room before they settled on Hermione. "Fine, I'll do it," I mumbled under my breath. Hermione squeaked excitedly and threw her arms around my neck.

"Thank you so much, Allie!" She yelled into my already sensitive eardrum. I backed my head away from her voice and patted her back.

"Yeah, your welcome. Damn you and your persuasive tactics, " I muttered before letting go of my best friend and falling to my bed. Hermione bounced onto her own four poster and started listing off the things we would need to ready for the first meeting which was to be held on the following Saturday. I tried to pay attention for as long as I could but my tired eyes felt like ten ton weights were strapped on to them. With a tired mind, I slept.

**Yeah, i know that it was kinda a boring chapter (which is probably why it took me so long to figure out what to write) but there has to be some tranistion ones. Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think please! **


	9. Watch It Fly, Keep Looking Up

**I don't own anything and I hope you like this chapter! **

Harry and I sat in the Common Room the night before our first DA meeting and planned out what we were to do. So far we had decided to go over basic defensive spells to see where everyone was with casting them. If everyone was alright we would move on to more difficult spells from there.

"Harry, I don't think that going straight to casting patronuses is the right thing to do, I mean, don't you think we should start off with something easier?" I questioned a pleasantly happy Harry. He rolled his eyes and shook his head 'no' at me.

"No, I think that it is a crucial spell that everyone should have in their artillery. After my dementor attack I think the sooner everybody learns it the better," Harry argued. I let out a sigh and crossed my arms like a small child throwing a tantrum when they didn't get their way. Harry laughed before fixing me with a questioning look. "Love, is this because you have never casted a patronus?"

My mouth fell into an 'o' shape and I let out a small scoff. "No, that is so NOT it!" He gave me a look that said he didn't believe me. "It's not!" I shot at him. He lifted his palms to me in defeat. We sat in silence for a bit as I let his comment sink it. It was true that I had never casted such a spell before in my life but I really didn't think that the rest of the group would be at a level where they would be comfortable casting them after only two meetings. I felt Harry's eye on me and I turned to him. "What?" I asked feeing a little self conscious.

"Would you like me to teach you how to cast your patronus?" said Harry.

"Really?" Excitement crept out of every fiber of my being. Okay, so I admit that I thought that partounuses were cool and wanted to learn to use one but I had never really had an occasion that would call for it. Harry nodded to me with a smile. I threw my arms around him and nuzzled my head into his chest. "That would be perfect, Harry. Thank you!"

"Anything for you," Harry muttered into my hair. A smirk played across my face. I tilted my head up and fixed him with a knowing look.

"Well in that case..." I started. I was about to rant on about a zillion things that he could possible do but he clasped his hand over my mouth before I could say anything. Drat!

"Come on, I know a place we can go," He took my hands in his own and stood us both up. I looked to the clock on the wall; it read 8:45. Fifteen minutes from curfew.

"Harry, I love your spontaneity but there is no way we are going to accomplish anything with this amount of time to do it," Harry gave me a stunned look that made me half believe I was speaking a completely different language.

"Well, my, my Miss. Cullen. You of all people should know that I always have a way around the rules," Harry grinned at me before running up to his room and retrieving his invisibility cloak. We sneaked out of the common room and disappeared into the deserted hallway. Harry was getting tall now and he had to crouch to make sure the cloak covered our feet. I stood perfectly straight and still had a little room above my head. I guess being short sometimes does have advantages. Harry led us to a nearby empty classroom and opened the door. We scrambled in quickly and locked the door behind us. The room was an old abandoned one that didn't even have desks in it anymore. The only thing that resided in the class was us and a few scattered

"Are you ready?" Harry asked from behind me. I nodded my head and turned to him. "Okay, to make a strong patronus you have to think of a happy memory, the happiest one you can. You got that?" I nodded my head to tell him to continue. "Now all that is left is to say the spell. _Expecto patrnoum. _Okay?" Once more I nodded my head.

Harry backed up so he was behind me. I took a deep breath and let the happiest memory I could muster fill every inch of my mind. I began to feel my father's piano keys under my fingers and the sound of the out of tune instrument soon filled my ears. I smiled at the thought. It was the first time I had been home since I was a baby. It was the closest I had ever felt to my family and it made me happy. I opened my eyes and pointed my wand out in front of me.

"_Expecto patronum!_" I stated to the air. A small wisp of a glowing cloud-like thing came out of my wand before evaporating into the room around me. I lowered my wand and let out a frustrated breath that caused my bangs to fly high above my forehead. Harry asked what memory I had chosen and I told him.

"That won't work, it needs to be much, much stronger than that. Try a different one," I pursed my lips together and tried to think of something happy. Harry came up behind me and placed his hands around my waist. "Any happy little thought," He whispered into my hair. I smiled at his Peter Pan reference (it was one of my favorite books and movies) and raised my wand one more time.

"_Expecto patronum!_" I stated one last time. Power surged through my body and into my wand. Soon after I saw a bright cloud of light burst out of the tip of my wand and give the space around it an eerie glow. I wasn't sure what the figure was until it had fully emerged. I could feel Harry's excitement radiating from his being.

"It's a Thestral," He said with a smile in his voice, "Your patronus is a Thestral," I looked at the horse like creature as it stared back at me. He was beautiful in a dark angel sort of way. My protector was the symbol of death. It seemed appropriate enough. I was just thankful that it wasn't a bat. That would be way too ironic for me to handle. I felt my energy draining and exhaustion taking over. Soon my large, silver Thestral lost it's light and disappeared in the darkness. "You did good, love. Say what was your thought?" Harry asked.

"You," I told him and rested my head against his chest. A large yawn escaped my mouth and made Harry chuckle.

"Yeah, that usually happens. Lupin always fed me chocolate after casting that spell. We'd better get you some-" I started to jump up and down and yank Harry's arm toward the door.

"Come on, let's go!" I squeaked with enthusiasm. Harry shook his head at me and went to look for the invisibility cloak. "Thanks for helping me with that, Harry," I told him.

"You are more than welcome," He kissed the top of my head and threw the cloak over us. Harry opened the creaking door and we disappeared once more into the deserted hallway and the silence that filled it.

------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to the sound of tapping coming from the window that resided between mine and Hermione's beds. I didn't want to open my eyes, I was sure the tapping was only in my imagination. The fifth year girl's dorm sat two hundred feet above the ground, there was no possible way that someone was tapping or even throwing rocks like in some sappy love movie. I was sure that if I was able to ignore it, the annoying noise would stop soon. Three minutes later the tapping continued. I groaned gingerly and threw my pillow at the window.

"Allie Rose Cullen!" A husky voice called out in utter disapproval. My eyes shot up along with the rest of my body. Jake and Sirius sat on a broom outside of the window. Sirius waved at me while Jake smiled at me with his wolf like teeth glowing in the darkness. I rushed over the the window and opened it.

"What the hell are you two doing here?!" I yelled in a voice barely above a whisper.

"We came for an update," Sirius explained.

"What kind of an update?" I asked.

"An update on Umbridge and the Ministry interfering at Hogwarts, of course," Jake said with both hands gripping the broom. He looked terrified of being that far off the ground on an object that was meant for cleaning. I grabbed his hand and led the broom to the ledge so he could rest his feet on a solid surface. The uneasiness in his face faded until all that was left was the big bad wolf.

"Well, why didn't you just ask Snape?"

"Ha, like I would ask anything of Snivillus except that he used shampoo once in a while," Sirius sounded like a five year old which was to be expected due to his and Snape's history. They had never gotten along but I would have thought that Sirius could have risen above their... disagreements as he grew older. No such luck. It didn't bother me too much because I knew that his words were true, Snape did need a good washing.

"How are you?" Jake questioned me. I nodded my head and smiled sweetly. I had missed Jake this past month, it was really good to see him, even when he was in a slight state of panic.

"Doin' good. Haven't had any real problems. Umbridge is just going a tad power mad now a days. She tried to kick professor Trelawny out yesterday but Dumbledore put her in her place," I told them. Something in Jake's face told me that wasn't the answer he had been looking for. He took my hand in his own and stared down at the scars I had there.

"I'd hate to see what that old hag would do if you got into some serious trouble," He spat. I yanked my hand away and shoved it into my sweatshirt pocket. I flashed Jake a look that said it was nothing.

"I can take care of myself, Jake," I told him.

The werewolf laughed out loud. I had to shush him so he didn't wake my roommates. "Yeah, I can see that," He said with a roll of his eyes. I let the comment slide of my back. Jake was tired and freaked out from being on a broom so I couldn't take it personally. I looked down at my feet and the three of us fell silent.

"If things get any worse or if you and the others get into trouble just send the Order a message and we will be here in a second," Sirius told me a moment later.

"Kay," I flashed them a closed lipped smile. Jake's face twisted into an expression that showed he didn't want to leave. I tilted my head to the side at his peculiar look.

"Try to lay low, kid. I don't want to see anymore scars, you got me?" His tone was laced with concern and worry now. His earlier angry was not at me but at that horrible woman who has the audacity to call herself a teacher. I reached up and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry about me, Jake. But if it makes you feel any better, I'll try," I tightened my grip for a second before releasing my guardian. I stepped back from the ledge and allowed Sirius to kick off. They hovered outside of the window as Sirius reached into the pocket of his robe.

"Give this to that godson of mine, would you?" He leaned over and handed me a letter.

"Sure, no problem," I said with a smile. The paper was dry and crinkly in my hands. I placed it on my night stand and walked back over to the two older men. I waved goodbye to them as they zoomed into the darkness of the late night sky.

**I know the last two chapter have been boring but i think their whole fifth year in general is boring until the very end. I am not doing too much with the fifth year, most of this story will be focused on the sixth book so if you have any idea that you think would work for this part of the story I'm read to listen! Thank you for reading and please leave a review! **


	10. Put The Past Away

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get the chapter up! I have had so much going on I have barely had time to think. I finally found my angle to make the 5th year more interesting so I hope you like it. Enjoy the chapter! **

"Alright, so um, I guess welcome to the first meeting of Dumbledore's Army. Allie and I have a lot planned for today so it should be pretty productive," Harry announced to the twenty or so kids that stood in front of us. We met in the Room of Requirement at 7:30 sharp that night. Everyone who signed up came to the meeting which was pretty impressive. So now Harry and I stood in front of our peers trying to look like we knew what we were doing. To be honest I was terrified to be stared at by all these students. Me and attention didn't mix so well (do I have to explain the mental breakdown I suffered after the school found out I was a vampire? The answer would be no) but I couldn't let that weakness show through.

"Allie, is there anything you would like to say before we get started," Harry asked. I gave him a look that showed my discomfort and tried to say something.

"I-I. Um, hi." _That was a great one, Allie. Pure genus there._ "Harry and I will do our best to supply you with an adequate education of Defense Against the Dark Arts," My gaze slipped to Hermione who nodded encouragingly to me. I continued. "Um, the main goal of this group is too ensure that you guys are prepared for anything that could happen out in the real world so if you are ready to learn to defend yourselves we are ready to teach you,"

Red gave me a thumbs up from his position next to Hermione. I smiled at them. Harry came up to me and placed a warm hand on my shoulder. He took a step closer to the kids standing in front of us. "Okay, get in two lines but keep a space between them so we have room to demonstrate," Harry instructed. Everyone did what they were told and made a sort of runway between the two lines. Harry took up a position standing next to the door and I went to stand opposite him by the fire place on the other side of the room. "Now, this is the most basic disarming spell called_ Expelliarmus. _I know you all know of this spell already but we want you to get it perfect, technique and all. Now what we are going to do is show you two ways of performing this spell. One example will be good, the other bad,"

Harry focused his green eyes on me and nodded. One side of my mouth pulled up in a small smirk. I nodded back at him. "_Expelliarmus!_" Harry shouted. He cocked his wrist instead of flicking it causing the spell to go flying past my left ear. Several girls gasped and one guy whispered 'nice' to his friend. Harry looked at me with worry in his eyes. I gave him a wink to show no harm done. He smiled before returning to the new found teacher version of himself. "In short guys, without the right wrist movements your spell will not give you the results you desire. Okay?" The students around mumbled their agreement. "Now for the good example,"

We went back to our places across from each other and I shot the spell. The small flash of light met it's mark and caused Harry's wand to go flying, almost hitting a poor little first year in the head. Luckily, the boy was able to duck out of the way.

"Sorry," I called out to him. He stared at me with a blank expression. I turned to Harry who indicated that I should take this explaination. I inhaled deeply. "Okay, um... Spell casting is an exact science so you must flick your wrist in one fluid motion or else it will turn out screwy," I waited for a response from anyone. Maybe a slight nod or a small smile or something. But nothing or no one moved. I could almost hear the crickets coming from the crowd of DA members, making me feel uneasy.

"Alright, how about you guys try it?" Harry suggested. The group broke into groups of two or three and spread out through the Room of Requirement. Once everyone was out of ear shot I vampire ran to Harry. He flinched slightly but stayed where he was. I must have frightened him a bit.

"What am I doing Harry? They don't want to listen to me. I can't do this,"

"Allie," Harry started to argue. I cut him off with a wave of my hand.

"No, Harry. I'm not you. I can't be a leader," I whispered the last couple of words, kind of embarrassed. This whole club thing was great but I just thought I would be a member not one of the 'leaders'.

I looked down at my feet. Harry lifted my chin so I was forced to look him in the eye. "You taught me, love. And you made it so easy Why can't you teach them?" He said softly.

"That's different," I fought back. A spell flew past our heads and I whipped my head around to see Neville red in the face from his mishap. I gave him a wink before looking back at Harry. He burned a hole in my eyes and went deep inside my mind, searching for something. "What's really bugging you?" He asked with his eyes never leaving mine. I pursed my lips together and watched as two little second years tried to do the spell. I smiled at the sight of them but it quickly disappeared. Harry followed my line of sight and lowered his head to look me straight on. "What is it, love? You can tell me anything," His emerald green eyes sucked me in and I had no choice but to tell him what had been running around in my mind.

My gaze drifted once more to the two young members of the DA before answering. "I'm not a role model, Harry. I've done somethings... some things that I'm not proud of and I can't take them back. These kids deserve better, someone they can look up to," Harry gave me a quizzical look before taking me by the arm and leading me to the very corner of the room.

"What are you talking about?" His voice was laced with a degree of concern and... fear. I crossed my arms and uncrossed them anxiously. This was never a topic I wanted to discuss with Harry. This was something I never wanted to tell anyone. Jake was the only one who knew about my past and I wanted to keep it that way.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said.

Harry scoffed. "Well that is too bloody bad," He was getting angry now. I pinched the bridge of my nose and shifted my weight from one foot to the other. "You were the one who brought it up," I set him with a look that said he shouldn't have gone there.

"Because you asked!" I counted to five and tried to calm down. The next time I spoke my voice was more relaxed and less tense. "Harry I love to be honest with you but... this is something I need to keep to myself," He pursed his lips and forced out a breath.

I started to walk away but Harry grabbed my wrist. "We all have our secrets, Allie and I get you won't tell me until you're ready. But you have to remember that we all have a past," I nodded my head and walked away from Harry. Everyone might have a past but I wasn't ready to face up to mine yet.

---------------------------------------------

"Hey missy, miss. What's goin' on?" I asked as I approached Hermione. She was sitting in the courtyard with a book glued to her hands. I plopped down next to her on the bench and drew my legs up so I could rest my head on my knees. The Hogwarts grounds were freezing now since it was late November but the Brit's didn't seem to mind the bone chilling wind. I wrapped my cloak tighter around me and laid my head so I was looked at my best friend.

"Nothing much," She said with her eyes still on her book. She flipped the page and finally looked at me. "What are you doing out here?"

_Avoiding Harry. _"Nothing much," I repeated to her. It had been three days since the first DA meeting and Harry and I haven't been on the best of terms. Sure we talked and sat together at dinner and in the common room but there was always that uncomfortableness between us.

He has been trying to be patient with me but every time I was near him I hear his mind. It was buzzing with ideas of my past and why I didn't trust him. I tried to block out his thoughts but it seemed like they always were able to weasel their way back into my brain. The way we danced around the subject out lout was pretty awkward too. Hermione nodded and continued with her book. I scanned the courtyard and saw a pale figure with platinum blond hair coming towards our bench. Draco looked almost translucent against the paleness of the castle and the cloudy grounds. He caught my eye and smiled. I waved a little while still keeping my hands wrapped up in my cloak.

"Hey," He called once he reached us. Hermione looked up from her book and scoffed a little. Draco let out a chuckle and smirked at her. "Granger," he acknowledged her presence before returning his attention to me. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked. I nodded and stood up.

"I'll catch you later, 'Mione," She mumbled 'bye' under her breath as we walked away. Draco led me to the path down by Hagrid's hut and the Forbidden Forest. We walked on until the students became scarce then trickled to none. We ended up stopping at the old runes of some building that had once stood tall on the Hogwarts grounds. "What's up?" I questioned my potions partner.

Draco twisted the end of his scarf up then released it. His eyes slowly made their way up to meet mine. From his expression I could tell that whatever he needed to discuss was serious. His eyes held less mischief than normal and his mouth held no smirk. At the sight of my friend I could tell something was wrong.

"What are you doing, Allie?" I scrunched my eyebrows together at his rather weird question.

"I'm talking to you?" I asked, still not sure what he was getting at.

"Not now!" He squeezed the bridge of his nose and paced. "What are you doing in that club?"

I took a step back. Draco knew about the DA? That wasn't possible. The members had all made an oath and if any of them went back on it we would know who it was. Every one was still boil free. "How do you know about that?"

"Umbridge. You know I'm on the Inquisitorial Squad," He said.

I recalled what he told me about it that one brief time we talked about the group in Potions. "That group of thugs? You're still in that?"

Draco nodded. "She told us to find those responsible for this 'defiance against the Ministry',"

"I thought you said she already knew?"

Once again he nodded. "She knows there is a group but she doesn't know who is in it and she has no proof to catch you guys. But she is on a witch hunt," I almost laughed at his pun but it wasn't the right time too. I remained focused on trying to figure out how this happened.

Great. Just freaking perfect. I walked away from Draco and started pacing back and forth. An inquiry popped into my head while I was verbally bashing Umbridge in my head. I turned to the blond watching me from a very old, crumbling wall. He looked at me and cocked an eyebrow. "How do you know I'm in this supposed club that you don't even know exists for sure?"

He walked a few steps toward me. "Well one, you already confirmed it by asking how I knew about it and two it has you written all over it,"

I pursed my lips together and rolled my eyes. Dammit. "So are you going to turn me in?" I asked with a little hint of anger in my voice. Draco's eyes widened and he walked to me and placed his hands on my upper arms to make sure I was paying attention.

"Of course not! But you have to leave that club before the others find out," He said.

I wretched myself from his grasp and walked a few feet away from him. In my heated state, distance was always a key factor to preventing accidents like the one I had with Harry at Grimmauld place. My vampire side and a Slytherin could only lead to disaster if I wasn't careful. "I'd rather stab myself repeatedly with a quill before I listen to anything the Ministry or Fudge tell us to do. Oh wait, I already did that!" I flashed him my hand that read 'somethings are better left unsaid'.

Draco breathed out, defeated. He rubbed his hands over his hair in frustration causing his usually perfect, sleeked back hair to become a mess atop his head. He set me with his gray gaze. "Just don't get caught. Okay? I've seen what she does to some of these kids and it's... it's not good,"

I crossed my arms securely over my chest and nodded my head. Draco returned the gesture and started back up the hill. I thought about following him but I got a better idea. I could smell a deer just inside the tree line and it's blood was hard to resist. Letting the Umbridge situation and Harry leave my mind I was engulfed by the darkness of my vampire side and let those instincts take over me.

**This chapter was inspired by Here's To The Past by A Day To Remember. It's a really great song that gave me the idea for Allie to have a... past. =]**

**I hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought please! I love to hear from you guys and it really does help to get some feedback. Thank you for reading! **


	11. It's True We're All A little Insane

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter and Twilight do not belong to me. (Sadly) **

_When so many are lonely, it would be inexcusably selfish to be lonely alone."_

_-Tennesse Williams_

I sat in the library the night after I talked to Draco. I buried myself deep into the stacks of books in the last row in the library and stayed there for hours. I needed to think and where better to do that than in the one place where it was quiet? I inhaled deeply. The smell of old leather books filled my nose ans soothed my nerves.

Umbridge was after us. If we were caught, it would be hell for all of the DA members. I hated to think what would happen to the small first and second years. The poor kids couldn't go through that, I wouldn't let them. I'd have to tell Harry about what Draco said. _Harry..._ I hated ignoring him like this. I hated that I couldn't be fully honest with him. I hated that my keeping secrets was hurting him. I just wasn't too happy with myself right now.

I banged my head hard against the bookshelf I was sitting against. The books shook from their spots above my head, I ignored the sound and looked down at my hands. A large object fell from above me and hit me square in the head a second later. I instinctively raised my hand to my head and felt the large bump that was already forming. I looked to the side of me and glared at the kamikaze book that sat there. Ouch, that really hurt. Stupid book.

I growled in frustration and pain. "Is this some kind of cosmic joke or something!?" I yelled to the sky like the crazy person I was. I picked up the book and threw it a few feet away. I cradled my head in my hands and let myself calm down. Slowly breathing, I gathered my thoughts. A moment later I heard footsteps approaching. The dark haired boy came around the corner and picked up the book before coming towards me.

"You okay?" Harry asked in a caution voice.

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

His emerald green eyes darted around like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Because I have been watching you... and I saw the book fall and I heard you scream,"

I heard myself sigh. "Yeah, well I'm fine. Thanks," Harry nodded and sat down next to me.

"I feel like I haven't talked to you in ages," Harry spoke after a few moments of silence. I tiled my head to him.

"I'm sorry. I've been busy," I lied. Harry didn't seem to buy into my lame answer either. I didn't really expect him to.

"Or you have been ignoring me," He said quietly. I stared at him. He wore a hurt express on his handsome face that pretty much ripped my heart out. I opened my mouth to say something, anything to make the hurt in his eyes go away but I couldn't think of anything that would do what I was thinking justice. "Allie, I understand that you are dealing with demons from your past but don't shut me out. Please. It feels as if everyone is doing that nowadays and I don't think I could bare it if you did too,"

I felt tears well up in my eyes but I refused to let them flow. I grabbed his hand in my own and began to trace small circles on the back of his fingers. "I'm not going anywhere," I told him truthfully.

He nodded before pulling me to his chest. I rested my head there and listened as Harry's heartbeats mix with mine.

"Miss. Cullen!" I heard my name being yelled in whisper. I looked up to see the old librarian standing before us. I quickly jumped up and met her gaze. "I'd expect such behaviors from other students but from you... this is unacceptable," Jeez, she acts as if we were making out instead of just hugging.

"I am terribly sorry. It will never happen again," I promised. The librarian nodded her head sternly before eying Harry and leaving. I blushed an insane color of red and looked in Harry's direction. I heard him snickering under his breath and I went over to smack him lightly on his arm. He flinched slightly from my cold hand but just laughed harder. I stuck my tongue out at him and outstretched my hand so he could take it and stand.

He placed his hand in mine and we walked out of the library. We walked around aimlessly for a while, just talking and laughing. It felt really good to be able to be around Harry without him trying to get information out of me. No matter how ready my boyfriend was to accept what I had done I didn't think I was.

We went around the corner and me, not being a coordinated person, bumped in a boy who was rounding it at the same time. I bounced off his chest and staggered a little.

"I am so sorry," He told me apologetically. I gathered my composure and smiled up at him. The boy looked to be about a sixth year Ravenclaw with light blond, shagging hair.

"It's fine. I should have been watching where I was going," The boy nodded his goodbye before walking around me and Harry.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked as he glared daggers at the boys back. I followed his line of sight and furrowed my eyebrows.

"I'm fine, Harry. I'm not made of glass, you know," He continued to glare at the boy as he went. I pursed my lips together and rolled my eyes. Harry was getting moody again and it was starting to get to me. "Harry, let it go,"

"Well if you weren't such a klutz, I would have nothing to let go of, would I?" He said it loudly and his words bounced off of the corridor walls and echoed. The boy stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. I really wish he would have kept walking, if he was to say anything to Harry...

"Is everything okay?" He eyed me when speaking. He had the same concerned look on that Cedric had when catching Snape pulling me through the halls, only this time it was not Cedric and the Snape in this scenario was Harry. I nodded my head quickly, hoping he would just leave but it was too late. He headed toward Harry and set him with a look. Harry twisted his neck and gave him a cold glare that would have given Voldemort a run for his money... or for his title of suckiest person alive.

The boy returned his eyes to me and gave me a small smile. "Would you like me to walk you somewhere?" I let out a small sigh. What? Did I have "damsel in distress" tattooed on my forehead? Well I sure as hell wasn't one and I was getting a little sick of everyone thinking differently. I knew the Ravenclaw meant well but it was just not a great confidence booster.

"No thanks, I can handle it," I told him truthfully. He took one more look at Harry who, by the way, was still acting like the blond boy had invaded his territory or something before nodding to me and returning on his way.

I scoffed at Harry before turning on my heels and marching in the opposite direction. He followed me for a distance before grabbing my elbow.

"What is your problem?" He asked in a normal tone. Harry McMoodyPants had left the building for now I guess. That still didn't mean I was pissed at him, though.

"Well before my problem was that I was a klutz but as of a minute ago it is you being a moody pain in the ass," I wretched my arm from his hand. He stared at me with hurt eyes that almost made me forgive him, almost. "What's wrong with you, Harry?" I asked quietly.

He took a step back from me and shook his head. He laced his fingers together and placed his hands on top of his head. "I don't know. I have just been... so angry lately. I can't stop it. I just... I just don't know,"

He looked sincerely confused by his actions which showed me that I should not take his freak outs personally. Sadly, however, I still did. I throttled my brain for some words that would help him or bring him comfort. "You should talk to Dumbledore, he will know what to do..."

Harry laughed in a way that made the hair on my arms stand on end. "Dumbledore? Ha, Dumbledore has been ignoring me. It's like I don't even exist to him anymore,"

"Okay, well talk to me," I offered. Harry had to be over exaggerating about Dumbledore ignoring him. The headmaster would never shut out a student especially not Harry. But if he was unwilling to talk to one of the most powerful wizards of all time, I could try to help him the best I could on my own.

Another laugh escaped Harry's lips and I was starting to worry for him. The uncontrollable rage had reappeared and he looked simply.. cruel. I took an instinctive step back from his radiating anger. "Why would I do that, Allie? It's not like you share stuff with me anymore!"

I closed my mouth and looked down, defeated. Harry's defenses and anger once again diminished and his thoughts were full of regret. "Oh my god. Allie, I-" I cut him off with the lift of my hand to keep him away.

"I'm not proud of who I used to be Harry or that I have been keeping secrets from you," I looked up at him with tears blurring my vision faintly. All of the memories from my past were flying into my mind in one fell swoop and I might have a small break down due to it. I had tried to block out the things that I had done... but somehow they just kept coming back. "But I would have trusted you to give me a while so I could tell you on my own terms and my own time... That's what I would have done for you," My voice was more hurt than angered now.

Harry came to me and put his hands on my upper arms. "I would never-"

"You just did, Harry," I said in a whisper. Harry dropped his hand and then his eyes.

"I'm sorry,"

The corner of my lip pulled up slightly. "You have been saying that a lot lately," I repeated once more to him. His emerald green eyes shot up at me and pulled on my heart strings.

I couldn't forgive him just yet. He would be like a small child if I did. Coddling him after an outburst like than is the same thing as telling him it is okay to say the things he says, and it clearly is not okay for him to do so. I pressed my lips together in a thin line and glared at Harry. "If you don't tell Dumbledore, I will," I turned away from him and walked a few feet away but stopped abruptly. I let out a deep breath and closed my eyes. "This has to stop, Harry. It just has too," I didn't turn to face him but just shot the words over my shoulder. I flew down the corridor at my vampire speed and kept running until I felt I was a far enough distance from Harry to stop.

I collapsed onto the floor next to a suit of armor and thought about what just happened. I was on the verge of a nervous breakdown for Harry. My past was coming back to haunt me and Draco informed me that the Blair Witch of Hogwarts was after our heads. Not too mention OWLS were only two months away. Everything that could possible happen was happening now. My thoughts drifted once more to Harry. Merlin knew I loved that boy with all of my heart, but I didn't know how much more of this side of Harry I could take.

-----------------------------------------------------

I plopped onto my bed an hour later and stared over at Hermione. She (like always) had a book glued to her face. I threw my pillow over my head and screamed. Hermione realized something was up and came over to my bed and sat down.

"Bad day?" He voice was muffled by the pillow but I still heard her loud and clear. I nodded my head but she didn't see. My best friend lifted the pillow from my face and hit me with it. I laughed at her attack. "Well tell me," She asked sweetly.

I sighed and let one word come out of my mouth. "Harry," Hermione's usually happy expression fell, she understood. Harry's behavior hadn't gone unnoticed by his other friends. We were all worried about him.

"Well you know what I think about that. It's just best if we let him be,"

I laughed a little. If only it were that simple. "Hermione, he already thinks everyone abandoned him. I couldn't... I can't let him think that he is alone. I've been there, heck I am the mayor of there, and I just can't see him like that. Confused and alone is no way to be,"

Hermione chewed over my words and nodded after a while. "So what do we do?"

I looked her in the straight in the eye. "We go to Dumbledore,"

**Ok, so I know the quote doesn't exactly go with the chapter. But I love it all the same and it talks about Harry and Allie, both feeling lonely. Tell me what you think please. Thank you for reading! **


	12. Who I Am Hates Who I've Been

**Sorry Sorry Sorry it took a while to update. I have finals coming up and school is as crazy as ever. But i made up for the wait with a long chapter. I hope you like it! **

"Come in," Dumbledore's voice sounded from inside his office. I squeezed through the door and shut it tight behind me. I didn't think Harry would come to Dumbledore but just in case he did decided to do what I asked of him, I wanted to make sure I was in here before he had the chance to see me enter. Dumbledore was huddled at his desk with papers scattered all over. His glasses were tipped down so he could read the curly writing on the papers more clearly. The professor finished the page he was on before lifting his pale blue eyes to me.

"Why Miss Cullen. What a surprise," He waved me to sit in the chair across from his and I did so. "Is there something I can help you with?" He asked with his full attention on me. I smiled at him, trying to stall. I had no idea what I should say to him about Harry. I snapped my mouth up to talk but closed it just as fast. As if sensing my lack of words Dumbledore spoke for me. "You are worried about Harry," It was a statement not a question.

I nodded my head. "Yes, sir. We all are," Dumbledore pursed his lips together and sat back in his chair. The headmaster rested his elbows on the chair and touched his fingers together as if about to settle in for a long discussion. He clearly wasn't going to say anything so I let my thoughts flow straight from my mind into my mouth. "He is acting strangely... angry really. He's mad all the time at the stupidest little things and he just sulks all the time. He thinks we have all abandoned him, sir, but we haven't. Ron, Hermione, and I would never do that," I started rambling after that. Dumbledore listened quietly for a while before holding his hand up to me gentlly, asking for silence.

I shut my mouth automatically and mumbled a sorry. One side of the headmaster's mouth curled up in a smile but faded quickly. "I know, Miss Cullen. Believe me, I know,"

He fell quiet. I raised one eye brow asking for more of an explanation than that but I received none. "Okay? But sir if you don't mind me asking what are you going to do about it?" The gray haired man chuckled lightly before settling back into his semi serious mood.

"I'm afraid that is not up to me, Allie," I wrinkled my forehead at him and his sudden change in tone.

"...Then who is it up too?"

He looked at me before shaking his head and looking down at his hands. I knew at that moment who he meant. _You have got to be shitting me. "_Oh, come on Professor! Snape?!" Dumbledore returned his gaze to me and brought his hands up in front of him to calm me down.

"Professor Snape, Miss Cullen. And he is the only one capable of helping Harry," Dumbledore informed me like it was no big deal... which is was! A very big deal.

"Why can't you do it? Snape hates Harry!"

"He does not hate him, Allie. You do not know Severus as I do,"

I'm thinking to myself 'Yeah, I know the REAL Snape. The one that dragged me through the corridors and slapped me across the face.' I knew the Snape that was cruel and hateful, he'd never go out of his way to help a Gryffindor let alone Harry.

"Sir please, won't you help Harry?" Dumbledore fixed me with a regretful look that made me attempt to read his mind. I knew there was no way I could penetrate his mind but I wanted to know what the graying man with thinking.

"I am sorry but I cannot," That was it. There would be no more of an explanation than that. His words sunk my heart down to my sneakers. I knew Harry would never be able to get better if he was trying to work it out with the potions master.

"Then I guess I have to talk to Snape," I said, defeated. We had no other options to consider so I guess Snape it was. I fell back against my chair and let out a small, childish huff of air.

"Yes, that would be best. I told Professor Snape that his assistance would be required but he should know that his time has come to help," The headmaster said quietly. I looked down and played with my fingers trying to figure out how I would get Harry to agree to the plan. I felt Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes on me and I was forced to look up.

The older man tilted his head to one side like a dog who heard something. "Miss Cullen, is there something you wish to tell me?"

My heart sunk again. Wow, two times in five minutes, that has to be a new record. He couldn't know about what I did in the past, could he? Or was the guilt I still felt written all over my face?

"I don't think so, sir," I said with my words soundingh unsure. Dumbledore continued to study me and I lowered my gaze. I picked at one of my fingernails, finding it to be suddenly very interesting.

"I think you do, Allie," My blue eyes shot up to meet his. Oh My God, he knew. How could he know? This wasn't possible? I mean unless Jake told him but Jake wouldn't do that would he? Unless, of course, he felt my past would affect my career at Hogwarts or put it's students in danger... No, that was a long time ago and I could not cause any damage here. Dumbledore cleared his throat and thrust me out of my thoughts.

"Sir, I..." I trailed off. I couldn't talk about this. I didn't want to, I was afraid that I would disappoint the headmaster somehow if I told him what I did. And I couldn't do that.  
"I have to go. Thank you for speaking with me," I jumped up from my chair and walked quickly to the door.

"Allie," I stopped mid stride to hear Dumbledore's words. "Whatever happened, it will be okay," He reassured. I turned back to him and half assed a smile.

"It won't be, sir. That's why it's coming back to haunt me," With those words I started to run. I ran through the whole castle and ended up in the last place in the entire world I would like to be. I was outside of Snape's office. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the hard wood of the door.

"Enter," That's all he said. I rolled my eyes before walking in. Snape's office was shabby, dark, and smelly. It fit him perfectly. I walked over to his desk and waited for him to acknowledge my presence. "What do you want, Miss Cullen?" He said without looking up from the parchment.

"It's Harry. He needs your help Professor," I guess Snape thought this information didn't deserve an answer so he gave none. I scoffed under my breath before continuing. "Professor Dumbledore said that you knew this was coming and I just came to inform you that he needs it now,"

"I will get around to it when I get around to it," He said quietly. That's it? He's just going to blow off Harry because he's too busy? Harry needed help now. His anger (well Voldemort's anger actually) was eating away at him and I couldn't watch him be that way any longer, it was way to painful.

"Sir, if you could just please hurry. I'm afraid he can't hold out against it much longer,"

Snape chuckled before finally looking up from his papers and at me. "And what makes you say that, Miss Cullen?"

"Because he is having dreams, he's told me about seeing things through someone else's eyes. The bridge between Voldemort and Harry's minds is getting wide and... I'm scared for him," I admitted honestly. Snape stared at me with somewhat stunned eyes. Something registered in his mind and it shone through in his eyes. I wasn't exactly sure what it was but something was there. Snape stood up from his desk and came around to tower over me. I wanted to take a step back from him but I wouldn't.

"I'll get around to it when I get around to it," He snarled slowly. "Until then your precious Potter will have to deal with it," I pursed my lips together and stared up at him. Snape pointed at the door before turning his back to me. "You may leave. Now,"

Anger bubbled up inside of me. What? Did he want to get a mani/pedi and helping Harry would cut into 'Snape Time'? How cruel could a person be to not help a kid who was suffering? "Getting around to it whenever you can isn't good enough!" I ended up yelling.

Snape's face flushed red but he remained seated in his chair. "Isn't good enough? Isn't good enough? Well Miss Cullen, I am sorry to say that it will have to be good enough," He scoffed before standing up and towering over me once more. "You and Potter, always thinking you deserve better," He looked down at me with cold, dark eyes. "You remind me of him," He hissed through his teeth.

I wrinkled my forehead at him. "Him who?" I growled back. If he wanted to get in a snarling match with me. Fine. I could handle it.

He chuckled before snarling once more. "James Potter," Now I was completely confused. Harry's dad?

"Why? Was he insanely clever and good looking, too?" I snarled back. I was not so conceited to actually believe the things that I had just said but I knew that my last comment would get ol' Snapey nice and pissed off. I was right, a second later Snape flushed a brighter shade of angry red.

"No, he too thought he deserved better, always saying that what he had wasn't good enough. Potter. Strutting around the school like he owned the place. Everyone _loved _James Potter,"

"Hmm... do I detect some jealousy, Professor?" The potion master's lip curled up in a growl.

"Why would I be jealous of him? He's dead, isn't he? Just like your father?"

My mouth dropped open in shock at how far Snape took it. That's it. I lost. I couldn't shoot back a smart ass comment after he said those words. I nodded my head solemnly. "Just please help him, sir. I know I'm number one on your hit list but don't make Harry suffer because of it, okay? He hasn't been horrible to you this year and you should take that into consideration for helping him. If you won't do it for us at least do it for the Order. Unless you actually turn out to be one of the bad guys which I haven't completely ruled out for you yet," I was quiet and feeling defeated. I had to get in one last comment even though it was a really cruddy one before I turned and walked out of the room. I heard Snape's voice through the door whispering to himself.

"I am not the bad guy,"

I wish I believed that. But I didn't.

---------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a week and Snape still hadn't 'got around' to helping Harry. I ended up going to the second DA meeting and helping out. Harry smiled when he saw me turn up. I couldn't abandon all those kids who were so willing to learn. I wanted to help them. The way their faces lit up when they finally got a a spell right was amazing and that was the reason I decided to come again. The kids worked on _Expelliarmus _more and by the end of the hour even Neville had a good handle on it.

So now here I sit in the _supposed _Defense Against the Dark Arts class staring at the clock. The wicked witch of the ministry was sitting at her desk in one of those stupid pink outfits of hers and watching us as if we were convicts.

Okay, so in Umbridge world we were convicts... or at least suspects who were guilty until proven innocent. The DA members were breaking about a dozen of the DADA teachers rules that she makes up off the top of her head and posts outside the great hall. So basically if we get caught we are screwed. This morning Umbridge tried to throw out poor Professor Trelawney because she wasn't a 'real' seer. I mean...well duh! All the students and teachers in the school knew that except for maybe Lavender and Pavarti but everyone else just excepted that fact and let her teach them anyway.

I felt bad for the Divinations teacher, she had nowhere to go if thrown out of here. Thank Merlin, Dumbledore stopped that evil... witch Umbridge before she could complete the task. Now I was sure that Umbridge was after Dumbledore's job after he underminded her authority and I (along with every other student in the DA) would make sure that she didn't get it. We didn't know how or when but we knew that we would do something. Hurricane DA was a commin' and Umbridge better look out.

--------------------------------------------------------------

At tonight's meeting we were working on patronuses. Harry cast his with a simple flick of his wand and out sprang the beautiful stag. After Harry's flawless patronus it was my turn. It took me two tries but I was able to get my thestral to come out of the smoke billowing from my wand. Luna Lovegood (who happened to be one of my favorite people in the club) got so excited at seeing it that she jumped up and down. I laughed at Luna. She was a real character alright. So after that every started to cast their patronus charms. Most of them only got smoke the first couple of times but after that everyone seemed to get a shape. Hermione's was an otter and Red's was a dog. Me and Harry walked around helping who ever needed us. I walked over to the two first years who were having a slight bit of trouble.

"What's wrong?" I asked the black haired boy. He pointed at his wand a huffed in frustration.

"He is unable to perform the charm and is taking it much too seriously than is completely necessary," The blond girl with curly hair said. I smiled down at her. She sounded exactly like Hermione. I turned to the little boy and smiled.

"Well we'll have to do something about that now, won't we?" He looked to me and let a small grin erupt over his defeated features. I explained everything he had to do to conjure the patronus. "Do you understand?" I asked gently, hoping I didn't completely butcher the instructions.

The boy nodded. "I think so..." He said, a little unsure.

"Okay, would you mind telling me what your happy memory is so I know if it is strong enough?" The boy nodded once more to me.

"I was thinking of my last birthday party with my parents. It was so much fun!" He said excitedly about the memory.

I chuckled a little. "Very good. You ready to try now?"

"Yup," He outstretched his arm and took a deep breath before shouting the spell. A misty smoke came from the tip of his wand and became a frog. He laughed as the frog hopped around him and the girl. "I did it!"

I reached my hand out for a hight five, "You did awesome! Keep it up you two,"

I took another turn around the room when I felt eyes on me. I spun to see Harry's green eyes singling me out in the crowd. He winked before walking towards me. "I saw you with those kids. You did a good job,"

"Thanks, you're not doing so bad yourself teach," I responded. Harry wrapped me in a quick hug before running off to Neville. I took a huge, deep breath before letting my eyes wander around. Everyone seemed to be doing fine now that Harry got Neville's spell under control. My watch told me the meeting ended in two minutes. I caught Harry's attention and pointed to my watch. He nodded to show he understood.

Harry moved to the front of the room as did I and began to yell over the voices of our fellow members talking loudly. "Alright, I guess it's that time again. We shall see you in two weeks. And great job to everyone, really it was spectacular," Everyone applauded and started to gather their stuff. I said goodbye to Luna and waited around while the room slowly emptied. Harry came up to me and wrapped me in his arms comfortingly as the last few students trickled out.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, just let me get my bag," I said before untangling myself from his arms and going over to the wall where my Andy Warhol tote sat. I started walking back to him when I saw something from the corner of my eye. I turned and saw a large mirror that had pictures stuck into the frame. I glanced back at Harry who was now the only one left in the room before walking over to the pictures.

There was one of the original Order that included Harry's parents along with Neville's. Harry told me most of the people in that picture were dead now, which made me sad. Above that picture was one that broke my heart even more. It was a picture of Cedric from the Triwizard Tournament last year. Next to it was an article on the great man he had been. I heard Harry come up next to me and place an arm around my shoulders but I didn't feel anything except numb.

I had not thought of Cedric in over a month and that was a horrible thing to realize. "You okay?" Harry whispered into my hair. I only nodded. A few tears seeped out of my eyes and down my cheeks but I couldn't bring myself to whip them away.

"It's strange, ya know? To think that everything we have been through only took place six months ago," I said quietly.

Harry nodded but I didn't notice. I couldn't help but look at Cedric and fell guilty. If I hadn't been there that night... if I hadn't come to Hogwarts at all maybe, just maybe he would still be alive.

"Don't think that way, Allie," Harry said. I looked up at his green eyes and frowned.

"You don't get to read my mind, you aren't the one with mind reading abilities," I scowled.

"I can't read your mind," He fought back. "I just can sense what you are feeling and right now it is guilt. Cedric's death was _not_ your fault. It was just fate and it was his time to go," I rolled my eyes. This fate crap again. I believed in fate just as much as I believed in Luna's nargles.

"That's a load of bull, Harry,"

"What part of it?" He shot back.

"All of it!" I shouldn't let myself get all worked up again. Cedric was a touchy subject for me and with Harry being alone in a room with me it could only led to someone getting hurt. "Fate doesn't exist and Cedric was seventeen. It was not his time to go," I said in a shaky voice.

Harry studied me for a while. "What you did in the past... is that what makes you think this way?" I didn't answer him, just braced myself against the fireplace. "You are bitter about fate and untimely deaths. Is your past why you feel that way?"

I walked past him. "Hermione's waiting up for me," I murmured. Harry caught my arm and spun me around.

"You aren't walking away from me, you always walk away. Just tell me!" He asked desperately. I shook my head, refusing to tell me. "Allie, tell me!" He yelled as he got more and more frustrated. I wretched my arms from his grasp. I was angry and hurting right now and my vampire side was getting really hard to control.

I took a step back and pinched the bridge of my nose. Harry knew that to be a sign that I wasn't one hundred percent myself and retracted his claws. I started to count.

_One..._

_Two..._

_Three..._

By the time I got to twenty I was pretty much human again. I looked up at Harry and took another deep breath. "When I was five Jake took me out to the place where he taught my mom to ride a motorcycle and was teaching me to ride a two wheeler," I stopped to gather myself. The words were already tumbling out of my mouth and I couldn't stop the horrid events of my past from coming out any longer. Harry looked at me with sincere eyes and remanded silent. One more deep breath and more words came out.

"The place where we were was near a huge cliff at one part the bottom was only water but farther down there was a beach covered in sharp rocks," Another pause. "I didn't smell him and Jacob wasn't really paying attention because he was concentrating on me.... A vampire was passing through and he did smell us. I don't know what he was thinking but I'm guessing it was along the lines of 'a werewolf is attacking one of my own'. He came to investigate and then Jake finally noticed his presence and changed,"

Harry's eyes were wide and staring. I didn't want to continue. I really didn't but it was just too late for those kinds of thoughts now. "The rest of the pack showed up along with the vampire's mate. During the fight Seth was guarding me and somehow we got cornered against the edge of the cliff... One of the vampires got hold of Seth and threw him.... Seth landing against me and I got pushed back and... I couldn't keep my footing... I fell. Jake was a wreck, he was howling and growling. Eventually the werewolves were able to get control of the vamps and rip them apart and burn the pieces. By that time everyone thought I was dead... except Jake. He ran down the mountain and came to the beach. Jake told me I was on the rocks, positioned in a pretty impossible angel,"

Harry cringed at my words and balled his fists tightly. I took a second to breathe before going on. "He ran over and knelt beside my body but when he checked my pulse (just to make sure) he found a small one. He rushed me to the hospital (which wasn't a smart idea on his part) and the doctor said I shattered my spine along with broking my neck, cracked six ribs, broke both legs, and an arm along with loosing a ton of blood. There was no way in the world that I could be alive... but I was,"

I paused to see if Harry had anything to say but he said nothing. "So Jake now was sure that I was more like a vampire than he originally thought. He knew that I couldn't die but human causes. I heard him talking to the pack about it one night and... it scared me, I guess. I didn't understand then but when I was ten the thought that I would being living alone forever finally sunk it. That was pretty depressing. Thinking I would stay the same while Jake and everyone else I knew dropped dead of old age, I couldn't bare the thought. After that I... kinda lost it,"

_I was so stupid. _"I tried everything," Harry's eyes grew even wider as he registered what I meant. "I found a bottle of Billy's medicine and took all of the pills but I threw them up twenty minutes later. After than I 'accidentally' ran with scissors and stabbed myself in the stomach. I laid there for a long time just bleeding but I was still alive. By the time I was eleven I was so scared of being alone and I got desperate... I hid in the woods one day out by the highway and waited for someone to drive past that wasn't paying attention to the road..." Tears streamed down my face and my eyes grew bright red at the anger I felt with myself.

"A guy going about eighty was talking on his cell while looking for something in the backseat of the car and I found my chance. I ran out in front of him and... he had no time to react and crashed into me. I flew over the car and he swerved into a telephone poll. I only broke my leg that day and the guy that hit me... he fell into a coma from hitting his head so hard,"

I started sobbing and my words were barely able to get out. "A month later they pronounced him brain dead and pulled the plug. The police identified the crash as an accident and said that I got lost in the woods when I was playing and ended up on the highway... but Jake knew better... The point is that I killed that man. Not Fate or Death or whatever. I did. So Harry you can't honestly tell me that it was his 'time'. I choose his time to die not Fate,"

I sobbed harder and harder and my vision got redder. Harry tried to wrap me in his arms but I wouldn't let him touch me. "Allie, you were in a rough place and-"

"Don't do that! Don't defend me when clearly you should be hate me! Harry, I am the monster I have been trying to run from! And that man is dead because the poor little vampire didn't want to live forever by herself! I killed him! Just like I killed my family and Cedric-"

Harry gripped my shoulders securely and forced me to look at him. "You didn't kill them, Voldemort did... You made a mistake, Allie. People make mistakes,"

"Not like this, they don't," I whispered. Harry loosened his grip and tried to wrap me in his arms one more time but I pulled away. He looked hurt and I regretted making him feel that way but I don't think it is the safest thing for him to be so near me when I was half out of my mind with grief and regret. I took one last look at Cedric's picture before inching my way toward the door. "We can't be together, Harry," I told him while looking down at my feet. I heard his heartbeat quicken in his chest.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, a little panicky. More tears formed in my eyes as I opened my mouth to speak.

"You can't be around me... it's... I think we should-"

"No. Allie, don't you say that!" He yelled out but I just shook my head at him. I had already made up my mind. This was for the best. What I was doing was for Harry. No matter how much it would kill me I couldn't be around him anymore. The people I love always die. That's probably why my patronus is a thestral. Like the horse I was an omen for death. I turned my eyes up once to look at Harry's but quickly dropped my gaze at the sight of his watery emerald eyes. "Allie, please. I love you," He pleaded. A lone sob escaped my chest.

"And I love you, Harry. I always will but... it's just not enough," with those parting words I ran out of the room of requirement and kept running until I could not see through my tears any longer. I collapsed in front of Hagrid's hut and lay on the hard ground, sobbing so hard my chest hurt. A moment later it started to rain but I couldn't move nor did I care to. The rain drops mixed with my tears and with a broken soul I fell into the blackest, darkest hole I have ever retreated into.

**Tell me what you think, please! With this chapter I could really use a little feedback. Thank you for reading! **


	13. When You Have Lost What You Had Won

**Hey guys! New chapter is up (obviously) and it's a pretty lengthy one. I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight**

I woke up in a sort of daze. The last thing I remembered was falling asleep on the ground. But I wasn't there anymore. I was actually in a nice warm bed. It was huge and not my own but a bed none the less. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a quaint, one roomed hut. I sat up only to have a dog bigger than I was push me back down and start licking my face.

"Hey! That's enough of that, Fang!" A large hand wrapped around the dog and lifted him off of the bed and me. I sat up groggily one more tiame and saw Hagrid put more logs in his little fireplace.

"Sorry about Fang," He called over his shoulder as he filled a kettle with some water for tea. "He's very friendly, ya know. Just gets excited when we have company, is all," He put the kettle on the fire and sat down in his over sized chair.

"Hagrid?" I asked a little uncertainly. "How did I get here?"

"Oh, well I found you outside my hut around five this mornin' when I went to feed the thestrals, I did. I was gonna take you back up to the castle but you were so cold, I just put you up in here until you woke up," I nodded my head. The events of yesterday were blurry and unclear. At the moment I didn't know what was real and what was a dream. "Were you outside all night, Allie?" Hagrid questioned.

"Yeah, I guess," I said quietly before getting out of the large bed and stretching. I looked down at my pathetic looking robes. They were wrinkled and mud caked from a night of sleeping on the ground in the rain. What was I a rabid animal? _No, you're just heart broken._ The voice in my head told me. I scowled at it to shut up. The kettle whistled signaling that the water was ready. Hagrid poured the tea into two mugs that were large than my head and handed one to me. I thanked him graciously and settled into a chair at the kitchen table.

"Now, ya don't need to tell me what happened that made ya come all the way out here but ya can if ya want," Hagrid announced after a couple moments silence. I pulled up one corner of my mouth in something that resembled a smile. The good thing about the game keeper was that he was totally laid back and minded his own business. He wouldn't pry for information that I wasn't willing to give and I loved that about him.

"Maybe later, Hagrid," I said as I traced my finger along the the rim of the mug. The scruffy guy nodded, finished the last of his tea, and stood up.

"Well, I'll be heading up to the school now, I'll walk ya up there," He offered.

No, not the castle. I couldn't face it yet. Harry was up on that hill and just the mere thought of his tugged on my heart strings so hard that I wish I didn't have any like others of my kin. "Um, actually Hagrid. If it's okay with you that is... I was thinking of hanging out here for a while,"

Hagrid gave me a concerned and confused look. "Of course, it's okay! Stay as long as you like," He said.

I smiled. "Might not want to say that, Hagrid or else you'll never get me to leave,"

He chuckled and opened the door. He stood in the frame taking in a deep breath of crisp England air. A thought came to my mind right as he was about to leave.

"Hagrid, could you not tell any one I'm down here. Especially not Harry,"

The concerned look on his face grew graver but he still nodded to show he would comply. After that I was alone. I saw that the game keeper had a small bookshelf that contained a few shabby volumes. I picked out a biography about a dragon tamer in Bulgaria and plopped into the lumpy arm chair. I only read the first page before the tears came to my eyes and started to flow. Harry and I were over.

----------------------------------

"Well, where the hell is she?!?" I screamed as I paced the common room.

"I don't know, Harry. Will you calm down? We'll find her, don't worry," Hermione reassured me. That was complete bullshit. Allie would never be found if she didn't want to be.

"And you are sure she didn't come up last night?" I questioned Hermione one more time.

"No, Harry. Her bed wasn't slept in last night. I'm positive I would have heard her come in," Hermione started to pace along with me. "We will find her," She tried one more time but I still didn't believe her.

"I don't think so, Hermione. You didn't see her last night," I said quietly. I went to the window and looked out over the grounds. She wasn't sitting under her tree. I knew she wouldn't be but I had to check again. Panic filled every fiber of my being now instead of the pure dread I had felt earlier. Allie didn't mean it. She couldn't.

"She loves you, Harry. You know that. She will come back," Hermione told me.

"She said love wasn't enough," I told her solemnly. I collapsed onto the window sill and put my head in my hands. Tiredly, I rubbed my eyes with my fists. I didn't get any sleep last night like I knew I wouldn't. Allie was just in a rough place right now. She didn't mean what she said. We were meant to be together. I thought our love was enough to get us through anything but I guess Allie didn't feel the same way. Anger suddenly surged into my body and I took it out with a punch to the wall. I heard a bone crack and the blood start to rush down my hand.

"Harry!" shrieked Hermione as she pulled her wand out of her pocket and preformed a quick healing charm. "Calm down!"

"How can I calm down when Allie is missing!"

"Did you try the Marauders map?" She asked.

"Yeah, Allie doesn't show up on it. Where could she be?"

Hermione gave up trying to reason with me and just collapsed on the couch. The next moment Ron came in accompanied by the twins. "Did ya find her, mate?" I only shook my head to reply. "Well, she will show up eventually. I'm sure she is fine,"

My anger grew and I lashed out on Ron. "Yeah, well thank you for your great deductive skills, Ron! What if she is hurt? She could be out there" I pointed to the forbidden forest. "Alone and upset when a centaur comes up and attacks her! What if something happens then, Ron? Will she be fine?"

I scoffed and turned from him. I started to pull at my already messy hair and pace again. Fred came up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Harry, she will come around. And in the mean time she has her vampire side to take care off her. Allie's a big girl, she _will _be fine," He told me. I pursed my lips and nodded once. Fred's face was filled with worry much like mine was. He was always the twin that was closer with Allie and seemed to understand her just like she was his own little sister.

Merlin, I couldn't take this anymore. I had to get her back in my arms and I only knew one person who would be able to talk to her. I walked out of Fred's grasp and headed to the portrait hole. "Where are you going?" Ron called after me.

I didn't turn when I responded. "I'm going to see Draco," I walked out of the portrait hole and into the corridor in hopes of finding my enemy who in fact was very good friends with my girlfriend... well ex-... with Allie.

I was staring up at the ceiling when Hagrid came back to the hut for lunch. He stared at me a bit confusedly before asking "Whatcha looking at," I tilted my head to the side and kept my eyes on the ceiling.

"I think your ceiling is moving," I watched as the pattern swirled around on the hut roof. Hagrid walked over to where I laid and looked up to the ceiling too.

"Have you lost your marbles, Allie?" He questioned. I shook my head and finally looked at him. His stare was concerned as if he was considering putting me in a straight jacket. "Well have you ate anything today? Your stomach could be playin' tricks on ya,"

I stood up and brushed some dust of my skirt. "Well, I haven't eaten, put that's not the point. The point is... your ceiling is just moving," I mumbled. Hagrid stared at me some more before nodding his head.

"Okay, then. Let's just get you something to eat, huh?" He went over to the little kitchen part of his hut and started fumbling around for bread and meat to make sandwiches. I huffed out a shuddering breath and plopped into the hard wood chair I had occupied earlier.

Hagrid handed me a sandwich and a glass of pumpkin juice before settling into his own chair. I gave him a quiet thanks and we ate (well he ate, I just picked at the bread) in silence.

Ten minutes later, Hagrid cleared his throat. "I, uh, I know I told ya that I wouldn't tell anyone you were down here but I told Professor Dumbledore," His words rushed out after that. "I felt that someone needed to know so they wouldn't worry about ya, ya know?"

I took a disgusting sip of pumpkin juice and smiled a little at him. "It's okay, Hagrid. I understand. Um, thank you for letting me hide out here. I really appreciate it,"

"Sure," He responded. It went quiet for a little more time before his voice cracked the silence yet again. "Why are ya hidin' out here?"

I looked down at my hands and started to twist my fingers. Hagrid's question was breaking down the wall I built up around my heart to keep it from spreading the pain throughout the rest of my body. I had spent a good part of the morning crying and trying to convince myself that what I was doing was for the best. I finally managed to pull myself together enough that I was able to breath without feeling as if my chest might explode out of grief. "Hagrid? Have you ever been in love?" He looked at me strangely (which by now I was getting used to).

"I dunno. I did take a liking to Madame Maxime last year but I don't know if I loved her," He answered honestly.

"Well was there anyone you have ever loved with your whole heart?"

"Well, sure. My dad,"

"And if you could do anything in your power to keep him safe, would you?"

"Of course," He said gently. I nodded my head with a solemn look on my face.

"Well, that's what I'm doing. I'm hiding out here until I figure out what I need to do to protect the people I love,"

Hagrid dropped his gaze ans started to pet Fang who had his head resting on the half giant's knee. I got up, washed my plate and cup, and went over to the window. The sky outside was dark and cloudy as if rain would spurt out at any moment and crash down around my small haven.

"Well, what if the only thing the people you love need to feel safe is you?" Hagrid asked out of the blue. The wind picked up and came through the window to ruffle my hair.

"Then they don't know what's good for them," was all I said.

---------------------------------

"What the bloody hell are you doing here, Potter?" Draco yelled at me from his common room entrance. I rolled my eyes at him but kept my feet planted where they were. If I wanted to find Allie I was pretty sure I needed _him _to do it.

"It's Allie," I started off. His hard face relaxed and it almost made me punch him.

"What is it? Is she okay? I swear Potter if you did anything-" I silenced him with a look. He shouldn't be so worked up about _my_ girlfriend. I hated the relationship that Malfoy and Allie shared but there was nothing I could do about it now.

"Malfoy, shut the bloody hell up. I don't know where she is, okay? That's why I'm here. I need you to find her,"

Malfoy lifted a platinum eyebrow to me. "What makes you think I'd be able to find her?" He questioned.

I pursed my lips together, not liking the answer I was about to give him. "Because I think you are the only one she's going to let find her right now,"

Malfoy just glared at me and nodded. "Alright, Potter. I'll find her. But before I do let's get one thing straight," He paused to punch me in the face. The impact of his knuckles caused me to stumble back a few steps and rub at my cheek. "If she is hurt in anyway and I find out it was your fault I'll kill you," With that he left me behind in the corridor clenching my jaw and wishing I would have just asked Hermione to reason with her instead.

----------------------------------

Hagrid went back up to the school after lunch leaving me alone with my thoughts again. _Block it out, Allie. _I couldn't think of my friends, not yet anyway. I didn't want to leave school but I didn't know what else I could do... I wonder if Dumbledore would allow me to switch houses? I'm guessing not. Oh gosh, what have I done?

I fell completely head over heels for Harry and put him in danger... I have been so selfish these past two years. I knew last year that being close to Harry was dangerous for him but heck that didn't stop me because I liked him. He could have died just because I wanted to be his friend and then after that his girlfriend. Then came Cedric. Probably one of the greatest guys I have ever met in my life and I fell for him. But in the end I broke his heart and chose to be with Harry after Cedric said that he loved me. Months later his death was on me. I didn't want to take the cup by myself when we were in that maze. If I had just done what they asked instead of complaining then I would have been the only one in that graveyard that night and Cedric would have been alive.

The most selfish thing of all was letting Harry get so close. I knew somewhere deep down that this couldn't happen but I loved him so I let it. Death surrounds me. It's no secret. But to let the people I love get hurt because of it? I couldn't do it. I guess I'd owl Jake and he could come get me-

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. I quickly ducked behind the couch. Whoever was out there, I didn't want them to know I was here.

"Allie, come on, this is ridiculous. I just saw you duck behind there,"

Draco? Was Draco seriously banging on Hagrid's door looking for me? I poked my head out from my hiding spot and saw Draco at the window. He spotted me, sighed, and waved a little. I was reluctant to open the door but since he already saw me I guessed I had no choice. I dragged my feet across the hard wood floor and took a breath before opening the door. Draco stood in front of me, leaning on the wooden frame.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I scoffed. His eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Well, good morning Miss Grouchy," He said with a smirk. When he saw I wasn't amused his face fell into something more serious. "Harry asked me to find you,"

The name stung my chest but I ignored it. "And how, may I ask, did you manage to do that,"

Draco frowned. "Your shoes are outside," He pointed to the steps of the hut where my black sneakers were drying from being out in the rain the night before.

"Oh, well you found me. Congratulations. You can leave now, Draco," I tried to close the door but he grabbed it and held it open.

"Allie. What's wrong? Something serious has to be up if Harry is asking me for help, especially when it comes to you,"

I tried to push the door closed but he was too strong. Dammit. I sighed before opening the door wider. "I broke up with him," I whispered as if not to let my own ears hear instead of Draco.

"Why?" His tone remained indifferent and almost uninterested. Right now, Draco Malfoy was my favorite person ever. Where most people would hate that their friend didn't care about their break up troubles, I loved that fact that I could count on him to just go with it and not drill me for details to share on the gossip train.

"Because..." I trailed off and looked out to the Forbidden Forest. I nodded to the trees. "Let's take a walk," He looked to the woods then me.

"Okay,"

I grabbed my shoes, left Hagrid a note, and then we were off. We walked slowly and went deep into the forest where no one could see or hear us. The familiar crunch of the twigs under our feet made me relax a little. It reminded me that I needed to hunt soon.

"So?" Draco asked.

"Hmm?" I asked through the fog of my thoughts.

"Well, I can see only three reasons why you brought me out here. One is to kill me, two is to make out, and three is to talk. Since we are not going to make out, I guess it's talk or die,"

I scoffed and hit him in the chest. He chuckled a little but cut it out quickly. I bit my lip before saying anything. "Okay, so people that get close to me tend to... die or get hurt. I don't want Harry to be one of those people so I broke up with him,"

"Okay?" He questioned not only with his words but with his gray eyes. "You are trying to keep him safe from... you? The only person in the world he pretty much can't live without?"

I shrugged which for some reason made Draco laugh. "Allie, you are killing him now. He is worried sick about you and he's heartbroken,"

"Well that makes me feel tons better, Draco. Thanks," I spat. It's nice to know that I can't win. Either I put Harry in danger or he feels the same pain I feel. Just freakin' awesome.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that... he's hurting, Allie. Just like you are,"

I stopped walking and stared at my potions partner. "Why are you sticking up for him? You hate Harry, Draco. I expected you to tell me I was doing the right thing,"

Draco's face hardened as he looked at me. He put up a wall around himself and chose his words carefully. "I'm not sticking up for him. I want to tell you that Potter is the slime of the earth that doesn't even deserve to look in your direction but... I can't... because you want to be with him. You love him and I just want you to be happy. And if that happens to be with... Potter then I guess I just have to suck it up and hope that you realized how much of a wanker he is someday," His eyes widened as the words came out of his mouth as if he couldn't believe he just said that after his careful planning.

"Oh," was the only word I could muster. He took a step closer to me, about ready to wrap me in a hug but thought better of it and stopped a foot away.

Draco sighed. "So what are you gonna do?" He asked. It was a good question that I had no answer to. My mind was screaming at me to run as far from Hogwarts as I could while my heart was telling me I couldn't survive anywhere else. I wasn't making my mind up right at this moment however. That much I knew.

"You should probably head back up to the school, Draco. It's getting kinda dark," He looked to the sky and then back to me.

"What about you?"

A breeze kicked up and I turned my nose up to it. "I'm gonna hunt,"

Draco smirked a little and closed the foot of space between us. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and after a moment I wrapped my arms around him, too. He let go and held me at arms length. "Are you going to be coming back tonight?"

I thought about it then answered. "After curfew probably, when everyone is asleep. I can't impose on Hagrid anymore,"

The platinum blond nodded. "I'll catch you later then. If you need me, I'll be around," He told me before disappearing through the trees and breaking into the clearing. I stood there for a moment out of shock. Harry had asked Draco Malfoy to come find me. Why? Had Harry given up so easily? I hoped not. It's not like I didn't deserve it but I just thought... I don't know what I thought and for that I was thankful.

The smell of a lone deer filled my nose and I was swept up in the thrill of the chase.

-----------------------------------------

A knock sounded from the portrait hole. I shot up and half ran to it. I opened the painting to see the least likely of person's standing before me. "Did you find her?" I asked Malfoy. A part of me wished he didn't but the other part screamed that those thoughts were selfish. If he found Allie I guess I'd endure him.

"Yes," He snarled which almost made me want to punch him like he did to me early but I thought better of it. He would never tell me where Allie was if I did it.

"Where is she?" I inquired. Draco sighed and just shook his head. The anger grew inside of me and ran through my veins. My mind was telling me not to play the nice card anymore. If he wasn't going to tell me willingly then I would beat it out of him. Without warning, I grabbed his collar and pushed him to the wall. His head smashed against the brick and made a very painful sound but I didn't seem to care very much. "Malfoy, where is she?" _Feels good, doesn't it? _A cold voice in the back of my mind asked. I shook my head to make the voice disappear before returning my gaze to Malfoy.

His eyes were wide and angry as he glared at me. Realizing what I was doing, I let go of him but kept cornering him from escape. I let out an angry sigh but tried to regain my calm. "Please, Malfoy. We are all worried. Please, just tell me where she is so I at least know she's safe,"

Malfoy pushed me away from him and brushed his robes off as if I had dirtied them. "She's safe, Potter. But I'm not telling you another bloody thing," He snarled at me once more before turned away and walking down the corridor.

I chased after him. "Malfoy, please,"

The Slytherin let out a frustrated breath of air and snapped. "Did you ever stop to think that she doesn't want you to know where she is, Potter? Hmm? That maybe she doesn't want to talk to you or any of your friends for that matter? Let her come to you if that's what she wants, Scar Head," With that he waved me away and disappeared into the dark corridor.

------------------------------------

It was about twelve thirty that night when I finally decided to sneak back into the castle. I thanked Hagrid for his hospitality by making him a nice home cooked meal that I used to make for the pack. He was very grateful and fell asleep as soon as I started the dishes. I worked as quietly as possible until the task was done. Now all that was left to do was wait. I left Hagrid's around eleven and made my way up to the looming building.

My walk was slow and... well slow. I had never walked so slow in my life but I felt that I still needed time to think of a plan. I had decided that I had to stay away from Harry. I knew that he would not give up on us unless I made it very clear that I was done with this relationship but the question was how to convince. Pretend to have another boyfriend maybe? No, I couldn't do that. Gosh, there was nothing that I could possibly do that would save my heart or his own but things were just better this way. Right?

Don't answer that. You're probably thinking that I am over exaggerating and being a big baby about this whole thing. But when most of the people in your life die and the reason for those deaths always makes it's way back to you you would try to protect the ones you loved the most too. I'm stuck with Jake. He wouldn't leave me alone even if I ran away or something along those lines but I am in control of my relationship with Harry and I planned to keep him as safe as possible.

I made it to Gryffindor Tower but could not go in. The fat lady was asleep in her portrait, snoring lightly. I was about to say something to wake her but thought better of it. I couldn't face him, not tonight. I somehow knew that Harry was positioned right inside that painting, waiting for my return. Merlin, all I wanted to do was run in there and jump into his arms and say how sorry I am for being a total jerk but what good would that do? None. I backed away for the entrance and spun on my heels.

Now where? Back to Hagrid's? Nope, I would feel too bad if I bothered him again. Go to the Ravenclaw dorms and ask to stay with Luna? That would have worked but I didn't know where the Ravenclaw entrance was. Well this is just freaking fantastic. I was about to give up and take my chances with running in through the common room and up the stairs and hoping that Harry wouldn't see me pass him when I realized that I had one last option.

I ran to the Room of Requirement and paced past it a few times, thinking deeply of what I needed. A moment later a small wooden door appeared. I opened it and walked into an exact replica of my room back in Chicago. It was a small room, a lot smaller than when we used it for DA meeting but homey none the less. It had pink walls and a queen sized bed in the center of the room, calling my name to come and rest. Without another thought I dropped onto the mattress, took off my shoes, and laid down.

My eyes were tired but my brain was wide awake. My heart and my head were still having an argument about what the right thing to do was. It felt like hours before they had agreed to disagree. I knew this was not the last time I would have an internal battle with myself, nope. This was just the beginning of a never ending conflict of right and wrong and losing what you have won.

**Tell me what you think please! Thank you for reading! **


	14. When A Heart Breaks It Doesnt Break Even

**Hey guys. Sorry it took so long to update. I had finals and then I got sick so I haven't been able to write too much. Anyway here is the next chapter. I know they have been pretty sad but this one gets better, I promise. Onward!**

I woke late the next morning and already missed my first class of the day. I didn't really care but figured I should probably get my butt in gear. I had a history of magic test that morning and I couldn't afford to miss it. Or I didn't want to.

Normal sounded amazing at the moment and I couldn't pull myself together unless I was going about my daily life. I sat up and saw that I somehow had a change of clothes laying out for me. The room probably knew I would require them and were able to get them. I got up and changed. The whole time I was getting ready I felt nothing but numb. There was no pain or regret, just numbness. You know when you go to the dentist and they give you a shot of Novocaine when you have to get a cavity filled? You already know what is going on and you feel the tools of mass hurt poking around in your mouth but yet you feel no pain, well that's how I felt.

I walked out of the Room of Requirement and watched as the door disappeared before my eyes and resumed looking like your average, run of the mill brick walls. After that I took my iPod out of my pocket and put the buds into my ears, blocking out the sounds of the hallway as I walked. The music filled me and I started to gain the strength to move with more confidence. As I walked I tried to think of how I was going to manage to go through the class without myself or Harry causing a scene. He did sit next to me after all and... I don't know.

I'm the kind of girl who rolls with the punches and I guess I would just do my best to make it seem like his proximity wasn't affecting me. I reached the door and realized that I was five minutes early. I had two options. One was to wait outside of the room and look like a crazy stalker lady or two was to hope Harry wasn't already in there and just go in, keep the jams blasting in my ear drums, and put my head down while trying to block out the world.

I was thinking that option two was preferable. Taking a deep breath, I turned the knob of the door and rushed into the classroom. I closed the door behind me and at that exact moment felt my heart break even more than it was already. Now, there is one thing you have to understand about broken hearts. When they break, they don't necessarily break even. So thinking about Harry made a small part of my heart feel like a knife was being twisted around in it but the larger part, the part that held most of the love I felt for Harry felt as if it had been ripped out, stomped on, and cut into a million pieces slowly and excruciatingly painfully. There he sat in his usual seat with his hair all messing and his eyes all green with a saddened, tired look on his amazingly gorgeous features. I had a hard time breathing at that moment with him just sitting there. He hadn't noticed me yet so that meant I still had time to escape. I turned around and opened the door. I had just enough time to walk out before I heard him say my name "Allie?"

I wanted to run with my vampire speed but something held me back and settled for fast walking. I had no clue what I was thinking. Maybe I supposed (or prayed) that he would want nothing to do with me and just stay in the classroom but still I heard my name being called again and feet slapping against the hard floor as he hurried after me. Blast my luck.

"Allie!" He called one more time while trying to catch up to me. I turned up my music louder and continued to speed walk. Ten seconds later I felt a hand on my arm. The grip it possessed was hard and hurt ever so slightly. Harry tried to pull me back toward him. I spun around and got my feet tangled up in a huge jumble. I stepped on one of my loose shoe laces and came tumbling to the ground. Harry, who was unwilling to let his grasp on me go, fell down on top of me. He caught himself with his hands right before his body crashed on top of mine. I groaned slightly from hitting my head on the marble floor but ignored it.

Right now I was more interested in Harry's eyes than the pain I felt. He was still above me and staring. I broke eye contact and pushed him off, trying to sit up. He moved and gave me a little room but I could tell he was ready to restrain me if I tried to take off again. My vision became slightly red as I looked once more at Harry James Potter. One single tear fell from my eye.

Harry wiped it away before it had time to run down my check. "Allie." He said one more time softly before grabbing me and wrapping me in his tight embrace. I almost returned the hug but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Merlin, I wanted to but I just couldn't. If I did then I might as well hand him over to Voldemort. Right? I equaled danger and death both of which I would not let Harry experience because of me. I quickly tried to push him away but his grasp only tightened. Panicking, my eyes grew redder and redder. I could feel my vampire side begin to take affect and I had to get away from him before it got worse.

I tried once more to get out of his grasp. I pushed him back and he flew back a few feet and hit the wall of the hallway we had been sitting in. The boy hissed in pain as he fell back to the floor with a large thump. He looked down before returning his eyes to me. I started to sob as I watched him sit there. His eyes got wide and he put his hands up to calm me down.

"I-I-" I couldn't get anything else out through the sobs. I backed up to the opposite wall and put my fists into tight little balls. Oh my God. I just threw Harry half way across the hall. If there was any doubt in my mind that I was out of my mind for breaking up with him it left my head instantly.

"No, Allie." He started calmly, already knowing what I was thinking. "That was my fault, okay? I should have let go when you wanted me to. This is not your fault." I sobbed more and more with every word he spoke. "I am fine. I am fine." He tried to say convincingly.

I covered my mouth to keep myself quiet as I cried uncontrollably. I shook my head violently at him. Harry wasn't a good liar, I knew I had hurt him when I threw him off me. I closed my eyes and counted. I had to calm down before I hurt him more.

One...

Two...

I counted to twenty-five before regaining myself. I opened my eyes to see that my vision was only the slightest bit red now. Harry still sat on the opposite side of the hallway, watching me with concerned, almost frightened eyes.

"I am so sorry, Harry. I-I-I thought I could handle this... being around you but clearly I can't. I-" I stopped short and looked down at my hands. "I promise that I'll never hurt you again." I nodded to myself and got up quickly hoping I could get the hell out of there before Harry had time to say something that would make me feel even worse. I wiped my eyes and started to walk. I didn't make it two steps before I was once again wrapped in Harry's arms. I didn't fight him this time because I was worried that he would go flying once again if I tried to push him away. Instead I opted to yell at him.

"Harry, are you completely suicidal!?" My yell was muffled by his chest.

I felt him nod his head as it lay atop of mine. "Yes, I am suicidal if it means being with you."

I sighed and pushed my head back to look up into his emerald eyes. "I won't let you." I whispered. He smiled down at me and pushed some hair out of my face.

"Well, that's too bad, isn't it?" He smiled a little and leaned down to kiss me. I turned my head to the side so his lips only made contact with my cheek. He pulled back and frowned in a hurt way.

"Harry-" I started only to be cut off.

"Do you remember what you just promised me a minute ago?" He asked with a stern, determined tone. I thought back to a moment before. _I promise that I'll never hurt you again. _I nodded my head.

"Yeah, and I intend to keep that promise so stop being such a stubborn ass!" I snapped at him. One side of his mouth pulled up slightly as his gaze pierced through me.

"Well, the only way you can keep that promise is if you stop this and just be with me."

I bit at my bottom lip and stared down at my shoes that were still caked with small chunks of mud from the day before. Harry lifted my chin to look at him. "You're a vampire, not Superman. You can't go around saving people all the time, especially when they don't need saving to start with." I lifted my eye brows at him, not really sure where he was headed with his whole comic book reference. He sighed and began stroking my cheek. He didn't say anything but just stared at me with those big green eyes that made me almost give into him.

I tried one more time to say something, anything that would keep him away from me and the danger I possessed. "Harry, I just threw you against a wall. You almost died in that grave yard last year just like..." I swallowed hard. "...Cedric because I wouldn't take the cup by myself. Heck, I almost sucked you dry in the middle of a hallway when you got too close to me and dammit your blood still is hard to resist! You aren't safe around me, that much is totally clear. So clear that I'm sure even Crabbe and Goyle could understand it." I fought back while starting to ramble uncontrollably. Using examples of the close calls he has encountered was my last defense against him.

He continued to stroke his thumb up and down my cheek and look deep into my eyes. He was quiet for a moment, pensive almost. He nodded his head suddenly. "You are clearly worth the risk, Allie Rose Cullen." With that he managed to kiss me lightly and quickly before I was able to make him back away. He pulled back slowly and once more caught my eye and kept my gaze entrapped in his.

I smiled a little, feeling myself being sucked back into him. I shouldn't do this, I know I shouldn't but Merlin that boy could kiss so good he could convince Pansy Perkins herself to do anything he requested if he put his lips on hers. I took a deep breath and smiled so small that it was virtually undetectable. "You really shouldn't have said that." I whispered. The dark haired boy laughed and wrapped me in his arms. I was reluctant at first but eventually returned his embrace. We stood like that for a good fifteen minutes before we would even let go of each other.

I looked around us and saw that every one was in class already. I sighed knowing full well that we would not be allowed to take the history of magic exam since we would be coming into class late. Harry still had his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to his side. I looked up at him and smirked.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Oh Merlin, what are you thinking?"

"Do you wanna skip?" I asked. "Go somewhere and talk?"

Harry nodded. "You are going to skip? You _never_ skip."

I just shrugged. "This is more important at the moment. There are somethings we have to discuss."

"Okay." He agreed. We went outside but Harry said that it was pretty cold. I didn't feel the chill too much but I didn't want him to freeze. He said that he wanted to go see Hedwig so we went to the owlery. The place was really disgusting but I didn't mind all that much because I was there with him. Harry called Hegwig and the beautiful bird came to him right away. I went over to the window and sat on the ledge, Harry joined me shortly after.

I looked down over the ledge of the tower and at the snow covered ground far below. Harry followed my gaze. "You wouldn't die if you fell from up here?" He asked uncertainly. I shook my head, remembering my tumble off the cliff when I was a little girl. "Did it hurt? When you fell?" He inquired. I nodded through my memories.

"Like hell." I admitted. I smiled a little to ensure him that I wasn't upset by his question and began to pet Hedwig from where she sat on Harry's arm. "You know Harry, there is something you have to understand about me that I don't think you fully get." I told him. He grabbed my hand that rested on Hedwig and cradled it in his own free hand, ready to hear what I had to tell him. "I do the things I do to keep those around me safe. I would gladly jump off this building if it meant that you wouldn't fall but I have a feeling that you would just jump out anyway because I did (heck that's what I would do if the role was reversed). I realize now that I cannot save you if you don't want saving and that scares me because I've never really given a rat's ass about any one besides Jake until I met you." I paused to let him speak if he wanted too. He leaned in close to me and connected his eyes with my own.

"Well I give a rat's ass about you too, love." He said sweetly. I laughed at him but returned to my seriousness soon after. Harry continued. "Allie, I know you are a martyr and it is in your nature to worry about everyone except yourself but if you are so busy saving everyone else who is going to save you in the end?"

"I do _not _need saving." I snapped defensively. I was not a damsel in distress, that was never my role and I wasn't about to take it on now. "I can take care of myself." I told him. He smiled at me as if I helped him make a point.

"And I can take care of myself too. I love that you want to keep me safe but I don't need saving either." He finished. I let out a sigh as I allowed his words to sink in. He was right.

"You're right." I admitted unwillingly. "You are a big boy." I mumbled, feeling like a total and complete idiot. I had caused so much drama in the last forty-eight hours that I might as well have been the captain of a high school cheerleading squad. But for my own defense I really did think I was doing the right thing at the time. I realize now that I'm stuck with Harry forever and I would just have to except that he was in constant danger all the time. Whether that danger be me while controlled by my vampire side or Voldemort, he was as big a danger magnet as I was. I dropped my gaze for a second and looked out over the horizon. "Harry, will you just promise me one thing then?" I asked.

"Of course." He responded.

I kept my eyes on the scenery as I spoke quietly. "Just be careful."

-----------------------------------

We all returned to the Burrow for Christmas a few weeks later. I'm not going to say things were back to normal because they were not. They were actually better. Now that I allowed myself to believe that I wasn't a ticking bomb waiting to hurt Harry or anyone else I was able to relax completely for the first time since the previous summer.

Poor Mr Weasley was still pretty badly hurt when we arrived at headquarters for the break. I still was not sure if Harry's dream was a blessing or a curse. He might have saved Mr Weasley's life but at what cost? Had that been the thing that caused Voldemort to realize that he was connected to Harry's mind or was he still ignorant of the bridge between their minds. I was hoping it was the second theory. Anyway, that was the final straw for me and I completely chewed out Snape's butt for waiting so long only to get my own butt chewed out by Dumbledore for supposedly 'disrespecting' a teacher. I heard that Harry blew up at Headmaster Dumbledore and Harry later confided in me that he felt so angry that he almost wanted to... hurt the gray haired man, kill him even.

The same night as his dream Dumbledore made (well asked nicely, unlike me) Snape give Harry his first lesson in Occlemency. I guess he wasn't particularly good at it but he was trying none the less. I offered to help him if he wanted but he said he didn't want me prying around in his mind that much. Supposedly, Snape saw some of his thoughts that he had rather have kept to himself and it pissed him off terribly.

So here we all are at Grimmauld Place celebrating Christmas separately. Each family had a room in the house in which they could spend a little "quality family time" without everyone else around to disturb them until we all gathered in the dinning room for a huge Christmas dinner. Me and Jacob had the library and that's where we exchanged gifts.

"Here." Jacob said while handing me a small box that was crudely wrapped. I smiled at the present and then at Jake. I ripped open the paper and took the top off of the box that laid under the paper. My mouth dropped open a little at the shiny objects that laid inside. I picked up the keys and jingled them in my hand.

"What are these to?" I asked. Jake smiled at me.

"Your mom's motorcycle. I know how much you love that thing so I figured it was time I gave it to you. It's all yours kiddo, just try not to crash it because let me tell you it's a pain in the butt to fix." He told me. A huge smiled spread across my face and I jumped into my adoptive father's arms.

"Thanks Jake." I said into his ear. He gripped me a little tighter and told me I was welcome. I let go of him and rushed over to the little table to get the present that I bought for him one weekend during a Hogsmeade outing. I tripped over the corner of the rug on my way back and rammed Jacob into the ground as I fell. We both started laughing immediately. I rolled off of him and we both just laid on the floor laughing our butts off.

It took us a few moments to settle down and Jake said. "Ah, I think you might actually be more of a klutz than you mom, kid." He shook his head and sat up. I followed suit. I just shrugged my shoulders, not really having an opinion on the subject. I handed him the neatly wrapped present that I had nearly squished on impact with the floor. His eye brows shot up when he took it. "Wow, nice wrap job." He complimented. I almost told him that I had Hermione wrap it when she was doing her own gifts but I thought he'd just make fun of me so I just said thanks. He tore the paper off the box and opened it. He took out the small ball from the package and stared at it.

"Wow, um thanks bud. I've always wanted a little glass ball lookin' thing." He said with a confused tone. I rolled my eyes at him and took an identical ball out of my pocket.

"It's called a looking glass. It works like a web cam only it's magic and you'll see me in the ball instead of on a computer screen. All you have to do is rub the ball." I demonstrated this part on my glass ball. He looked down at his ball as it began to vibrate between his fingers. He held it up to his face. "And bam! You can see me. This way we can keep in touch better." He looked deep into the ball and finally saw my face in it. I waved at him. He threw his head back and laughed.

"Do you like it?" I asked him.

The werewolf wrapped me in his huge arms and we shared another hug. "I love it. Thanks." I nodded my head against his shoulder. He let go and the big bad wolf's eyes were a little red. I wrinkled my forehead at him.

"Jake? You okay?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah it's just that it was always been you and me, ya know? It's been the Jake and Allie show since I took you home with me all those years ago and every thing's changing now."

I frowned and felt tears well up in my own eyes. "Come on Jake. No cheesy stuff." I pleaded teasingly. He laughed to cover up the little amount of sadness in his face.

"Yeah, I know I'm lame. You're just growin' up and fighting in magical wars, saving the world, and doing God knows what it at that crazy British magical school-"

"Whoa whoa whoa." I cut him off. "What do you think I'm doing at school? 'Cuz if you think that me and Harry-"

"What!? Ah! No I wasn't talking about that! Jeez Allie! I meant like all of those crazy classes you are taking and- gross, uh!" He started freaking out and pretend gagging. I blushed at the awkward situation I just put myself in. I looked down in front of me at my feet. My purple toe nail polish could use a touch up...

"Even though I'm glad and a little disgusted to hear... that. I was aiming for something along the lines of saying I miss my best friend is all." He said slightly embarrassed.

"Aww Jake. I'm not going anywhere." I went over to him and attempted to put my arm around his very broad shoulders. "I'm not going anywhere. You are stuck with me forever." I told him and nudged him in the ribs. He laughed it off but he was still acting a little strange. I tilted my head to the side and set him with a piercing look. "Alright Jacob Black, spill." I said. He laughed one more time.

"You know me too well..." He started. "There is something I should have told you a long time ago but didn't... well I-" A knock sounded from the door and cut him off. I let out a sigh and told whoever it was to come in. Sirius peeked his scruffy head in.

"I hope I'm not interrupting but Molly says dinner is ready and she won't let anyone begin eating until we are all there."

I smiled at him. "The Weasley boys getting a tad restless, are they?" I asked.

"Haha. Yes, terribly so." He winked at us before poking back out of the door. I already stood up and was headed for the door when I remembered that Jake had to tell me something.

"Oh, right. What were you gonna say, Jake?" I turned back to my guardian. He smiled, got to his feet, and told me it was nothing important.

He nodded his head in the direction of the kitchen. "Let's go. I'm starving." I stayed where I was, a little upset that something was bothering him and he wouldn't tell me what it was. Jake turned back to me from where he stood by the door and sighed. "I promise I will tell you later now can we please eat?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and followed him out the door. Somehow I doubted that he wanted me to actually know what he was going to say because when I dug into his thoughts to find the answer the only thing I heard were the lyrics to a Cheap Trick song. Whatever he had to say was going to be kept a secret from me for now and with my new outlook and attitude toward life I'd have to accept that...but I didn't have to like it.

**Okay, so less sad. It's better, right? Right. Alright so I have two things I would like to discuss with you guys so if you wouldn't mind leaving a review about:**

**1) Please let me know if you think the story is too dramatic, like there is way too much drama and not enough down time in the chapters. I don't want it to seem like I am trying to hard, ya know? **

**and**

**2) Please tell me who you think Allie looks like. Give an actress's name for who you think she most looks like because I know who I think she would look like but I'm curious to see what you guys have to say. I will tell you who I had in mind at the beginning of the next chapter. **

**Thank you for reading! **


	15. An Attempt To Tip The Scales

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. **

**I promised that I would tell you guys who I thought Allie would look like in real life and the person i would picture her to be is Aly Michalka. I don't know why but that's just the picture that comes into my head. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Less drama, more action. **

We arrived back at school the week following Christmas. Nothing changed at Hogwarts really. Oh wait, nothing has changed if you don't count the billion and four new rules Umbridge had made while we were gone to "increase the ability for students to be able to grow and learn in a safe, orderly environment".

"I'll tell you what, Red. I'd feel a heck of a lot 'safer and orderly' if that toad of woman would just leave us alone." I complained as we walked to the Room of Requirement for the first DA meeting of the second part of the school year. Ron just nodded his head in agreement.

"That woman is bloody crazy." He told me a few moments later as we walked passed Filtch who was measuring the distance between a boy and girl who had been walking past him. I scoffed and gave the man a disgusted look as we walked by.

The two of us made it to the Room of Requirement a couple minutes later and walked in to see Hermione and Harry setting up our robot like replica of a Death Eater. They were moving him from the side of the room to the center and being the clumsy people they are, they lost control of the dummy and it began to fall. I ran over there with lightening speed to catch it before it made contact with the ground. "Hey guys. Be nice to James. He's not an _actual_ Death Eater, you know." I told them while helping to right the fake Death Eater.

"I hate that you named it." Hermione mumbled. I laughed at her.

"Yeah, well it can't be nameless!" I told her. My best friend rolled her eyes in response.

"Why did you name it James anyway?" Harry inquired. I helped them roll the dummy to the center of the room before actually attempting to answer.

"It's a long story. I might tell you some time." I told him. He shrugged and went to set up the cushions for when we practice levitation or disarming spells. Poor Nigel, last time he was the unfortunate boy who had to be put up in the air by a first year. Well, let's just say it didn't end to good for him so we decided we should amp up the safety precautions.

Harry just nodded his head to my brush off of his question. The boy knew that some things about my past would take a while for me to open up to and explain; like the story of James and how he tried to kill my mom. At least that story had a semi happy ending unlike most I tell.

The members of the DA started to arrive when we just finished setting up. Minutes later the room was full to it's maximum capacity. When everyone had arrived Harry and I went up to the front of the room once more to welcome every body back.

"We hope everyone had a wonderful holiday but I think we all agree that we are happy to be back here." Harry said. The members that stood in front of us began to smile and clap. I smiled too. I loved that they were so excited to be back and were ready to learn.

"But since we are coming back from a break Allie and I thought it would be kind of fun to have a competition of sorts." He continued. If he did not have every one's attention before he sure had it now. Must of the students were Gryffindors and no Gryffindor would ever turn down a chance to kick the snot out of some one with a good disarming spell and then have bragging rights for it. "Now, the game is really simple. First one to disarm their opponent wins. There will be a champion from each year and then those champions will compete to see who is the best." I looked around and saw that every one was getting all jazzed up about it.

"Alright guys!" I cut into Harry's speech. "First years, first. Everyone else move your butts!"

They did as I told them. We went through all the years and came out with the winners. Hermione was the champ for our year and was the favorite to win. Per their usual, the twins were taking bets on who would win the final match.

As the it turned out, Hermione was in the final round again a sixth year Ravenclaw named Alex Pennington. The room was in an uproar. All the boys were yelling stuff such as "if you lose to a girl you're never going to hear the end of it!" or "this is no time for chivalry now, take her down!" I was standing next to Hermione at the end of the room nearest the door and rubbing her shoulders like I had seen guys do in boxing movies while people were taking a break from the ring matches.

"Alright, 'Mione. You've got this." I looked up at Alex. "Besides, he's no Viktor Krum so you don't have to get all worked up about his looks."

Hermione's mouth dropped open as if she couldn't believe I said that. Like I thought she would do, she hit me in the arm. "Allie Cullen! That was rude!"

"What! I didn't say he wasn't cute I just said he isn't a huge, buff, Bulgarian Qudditch player. Alex is cute I guess but-"

"Allie!" Hermione sighed.

I saluted her. "Right! Rambling. Stopping now."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now kick his butt." With those words, I walked out of their way and over to the side next to Luna. They took to their marks and that was the cue to start the count down.

"Alright, guys. Ready?" I asked and both nodded. "Okay. One. Two." I paused for dramatic effect. "Three!" The spells shot from their wands. I could tell it was going to be a close call in the split second before the bolts of light made contact with one of them. A second later, Alex went flying back and into the large pile of cushions we stacked up earlier. I smiled widely and gave Hermione a huge thumb's up before rushing up to her and lifting her arm into the air by her wrist.

Cheers erupted from the girls and the boys ducked their heads as if they all felt embarrassed because Alex had lost to a woman. I rolled my eyes and gave my best friend a hug. "That was wicked!" I told her. She gave me a look.

"Wicked?" She questioned my choice of words. I never said wicked or anything British like that but oh well.

I shrugged at her. "Who cares! You won!" We both laughed and I turned to stick my tongue out at Red who was pouting along with the rest of the people of his gender.

"Alright, that's enough girlies!" Fred called out. Us girls stopped our jumping around and looked at him. He looked at me and smirked. "Now it's time for the _real_ competition." I narrowed my eyes at him as if to ask what he was up to.

His gaze broke from mine and he looked over to Harry. "The Boy Who Lived vs. The Girl Who Lived." Applause and woots of agreement filled the room. Harry and I hadn't competed in the tourny because we were judging and I guess they wanted us to kick the crap out of each other. I looked to my boyfriend who at the same moment turned his gaze to me. I gave him a smirk that was half evil, half challenging.

"I wouldn't mind." I said over the DA members yells. "That is if Harry doesn't mind getting his butt headed to him."

More applause came after that and a look from Harry that said 'you _did not_ just go there'. I smirked some more at the dark haired boy. The room was now waiting for Harry's answer.

"Fine." was all he said before taking up position. A few more seconds of cheers before the room went silent.

"Get ready!" George yelled.

"One!" Said Fred.

"Two!"

_BOOM!_

The number three was cut off by a large noise coming from the wall behind me. I spun around and saw a few small stones coming loose from the brick. There was another deafening boom that made me cover my ears followed by the wall shaking a tad more. I rushed over to the wall with Harry hot on my heels. A third boom sounded, causing a small hole to form in the barrier between us and the rest of Hogwarts castle. Harry ducked down and looked through the make shift peep hole.

I heard a sugary sweet voice coming from the other side. "I'll make short work of this." The voice announced. Harry's eyes went wide and everything after that happened in the time it took to blink an eye. Harry grabbed hold of me around the waist and dived down to the floor. As we were falling I saw the wall blow up into a million rock sized pieces and I felt my own eyes go wide with shock at what was happening. We slammed to the ground with me on the bottom. Harry landed hard on top of me and knocked all the air from my lungs. He covered his head and my own with his hands and closed his eyes tightly. Everyone in the room waited for the dust to settle before daring to look up at the damage. My ears were ringing terribly but I could still make out sputters and coughs coming from the other DA members.

I was a little disoriented about everything that had just happened. I gasped for breath, trying to regain what I had lost when Harry landed on me. Harry lifted up onto his hands and took his weight off of me. This helped slightly. He looked me over and sighed.

"What?" I gasped. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. To my surprise, he took off his sweater, threw it in my face, and held it there. I struggled against him.

"What the heck!? Did you bump your head or something?" I questioned, a little annoyed.

"Stop moving around. I have to stop the bleeding." I paused my attack on him.

"What bleeding?"

"The bleeding from the very large, very bloody gash on your head." He told me.

What gash? I didn't feel anything... wait I lied. At that moment, the pain hit me like the head on collision of a car crash.

"Ouch..." I murmured and put my hand on my own head to put pressure on the wound. "Why does this always happen to me?" The question was meant for no one in particular but I got an answer anyway.

"Perhaps it is punishment for being such a naughty girl, Miss Cullen." I shot up in a flash at that voice. Umbridge was standing in the gaping hole in the wall along with the brute forces of the Inquisitorial Squad which to my dismay included Draco Malfoy.

Well me, being the smart ass that I am, had to give Umbridge a witty comment because to be honest the woman just pissed me off and I'd like nothing more than to whip that smile off her face. "What? This?" I pointed to the blood trails running down my face. I shook my head. "Nah. This isn't bad. But what would be a punishment however is having to wear a hideous pink cardigan everyday." I paused. "What did you do to deserve that, Professor?"

She gave me a tight smile. And I chuckled at my own joke. From the corner of my eye I saw Harry try to hide a laugh too. Umbridge turned from me and looked back at her Inquisitorial Squad. "Mr Crabbe, take Mr Potter and escort him to the Headmaster's office. Mr Malfoy you do the same for Miss Cullen." Crabbe had already grabbed Harry's arm and started dragging him down the hall. Draco slowly made his way over to me and put a tight grip on my forearm.

"Professor, maybe I should take her to the Hospital Wing first? That way she can-"

The old hag cut him off. "No, she will be just fine Mr Malfoy. Won't you?" She questioned me.

I nodded my head slowly. "Of course."

Umbridge gave another joyless smile. "Off you go."

I jerked my arm away from Draco's hold and walked out in front of him. He half ran to keep up. "Allie, you know I am supposed to be escorting you, not the other way around." Draco snapped. I started walking faster.

"Piss off, Draco." I told him. He ran up to me and put a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"You're mad at me. I get it. But I'm more curious to know why you are mad, Cullen." He snarled.

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it?" I shot back. "You had to be the person who told." He made a face at my words that almost looked as if I had smacked him in the face instead of accused him of something.

"I did not!" He yelled. I scoffed.

"Who else knew? No one. We can tell if someone told, we have a system and no one tonight had any boils that indicated that they ratted us out."

Draco got an inch from my body and towered over me. "Was anyone missing at tonight's little play date?" He inquired. I thought back. I couldn't think of anyone who was missing except...

"Cho." I breathed out.

Draco nodded and pursed his lips together. Cho Chang? She seemed like a decent enough girl after all she had dated... Cedric before I did. If he saw something good in her there had to be something there to start with. So why would she do this? I snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of Draco's voice. "I thought we were friends, Cullen but if you can't trust me then that makes us only lap partners." He told me.

I felt like a total jerk. I shook my head at my own stupidity and mentally slapped myself hard in the face. "I know. I'm sorry." I murmured. He simply nodded and kept walking. I sulked after him for a few steps.

"How's your head?" He asked over his shoulder. I smiled and jogged to fall into step next to him.

"It's been worse. At least I'm not unconscious or dying or anything like that."

Draco chuckled. "Yeah, well then you've had a good day." He said referring to my tendency to cause bodily harm to my self at least once a day. On several occasions alone, Draco had to save me from sticking my hand down over the fire when I wasn't paying attention while making a potion in class.

"Yeah, well the day isn't over yet." I told him. "I still have to answer to Umbridge."

-----------------------------------------

"That. Was. Insane." I said in my shell shocked voice. I sat in the common room with Harry, Hermione, and Red next to me an hour after our meeting with the headmaster along with the Minister of Magic and Umbridge.

"Yeah." Harry said, equally shocked at what had just happened.

"Alright guys. Please tell us what happened." Hermione pleaded. Her and Ron had been trying for the past twenty minutes to get us to tell them what happened in that room.

"Bad." Was all I said. I, myself was trying to still figure out what the heck went on.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Hermione said. She got up and smacked me on the cheek. I jumped back at the surprising action.

"What the hell was that for!!" I yelled. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at me.

"Have you snapped out of it yet?" She asked.

"More like beat out of it. Dang, girl!" I said while rubbing my cheek. My face was really getting a beating tonight. At least the blow delivered from Hermione wouldn't end with five stitches.

"What ever it takes. Now what happened?" Hermione prompted. I stared at her for a moment and just thought about the words that were about to come out of my mouth.

"Dumbledore. He's gone." Red and Mione's eyes both got wide. I took a deep breath and explained everything that happened in our meeting. Everything from Fudge trying to arrest Dumbledore to Umbridge being elected the new Headmistress.

"He can't do that." Red told us. "Can he?"

"He already did Ronald." Hermione said.

Now we were all shell shocked together. So we sat there contemplating what this could possible mean to the student population of Hogwarts and then we sat some more. Some more sitting went on until we were all tired of the silence that surrounded us.

"What do we do now?" The always blunt and curious Ron asked.

Harry just shook his head and said "I don't know."

--------------------------------------------------

We started as a group and we were going to end as a group, that is what all the members decided. We all gathered outside the Great Hall so we could walk into our first day of detention and face that toad of a woman together. We had all arrived and we finally walked in. There she sat with her stupid pink sweater on at the front of the Great Hall. She sat in a throne like chair as if she was a queen. Psh. As if.

We all took seats in the desks scattered around the room. I noticed that those horrid quills that she had made me and Harry use before were placed on every desk. I looked over my should at Harry who sat in the desk behind me and gave him a sad glance.

He lifted one side of his mouth up and looked at me with the same sorrowful eyes. I heard Umbridge clear her throat up at the podium and I turned to look at her. "You will all be writing one hundred lines today." She scanned the room and stopped when her eyes landed on me. I narrowed my eyes and started to glare at her with red tinted eyes. "Except you." She pointed to me before calling me over with a wave of her hand. I looked over my shoulder at Harry before going up to the dais.

I walked up there with my head held high and looked her straight in the eye when I stopped in front of her. I crossed my arms impatiently. She sat in her chair with her arm resting on the arm rest and her chin on her fist like she was The Thinker or something. "Now, I have a special punishment for you, Miss Cullen."

"Of course you do." I muttered. She just smiled at me.

"Since inflicting bodily harm onto you does nothing more than get more of a rise out of you, I'm going to see what happens when you watch as it happens to someone else." She practically sang. I wrinkled my forehead at her as she got up and walked over to a small first year girl who hadn't yet taken up her pen. Umbridge accio'ed my chair to the opposite side of the girl's desk and motioned for me to sit down. I walked over there slowly and took the seat. Umbridge leaned over so her face was inches from mine. "You will sit here and watch her throughout the whole detention. If I so much as see your eyes wander else where your consequences will be unimaginable." She stood up and smiled at the girl who sat before me before walking back to her throne.

I looked down at my hands and then at the little girl. She was a little Hufflepuff with pigtails which didn't make anything better... just worse. I gave her a smile and nodded to her. "It'll be okay." She nodded her head and began to write "I will not disobey the rules". I read the girl's mind and saw that she had no clue what was going to happen to her after the first few lines were put down on the paper. Three lines later the girl put the pen down and cradled her fist in her other hand. I saw the tears starting to well up in her brown eyes and it completely broke my heart to watch. I smiled once more and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

The girl looked at me with big, pain stricken eyes before placing her red, bleeding hand back on the table and starting to write again. When I was sure she wasn't looking anymore I wiped a tear that had formed in my own eye away. This was horrible. How could that vile woman do this to a kid? Was she really that heartless?The answer to that question was yes. A couple lines later, the girl stopped again and tried to stifle a sob. I looked to her hand and saw that she had reached it's maximum capacity for lines to be displayed and would now just be going over the wounds as she wrote more lines instead of making new ones. That was it. I couldn't watch her do this to herself anymore. I dared a vampire quick glance at Umbridge. She wasn't looking this way at the moment. I adjusted my chair so that I was blocking the first year from the Headmistress's gaze before taking the quill from her and beginning to write the lines for her. The girl's eyes went wide at what I was doing. I smiled at her and gave the Hufflepuff a wink before studying her handwriting and coping it to the best of my ability. It wouldn't matter too much at this point, Umbridge will think it changed slightly because of the pain the girl was feeling while writing.

I wrote a couple lines and excepted to feel the pain in my hand, to my surprise it popped up somewhere else. The side of my neck started to throb with the pain of letters being carved into it. Why my neck? I ignored the pain and my question and kept writing. When I started to feel blood drip from the wounds I took my hair out of it's pony tail and shook it down to cover my neck. I wrote the required one hundred lines and handed the quill and paper back to the girl. She looked at it then up at me. "Go hand it in." I told her sweetly. She continued to stare at me. "Go on. It's okay." I reassured her but she didn't look convinced. I sighed and leaned in closer to her. "Do you know who I am?" She nodded her head.

"You're a vampire." She informed in a shaky voice.

"Yes, which means if Umbridge tries to pull anything while you are up there I can stop her, okay? So don't worry and just turn it in so we can blow this pop stand."

The girl smiled and went up to hand in the paper. Umbridge took a look at it and nodded before telling the girl she was free to leave. The first year came back to the desk where I was sitting and picked up her bag.

"Thank you." She whispered to me. I smiled and told her she was welcome. I watched as she exited the Great Hal before standing up and approaching the toad woman. She had an accomplished look on her face as if she had achieved something by doing this.

"Proud of yourself?" I snarled at her.

"What are you talking about, Miss Cullen?" She inquired of me in her sugary voice.

"Torturing that poor little girl and making me watch? Are you proud of that?"

She chuckled a little as if my question amused her. "Why yes I am, Miss Cullen." My eyes went wide and my face fell for the first time in front of the DADA professor. Her smile turned quickly into a scowl as she snapped at me. "You are free to leave."

-----------------------------------------------

"Hey, love." I looked up to see Harry descending the boy's stair case. "What are you doing up at three a.m.?" He questioned me. I put my book down and looked at the clock that sat on the fire place mantel. Was it really that late? How'd that happen?

"I dunno. Couldn't sleep, I guess." I told him honestly. He nodded and leaned over me to kiss the top of my head. He then proceeded to lift my legs up, sit down on the couch where I was stretched out and place my legs back down onto his lap. "What's your excuse? Too much sugar that has got you all jittery?" I teased him with a wink.

He stuck his tongue out at me. "Ha. I can't believe you still remember that. It was over a year ago since the last time we sat down here when we couldn't sleep." He told me. I just shrugged my shoulders. I turned my head to the side to look out the window. It was a bright night with a full moon and bright, glowing stars to match. Poor Lupin. He'd probably be mid change by now. I felt Harry's hands tense up on my legs and I shot my head back to him.

"What? I asked. He took my chin in his hand and turned my head to the side gently.

"What the bloody hell is on your neck, Allie Rose Cullen?" He questioned. I furrowed my brow and lifted my fingers up to the place he was pointing at. I gasped; it was the wounds from writing lines with that blasted quill. In a flash, I took my ponytail out of it's holder and shook my hair out so it fell over my shoulders.

"What? What thing on my neck?" I tried to play it cool.

Harry gave me a look that said 'you've got to be kidding me' before lifting my hair up and pointing to the wounds again. "That." He said crossly.

I winced at the tone of his voice. Somebody was not pleased with me. "Oh, that? Would you believe me if I told you it was a... birthmark?" He shook his head and raised his eyebrows at me.

"Allie, you wrote that first year's lines for her, didn't you?" I shook my head 'no' and he sighed showing that he didn't believe me. "Why?" He questioned, knowing full well he caught me in a lie.

"'Cuz Harry! She made me watch as this poor girl stabbed herself with that freaking devil quill of hers every time she wrote a line! What was I supposed to do? Watch her cry and bleed?" I questioned him a little exasperated.

He pursed his lips together and shook his head. "I understand why you did it and I love you for it but... now you're the one who is bleeding. Haven't you lost enough in the last two days?"

"Yeah, well I can't die, now can I? Blood loss hasn't killed me before and it won't happen now. I just... I couldn't watch that girl do that to herself." Harry sighed once more at my words and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into his chest and closed my eyes as I listened to the waves of his breath.

"I understand, love. Just don't get caught, okay?" He prompted.

I chuckled to myself and nuzzled more into the comfort of his arms. "I'm very sneaky, Harry. It shouldn't be a problem. Besides, Umbridge doesn't scare me. I can handle her."

Harry's breathing faltered a bit. "I know." He whispered. "That's what worries me."

**Leave me a review please. I love the feedback. Thank you for reading!**


	16. Locked Hearts and Hand Grenades

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. Just so ya know. I quoted a couple of lines from the movies and books and I don't own those either. **

**Sorry for the wait. I had a little trouble with writers block but I think it's gone now and this is now offically the longest chapter I have ever written in my life. Hope you like it! Onward! **

If that stupid clock ticked one more time I swear that I was gonna... Okay focus. I was on the last section of my divinations OWL and I was starting to have a panic attack. Yes, I should have more payed attention in that class than I did and yes I should have studied harder for the OWL but it was such a pointless class that I just couldn't bring myself to take it seriously. If I could just focus for the next-I looked at that dang clicking clock to check the time- twenty minutes then this whole thing would be over and perhaps I could slip by in divinations with at least an A (acceptable). Not a great score but not a terrible one either.

I took a deep breath and readjusted my mind set to test mode. Okay, I could handle this. I looked down at the paper and read the question that lay before me.

_If one's aura appears in a purple color, what are that person's feelings? _

I scoffed a little too loudly at the ridiculous question. How the heck was I supposed to know? Okay Allie, just try and focus. Auras. You know this. Purple meant... that a person was searching for something greater than their self in life? Sure, sounded good enough for me. I was moving on to the next question when it happened. A loud booming, almost deafening noise was coming from behind me at the mouth of the huge double doors of the Great Hall. I looked around and saw that everyone (including Umbridge) stopped what they were doing and turned around to look at the large doors. My eyes shot to Hermione who only shrugged to show she knew nothing of what was going on either.

I saw Umbridge rush past me to see what the commotion was about. That's when I heard a fuse igniting, it was a sound that only my ears had picked up with their freaky vampire powers and I knew that the fireworks were a commin'. The doors burst open and I was totally eating my words when ACTUAL fireworks fired into the hall and exploded into bright colors of red and green.

Through the sparks I saw two figures burst into the room on broomsticks. I squinted my eyes to get a better look at the two boys and smiled widely when I identified them as the twins. Haha. Only they would dare something like this during OWLs. They threw up another round of rockets and the room burst into more colors and sounds. I had to duck and cover my ears to escape an insane rocket that was designed to dive bomb a kid, go back up into the air, and dive bomb another student. The sounds were deafening to my overly sensitive ears but I didn't mind too much because the look on Umbridge's face was worth the uncomfortableness I felt.

I dodged another flickering fireball and half ran, half fell over to Hermione's desk. She was trying desperately to save her papers as the fireworks whizzed by. I grabbed her wrist and she let out a frantic groan of disapproval.

"Hermione, let it go and just enjoy the show." I said. My friend smiled at me, sighed, and nodded her head. With that, I grabbed her hand and we tried to make our way over to the boys. We had to duck and take cover from several estranged rockets in the process but we eventually made it.

I got up on tip toes so I could talk directly into Harry's ear. "So is this how OWLs are every year at Hogwarts?" I asked. He laughed out loud and shook his head 'no'.

"I believe this is the first time." He shouted over the whistling rockets. We watched the explosions for a couple more seconds before the twins threw up one huge firework. This one blew up and a dragon appeared close to the ceiling. Screams of delight and fright could be heard round the room. I looked up at the fire dragon (Ha, get it? Fire-dragon?), it roared before diving down to the floor of the room. Hermione, Harry, Red, and I had to press ourselves to the floor to avoid collision with the dragon. I looked up after it passed us and saw that the firework was now chasing the evil hag from the Ministry.

Red helped me stand up and we watched on as Umbridge ran from the hall screaming, a moment later the dragon caught up to her and acted as if it was about to devour her. The mouth of the dragon crashed down on Umbridge before exploding in the foyer. To my surprise and pleasure, the explosion caused all of Umbridge's stupid rules to shake right off of their nails and come crashing down onto the hard marble floor. I had to cover my ears once more to escape the loud noise but that didn't mean I didn't enjoy that sight any less. Before I knew what was going on we all ran out of the Great Hall and outside to the court yard to watch what the twins were up to now. I ran up to the front of the pack with Hermione right on my heels and the two of us saw as Fred and George soared high into the sky with one last firework in hand. We watched on as the rocket burst into a large red, crackling 'W' that appeared in the blue sky. With that, the two Weasley's flew off into the distance. They were done with this place and were going on to bigger and better things. I smiled. I was proud of them. The crowd of students that had formed began to cheer and, even with Umbridge's presence, no one held back in celebrating the departure of the twins. Hermione grabbed my arm and started to laugh. I looked back at her, surprised that she was showing enjoyment of something that could have messed up her OWLs.

After the shock passed, I cracked up right along with her. We all stood out there cheering and clapping, letting the stress we had felt moments later just roll of our backs. Suddenly, I felt funny. Not funny really, I'd say dizzy was more like it. I gripped Hermione's arm to try and steady myself but it didn't work too well. She howled out in pain right before I blacked out and fell to the ground. After that, everything seemed to be happening in slow motion almost. I let go of Hermione and cradled my head in my hands. Something was going on and I had no idea what it was. My vision was fuzzy like a TV on a channel that wasn't broadcasting anything but static. I heard voices around me but they were so muffled I couldn't even understand what they were saying or even if the words were directed at me. The fuzzy blackout vision stayed with me for another minute before disappearing entirely.

My eyes opened to see Hermione in front of me, trying to get my attention. I shook my head to get the last of the crazy feeling to leave my mind when my eyes drifted a few yards away from me where Harry sat on the ground much like I was, staring back at me. I tilted my head at him as if to almost ask him silently if that happened to him too. He only nodded his head and put his head in his hands.

"Allie!" Hermione snapped for my attention. I shot my gaze back to her. The bushy haired girl looked pale and worried sick. "What happened?" She asked. I shook my head, a bit confused myself.

"I have no idea. But can you help me up please?" I asked. She gave me a skeptical look.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea, you just fainted." She said hesitantly. Hermione knew I would not like the fact that she just said I fainted and she was right to think that way.

"I didn't faint! I blacked out! There is a difference." I fought back. She sighed and nodded her head.

"Alright, alright. Let's get you up then." She grabbed my arm and helped me to my feet.

"Whoa." I said woozily. I swayed slightly and fell back to the ground. Hermione tumbled down next to me. "Bad idea." I stated.

Hermione's face was in mine and she nodded like a mad woman before raising her hand up to my forehead and pressed down. "Oh my gosh! You are burning up, Allie! I'm going to get Harry and we will get you to the hospital wing right away." She looked around for a second but I stopped her search.

"Yeah, he's a little busy at the moment." I jerked my head in the direction that I had last seen Harry. The busy haired girl in front of me snapped her head to look where I had directed and her face fell more. I closed my eyes and let the most recent wave of dizziness pass.

"Ronald!" I heard Hermione call. I looked up and saw that Red was kneeling beside Harry with a look of concern etched onto his face just the same as Hermione. He looked at me, shrugged his shoulders, and shook his head to show he had no clue what was going on.

My gaze drifted to Harry and I saw the pained, scared shitless look on his face. With that look from my boyfriend, I managed to get myself together and try to stand up one more time. Luckily, I was successful. Hermione shot up and had her hands hovering around me, ready to catch my dead weight in the chance I fell again. I grabbed her wrist and focused my eyes on her. She stared at me but I just smiled a reassurance.

I rushed as fast as I could over to Harry and knelled down beside him. "Harry? What happened?"

He looked up at me with an awed expression and I felt the terror he was feeling at the moment. To be honest, it scared the crap out of me. "It's Sirius." He told me cryptically. I nodded my head for him to continue. He didn't.

"Okay, Harry. I need more to go off of here. Please, hon." I urged.

"Voldemort has Sirius at the... The Department of Mysteries I think it was. At the Ministry. He's looking for something. A...a... a glowy orb thing. " His voice became less shocked and more urgent after that. "We have to go get him! We have to stop Voldemort from killing Sirius!" I didn't responder to his rushed words, neither did Ron or Hermione. He looked at all three of us in turn and turned angry at our skeptical looks. "What!?" He snapped.

"Harry," Hermione said timidly. "What if this is only an image Voldemort wants you to see? What if it's a trap?" The dark haired boy stared at her as if she slapped him in the face. It wasn't a ridiculous question really, I thought of that myself but unlike Hermione I was a little scared to question the look that resided on his face that showed he believed what he was saying with his whole heart.

"I can't chance it, Hermione!" He yelled.

Hermione looked down at her hands and just shook her head. Harry was starting to look angry and more desperate for us to believe this was true with every passing second. His half crazed eyes shot to me and pleaded silently. "What would you do, Allie?" He snapped again.

I looked away from him and tried to find the words that would say 'I don't think you're crazy but I just don't believe that this is a real threat'. Merlin knows I care about Sirius but still something in my gut was telling me that Lord Voldemort was just pulling out tails. I looked back at Harry and sputtered to get some words out but the only thing that came out was a bunch of gibberish. Harry must have seen my hesitation. He scoffed. "What if this was Jacob? What would you do then, Allie?"

My heart stung a bit at the low blow but I rolled with the pain and the thought of Jake being in trouble and finally answered Harry with a bit of confidence in my voice. "I would have to go. No matter what, I would have to make sure he was safe."

Harry smiled a little and nodded. He stood up and I did the same. The dark haired boy started to walk away but I grabbed his arm to restrain him. "Harry, wait. We should check back at headquarters and make sure." I tried to speak to him reasonably. He let out a forced breath before nodding once.

"Okay, I'll go get my looking glass and get a hold of Jake. He'll know what's going on." With those words, I was gone. I ran at full vampire speed to get to Gryffindor Tower, up the spiraling staircase that lead to my dorm room, and started digging around. I couldn't remember where I put that small crystal ball that matched the one I gave Jake for Christmas. I dug up the entire room in the the time it took Hermione to catch up to me and come bursting through the door.

"Did you find it?" She questioned. I shook my head before letting out a breath of frustrated air.

"I don't know where it could..." I trailed off as I remembered the exact location of the ball. I leaped over my bed and dashed to my dresser. I threw open the top drawer and whipped through all of my jeans until I found the pair I was looking for. I dug deep into the pocket and found the looking glass. I smiled in triumph and turned to Hermione flashing her the ball in hand. She smiled back at me. I fell on to the bed and sat cross legged. For some reason I took a deep, calming breath before rubbing the crystal.

It began to smoke as I waited. And waited. After a moment I began to panic. I looked up at Hermione who was staring at me with worried, concerned eyes. I began to string a long list of profanities and random words in one long big sentence from the worry that had just appeared in the pit of my stomach. She listened for a moment but the rate at which I was speaking became too fast for her to comprehend and she just tried to quiet me after that. "Allie, calm down. Please." She tried to sooth me but it wasn't working.

"Jake's not answering!" I managed to get out through all of the gibberish I was yelling at her.

"Okay, okay. Well how do you know he just isn't around his looking glass? Perhaps he's in a meeting and he didn't bring it with him-"

I nodded my head but I still had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I took one more deep breath to calm down and allow the vampire that came terribly close to breaking out to return to it's slumber. "We have to go tell the boys." I said. Hermione nodded in agreement.

We went back downstairs and saw Harry and Ron sitting on the couch. At the sound of our footsteps, Harry shot up from his seat and rushed to us. He looked deep into my eyes and asked "Well?".

I pursed my lips together and shook my head. Harry gasped and took a step back. I got in his mind and saw that he thought I meant they had his godfather at the Department of Mysteries. I shot over to him and shook my head furiously.

"No! No! I meant I couldn't get a hold of Jacob!" I sobered. "He... he wasn't answering the ball, Harry."

The dark haired boy forced air out of his nose and wrapped me in his arms. "Then we have to go to them." He said confidently. I shook my head against his chest, he pulled me away to catch my gaze. I sighed. "Harry, we have to be totally sure about this and we aren't yet."

His grasp on me slackened. "Then what are we going to do to be totally sure, Allie?" He half snarled. I glanced at Hermione to silently ask her to help me out here.

"We are going to flu to Headquarters and check everything out there." Hermione stated our idea.

"All of the fireplaces are being watch." Harry stated.

I yanked at his shirt to gain his attention back. "Not all of them."

-------------------------------------------

"Okay, so everyone knows the plan?" I questioned. Ginny, Neville, Luna, Ron, Hermione, and Harry all nodded. I followed theirs with the same gesture. The plan was basically that Ginny, Neville, and Luna would cause a diversion while Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I would sneak into Umbridge's office to use her fireplace to flu the Order. "Alright, let's get to it." I lamely held my hand out into the middle of our little circle like this was a huddle or something along those lines. Harry sighed before placing his hand on top of mine. The rest of our friends followed with a little reluctance. I smiled a little. "Alright, break on three!"

Hermione gave me a 'you have got to be joking me' look and breathed out "Allie." Everyone else's faces held the same look. I sighed.

"Okay, let's just go." I announced before dropping my hand. Everyone started walking away, I was doing the same until I felt a tiny hand on my arm, stopping me dead in my tracks.

"Allie? Can I talk to you for a second, please?" Ginny asked quietly behind me. Hermione, Harry, and Ron all stopped to look back at the two of us. Harry and Hermione gave me a reassuring smile while Red looked proud of his sister. I nodded to them.

"We'll catch up with you in a minute guys." I told them. They nodded to me and then left Ginny and I alone in the common room. I spun around to face her. The red headed girl looked awkward and slightly embarrassed about being around me so I tried not to make her more uncomfortable than she already seemed to be. We haven't made anything but small talk (when forced) since she had... well for lack of a better word back stabbed me last year by telling the whole school I was a vampire/The Girl Who Lived so I was a little surprised that she wanted to talk to me now. "What's up?" I asked.

She tried to smile a bit but failed miserably. "I just wanted to say I am sorry for everything that I have put you through in the last year. I know you wanted to keep you identity to yourself but I... I was jealous, I guess. I have had a crush on Harry... well did have a crush on Harry since I was ten and it just made me mad to see him with someone who was..." She trailed off for the third time in her little speech and I thought I would help her out a little bit.

"Someone who is not you and who's off her rocker just a tad?" I asked. Ginny let out a chuckle.

"Well let's just say someone who is not me. I'm just sorry, Allie. I really am. What I did is wrong and I've know that since the moment I blurted it out and I was just too stubborn to admit it to you or anyone else that it was bad judgment on my part."

I smiled at her and placed a friendly hand on the fourth year's shoulder. "I forgive you. Thanks for apologizing. Being mad at you is a really tough job and to be honest I exhausted two days after you told everyone and now I am just totally worn out with it." We both giggled a little and I jerked my head in the way of the portrait hole. "Common' we better catch up. You ready to do this thing?" I asked my new friend. Ginny nodded.

"Oh yeah. Let's do this."

---------------------------------------------

The four of us ran into the office as fast as we all could, which meant I got there a minute and a half before everyone else and checked everything out. The very ugly, very pink room was clear and I saw nor heard anything that would lead me to believe we would be caught. I relaxed a little bit and motioned for the Golden Trio to hurry up. Thirty seconds later they were in the room and I was slamming the door as quietly as I could behind them.

We all rushed to the fireplace and knelt down. "Okay, so I'll go check." Harry told us. His eyes made contact with each of ours for an instant before continuing. "You guys should get out of here, I can handle this by myself."

I raised my eyebrows and stared at him like he had gone insane right before my eyes. "Harry, when is it going to get through to you? We are in this together." Hermione informed the Boy Who Lived. He pursed his lips and directed his gaze to me. I only nodded at him to show I agreed with Hermione. He let out a sigh. That's when I heard the worst sound I could have possibly picked up with my super vampire hearing. Footsteps pounded down the hallway as their owners made their way closer and closer to the office.

"We have to leave. Now." I announced. My friends eyes widened as I heard the sound of the door knob begin to twist. I closed my eyes tight and shook my head as the door swung open to reveal Umbridge and Filch standing in the doorway. We all stood up in unison and stared at the two adults. Next thing I knew, a large group of kids from the Inquisitorial Squad rushed in with Ginny, Neville, and Luna in tow before a couple were at us in a flash and grabbed the Golden Trio and myself.

Once again, I looked up to see that Draco had my arm. His grip was gentle but his eyes betrayed the action. His face was hard, cold and angry. I have never seen Draco Malfoy look so much like... a Death Eater than I did at that moment. His glance drifted down to me for a quarter of a second before returning up to look at Umbridge.

I scoffed at him. Draco let out a deep breath before he made small circles on my arm with his thumb. Now I was totally confused at his actions but I didn't really care at the moment due to the fact that we just got caught sneaking around in the Headmistress's office. I could figure Draco out later.

Umbridge looked around the room at the group of students that had just fallen into her clutches and shook her head as if we were young children getting caught doing something very naughty.

It didn't surprise me when her eyes landed on me and stayed there for a moment. Her gaze moved to Draco who stood next to me. "Mr Malfoy trade your little captive with Zabini's, please." She said. Draco stiffened next to me but despite that the platinum blond still nodded his head before taking me over to where Blaise stood with Luna in hand. The tall, muscular Slytherin smirked down at me as he took my arm. I wretched my arm from his grasp and glared up at him.

"You don't get to touch me. Ever." I snapped. He only smirked more and roughly shoved me against him and pointed his want at my face. Umbridge glared at me before looking up at Zabini.

"Do you have her now?" She asked, a little annoyed. The Slytherin nodded in response. "Are you sure? We wouldn't want the little vampire to get loose and reek havoc on us, now would we?" She looked back down at me and made a disgusted scoff. Umbridge snapped her fingers and Filch brought Harry forward and roughly threw him in a wooden chair. The headmistress waved her wand in a swift motion and ropes appeared to bind Harry to the wood. He struggled against them but it didn't do any good, he was pretty much stuck.

I looked around the room at my friends, they were each being held by a member of the Inquisitorial Squad. If we wanted to save Sirius and possibly Jake (Merlin, I hoped it was just Sirius) then we had to act fast.

The door burst open a second later and in walked Severus Snape. The potions master glanced at all of us before addressing Umbridge. "You called for me, Headmistress?"

"Ah, yes. Do you have the Veritaserum?" She asked as if it was the most obvious question in the world for her to be asking. My mouth dropped open. She was not going to use that stuff to make Harry tell the truth, was she? I didn't even think that was allowed at Hogwarts!

Snape looked at me and I only narrowed my eyes. "Unfortunately, the Veritaserum was used up last week when you were questioning the last round of students."

Umbridge looked pissed. "Fine, you may leave."

Snape nodded and dared one last glance at Harry. He turned to the door but stopped abruptly when Harry called out to him. "They have Padfoot at the place where it is hidden." He cryptically told him. Snape turned to face him but only glared at Harry before walking out and closing the door behind him. I sighed. Well so much for Snape being a genuine member of the Order. He had some nerve...

The toad woman cleared her throat and straightened her ugly pink sweater. "Well then I suppose since this is an emergency then the Cruciatus Curse seems an acceptable way to get the information I need out of you."

My eye sight when red at the thought of her hurting Harry and I snapped. "That's illegal!" I yelled. I struggled to get away from Zabini but it didn't work. He wrapped his arm tighter around my waist and pressed me close to his chest so he could keep a better handle on me. The hag frowned at me.

"What Cornelius doesn't know will not hurt him." She said as if that made what she was about to do to Harry alright.

"Umbridge, I swear if you-" I started but was cut off by a wave of her wand.

"_Crucio."_ She said the spell aimed at me. I yelped in pain as the spell hit me but I would not for the life of me scream in front of that woman. Ever. I bit my lip to keep quiet and soon felt the blood start trickling down my chin.

Harry was screaming in the background to make Umbridge stop. I looked at him with pained, red eyes and he struggled against the ropes even more. As suddenly as the stabbing shots of pain had come into my body they left. I would have collapsed onto the floor had it not been for Blaise's hold on me. I sunk into his chest and let myself get my bearings. Harry was staring at me with scared, worried eyes. I managed a weak smile and a wink.

"Now, where were you going?" Umbridge asked in a shaky, unsteady voice as she pointed her wand at Harry.

He looked at the point of the wand and didn't make any indication that he was going to answer. Stubborn ass. I was not about to let him go through the pain I had just endured. She asked her question again and still she got no response. The hag from hell pursed her lips. "Fine." She lifted her wand to preform the curse.

My mouth started moving of it own accord and I started talking, she stopped and looked at me. "Harry! Tell Her!" The dark haired boy looked at me with stunned, confused eyes. "Tell her about the weapon!" Weapon? What weapon? What the hell was I talking about!? I had no clue, but I was still going to roll with it.

Umbridge looked even more confused than Harry. "Weapon? What are you talking about?"

I sighed and met her gaze. "I'll show it to you only if you promise not to harm Harry."

She gave me a skeptical look but nodded. "Very well then. But he will come with us."

"Fine." Ever better if you ask me. I didn't know what I was going to do to get us the hell out of this mess but I had better figure it out soon.

------------------------------------------

Some how I led us to the Forbidden Forest of all places, probably because I was in my element there. Harry and I were leading Umbridge through a maze of trees and brush with no destination in mind. By this time, Harry had caught on to what was going on with me. He grabbed my hand and held it tightly. "Any ideas?" He whispered loudly enough so only my super sonic hearing could pick it up. I dared a look back at Umbridge who had her wand directed at us but whose eyes were wandering in every direction as if she was waiting for some unknown creature to jump out of the trees and swoop down to the ground and get her.

I looked back at Harry and nodded. "Yeah, but you have to get out of here first." I told him. His eyes widened and he started to shake his head 'no' as he realized what I had planned for the headmistress. I didn't like the idea any more than he did but if this would save our butts than that's what I'd have to do. My eyes had been blood red for twenty minutes now and my vampire side was about to burst onto the surface. I was ready to do this.

"Allie, you cannot kill her!" Harry yelled in a quiet whisper.

"I won't if I can help it." I whispered back. Gosh, he was too close. His blood was intoxicating and it was hard to stay focused right now especially when he was mad...

"I won't let you do this." He said.

"Do you want to get Sirius or not?!" I snapped. I heard Umbridge's heart rate jump up and the blood in her veins pump faster through her body at my sudden outburst.

"Where is this weapon?" She asked.

"Not far." My usually high voice was a little rough with the vampire part of me threatening to break through at any second. Harry had to get out of here. I squeezed his hand and looked up at him. I nodded to show it was time for him to leave but he simply shook his head defiantly. I stopped walking and just stared at him. Umbridge stopped too and looked at us with questioning eyes. I dared a glance at her and saw that she now realized what was happening here.

"You tricked me!" She said as she backed away from us with her wand raised at the same time as Harry maneuvered himself so he was standing in front of me and blocking the wand's path. I peeked under his arm to look at Umbridge. "You evil little girl!" She kept backing away as she spoke. It was time, Umbridge was getting restless and paranoid, if I wanted to get us out of this I had to attack now.

"Harry, move." I told him calmly.

"Like bloody hell I will!" He said. I sighed and did what I had to. I pushed Harry out of the way and raced toward Umbridge. I snapped my head back to make sure he landed safely and that there was no injuries to my boyfriend. He landed about five feet from where I pushed him and seemed to be alright, pissed, but alright. I snapped my head forward and launched myself on Umbridge, tackling her to the ground. A deep growl built up in my chest as I held her, pinned under me. I bent low, ready to rip out her jugular when the vampire in me dared a look at my ex-teacher. The hag from hell looked so helpless and down right scared of me at the moment.

The emotions radiating from her eyes was able to calm the beast inside of me enough so that I could listen to reason. I wasn't a monster, I couldn't hurt her even if I wanted to. The vampire part of me was saying the exact opposite but I wasn't listening to it, for some reason it was never, ever right in situations like this. I was guessing because all it wanted was blood and not to do the right thing.

I took a deep breath before flying back and off of her. I landed on the ground as gracefully as a poised cat. I looked down at the older woman. "Professor, get out of here." I told her quietly. The woman just stared at me in shock before raising her wand at me again.

"I will not." She told me in a low, frightened voice. Her wand hand was shaking terribly and she looked so pitiful. I backed away some more until my back ran into the hard, muscular chest of Harry. I reached up and grabbed onto his t-shirt, ready to throw him again if she decided to shoot a spell our way. Harry wrapped his hand around my own hand that was clasping onto him. Umbridge stood up and came closer to us. "You know, I really hate children but you two are simply terrors to the whole magical community." Her gaze slid to single me out. "You will go to Azkaban for what you did and we both know you deserve it Miss Cullen, don't we?" The woman sounded more insane now than angry. Harry and I backed up until he ran into a tree and we were now cornered. I didn't dare let my now sapphire blue eyes leave Umbridge for a second.

"Allie, run. Get out of here." Harry said. I chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, good one. You're funny." We had to get that wand away from her but I wasn't sure how- At that moment I heard twigs snapping above us. I looked up to a hill on my right, as did Umbridge, to see that a large group of Centaurs were standing there with arrows hooked onto their bows as if they were ready to srike at any moment.

The toad woman's face went pale white in horror at the half men-half horse creatures. Supposedly, the Ministry had been having some problems with the Centaurs for a while now and the creatures were not happy with the Ministry in return, this wasn't going to be pretty. "You have no business here, Centaur. This is a Ministry matter." She said, a little afraid. She stepped closer to Harry and I like we were going to help her out with her troubles or something. I kept my hand on Harry's shirt and now put him behind me, I knew those arrows wouldn't kill me but they sure as hell could kill him and I wasn't going to risk it.

Next thing I know, an arrow is whizzing by my face and heading for Umbridge. With a swift motion of her wand she deflected the arrow. The woman looked outraged that they had attacked her. I really didn't blame them,however, even if I couldn't join them I wouldn't mind if she got a little hurt.

"How dare you!" She cried out. Another flick of her wand and the Centaur that shot at her was caught up in a binding spell. The Centaur fell to the ground and rolled down the hill to land by our feet. He struggled against the ropes that looked to be choking him to death. I knelt down to try and get them off of the poor creature but it was no use when magic was working against us. "Stop! Please!" I pleaded. She didn't respond. Harry knelt down beside me and helped to try and get the ropes off.

"Now, that was a warning!" The hag from hell called. "Now leave!" I looked up at the Centaurs but they didn't move. Were they going to do something? I wasn't sure. My head shot back to Umbridge and she looked about ready to bolt back to the castle.

That was, before the rumbling came from behind her. If possible, she went paler as she was picked up off the ground and was dangling in the air. The woman seemed to be caught by a... giant? How the hell did a giant get in the Forbidden Forest? The pounding of hoof beating into the Earth sounded and I was snapped back to the scene that lay before me. Now that their foe was more or less captured, the Centaurs raced down and started shooting arrows at her and the giant.

The Centaur Harry and I had been trying to free finally managed to escape his bonds and join the rest of his group. We stood up and looked on as this played it's self out. "Where'd the giant come from?" I leaned over to Harry and asked.

"That's Hagrid's brother." He told me back.

"No kiddin'?" I said. With out another word the both of us ran over to the pack of Centaurs and started pleading with them to leave the giant alone. An arrow pierced the giant's arm and he looked like a small baby who had just been crying all day. He dropped Umbridge into the waiting crowd of Centaurs who started to swarm her and backed away from them.

"Potter! Cullen! Tell them I mean no harm!" The DADA professor cried out. We looked at each other before looking on as they began to drag her away and into the darkness.

"Somethings are better left unsaid, Professor." I said with a shrug.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Professor but I'm not supposed to tell lies either." With that the Centaurs ran off carrying a scream Umbridge out of our lives.

---------------------------------------------

We ran and ran until we got back to the school. To our surprise we saw the rest of out group racing out of the castle to join us. Hermione ran up to me and wrapped me in a big hug. "Are you guys okay?" She said as she examined my bleeding lip from earlier. I slapped her hand away.

"Fine. How'd you guys get out?" I looked them all over and each one of them seemed to be in good condition.

"Ron's a genius!" Nevile shouted as he came up and handed me and Harry our wands.

Ron turned a bright shade of red and shrugged. "It was nothing really, I just told those Slytherin goons that I was hungry and took out a box of Fever Fudge, but of course they didn't let me eat it and ate it all by themselves. It wasn't much of an escape really. We just walked out."

I smiled at Ron. "Go you, Red! High five!" I lifted my hand up and he met it with a loud _smack!_

Harry interrupted our little celebration with the grim reality of what we still had to do. "How are we getting to the Ministry?"

"We fly, of course." Dreamy Luna announced. I looked at her with a skeptical look as did Hermione. Neither of us liked riding on brooms and I didn't know if I could make it all the way to London on one.

"Fine." I said. "But I'm riding with Harry. You couldn't pay me enough to fly a broom by myself."

Luna blinked at me a few times with her deep, hooded eyes. "That's not what I was talking about, Allie."

I raised an eyebrow at her which made her answer my unasked question of what we were going to be fly on. Luna smiled. "Thestrals." The Ravenclaw stated simply.

I chuckled. "Nice."

---------------------------------------

I let Hermione share my Thestral due to the fact that she couldn't see them. I guess it would be totally creepy to ride on something that you couldn't see. I shivered at the thought. We were about a mile from the Ministry and we were all ready for the battle that we might have to go through. I was worried sick by this point however. What if Sirius wasn't okay? What if Jake had been captured too? What was so special about the glowing orb Harry had seen? I sighed. My mind was all questions and no answers.

We landed right out side of the visitors entrance which happened to be one of those cool British telephone booths. We went into the booth two at a time. First, Harry and me then Hermione and Red, with Luna and Neville bringing up the rear. It was strange in the Ministry building. There were no guards or anything which seemed a bit weird. I mean, every building had night guards and whatnot so this one should have had some too.

I didn't have time to dwell on the thought. Our group ran through the lobby and Harry led us to the elevator, he pressed a button and we were in motion instantly. The elevator ride was killer on my nerves. That stupid music that plays in them is enough to drive anyone mad but when you are anticipating Death Eaters and the Dark Lord when that Elevator ride was over? Jeez, forget it, it was intense.

The bell dinged and a voice came on over a loud speaker. "Department of Mysteries." It announced. We all took a deep breath. I grabbed Harry's hand and he looked down at me.

"Ya ready?" I asked him. He pursed his lips together and nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

**Tell me what you think please! I'm a little ify on this one. Thanks for reading!**


	17. What Is And What Should Never Be

**Disclaimer- I do not own any part of Harry Potter. It's sad but true. **

**This is the last chapter for their fifth year guys! Okay, I think this chapter might be a little rough around the edges but that might be because I have been staring at it practically all day. I hope you enjoy it!**

The door to the Department of Mysteries swung open and we all stared in. The room we were looking at was huge, quite possibly the size of one hundred great halls put together. There were no lighting in the room, just small, glowing orbs that looked similar to crystal balls. These things casted eerie shadows in every direct and I couldn't help but feel a shiver run down my spine. Harry squeezed my hand for support, took a deep breath, and we walked in. I strained my ears to see if I could catch anything that would show us if Sirius was around.

Harry noticed my actions and watched my face intently as I listened through the silence. "Anything?" He asked after a moment.

I shook my head. "Nothing, Harry." I paused. "It's too quiet actually." I told him. He took a deep breath and muttered an okay.

The dark haired boy nodded to himself and turned to look at our friends. "Come on, I remember seeing Sirius in the vision right before a flash of row ninety-seven appeared. Perhaps he's there." With those words, Harry was off, tugging me along with him as everyone else followed behind. We looked down row after row and there was still no sign of Sirius anywhere. We passed row ninety-seven a couple minutes later and there still was no clues to show that Harry's godfather was in this room or had been recently. We all stopped and everyone except me tried to catch their breaths. I looked all around for any trance that would give away someone lurking in the countless number of shadows but nothing showed itself. I was starting to worry. I walked around slowly and ended up back at row ninety-seven. I looked at the floor and shook my head. Harry came up behind me. "What is it?"

I sighed and said something I knew he would not like. "Harry, I don't think he's here."

"Allie, I know what I saw."

I turned and put my hands on his shoulders. Everyone else was standing around Harry and I with expressions that resembled the one of doubt I'm sure was playing across my face. "And I know you believe that Harry. I know you do but... it was a trick."

His face flickered and showed a hint of anger but he didn't have time to respond when Ron's voice floated to us. "Have you guys seen this?" I turned to see what he was pointing at and it turned out to be one of the glowing orbs.

"Yeah, Red they are all around-"

"No, this one has your guy's names on it." Neville said as he stepped closer to examine the orb. I shot a glance at Harry before we both went forward to examine it. There was a small , aged tag attacked to the glass ball that read:

**S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D**

**Dark Lord **

**and Allie Cullen/ Harry Potter**

I furrowed my brow at it as Harry took it down from the shelf to better examine it. "It-it has our names on it..." I stated the obvious as if that would help me figure out what the heck it meant. Harry just nodded and held the thing closer to his face.

That's when I heard footsteps coming up from behind us, they were not far off as if they had just appeared out of thin air. I spun around as I drew my wand and growled in the direction the footsteps were coming from. The rest of the group turned about and held up their wands without knowing the reason why. A man strode up like this was just a simple walk in the park for him. He had extremely long platinum blond hair and wore all black. I'd never seen him before but something about the man seemed strangely familiar. His gloved hands came up and began to clap.

"Bravo, children. Now nice and slowly, hand that over to me."

I snorted. "Right. We'll get right on that." I said sarcastically. My eyes never left the man. He was untrustworthy, I could tell and I was not going let my guard down for a second. His cold, gray eyes came to me and he snarled.

"You must be the bloodsucker that has befriended my son." He said. I felt my eyes widen as I recognized why he seemed so familiar to me.

"You are Draco's dad?" The man nodded. I scoffed at him. "That's too bad. I'll send him a condolence card when we get back to school."

The elder Malfoy let out one lone chuckle. "Hmm... you've got spunk. I see why Draco is drawn to you." His smile disappeared. "Now give me that prophecy."

I looked over my shoulder where Harry stood with the orb clutched in his hand. Was the glowy thing a prophecy? It was about us and the Dark Lord? That couldn't be pleasant. A second later dark shadows emerged from nowhere and I couldn't help but jump. I did a quick three sixty only to find out that we were trapped in on all sides. I reached my hand behind me and took a step back until I felt Harry's cotton t-shirt under my fingers. Malfoy sighed. "Come on boy, I don't have all day."

"Where's Sirius?" Harry demanded to know. All of the people around us, who I now assumed to be Death Eaters, started laughing. A woman with crazy-insane jet black hair popped out of a billow of smoky shadows next to Malfoy and started to chuckle.

"Always so gullible, aren't you Potter?" Her eyes flinted across every member of our group and she chuckled again when she saw Neville.

"No, Sirius is here! I saw him." Harry fought back.

The woman laughed hysterically at his words. I felt Harry tense up under my fingers and it worried me. He had a temper and I couldn't let it explode in front of these people. That could only leave us in more trouble than we already were in.

"Harry, calm down." I warned.

"_You have him!_" Harry shouted at Malfoy.

I sighed. "Way to stay calm, love."

Malfoy shook his head at Harry like he thought the boy was pathetic. "It's time you learned the difference between life and dreams, Potter. Now give me the prophecy, or we start using wands.*"

"Yeah, I'll start ripping some heads off while we are at it." I muttered to myself. I knew it would happen, Draco's dad didn't seem like the type to go back on his word and I was getting more nervous by the minute.

The giant room went silent as everyone mulled over what was going to happen and the choices we were given. I peeked around our group of DA members one more time to see if there was any escape route that had opened up that we could manage to maneuver through but we were more closed in than ever. The crazy haired woman took a step closer to us and Harry raised his wand higher so it was pointed at her face. "Take another step and I will smash it." He threatened.

She smiled and took another slow step towards us. "What makes you think I care what you do with it?"

"Voldemort wants it, right? I'm sure he wouldn't be happy if you came crawling back without it."

The woman became furious in an instant. "You filthy half-blood! How dare you speak his name!"

"Oh come on lady!" I heard my own voice yelling at her after she attacked Harry liked that. "Voldy is a half-blood too! Don't be a hypocrite, it's unattractive." I looked her up and down. "Then again, go ahead. I don't think it could do any more harm to you, you are hideous as it is already." Oops... word vomit plus me being a smart ass equals unpleasantries.

She turned on me now. "You're the mudblood halfbreed vampire, am I right?" I nodded my response. She chuckled evilly. "Your family was pathetic, I'm guessing you are the same way. I won't waste my breath on you."

I growled and took a step toward her. Red grabbed my arm and held me close so I wouldn't escape and do something stupid. I took a few deep breaths and felt a little more relaxed but still pissed at this woman. She insulted my family and for that I planned on getting even with her later.

"Let's stop this ridiculousness!" Malfoy shouted. He turned to Harry and held out his hand. "Give me the prophecy."

Harry was quiet and thoughtful for a minute. "I don't think so." He looked at the group of DA members. "NOW!" With that one word we all took off and shot stunning spell after stunning spell at the Death Eaters nearest us. Right before our spells could hit them the the Death Eaters would disappear into the smoke in which they came. The seven of us didn't really care though, it gave us time to run and get the heck out of there. I had to slow down a bunch to keep pace with my friends. I kept running at the lead with Harry close behind as I checked down every row to make sure it was clear of cloaked figures. I dared a look back and saw that Harry and I had lost the rest of our group in the chaos. I spun my head back around to watch where I was going and saw that a Death Eater was blocking our path a few paces ahead of us.

"_Stupefy!" _I yelled. By the time the spell was at the man he had disappeared into the strange smoke-shadow that worked as their form of apperation. I skidded to a stop and Harry ran into my back. "We have to regroup!" I yelled over the shouts of others, I couldn't tell how far or close the voices were but I knew that the rest of our DA members were fighting against our opponents and we could all use each other's help.

"Alright, let's find them." Harry said. I nodded and started to run again but Harry caught my wrist and pulled me back to him. "Wait! Wait!" I turned to look at my boyfriend. He held his hand out to me and gave me the orb. I stared at him with wide, confused eyes. "You hold on to it."

"I don't think that's the greatest idea, Harry. I'll break it. I can barely walk let alone-"

He grabbed my face in his hands to get my attention. "If this turns for the worst you take that thing and run. You understand me? You run as fast as you can and get it to Dumbledore." I was about to protest but he wouldn't let me. "Okay?" He asked quickly.

I sighed and nodded my head. He kissed my forehead, grabbed my hand and we were off again. We fought two more Death Eaters before we ran into Ron and Hermione and then found Luna, Neville, and Ginny. We all stood in a circle, waiting for the next imminent attack to come. The Death Eaters appeared all at once and surrounded us much like they had when we first met them. Malfoy popped up ten feet in front of Harry and looked totally pissed. "Give me the prophecy, Potter!"

We were all quiet as they moved closer and closer. I was preparing myself for battle when I heard Ginny yell a spell.

"_Reducto_!" The spell was wide enough to cover three different aisles and cause three different Death Eaters to be thrown back from the force of it. I was proud of the only Weasley girl for a moment... then the thousands and thousands of orbs began to fall to the ground and shatter in a rippling affect that was coming towards us. I wasn't too pleased after that.

"Well, hell." I breathed out before being pushed to start running. The clashes of glass against the hard floors was deafening and I felt as if my ears were bleeding but I ignored it and concentrated on not falling. There was no way we would be able to out run the avalanche. I thought we were doomed until Hermione cried. "A door! There!" I spun to see where she was pointing and we all ran as if Lord Voldemort himself was behind us. I made it to the door first and pushed it open. I walked through and felt... nothing under my feet. I started to fall through the twenty feet of air that separated me from the floor. I was ready for the impact but to my relief it never came. I, along with everyone else, hovered about six inches from the ground for a second before falling to the ground with a small _thump_. We all laid there for a second and just caught our breaths. A stitch worked it's way into my side and I groaned.

Finally, we all were able to stand up. "Everyone okay?" Harry asked. Everyone grumbled and murmured something to show that they weren't dead or close to dying. I got to my feet and brushed the dirt from my pants. Taking a a look around the room, I saw that it was just a simple room with nothing in it but a huge, empty archway. It was the strangest thing in the world to me after seeing the glowy orb room but I guessed that's why it was called the Department of Mysteries and not the Department of Just Shiny Glass Balls That Only Confuse People Instead Of Helping Them. We barely had time to gather our thoughts when another attack descended on us. Flashes of smoke and cloaked people came from every direction with a _whoosh_ and bombarded us. Everyone dropped to the ground to escape the smoke cloud that surrounded our group of seven DA members. I covered my head and closed my eyes while grasping onto the prophecy with every ounce of vampire strength I possessed. The _whoosh_ing noise disappeared with the dark cloud and I looked up. Everyone except Harry had disappeared. I crawled over to him and we used each other to stand up. I stood and took a look around the perimeter of the room. I gasped as I saw my friends being held by Death Eaters. They all had wands pressed to their heads like the Death Eaters were ready to kill them at any second. Harry's arms wrapped around me and pulled me close to his chest. I clasped onto him as I looked at Hermione's frightened eyes.

I grasped Harry's arm even tighter for support as I looked at my friends in horror. They could very well be killed right now and I was scared to death. My eyes were blood red as I tried to think of something, anything we could do to get them free. The _whoosh_ sound registered in my ears once again and I saw the elder Malfoy appear in front of Harry and I.

"Give me-"

"The prophecy! Yes, we know you want it! Good Merlin, get a new line!" I tried to put on a brave voice but instead my tone was just shaky. I was too scared for my friends right now to put my all into acting brave. Malfoy laughed and held out his hand.

Harry's hand tightened on my forearm. "Allie." He said slowly and quietly. "Run."

I froze. "Harry, I don't think I can leave you guys-"

"Just do it." He insisted as he unwrapped his arms from around me. I took a deep breath and in a flash I took off. I made it all of five feet when I felt a sharp, knife-like pain rush throughout my entire body. I fell flat on the ground in pain and-I'm sad to say- started to scream. The pain stopped suddenly and I collapsed against the rocky floor. Harry ran and knelt beside me with his concerned eyes staring in worry. "Allie?"

I groaned. "Two times in one day? Honestly, I can't get a break." I teased. He didn't seem too amused at my attempt at humor. I didn't blame him to be honest. This was not the place or time for something like that but it was my only defense at the moment. He grabbed me under my arms and helped me stand. I had to lean on him greatly for a second before I snapped back to my normal self. Malfoy still stood there waiting for us.

"Enough games! I will kill them." His eyes drifted to me. "The vampire knows it. Give it to me, now!" He screamed. I did know it was true, his eyes told me that he could care less if my friends died. With a snap of his fingers, they would be gone forever. I couldn't let this man do that.

My heart sank into my sneakers and I took a deep breath. "We have to give it up, Harry. I won't let them die."

I didn't look at him for the answer, he just spoke. "I know." Without another word, we took slow steps toward the long haired man. He waited with his arm outstretched but I still did not release my tight grasp on the orb until we were a foot from the man. Slowly, ever so slowly, I stretched my arm out to give him the prophecy. It was about to drop into his hand when I heard the most unlikely of voices.

"Get away from my godson." I looked to my right and saw that Sirius was standing there as if he had been in the room this whole time. Malfoy was thrown off guard by this and Sirius had time to punch him square in his nose. I snatched my hand and the orb close to my chest and put my death drip on it. Chaos erupted once again that night as I saw members from the Order of the Phoenix appear all around us and begin their attack immediately on the Death Eaters. I breathed a quick sigh of relief that we were no longer alone.

Harry and I stood there, shocked, as we watched the scene in front of us. I was enthralled by what was happening that I didn't have time to react when I felt myself being jerked back violently. I gasped as the orb slipped out of my hands and began to fall to the floor. I tried to reach for it at the same time Harry did but we were too late. The prophecy smashed into a million tiny pieces on the rocks and some sort of smoke came out of it. The instant the orb hit the floor a shrill voice broke the air around the two of us. It spoke.

_The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approach..._

_Born to those that defied him... the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal_

_but they will have power the Dark Lord does not... two must die at the hand_

_of the other for none can live while the others survive_

I jerked my head to look up at Harry with wide, red eyes. He returned my gaze for a moment before Sirius threw a spell at him to force the dark haired boy to be thrown behind a huge bolder and be covered from unfriendly fire. I once again began to feel a tugging on the back of my shirt and felt myself being pulled away from the action. I tried to turn and catch a glimpse of who it was but there was no need. A howl came from Jake's throat as he was trying to get me out of harms way. He was in his wolf form and he was in 'kick ass' mode. "Jake! Let go!" I yelled out as I tried to swat at his muzzle behind my back but he didn't even act like he was listening to anything I said or cared if I hit him. I tried to fight him off more but the werewolf was too strong, even for my vampire strength.

I vaguely heard Harry calling to me as I was dragged behind a wall of rock by my guardian. The wolf Jake released me and gave me a stern look that showed I was supposed to stay there. "Jake! I can help!" A bark escaped his mouth and I sunk into the stone. He growled a little before heading off into the midst of the fight. I waited a moment before peeking over the rock and seeing Jake wrapped up with a Death Eater. Who was I kidding? I could never just sit still when something like this was going on and people I loved were in danger. I took up my wand and jumped from behind the boulder and into action.

I shot a quick disarming spell in the direction of the Death Eater closest to me before rushing farther into the midst of the battle. All of my friends besides Harry had disappeared and I was just praying they were safe and out of danger. I shot another spell and made my way closer to Jacob. At the moment the werewolf was holding his own but I wasn't sure how long he could last against magic.

Jake jumped onto his new opponent chest and the Death Eater fell to the ground with a smack as his head made contact with the hard rock. I winced a little, remembering when I hit my head much the same way last year during the third task of the tournament.

A flash of green light was heading toward me and in an instant I had to hit the deck, scrapping my chin in the process. The green light hit the rock behind me and exploded into sparks. Was that the Killing Curse? I didn't have time to mull it over, another attack came upon me and I had to go on the defense. Spell after spell, I fought this black haired, scruffy Death Eater until I shot him down with one final "_Stupefy!" _

I darted around for another moment before a deep, rumbling growl filled my ears. I spun around and was confronted with Jake's big wolf eyes. Dang, I was in trouble now. Even in his wolf form he looked furious and about ready to explode (again) but I wasn't going to let him bully me now. "No, Jake! I'm helping! Get over it!" I pushed past him and up to the big archway where Harry and Sirius were fighting side by side. They were up against three Death Eaters including Malfoy and I thought I would lend them a hand.

"_Expelliarmus!" _I shouted as I ran up to them. The Death Eater's wand went flying and Sirius had time to stun him. Sirius turned and winked at me. I skidded to a stop next to Harry. He flung a spell at one of the Death Eaters in front of us and hit him square in the chest. Sirius then took down Draco's dad with a flick of his wand. I dared a quick look around and saw that the Order seemed to have everything under control.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _I turned back around just in time to see the green jet of light hit Sirius. Everything and everyone fell silent and stopped whatever they were doing. It was as if in that instant, time stood still and the only one thing that mattered was Sirius. His face went blank and he stumbled back a step into the archway. He disappeared the next second and I knew he was gone forever.

"_NO!_" Harry cried after him. I braced myself against his chest to try and keep him from going into the strange archway after his godfather He struggled against me and I could barely keep him anchored in place. Soon, Lupin came up and took Harry in his arms. I took a step back and just looked at my boyfriend. Tears welled up in my eyes and I shook my head in disbelief. Snickering sounded from behind me and I spun to see the crazy haired lady smiling. She must have done this. As I was looking at her, I heard more of Harry's screams and cries of outrage. I glared at her with narrowed, red eyes and snarled. Harry yelled once more and I turned and ran back to him.

"Harry..." I said in barely a whisper. He didn't respond to me or even indicate that he knew I was standing before him. He only shouted Sirius's name. Lupin was struggling with Harry in his arms and was giving me a look that showed I had to get him to calm down. I took a deep breath and tried again. "Harry, please." Please? That was my big comforting comment? Good merlin, I was horrible. I grabbed his arm which only made him yell for Sirius more. "Harry, he's gone." I said through my tears. Harry shook his head and yanked himself free of Lupin. He rushed past me and toward the woman with crazy hair. She skipped out of a side door in the room and Harry followed.

"Harry!" I called and tried to run after him only to get caught in giant, muscular arms. "Let go of me!" I screamed as I flailed around, kicking and punching like a lunatic. The person didn't respond. Just held me tighter and pulled me towards a wall. The tears were overwhelming now but I still fought. "Let go of me!" I yelled again.

"Allie! Allie! It's okay, sweetheart!" Jake said. My body relinquished it's attack and I slumped into my guardian. Sobs caught in my throat and I was having a hard time breathing. Jake, now in his human form, slid down against the wall and pulled me into his lap. I cried. I cried for Sirius. I cried for Harry and his loss. I cried over that prophecy I had just heard. I just cried.

"I have to get Harry!" I sobbed out. Jake wrapped his arms around me tighter and leaned his cheek on the top of my head.

"I can't let you go after him, it's too dangerous. The Order will do it." He soothed. I just shook my head and cried some more. Jake rocked me back and forth and whispered little reassurances into my hair that I knew were complete bullshit. I wanted to go after Harry so bad but I couldn't find the strength to get up from my guardians loving hug and I knew he wouldn't let me even if I tried.

The tears were starting to run low in my eyes and I took in the scene around me. Everything looked to be happening in slow motion. The Order members were going through the room trying to round up the remaining Death Eaters and I finally saw my friends and felt a tad better knowing they were all safe. I tried to stand up and go over to them but Jake's arms kept me locked down. I looked up at him. "Jake. Please, I'm just going to make sure everyone is alright." The werewolf pursed his lips before letting go of me. I stood up and he did the same. I vampire ran over to Hermione and very gently wrapped her in my arms. The vampire side of me was still very close to the surface and I had to be careful so wouldn't squish her.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She could only manage a nod through her shock. I rubbed my hand up and down her arm for a second to give a little comfort to my friend. I glanced around us and saw that no one had come back with Harry yet. My heart sank again. Where was he? What if that crazy lady got to him? I was panicking then.

"Allie?" Luna asked. "What is it?"

I just shook my head, now that I had my mind focused on it I could sense that something was terribly wrong, I felt it in the pit of my stomach and it was killing me. "Allie?" Ron called.

An image flashed into my head and made me dizzy with the pain it brought. I fell to my knees and saw... I wasn't sure exactly. It was as if I was watching a movie through someone else's eyes but this was no movie. No, what I was seeing was definitely real.

_It was an image of Voldemort and Dumbledore battling in the lobby of the Ministry. In a flash, all the windows around burst into shards and shards of glass. The glass fell like raindrops to the ground in a clatter around a giant fountain. My vision was blocked by a hand for a second as if the person these eyes belonged to were shielding themselves from the shards. The vision reappeared and my eyes widened as the glass rose up into the air behind Voldemort and headed straight towards me. _

The vision ended and I was back in the room with the archway. My friends and Jake were surrounding me, asking if I was okay. I grabbed my head to stop the spinning for a moment before realization hit me. I could only state one word. "Harry." I got questioning looks from everyone but I didn't have time to notice. I stood up, still dizzy, and started to run out the door that Harry had escaped through early. I ran at vampire speed until I made it to the lobby. Skidded to a stop, I gasped in horror as I was confronted with the monster from my childhood dreams. Voldemort stood in front of me. I'm not going to lie, he was the most intimidating, scary person I had ever seen in my life. His skin was pale white and he had a snakelike face that made me cringe. He was scarier now than he was when I was just a baby. If it was possible he looked more...dead.

I gasped again as he turned to look at me. For the first time in my life I was frozen in fear. He smiled evilly, which seemed more like a snarl before he disappeared in a sea of sand that came up and swirled around him. The sand settled and he was gone. Without his presence I was able to move and my brain began to work properly again. My eyes darted around the room and caught sight of Harry and Professor Dumbledore. "Harry!" I yelled out as I ran over to him.

I was halfway to him when he screamed in pain before falling to the ground amongst the sand. I yelled his name again and dropped to my knees next to his writhing body. I grabbed his hand and held it tightly as he hissed in pain. Dumbledore bent down on the opposite side of Harry and studied the boy like he was a science project.

"Professor! Do something, please!" I pleaded with him. The gray haired man remained quiet as he looked Harry up and down. Harry jerked again and started taking deep, panting breaths. My heart ached at the sight of him like this and in pain and I began to stroke his hair back and out of his face. He looked to be in so much pain as he lay crumbled beside me. I could barely watch but I endured it for his sake. "Harry?" I whispered. Again, no response.

Suddenly, he went still. For a moment I thought that he was dead but then he started muttering under his breath. I couldn't make out what he was saying and I leaned in closer to hear. "Allie, step away." Dumbledore told me sternly. I looked up at him with skeptical eyes but did as he asked. I watched as Harry muttered a little more before he howled in pain again.

Something that resembled the sand around us came out of his chest at an alarming rate, forcing Harry to arch his back. The sand left him and he sunk back into the floor. I was at his side in a millisecond and had his head resting on my lap. His breathing was heavy and he stared ahead of us with dead, expressionless eyes. I looked up to see what he was looking at and shivered when I saw that the Dark Lord was standing in front of us, staring.

He spoke in a calm voice. "I will kill both of you." His eyes went to Harry then shot to me. "And you will lose." Okay, so I was scared shitless looking at him and I didn't know what to do. I just sat there clutching onto Harry. I jumped when the sounds of apperation and what I recalled to be someone arriving by flu powder erupted behind Harry and I. Voldemort looked up and snarled. With one last look at Harry and I, he disappeared into the sand once again. I jerked my head over my shoulder and saw a bunch of Ministry people standing so still they almost looked like statues. Fudge was among them so I just turned back around and ignored them.

I looked back down at Harry who seemed to be getting a little more life to him and smile. "How ya doin'?" I asked in a somewhat shaky voice. He looked up and managed a small lopsided grin.

"Alright." His hand went up and stroked my cheek. I put my hand over his and leaned my face into his touch.

"He's back!" Someone said.

I scoffed at the man's ignorance. Of course he-being Voldemort- was back! That is what Harry, Dumbledore, and I have been telling them all along but _noooo_ we were just 'trying to get attention'. I looked over my shoulder and saw that the voice's owner was Fudge himself.

"Duh!" I told him. Fudge looked over at me with a shocked expression but didn't say anything in return. He nodded in my direction before turning around to consult with his administrators to plan there next move.

I turned back to Harry. "You think you can stand up?"

He nodded. We both got up and were bombarded by our friends and the Order members. I happened to get a firm smack in the side of the head from Jake for running off like that and scaring him half to death. I sighed. We were all alright, we were all safe. That is all but one of us...

--------------------------

A week later Harry and I were sitting in Dumbledore's office. We hadn't talked much since the incident at the Ministry. Harry was grieving for his godfather and I had to except that he wanted space.

"I understand that this is a hard time for you so I will make this talk brief." Dumbledore said. I looked up at him and gave the older man a small, sad smile. "That night, at the the Ministry, the prophecy that you dropped Allie, I'm sure the two of you realized that it foretold the futures of you two along with the Dark Lord."

Harry didn't answer or even look at the Headmaster for that matter. I answered for both of us. "Yes sir, we figured that out."

Dumbledore nodded. "Then I am sure you will have figured out what it meant when you heard the prophecy spoken after the orb shattered?"

Once again I answered. "We heard it." I didn't really want to say anything else on the subject, it was too intense for me to handle right now.

"Do you know what it means?" Dumbledore asked in the most gentle voice I have ever head him use.

Harry snapped and pounded his fists on his chair. Anger was etched into his face as he spoke. "Of course, we know what it means!" He said. "It means that if we want to kill Voldemort one of us is going to die with him, and if we can't do it then both of us are going to die." He said loudly.

I pursed my lips and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Harry-"

He raised his hands up to silence me. It worked. I was trying my hardest to not get on Harry's bad side after he while he was going through losing Sirius but it seemed like every little thing I did set him off now. He scoffed before standing and exiting the room. I just let him go. When the door slammed behind him, signaling that he had gone, I looked up at the headmaster and frowned. "I'm so sorry. He just hasn't been himself lately."

Dumbledore smiled. "I understand. He is going through a hard time." The headmaster paused. "More hard times are coming Allie, they are not behind the two of you yet."

Nodding, I thought back on the prophecy. A question was floating around in my head and I wanted it answered. "Professor, in the end... Harry and I... we..." I took a deep breath and tried again. "One of us is going to die." I got it out.

Dumbledore dropped his gaze. "Yes, I am afraid so."

I nodded. This was hard for me to do but I had to know for sure. I looked into Dumbledore's bright blue eyes and made sure I had the Headmaster's full attention. "I can't die by human means, sir. I'm sure you know this but just in case you-"

"I do know." He interpreted.

Taking a deep breath, I went on. "Then you also know that we don't know if I can die by magic?" I didn't wait for an answer. "Sir, I just need to know that there is a possibility that it is me who will die." I said.

The headmaster raised an eyebrow at me. "Why would you need to know something like that?" He asked, slightly shocked.

"Because I need to know that there is a chance that Harry will be the one to survive. He's human, sir. He's got this whole big life to live. Me? I'm already half dead anyway. I just... I need to know that he will have a chance to live when this is over." I said.

Dumbledore thought for a moment before answering. "Allie, there is no way of knowing how this will end. I wish I could give you something, anything to make this easier to understand but I can't. We just have to wait this out and see what happens."

I pursed my lips and nodded my head. A sad chuckle escaped my lips. "I am not a patient person." I admitted to him.

The gray haired man smiled. "I found that out a long time ago, Miss Cullen." He paused. "I have one more question for you... Are you ready to do what is necessary, Allie?" I furrowed my eye brows at him, not really knowing what his cryptic words meant. I knew I was ready for whatever Voldemort would be throwing at me in the months and years to come and eventually Harry would be too. This was my life now, fighting against the bad and trying to defend what is good in this world. I excepted that.

I took a deep breath and said "I am ready."

**Like I said, I'm kinda ify about this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you so much for reading! On with their sixth year, yay! **


	18. When It Isn't Like It Should Be

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, but you already knew that didn't ya? =]**

**Sorry for the long wait, I have been in Flordia for the last week and haven't been able to write. Thankfully I had an insane amount of time to think aobut my story and was able to get it out to you guys fast. I hope you like it!**

Smoke puffed out from the end of my cigarette as I took another long drag. Little rings of gray smoke floated out into the open air in front of me and I watched they disappeared into nothingness. Dangling my feet over the cliff in La Push that I had fallen off of so many years ago, I thought. I thought about what happened at the Department of Mysteries over a month and a half ago. How a life had been lost and how everyone was affected by it, Harry had not talked to me in over a month. He closed himself off to all of us this summer so I really couldn't take it personally, neither could Ron or Hermione. Even though I knew it was selfish of me, I wished Harry could just except what happened and move on but then again another part of me, the less horrible one, told me that he was grieving his godfather and it would take time. I am hoping that second part of me wins the war with my nerves.

I moved on to think about how everything was going to crap over in London while I sat here and did nothing for the summer. Voldemort was making Inferi and readying to battle while I sat here and cooked for the werewolves. I thought about the stupid papers that were saying Harry and I were the 'Chosen ones' and how everyone was counting on us to defeat Voldemort. Ha, if they only knew... I sighed before taking another long puff from the cigarette. Yup, everything was different now and there was nothing I could do but wait for the inevitable to happen.

Harry and I had to fight Voldemort to the death. Out of the three of us, only one would survive according to the prophecy we found and those really weren't reassuring odds for anyone. That thought had been drilling deeper and deeper into my mind but I didn't want to think about that any longer. I hated the thought of what the world would be like without Harry and I didn't want to dwell on it a moment longer, Stick a fork in me, I was done. I sucked in the cigarette smoke and exhaled again.

"Smoking is bad for you, you know." I choked and coughed on the smoke still in my lungs and turned around to see who had startled me. To my surprise, I saw Dumbledore standing before me. It was totally strange to see the Headmaster of Hogwarts standing in La Push, he just seemed so out of place in the forest. He was here for a something and I figured I was the thing he came looking for. I smiled at him.

"Yeah, well it's not like it can kill me so..." I told him with a small smile before chucking the butt out into the roaring ocean. He came over and sat next to me on the cliff. "In all honesty Professor, I don't smoke. It's just something to pass the time while I'm here." I said, a bit ashamed.

His eyes twinkled at me. "I understand." We went quiet and the only sound to be heard was the waves hitting the rocks below. La Push was quiet all the time, so peaceful. I liked that about the reservation but it was a total culture shock when I went back to Hogwarts. Everything there was loud and chaotic, usually dangerous which was so unlike here. "Happy birthday." Dumbledore said out of the blue. I blinked a couple of times before looking at him. "It was your sixteenth birthday last week, am I correct?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, it was. Thank you."

"Of course." He told me. More silence followed. Dumbledore seemed to be radiating a sort of nervousness from his person but I didn't really want to be rude and ask him what was on his mind just yet. A moment later he answered my unasked question. "You and Jake will be leaving for the Burrow in a few hours. That is why I am here, I have come to collect you, Jacob was already informed and is at the house packing." I smiled widely at him.

"That's great!" I said enthusiastically. Gosh, I missed my friends especially Hermione. I had no one to talk girl talk with except her and I couldn't wait to see her again. Dumbledore's face fell even though he knew I found this to be good news. I frowned myself. "Professor, is everything okay?"

He smiled a small smile. "Allie, there is something I must ask of you. It is unfair of me to do so but I must."

My happiness was gone and replaced with fear. "What is it, sir?" He paused to think for a moment before continuing on.

"I must ask you to keep a very close eye on Draco Malfoy this school year."

I wrinkled my forehead. That was his huge burden of a request? "Sir, me and Draco are already friends..."

The headmaster shook his head at me. "I'm afraid you are not anymore. Allie, he will push you away, make himself distant from you but you cannot let that happen no matter what. You have to stay close to him." He paused again. "It will be dangerous. You know from last year that some students despise the relationship Draco and you share."

My head shot up to look at him. He knew about last year on the train when I got ambushed by a bunch of Slytherin psychos. How could he? I didn't want to think about it. I'm sure it would only make my brain hurt to try and figure it out.

"Keep tabs on him." Dumbledore informed me. "If anything happens that is extreme-and you will know when this occurs Miss Cullen- you must tell me immediately. Can you do that?"

I thought for a fraction of a second before answering. "I'll try my best. I mean, Draco is very stubborn." I told him.

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, well so are you. I'm sure you will do just fine."

Laughter arose from me because I knew he was right. It was so bizarre to be sitting in the middle of butt nowhere, USA with the greatest wizard of our time. Dumbledore cleared his throat again. I turned to look at him and noticed he had set me with a look full of questioning. "Professor? Is something wrong?"

He jumped a little as if I caught him off guard but he answered quickly none the less. "I was curious to know if you told anyone of the prophecy you heard at the Ministry?"

The mention of that prophecy gave me a sunken, worried feeling in the pit of my stomach. I hated thinking about that stupid thing. "No. It's not exactly something I want to tell Jake and he's really the only person I tell stuff to."

The professor nodded. "Yes, that is good. I wouldn't go around telling people about what you heard. Not that you would, of course, but in the off chance that someone were to ask you..."

"My lips are sealed." I reassured him.

"Good. Good." He told me. His face still seemed off somehow like something was bothering him and he wouldn't find ease until he figured it out. "Was there something else?" I questioned, a bit unsure. "Or would you like to go get some tea before we have to leave..."

"Tea would be wonderful. Thank you." With those words he stood up and brushed off the back of his robes. I stood also and straightened the hem of my flannel shirt.

"Alright." I said with a small smile. I held out my hand to show him the way and we fell into step next to each other.

We made it a couple of feet before he said anything. "You do have your wand on you, right?" He questioned.

I nodded. "Always, I don't go anywhere without it." For good measure, I reached down into the inside of my black Ugg boot and pull out my wavy wand.

"That is excellent. I worry about you and Harry, more now than I ever did. Things are not good and we must always be prepared." He explained.

"Yeah, things are totally out of control."

We lapsed into silence again which seemed to be becoming a common thing for us. Trees rushed past us as we walked on through the twists and turns that led us back into the community of La Push. I stopped in the outskirts of town as a thought blew into my mind. "Professor... the people around here are not used to seeing men in robes..."

His eyes twinkled as he let out a grin. "No, I suppose they are not." He extracted his wand and pointed it at himself. With one silent charm, Dumbledore was able to change his clothes completely. He wore a plain black suit and a bowler cap, looking totally British. The only thing about him that looked normal was his long beard. It still hung down to his waist and was tied into a sort of pony tail using a chain. "Does this work?" He asked.

I stifled a little laugh and nodded. "You'll fit right in, sir." I told him. With that, we continued on. We passed the convenient store and the gas station within minutes and came to the residential area of La Push shortly after. It was still a couple more blocks until Billy's place so we probably still had a seven minute walk left..

"Harry is alright." The headmaster broke through my thoughts. I was taken aback by his statement. The two of us hadn't even mentioned Harry today and he couldn't read minds. I dared a side glance at the headmaster and some how begun to believe that it is very possible that he was telepathic. I wouldn't put it past him.

I pursed my lips and nodded. "That's good to know..." I trail off. "I haven't talked to him in a month." I informed quietly.

Dumbledore didn't seem surprised. "He just lost his godfather. It is to be expected that he would want to be alone."

"Sure, sure." I said, a little bitter that Harry was completely exiling me, along with everyone else, this summer. Dumbledore noticed my tone. I sighed and elaborated a little more. "I'm trying to be understanding, I really am but it's hard to know that he is going through this really horrible time and he doesn't want his closet friends around. I mean, last year when I freaked out about my past he did everything in his power to make me let him in and I eventually did. To be honest, it got worse at first but it _did_ eventually get better after that and I did feel better after talking to some one."

Dumbledore 'hmm'ed knowingly. "You are jealous that he can keep to himself and you cannot anymore?" It was more of a statement than a question. I bit my lip and wrinkled my forehead. He raised his eye brows as if willing me to confess.

I sighed and threw my hands up in the air as if he caught me. "So? I mean, Professor, my dead father told me that I have to let people in because I was 'too much like him'. I let Harry break down that wall that I had had up since birth and for what? So he can drive me completely nuts all the time? So he can just shut me out of what is going on in his life where as I have to tell him every freaking detail of mine? I mean, what is that?" I rambled insanely while flailing my arms around like a mad woman. I felt my eye sight go a little red as I spoke. I took a deep breath and looked up at my headmaster as he walked next to me smiling.

"That, my dear, is love." He told me.

I bit down on my lip again and shrugged. "I guess I just miss him." I mumbled. A light laugh sounded next to me and Dumbledore nodded like he understood that everything I just said was because I was upset to be away from Harry.

"Ah, to be young and in love... the two of you remind me of Harry's parents."

I looked up at him and managed to trip over a rock in the process. Thankfully, I recovered. "We do?"

"Oh yes. James chased after Lily for years before she finally agreed to go out with him, much like how Harry tried to date you when you were with Mr Diggory." He told me. My heart stung a tad when he mentioned Cedric. It had been over a year now but it still hurt to think about him. Through my pain and memories, I managed a smile.

"Sir, you know way too much about your students." I teased. We both chuckled a little and that was when I realized we were at the little house that I was calling my summer home.

We walked in and I told Dumbledore to take a seat while I went about making the tea. It was so much like the visit from Lupin last summer and I smiled, knowing that this one would probably have less complaining and arguing from Jake. After putting the kettle on the stove to boil some water, I excused myself to go find Jacob. I walked the three steps it takes to get into the wolf man's room and knocked. I heard a muffled 'come on it' before slowly opening the door. I walked into the room and closed the door behind me to make more room in there. There is barely any space in Jacob's room and with the door open there was barely anywhere to stand. My adoptive father was bent over looking through his drawers, trying to figure out what to pack.

"Hey squirt," He said without even looking up to make sure it was me. "Are you all packed?"

"I never _un_packed. Been living out of my trunk." I told him. He nodded before rushing around (or doing the best rushing possible in a eight by eight room) and flung a few more shirt into his suitcase. The poor guy seemed so frazzled.

"Jake? Ya okay?" I asked him with a worried look growing on my face. He didn't pay any attention to me and kept throwing stuff into his suitcase. I clap my hands to get him to focus. "Jacob!" I yelled. He finally looked my way and gave me a glare that told me he thought I was nuts. "What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you have been acting weird lately." I gave him a look up and down. "Jake, you even look a little older. Is everything okay?" Now that I gave my guardian a good look he seemed... different was the only word I could come up with. Something about his eyes gave away the fact that something wasn't right.

"Everything's alright, kid. You worry too much. Now get lost so I can finish packing." He told me.

"But Jake I-" He pushed me out the door, not letting me finish. As soon as I cleared the door frame, he slammed it in my face. I stood there, stunned. Jacob was acting so weird, even for him. For my own personal benefit I worked my way into his mind but Jacob, being Jacob, was singing some Nirvana song so I couldn't know what was bugging him which only made me more curious to know what this was all about.

Whatever it was that he was trying to hide I bet it had something to do with what he tried to tell me at Christmas. I swore sometimes he could be more secretive than Harry and I put together-

I suddenly heard the sharp whistle of the kettle and had to let the whole Jacob thing go. I walked into the kitchen and to the stove. I poured the water into two mugs and grabbed the tea bags. In reality, I could have just put some water in the microwave but what fun would that have been? Placing the mugs on the table, I sat across from Dumbledore.

He smiled his thanks and sat quietly as we both sip our drinks. "Jake'll be ready in a minute." I informed the headmaster.

"There is no need to rush." He assured me. After that we sat some more and drank our tea in silence. Not a sound was heard except for the banging and occasional curse word coming from the direction of Jake's room. A few minutes passed and Dumbledore began to hum a nameless tune softly. Finally, Jacob emerged from his room with a duffel bag and a small suitcase in hand.

"Alright, I am ready." He announced. He still looked a little frantic but I didn't question it with Dumbledore around. Dumbledore stood and wiped his mouth off with a napkin.

"Shall we, then?" He motioned to the door and Jacob nodded. I sighed, feeling like last summer was repeating it's self. Only this time we wouldn't be going to headquarters. Heck, I didn't even know if headquarters existed now that Sirius had passed on. I was excited to go back to the Burrow though. I loved the Weasley's (well all the ones I had met, I didn't know how many more there are running around out there) and was excited to see Hermione.

With one last sigh, I grabbed my my suitcase and we were off.

--------------------------------

When the constricted feeling ended and we were done apparating, I opened my eyes to see what I assumed to be the Burrow looming in front of us about half a mile away. It was an insanely awesome home with additional wings pointing upward instead of out. I smiled up at Jake and he gave me a look in return. I realized he was in a funk still and turned to Dumbledore.

"Well, there it is. Molly is expecting your arrival. I will see you both very soon." He told us quickly.

"You're not coming in with us?" I asked the headmaster.

"Ah, I am afraid I cannot. I still have a few more stops to make tonight but I will be back later." He tipped his head to the two of us. "Until then." With a small pop the headmaster was gone.

I turned back to Jake, who was now beyond used to apparation and he told me we better start walking. It took us ten minutes to get there due to our amount of luggage but we made it none the less.

"Allie! Jacob! How lovely it is to see you, dears!" Mrs. Weasley called to us from the door of her home. I smiled up at her and waved a hello. Jake was lagging behind me a few feet because he decided to take my trunk along with his suitcase while I only had to carry his duffel bag. "Oh, let me take care of that, Jacob." Mrs. Weasley said while pulling her wand from the pocket of her apron. With a single flick, the bags flew from our hands and into the house. Mrs. Weasley smiled at her handy work before rushing forward to wrap me in a hug. "Oh Merlin, Allie! You are nothing but skin and bones. Come, come! Let's get you something to eat before you starve to death." She grabbed my hand and led me into the kitchen.

"I'll tell you what, Molly, Allie is never going to starve to death, not the way that girl eats." Jacob teased me as he followed behind the red headed woman and I. Mrs. Weasley laughed but went to work making some food for us anyway.

"Allie! Thank Merlin!" Ginny called to me as she came flying down the stairs.

"Hey Ginny! So good to see you!" I told her as I wrapped the red head in a hug. We finally managed to make up last year and now have become good friends. It was so silly to waste so much time being mad at each other now that we are on friendly terms. I stepped back from the hug and took a look at her. She looked pissed off beyond belief. The girl's ears were red and she seemed about ready to pull her own hair out. "Oh no, what is it?" I whispered.

She rolled her eyes. "Not a what, a who." She told me. I wrinkled my forehead, a little confused.

"Oh my. We have company!" A French accented voice stated the obvious from the stairs. I peeked behind Ginny's shoulder to see the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. Fleur Delacour was beautiful the last time I saw her but now she was simply a breath taking woman. She had silver blond hair and she was as skinny as a person could get without looking like they had an eating disorder. She was tall and basically perfect which made her come off as some what intimidating. She walked down the remaining couple stairs and came to rest next to me and Ginny. From behind my back, I could hear Jacob's heart racing a million beats per minute. I throw a look over my shoulder at him. "Down boy."

He growled in my direction. "Shut up!" He whispered.

"Ah, you must be the vampire?" She asked, apparently she didn't really remember me from the Triwizard Tournament. That just figured.

"I''m Allie, nice to meat you." I nodded in her direction in greeting and smiled a little. She smiled too but her eyes remained on focused on me a little too much. She scanned me up and down before her eyes returned to my face.

"Yes, I am charmed as well." She pursed her lips and wrinkled her forehead as she gave me one more look. With a nod of her head, she turned away from me and looked at Ginny. "Those brothers of yours lie. They said that vampires are more beautiful that veela but I do not see it. I have met veela twenty times as lovely as this vampire." She explained.

Ginny's eyes widened like she couldn't believe that Fleur just said that. I wasn't quite sure if I should be insulted or not so I just stood there and took it. Before Ginny could say something she would later regret, Jacob stepped in and put a giant sized arm around shoulders. "Well Allie here is as beautiful as they get and that beauty runs inside and out." He told Frenchy off nicely.

I stifled back a laugh as Fleur stood there dumb founded. "Yes, well that is very good. Excuse me but I must find Bill now." With that she walked away, her blond hair shimmering in the light behind her.

I finally let my giggles come out and so does Ginny. I looked up at Jacob and smiled. "Dude, you are my idol." I told him as I pretended to bow down in his presence. He just growled a little and said it was no big deal before asking Mrs Weasley if she could use any help.

Ginny told me that that Hermione and everyone was upstairs. I cocked one eye brow at her and she seemed to understand what I was inquiring. Ginny shook her head slowly. "No, Harry's not here."

Disappointment overcame me but I managed to keep it under the radar. "Oh, okay." I said with a small, little smile. Ginny put a comforting hand on my shoulder and gave me a little shake into reality.

"He'll be here soon. Don't worry, he always shows up eventually." With one last squeeze, she released me. The fifth year nodded her head in the direction of the staircase. "Come on, let's get up there before Fleur comes back and insults you again."

I laughed at that. So it really was an insult! "Yeah, I kinda felt like a dog after that."

Jake barked from the kitchen and made me grimace. "Sorry, Jake! It's just a figure of speech." He growled again, showing off his terrible mood in front of the Weasleys. I just ignored it.

"Molly?" Frenchy called from up stairs making Ginny and I give each other widened looks of terror.

"Run for it!" She whispered urgently to me. I didn't wait another second before high tailing it out of there and up to the safety of Ginny's room. I sighed as the door slammed shut behind the two of us. Everything about today was totally screwy. From me smoking a cigarette on the the cliff were I first 'died' to Dumbledore in a suit, everything just seemed wrong. Leaning against Ginny's door, I prayed that somehow everything from this point on would go right, but to tell the truch I seriously doubted it.

**You love it? You hate it? Let me know because I'm not sure if I like this chapter myself. Thank you for reading!**


	19. Dreams Only Last For A Night

**Disclaimer- I disclaim Harry Potter and Twilight. **

**Okay, so I LOVE this chapter. Hope you do too! **

When Fleur finally reached the kitchen the coast was clear for us to stealthily make our way up to the top most floor of the Burrow where Ron's room resided. We ran up the stairs, taking two at a time until we got to the door. Ginny flung the door open to reveal the twins, Ron, and Hermione sitting on various pieces of mismatched furniture. I loved Ron's room. It's what I liked to call a chaotic catastrophe. Posters were careless thrown up on walls while clothes, books, and bare plates occupied every single inch of the floor. It's silly to say but that is kind of what I imagined the inside of my head to look like.

"Hey." I said with a small wave to everyone. Ron and Hermione both said their hellos but the twins just stared at me, snickering the whole time. I read there minds and narrowed my eyes at their thoughts. "Yeah, it wasn't that funny, boys, so calm down."

They burst out laughing again. Ginny gave me a look and I decided to fill her in. "They were the ones that told Fleur that vampires were prettier than veela." I explained before pointedly looking at the twins. I stuck my tongue out at them. The two knew that she would take it personally and have to investigate, making me feel uncomfortable in the process.

"What did she say?" They asked in unison.

"You know what, just for playing that trick on me I am not going to tell you. So there."

Their faces dropped and they both got on their knees. Crawling over to me, they begged at my feet to tell them but I wasn't budging. Finally they gave up and went back to their seats to pout. I smiled, I think I'd just end up telling them tomorrow anyway, might as well let 'em sweat it out a little bit for now.

"So what's French Toast doing here anyway?" I asked while plopping down next to Red on his bed. A communal eye roll followed my apparently dumb question.

"Fleur and Bill are getting married." Red told me. My jaw dropped.

"No way! Bill? How do they even know each other?"

"They met at the Triwizard Tournament and I guess it was 'true love'." Ginny said.

"Oh. My. God." I replied with a shake of my head. I guess we couldn't really blame Bill for marrying Fleur. I mean, after all, she was insanely beautiful and she might have a... decent personality that Bill likes. Ugh, who am I kidding? I have no clue what Bill sees in Fleur.

"How have your holidays been so far, Allie?" Hermione inquired.

I told her that I did absolutely nothing while being in La Push. That question rolled into a conversation about the reservation and what it was like which then led into a conversation about the difference between my werewolves who changed by choice and the werewolves like Lupin who had no choice but to change their forms during the full moon.

An hour later and I was exhausted. I excused myself to take a nap down in the room I was going to be sharing with Hermione. The twins grumbled under their breaths saying that I was lucky to have a room where I could go take a nap. Apparently, Hermione and I had invaded their room and they were now bunked up with Red. I rolled my eyes and apologized. I fly down to flights of stairs and went into the room that I was instructed to stay in. Plopping onto the first bed I saw, I fell asleep almost instantly.

~*~

I was standing in a meadow, not my dad's meadow but just an average meadow with no significant meaning to me. The tall grass was green and sunflowers were dotted all around. I looked up to see that it was a bright day with a big blue sky and I was suddenly afraid that someone would notice that my skin was sparkling but upon looking around I saw no one near me. I relaxed a little until I realized just how alone I was in that meadow. I freaked out a little at the quietness of the place. It was eerily quiet as if I was the last remaining person in the world. Feeling like I needed to get out of there and find civilization, I decided to walk. I went over a grassy hill five minutes later and to my surprise saw a beautiful house before me.

I squinted my eyes against the bright sun and the house became more detailed. It was a large white Victorian house with blue shutters with a large red barn next to it. The place was shining as if a fresh coat of paint had just been added to everything that very day. I walked forward more to investigate the residence. I was about ten feet away from the front screen door when it swung up and a little girl came out with a huge, gleaming smile plastered on her face. She was a gorgeous girl. Probably around the age of four or five with carmel colored curls and gray-green eyes that could pierce a hole right through you. Her smile only grew when her eyes landed on me.

"Momma!" She said excitedly in an American accent as she came running toward me. I wrinkled my forehead at what she had called me. Momma? I was definitely _not_ a momma. She had to be mistaken. The girl finally made it over to me and held her arms up as if she wanted to be held. I looked at her for a long second then finally picked her up. "Mommy! You'll never guess what I just did! Daddy took me on a broom and he let me steer it!"

I stared at her with my mouth hanging open. There is no possible way that I was this girl's mother. Vampires can't have children. It just was not possible. But then I looked at her and saw some of my features. She had my nose and full lips, not to mention the way she talked sounded exactly like me when I was child but anyone could have those feaures. I just convinced myself that this girl was not my own when I saw the way her skin sparkled slightly in the light of the sun which could only mean one thing... I gasped as realization took over me. This girl was my daughter. The little girl looked at me funny for a moment-probably because I was studying her with such intensity-before smiling and hugging my neck tightly.

"Bella! Where did you run off to?" A male voice called from inside the house.

"I'm outside with Momma, Daddy!" She called in to him with a sweet, high pitched voice. I looked at her. My daughter's name was Bella, after my mother and I could not help but smile. Soon, I saw the silhouette of a man coming from the back of the house and heading towards us. Seconds later, the figured made it to the screen door and I stopped breathing at who I saw. Cedric Diggory came striding toward us with a broom in his hand. He wore a pair of khaki's and a white oxford that he had unbuttoned a couple buttons along with a smile that would make any girl go weak at the knees. My... daughter smiled at her father as I just stared at him. Cedric hadn't changed a bit from the last time I saw him. He was probably twenty five here but he still was strikingly handsome. He smiled at the sight of me.

"Hey, there are my girls." He said, first giving our daughter, Bella, a kiss on the forehead and then looking over at me. "We missed you, babe." He said before giving me a quick kiss on the lips. He pulled back and smiled some more. I couldn't believe I was looking at him now, feeling his lips against mine once again.

"Cedric?" I questioned, trying to make sure it was actually him in front of me.

"Yes, love?" He looked at me with passion and love in his eyes as if we were the happiest couple that ever walked the planet. I shook my head to clear it.

"Oh, um, it's nothing."

"Alright. Where have you been? In the meadow again?." He said sweetly before kissing my forehead. I nodded and he did the same in return. He looked from me to little Bella and smiled. "Now who wants ice cream!?"

Bella giggled as she climbed her way out of my arms and ran towards the screen door. Cedric laughed and followed her. He stopped a step shy from entering the house and turned to look at me. "Are you coming, love?" He asked.

I blinked a couple of times before answering. "Yeah, I'll be right in." I told him. One more smile flashed at me and he walked into the house. I stared at the house for a moment . What was this? The life I would have had if Cedric had not died? I wasn't sure what was going on but then again I wasn't sure I didn't like it either. I finally worked up enough courage to go inside and see what was going on. I walked to the screen door and opened it. It creaked open and I stepped into the house. The interior of the white house was lovely. Everything was neat and clean, this house was welcoming and completely lived in, you could tell. I took a few more steps forward and came into the kitchen. Cedric was leaning down into the fridge, rummaging for something. I sat down at the large wooden dining table that was located in the middle of the room and watched Cedric in amazement . I could not believe he was here right now. I had not seen him in over a year and now that he was before me it brought back all that sadness that his death had given me.

"Hey, honey, I think we are out of milk. We'll have to pick some up tomorrow when we go to the store." I shot up out of my seat when the voice I heard did not registered in my ears as Cedric's. The man stood up and closed the refrigerator door. Harry stood before me with an empty carton of milk in his hand. Once again, same boy just older. Harry looked a little worn from all he had seen in his lifetime but still handsome. He wore a pair of faded jeans and a white t-shirt. The man Harry shook the cartoon to prove that no more milk was in it before shaking his head. He smiled at me and threw the carton across the room and into the waste basket.

I raised my eyebrows at him. Where was Cedric? Where was the little girl? Why was Harry here? Harry came over and wrapped me in a tight hug, silencing the thoughts. "Are you okay, Allie? You seem a little off today." He asked. I nodded my head and rested my head against the familiar chest.

"I'm fine." I lied. He gave the top of my head a little kiss before releasing me.

"Good." He said. Harry held my gaze for a second longer before he looked down at his watch. "Oh! We've got to get going! Hermione will kill us if we are late to dinner." He told me.

"Oh, right." I said, trying to wrap my head around what was going on.

"Isabella Lily Potter! Come on, sweets, it's time to go." He yelled into the living room. My eyes widened. I still had a little girl? Leaving Harry in the kitchen, I walk into the family room to see the same little girl from before sitting on the floor playing with a couple of dolls. I took a closer look at her and noticed a few minor changes in her appearance. Her hair was a darker shade of brown than it had been before and her eyes were an insane shade of blue, like my own but all and all I could tell that she was still my daughter. I leaned against the door frame and watched her. She was so innocent and sweet. I couldn't believe that she was all mine. Suddenly, arms wrapped around my torso and I felt Harry's chest press against my back. He leaned his head down and rested it on my shoulder while I wrapped my arms around his.

He leaned in close and whispered into my ear. "Look what we did. If I do say so myself, we did good, Mrs. Potter." He leaned down a little more to kiss my neck. "But then again, I am a little biased." He smiled before releasing me and walking over to the little girl.

"You ready to go see Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, Bells?" Harry asked the little girl who he apparently had his own little nickname for. Wait... hold up. Whoa, Hermione and Red? Together? And the hits just keep on coming, don't they? Little Bella smiled up at her dad and nodded her head, Harry smiled and picked her up.

"And off we go!" He said in a silly voice to the girl. She giggled as they left the room. I turned around to follow them but was taken aback to see that the house I had been in a second early was no longer there. I wasn't in the beautiful Victorian house nor the field that surrounded it. It all transformed into a graveyard much like the one Harry, Cedric, and I had been in the night of the third task. I stood still for a moment but much like the field it was eerily quiet. I took a caution step forward into the fog and then another. More steps followed until I saw grave markers come into view in front of me. I had a bad feeling about them, I knew that it was going to be horrible to see whomever's names were there but I did it anyway. There was a long line of tombstones so I started at the beginning.

Harry's parents names appeared first to me. They were only twenty-two when they died, it was so sad. They were just starting out their lives together when it was all wretched away from them. I walked down more and the names of my family members began to appear. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice,then Jasper. After that I saw my grandpa Charlie. It stung the deepest part of my chest to see those names but over the years as I got older that sting had become manageable. I moved down farther, knowing who would appear to me next. My parents. Edward and Bella Cullen's marker stood before me in all of it's white marble brilliance. I took a deep breath and stopped in front of their graves.

"I miss you." I whispered with a tear in my eye.

A deep breath and I moved down the never ending line even farther. Hermione and Red were next followed by Jake's. I completely broke down at that point. Jacob. My best friend, my father figure, my other half basically, was gone. Dead. I didn't know how I would be able to live through that. A sob caught in my throat but I tried to calm myself down by saying this was just a dream but I wasn't sure that was true. Everything that was happening felt so real to me I couldn't one hundred percent convince myself that this wasn't happening for real. I took a deep breath but made myself continue on. I came to the end of the line and saw the marker for Cedric. I studied his grave. Kneeling down in front of the tombstone, I touched the smooth marble. "I am sorry." I whispered to him, hoping he would hear my apology from where ever he was. "God, I am so sorry."

"You forgot two." A cold voice said into my ear. A chill ran down my spine as I spun around and up to see Lord Voldemort himself standing there. He wore black robes and a scowl on his face. I reached instinctively for my wand but found that it wasn't shoved in my boot. Voldemort smiled evilly. "You forgot two." He said again. The Dark Lord pointed a bony finger behind him and I saw that there were, in fact, two graves there. I slowly walked around Voldemort and made my way through the fog to the two markers. I gasped, took a step back and tripped when I read the names on the graves. Falling to the ground, I read them again to make sure my mind wasn't playing tricks on me. It wasn't, the names remained the same.

I heard a cackle come from next to me and Voldemort crouched down nearby. "Pity, isn't it? They are dead and you will be alone for the rest of days."

I sobbed as I read the names over and over just to make sure it wasn't going to disappear. I finally admitted to myself that it was not going away.

The grave markers read the names Harry James Potter and Isabella Lily Potter. My mouth dropped open and I placed my head in my hands. Another cackle came from Voldemort. "How does it feel? To be completely and utterly alone? You are just like me aren't you?" He said with a chuckle.

"I am nothing like you." I fought back, my head still in my hands.

"Are you completely sure of that, Cullen?"

And then all went black.

~*~

"Time to get up." A voice called out to me. My eyes fluttered open to see that Harry was sitting next to me on the bed I had passed out on earlier. He had one hand smoothing back my hair as he sat there with a small smile spread across his features. For a moment, I wasn't sure that I was completely awake or even if I was awake at all. This could still be a dream, I mean, Harry wasn't at the Burrow from what I knew. The dark haired boy's face was stern and kind of sad and that was when it hit me. I was awake, my dream Harry had not been that sad he was, in fact, really happy then but the Harry in front of me still carried the grief of his godfather's death.

"Hey," I said in a whisper.

"Hey," His smile grew a little at the sound of my voice. "Nice nap?"

I pursed my lips together, not really feeling like sharing what I had just witnessed in my dream. Simply, I shrugged. "I guess you could say that." Harry nodded and then the two of us lapsed into an awkward silence that we had not experience since our 'break up' last semester. "When did you get here?" I finally asked.

"About ten minutes ago. Hermione tells me you have been asleep for hours."

Hours? Had it really been that long? Apparently it had been, according to the moon that was now high in the sky. I rubbed at my eyes to get the sleep out before returning my gaze to Harry. He was so sad, it was completely heartbreaking to witness him like this. But now that I think of it that was probably how I was when I lost Cedric, basically a shell of the person I used to be until the time when I felt I could handle life without Cedric Diggory around to help me through the hard times.

I sat up and put a comforting hand on his cheek. Harry leaned into my touch as if he depended on it. "How are you holdin' up, babe?" I asked, concerned.

Harry just sighed. "As well as can be expected considering the circumstances." He reached up to his face and pulled my hand down so it was pressed against his heart. Under my fingers I could feel the beating of his heart as it pumped blood through his veins. The feeling was intoxicating along with the smell that I now remembered to be his sweet blood. I looked at the soft spot on his neck and could literally see the blood flowing through his body. I tried to pull my hand away but he kept it close.

"Harry, this really isn't a good idea." I said, my eyes still glued to the vein in his neck.

"Yeah, I think it is, actually." He said, pushing himself closer to me. With every inch he came closer the smell of his blood became more and more potent. Soon, his neck was in my face and my eyes turned crimson. "Do it." He said.

I jumped back, startled at what he just said. "What!?"

Harry scooted even closer to me to make up for the space I had put between us. "Drink my blood, I'm giving it to you willingly." I looked into his eyes and mind, both were completely serious about what he just said.

"I can't-"

"I want you to." He growled. He grabbed the back of my head and pulled it into his neck. I started to panic which, in turn, caused my vampire side to take control. No! Not now! Not when I was so close to the blood I so desperately wanted...

"Why are you doing this, Harry?" I asked as tears rolled down my cheeks. I was fighting so hard not to bite him but with his blood so close and me being unable to escape the smell it was almost impossible.

"Because you want to, I know you do so just get it over with." He leaned his head down and whispered in my ear. "I'm going to die anyway. We both know you are the one that is going to survive in the end. At least this way I'll know that my blood is going to good use." He said seductively. "Go on, love. Bite down. I dare you."

I fought it. I fought so hard against the urge to drink but in the end it was a waste of my energy. The vampire side of me had won the war inside of me and I was out of control.

A second later, I bit down and began to feed.

~*~

"ALLIE CULLEN! DO NOT MAKE ME CALL YOU AGAIN!"

I shot straight up in bed, completely freaked out. I looked around, half expecting to see Harry's bloodless, pale body laying on the floor but he was nowhere to be seen. Air came to me in big, deep gasps. My eye sight was blood red and I was completely soaked through with sweat. I pushed the sweaty bangs from my brow and tried to calm myself down.

One...

Two...

Three...

By twenty-five I was seeing with out the reddish tint. I sighed and looked out the window, the sun was still up. Harry was not dead. Cedric and I didn't have a baby. I was going insane.

"Allie!" Jake's voice boomed from below me again.

"Coming!" I called back, sighing. It was all a dream. Seeing Cedric and Harry, the graves and my little girl. Sucking Harry's blood was a huge fake too but a real test on my nerves. I'm pretty sure that was the only thing that caused my vampire side to come out and make my sight go red. Harry willingly gave me his blood to sample and the vampire in me liked that. It now thirsted, more that ever, for Harry but I would just fight it back harder. If my father could do it, so can I.

I took another deep breath and began to fan my face to cool it down. With one more reassurance to myself that everything was okay and that I was _actually _awake now, I got up and headed down the stairs. Man, I really had to lay off those Red Bulls.

-----------------------

I arrived downstairs to see that everyone was sitting around the table eating supper. By the looks of it, it was chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans. My stomach gurgled but not for the human food.

"There you are sleepy head! Sit down! We have plenty." Mrs. Weasley told me while motioning to the empty chair next to Fleur. I eyed the blond woman who daintily picked at her food and cringed.

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley, everything looks really good and all but I think I need something a little more fresh if you know what I mean." I said embarrassedly. I didn't feel comfortable talking about my hunting in front of a bunch of humans. They didn't really understand and most thought it was pretty gross. I didn't blame them.

"Oh, of course, dear." She said with a small, understanding smile. "The land within ten miles of the house is all ours. Feel free to take what you need." She said.

I nodded. "Thank you." Everyone looked at me with various degrees of bewilderment and shock at what I was about to do. I just ignored it. Usually when I went hunting I didn't tell anyone and just snuck off grounds but here that wasn't really an option.

Feeling the pressure of everyone's eyes on me-except for Jake, Red, and Hermione's, that is- I made a beeline toward the door. It swung open and I stepped out into the cool twilight. I only took two steps before I smelt it.

The mixture of candy, campfire smoke, and coffee filled my lungs and my heart skipped a beat. Harry was close, so close that I could smell his blood. Without another thought, I ran at full speed into the patch of wood next to the Burrow. Before I saw Harry I had to hunt, there was no question about it.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Ha, yeah. I watched Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince and it made me giggle when Hermione was saying what she was attracted to when it came to smells. So I just put in a few smells that I think are totally attractive. Haha. Yeah, I'm weird. It's all good. **

**Okay, so I was wondering if anyone makes videos for YouTube and would be willing to make a preview for What You Don't Know. I've seen it done for others stories and I think it is an amazing idea but me, being computer software repellent, do not have the talent or resources to do this project. If anyone is interested just PM me. Thank you so much. **

**P.S. Thanks for reading! =] **


	20. Don't Be Surprised If I Love You

**Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter and/or Twilight. Those belong to people who are not me. **

**Sorry, this would have been up yesterday but the site wasn't working. Oh well, it's up now. And here we go...**

After savoring my kill during the hunt, I finally felt in control enough to go back to the Burrow. Slowly, I opened the door to try and sneak in unnoticed. Well, that was unsuccessful. The moment I walked in Harry spotted me and shot up from his seat. Before I knew it, his Qudditch toned arms wrapped tightly around my shoulders and I was buried against his chest. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around his waist, cherishing his closeness. While we stood there, I thought back to the last time Harry held me like this. It was before Sirius's death. Before he became distant and angry.

As if reading my thoughts, he spoke. "I am so sorry for shutting you out like that. I promise, never again." He told me.

I gently patted his back and pulled back a little so I could look him in his emerald green eyes. "It's okay. Don't think on it for a minute." I told him with a small smile. Okay, sure, his actions in the past few months had hurt but he didn't need to know that. He felt bad enough already and I wasn't going to add to it.

Harry looked deep into my eyes and brushed his thumb against my cheek lovingly. God, I had missed him this summer. At that moment, my dream from earlier was far from my thoughts and all that was there was Harry. He smiled down at me before leaning down for a kiss. It was gentle, probably because everyone that was living in the house was in this particular room we occupied now but I could still feel the urgency and passion in his lips. He needed my lips against his more than anything right now. I could sense it.

Our lips were suddenly parted as Harry flew back away from me. My eyes widened as I saw his back ram into the wall behind him. The dark haired boy fell to the ground in a heap and I ran to him in a half of a second. "Harry! Harry! Are you okay?" I asked as I pulled him up to a sitting position. He nodded as he began to rub his hand against the back of his head.

Once I was sure he was okay, I spun to see who had caused this. Jake stood in the spot Harry and I had been a moment earlier, his eyes wide and his fists balled up tightly.

"Jacob, what the hell was that!?" I yelled at him. He growled and took a step towards us. He did not answer nor look at me. His eyes were for Harry and Harry alone.

"Keep your hands off of her, Potter!" He snapped-almost barked- at Harry. I narrowed my eyes at my guardian. I was so pissed at him but I still noticed the way his hands were shaking, he was trying to resist shifting into a wolf but he was close to losing it. I had to try to stop it before something bad happened.

"Jake! Cool it!" I said, standing up. I still sounded angry, I couldn't turn it off just like that but hopefully he would get the hint and calm down.

Jacob growled and took another step towards Harry, his eyes ablaze with fury. That was it. I couldn't risk anyone getting hurt because Jacob was freaking out. Feeling threatened, my vampire side came out and helped me to push Jake towards the door.

"Move it, Jake!" I shouted as I pushed him away from people he could harm. He barked in protest but that only made me push him harder towards the door. Finally, I managed to get him outside. The cool air should be able to chill him out enough for him to regain his composure. The werewolf took a few deep breaths before his fists stopped shaking. I waited patiently, wanting him to be himself again. With one final sigh, he looked at me. I folded my arms over my chest and set my eyes on him. "Feeling better?" I asked.

"Yeah." He mumbled under his breath. He interlaced his fingers and placed his hands on the back of his neck as he began to pace in front of me.

"Good." I said. "Now, I won't feel like I am going to die when I started yelling at you." I paused. "What is wrong with you, Jake! Do you realize that you could have killed Harry back there?"

"I didn't mean to throw him that hard." He snapped at me.

"You shouldn't be throwing my boyfriend at all!" I took a deep breath and looked at him, my eye sight still tinted the faintest of reds. My tone shifted to something gentler. "What's going on with you, Jake?"

He didn't answer, just turned away from me and looked out at the vast marsh in front of him. "Is it something I did? Are you mad at me?" I asked timidly, remembering the way he had been treating me this summer. Ignoring me, acting like I was an enemy instead of a friend.

He shot around to look at me. My guardian came over and placed his large hands on my shoulders. "This...this is not your fault, Allie. If anything it is mine." He told me in his normal Jake tone. He seemed to be settling down but the question still remained: What had set him off in the first place?

"Jake, tell me what's going on with you. Please? We used to tell each other everything but now you're blocking me out."

He looked stunned. "I am not blocking you out." He replied.

"Oh really? Then why is it that every time I look into your mind I hear the lyrics to some song or another? You never used to hide your thoughts from me."

He went silent as if thinking over whether or not he was going to share whatever it was that was bothering him. It was horrible, waiting for him to decide. If he was keeping secrets it could only mean one of two things; one, that it was dangerous and he didn't want me to get in trouble or two, he did something that he thought would disappoint me or he would feel embarrassed about. "I-" He started then stopped again. "I think I imprinted on someone." He muttered quietly.

A pang of jealousy went through my chest but I tried to ignore it rather than act on it. Jake...imprinted? "Wow, that's great." I said with more enthusiasm than I felt. Something inside of me was furious at the werewolf, like if he imprinted that meant that he wouldn't want to be my friend anymore and he wouldn't want to be around me, just the girl he was head over heels for. My thoughts paused for a moment when I realized that I had no clue who this girl he imprinted on was. It had better be some one that deserves him, someone as amazing as my best and first friend was. "Who's the girl?"

That was when I heard his heartbeat double in time. I could have swore that his heart was trying to thump right out of his chest, it was beating so fast. He didn't want to tell me, that much was certain. But in my gut, I was sure he would tell me eventually. It would just take him a little time. I would wait patiently, hopefully.

A few minutes of silence followed. A breeze came up and brushed against my face. It was soothing and much needed. The wind brought with it the smell of freshly cut grass that was almost intoxicating. "Ginny." He blurted out.

Forgetting completely about the breeze, my eyes shot up to meet his. My mouth dropped open and I blinked rapidly due to the shock I was feeling. "Ginny!? How do you know?"

He growled at me before turning away and pacing again. "I don't know!" He yelled, frustrated. "I don't even know how it happened! It shouldn't even be possible for me to imprint on her! It never should have happened, okay!?" He screamed at me. Startled, I took a step away from him.

"Well, why not!?" I shouted back, even more angry that he imprinted on my friend. He shouldn't be with one of my friends. That was crazy! I thought he would at least imprint on some one at La Push like every other wolf in the history of the tribe. But no, Jake was never one to follow the rules and always felt the need to fall in love with people he can't have aka my mother.

"Because!" He yelled before going quiet. His breathing was heavy as he ran his hands roughly through his short black hair. I took a deep breath to calm down then felt the need to count to get back to being more human than vampire.

"Because..." He whispered. "Just because." With those late looming words, Jake ran back into the house and flew up the stairs. I heard his door slam behind him when he got to his room. I couldn't move from my spot on the lawn, I was just too confused and stunned at what just happened. Jake. My Jake. He was imprinted with Ginny Weasley. Or was he? What the hell did he mean when he said that it wasn't possible for him to be imprinted with her? And even if he is in love with Ginny why was he taking it all out on me and then on Harry? Was this my fault? Was he mad that he was now hung up on Ginny and didn't want to be? Ugh, I had no clue but I knew one thing for certain: I was completely upset about it. I was jealous of Ginny, I was mad at Jake, and I felt guilty for all of it.

I went inside to see Harry, Hermione, and Red waiting up for me. I didn't even attempt a smile for them. They knew me too well and would be able to tell it was fake so why waste the energy. My eyes drifted over all of them until they locked with Harry's. "Welcome to the Burrow."

-----------------------

I went to bed early but couldn't get to sleep. I was the one who ended up with Fred's lumpy bed. The thing squeaked every time I moved which prevented me from even attempting to get to sleep, it was way too noisy.

Jake and I were in a fight. We had never been in a fight before. Sure, we would have little disagreements and stuff like that but never had we gone this long without talking it out. I looked over to clock. It was eleven at night. I sighed.

The door opened a crack, letting a small line of light enter the room, before closing quickly again. I turned to look who had entered. It was Harry. He slowly made his way over to my bed and laid down next to me. I rolled over so I was now facing him and rested my head against his chest, letting my arm wrap around his waist to pull him closer to me. I needed Harry. I missed Harry while he was in exile from us during his mourning period.

The dark haired boy's arm snaked down to my waist, holding me close to him while the other went to my arm, caressing it soothingly. We hadn't talked yet. There was no need to. I could read Harry's mind and Harry could always tell what I was feeling thanks to our connection.

"How are you?" I asked him eventually, referring to what Jacob did to him.

"Just fine. But I really should be asking you the same question, love." He whispered into my hair.

I was silent, not knowing what to say. "It'll be okay." I settled on saying while I pulling myself closer to Harry.

"Yeah, it will. I know it will be." He reassured.

I tilted my head up and smiled at him. Harry did the same before leaning down and kissing me. It started out innocent enough before his lips pressed down harder on mine and soon his kisses felt urgent, as if he needed my lips to survive. To my surprise, I didn't hold back either. Sure, Harry and I had kissed but I never let it go farther than that. I knew that my father could barely touch my mother without feeling like he was going to hurt her. Well, if I touched Harry I wouldn't break his bones but I was positive that if it went farther than a kiss here and there I would loss control and cause harm to him.

But that night, I didn't think of that. I wanted Harry to kiss me and I wanted to kiss him back. Before, I knew what had happened Harry adjusted us so he was on top of me, holding his weight up with his fore arms and knees. The gesture was startling but welcome. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair, pulling the boy closer to me. I felt myself losing control, going into vampire mode but could not stop myself. I wanted this, the vampire side of me wanted this.

_Wait_. _You want this, Harry told me just before I sucked his blood...The dream._ My red eyes shot open in an instant as the dream I had earlier that day came back to me. Harry. Me. Sucking his blood.

I gasped against Harry's lips and pushed his chest off of me. "Stop." I whispered shakily. "Please." He hovered over me for a moment, taking a few deep breaths, before nodding and rolling over to the spot next to me on the bed.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't be." I told him absently as I counted in my head. "It was nice while it lasted." I reassured. I counted to thirty before I felt myself again. I sighed and placed my head and arm back on his chest.

Harry sighed before pulling me close to him again. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of my head before we lapsed into silence again. He ran his fingers through my hair as I listened to the beating of his heart. It was steady, rhythmical. His heartbeat was my favorite sound in the world. Being with Harry got me to thinking about my dream and the prophecy. What would happen if either of those were to come true? What if Harry was no longer with me? I nuzzled deep into his chest at the thought. What would a world be like without Harry? _There wouldn't be a world, not to me. _

-------------------------

The next day was the day that we were supposed to go to Diagon Alley to get all of our school supplies. Hermione was still furious that she didn't get all O's on her OWL's. I laughed at that, it was typical Hermione. She only got one E and that was in Defense Against the Dark Arts, the Toad Lady's subject last year. She ruined us all in that area with her lack of teaching abilities.

"Well, what did you get, Allie?" She asked when I told her not to feel bad.

"None of your business." I told her back, clutching my results to my chest.

"Let me see it." She insisted. I sighed and just told her, figuring she wouldn't give up until she knew.

"I got all O's and an E, just the same as you." I said like it wasn't a big deal, which is wasn't. Okay, maybe a little but I didn't want to make a big deal of it. It's not like I planned on being around after we defeated Voldemort anyway. It was Harry's scores I was worried about.

"What'd you get the E in?" Red asked.

"Divinations."

They all mumbled that they weren't surprised before going back to their own grades. Harry did amazing except for Potions where he only got an E, which meant that he would not be allowed in the class next year. Even though he would not be able to be an Auror he could still do something great with his life. I knew he could.

So, I got in the shower at eight that morning, we were leaving for Diagon Alley around ten. I was half way through washing my hair when the door swung open. I jumped and slipped in the slick shower, nearly busting my neck.

"Cover up what you don't want seen, love, or else stay in the shower." The twins said in unison. I managed to stand up on the slippery bathtub floor and I heard the sink turn on a second later.

"What the hell!?" I yelled as I peaked my head out of the shower curtain. "What are you two doing in here!?"

"This bathroom is public territory, didn't you know?" Fred told me. He didn't even seem phased at all, like the Weasley's did this all the time.

"What is this!? Psycho? Either stab me or get out of the bathroom!" I said, thinking of the old Alfred Hitchcock movie.

"Why would we stab you?" George asked.

"Who's Psycho?" His twin inquired.

"UGH!" I let out a frustrated breath before going back to washing my hair. I swore, if either one of those boys so much as took a step towards the shower I would kill them.

"Who's the unlucky one this morning?" A new voice-Hermione's- asked from the doorway.

"Allie." The twins said.

"Oh no, Allie. I'm so sorry, I thought Ginny told you this would happen." She said, apparently it was common knowledge that you didn't take a shower in this bathroom.

I poked my head out again. "Apparently not, Mione." She smiled sympathetically before starting to brush her hair.

"Hey, who is it?" Ginny asked as she entered the bathroom a moment later. I scoffed, what was this?

"Allie." The twins ad Hermione informed. Ginny giggled but got straight to getting ready.

"You know, I don't find this funny." I said while trying to shave my legs as quickly as possible. I felt a little better now that Ginny-even though I was mad or jealous or whatever it was at her-and Hermione were in the bathroom. They wouldn't let the twins near me.

Soon, I was finished with my shower but had no way of getting out to get a towel.

"Hermione, would you-?"

"Oh, right. She said as she rushed toward me and jammed a towel in through the curtian.

I wrapped the fluffy white towel around me as tightly as I could before stepping out and grabbing my clothes I left on the floor. The twins whistled teasingly and I set them with a glare that made them shut up instantly.

Harry appeared in the doorway, toothbrush in hand. He looked me up and down before narrowing his eyes at the twins. "Oh, hell no."

---------------------------

The twins got their butts chewed out by Harry and I couldn't help but laugh at it. They looked like two children getting scowled by their father when it happened.

Two hours later, we were all ready to go. Our large group huddled around the fireplace and watched as Mrs. Weasley explained to Jake how to use the floo powder. I studied him as she was giving instructions. We still haven't talked since last night and I didn't think we would for a while either. He was keepings secrets from me and he knew I knew it.

"Allie, dear." I snapped out of it and up at Mrs. Weasley. "It's your turn." She told me sweetly.

I gave her a lopsided smile before taking a handful of the powder. I stepped into the fireplace, not even needing to duck I was so short and spoke very clearly. "Diagon Alley!" And I was off.

**So, I know that this chapter had a load of stuff going on that were on completely different sides of the spectrum but I don't know, I think it kind of works. Haha. So the last bit where everyone just walks into the bathroom and starts getting ready when Allie was there actually came from my dream (yes, I had a dream about my story) two nights ago and I just HAD to put it in there for a little comic relief after the seriousness of the rest of the chapter. I hope you find it kinda funny, I did. It reminds me of what happens during my family reunions. Lol. Anyways, see you next chapter. =] **


	21. Crash Into You

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

The floo powder was thick and got caught in my lungs during the journey but once I arrived at our destination I went back to normal. I coughed once and then felt fine. Jacob was waiting for me when I stepped out of the fireplace in the stock room of Fred and George's shop Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. A few men came up to stand next to Jake seconds after I emerged from the fire.

I looked from the very large men to Jake. "What is this?" I asked to no one in particular.

One of the men answered. "The Minister suggested that you and Potter have a team of Aurors around to keep an eye on you two when you are out in public, Miss Cullen."

I scoffed as Hermione came out of the fire behind me. "Yeah, well tell the Minister thanks but no thanks. We can take care of ourselves, we have been since Fudge declared us liars when Voldemort came back." I snapped. I heard the fireplace behind me sizzle and yet another of our party had arrived. I didn't know how many more was left to come.

I couldn't believe the Minister was actually trying to help Harry and I now. He never cared before and what? Suddenly, he believes us? We haven't changed at all in the past few months but since Fudge had seen the Dark Lord for himself we were now somehow reliable sources. That man was an idiot that I could not tolerate.

"Miss, this isn't an offer, it was an order from the Minister himself stating that we follow and protect the Chosen Ones." The other suit in formed me.

I felt a hand on my back and I knew instantly it was Harry. "Just let it go." He whispered from behind. "It will only make you more angry if you keep arguing with them."

I sighed and walked away from the men, Harry hot on my heels. A door appeared before me suddenly and I walked through to the shop. My mouth dropped open in surprise. The store was more amazing than I had thought possible. Every inch of the place was crawling with Hogwarts students. Fireworks exploded in the air like they had the day of our O.W.L's. The large shelves were stocked with every kind of joke product possible and the store was abuzz with life, it was clear to see.

An arm draped over my shoulder from each side. I looked up to see the twins standing on either side of me with pride in their eyes as they looked at what they had built together. "What do you think, Cullen? Classy?" They asked. I smiled and put an arm around each of their waists.

"It's brilliant, boys. Really, I am very impressed." I smirked up at them. "Now excuse me, I have some stuff to get." I faced them as I began to skip away. "I get a discount, right?" I teased.

The Weasley twins laughed as if that was the most ridiculous thing they had ever heard, it probably was. I smiled and noticed Harry standing next to the boys. I grinned at him and held my hand out, wanting him to take it.

He chuckled and came over to me. Together, we took in the monstrous store. We saw everything including the Instant Darkness Powder, which Harry bought in bulk. "We'll never know when this could come in handy." He had said. I just sighed, knowing he was right but hating to admit it. We ended up at the stands next to the window after that. A pink shimmery shelf caught my eye and I couldn't help but wonder what it was. I wandered over than and noticed that the shelf contained love potions.

"You don't need those, love. You already have me." Harry said as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I chuckled and turned around to face him.

"And who said anything about using them on you, dear?" I teased.

Harry narrowed his eyes but couldn't hold his fake anger for long.

"You two better watch yourselves with those." George said as he came over to us.

I turned toward him. "What are you talking about?"

George cocked an eye brow in disbelief. "You mean to tell me neither of you know?" He asked. I wrinkled my forehead at him and then looked to Harry to see if he had any idea what the twin was going on about. My boyfriend looked just as confused as I did.

"No." Harry replied. "What do you mean?"

George laughed in disbelief. "If you two weren't so busy gazing lovingly into each other's eyes like the cheesy couple you are, the both of you would notice that every one here wants one of you."

"What-?"

"Look around." He instructed. "All the guys are staring at Allie, well more than they usually do." George said, earning himself a glare from Harry, which the red head ignored. "And all the girls are sending Harry lovey dovey eyes."

I took a glance around us and finally noticed it. Every single, available guy in this place was checking me out, making me feel completely uncomfortable. Then I looked to the girls. All were staring at Harry like he was the most eligible guy around. Well, he wasn't so they better back off, I thought to myself.

"But why?" Harry asked.

George sighed. "Because you two are the Chosen Ones. Who doesn't want to date one of the people who are going to defeat You-Know-Who?" He told us. "So watch yourselves." He said before departing.

I looked at Harry. "Freaky." He nodded and pulled me closer to him, possessively. A flash of platinum blond hair caught the corner of my eye and I whipped around to catch the face it belonged to. Draco Malfoy walked past the shop, his mother steps behind him. He looked into the shop window, close to where I was then looked away.

The boy did a double take when his eyes found me. I smiled and gave him a wave, expecting him to do the same at least or come in to say hello. The youngest Malfoy did no such thing. He let out a visible sigh and flashed a look filled with disgust towards me before walking out of view.

"Was that Malfoy?" Harry asked.

I nodded, still with my eyes directed out of the window. Draco, my potions partner of two years and friend for just as long completely blew me off. He didn't even do that when he was with his friends, why would he do it now? Then I remembered what Dumbledore told me. Draco was going to ignore me, treat me like scum and it was my duty to make sure that didn't happen. I had to stay close to him, to not let him push me away.

"He just went down Knockturn Alley." Harry observed with curiosity in his voice. I followed his gaze and saw as Draco and his mother disappeared. I knew it was a bad idea, but I decided to follow them.

"Harry, I'll be right back." With those words and no other explanation, I was gone, running at full vampire speed.

"Draco!" I called after the Slytherin. He stopped dead in his tracks like I had caught him in the middle of a crime. From what Professor Dumbledore had told me, I just might have. "Draco!" I called one more time, he turned to look at me with a mixture of anger and regret on his face. Upon getting close to him, I decided to take a peak inside his head to see if I could get a glimpse of what was going through his mind. But his thoughts were blocked to me. Strange. They weren't mere months ago.

"Hey." I said with a smile as I stood before him. He looked down at me skeptically for a moment before glancing around us as if at any moment we could get caught doing something illegal. I leaned around Draco to set his mother with a smile.

"Mrs. Malfoy." I greeted. The woman was tall and skinny with blond hair like all the Malfoy's I had met. I couldn't help but wonder if her and Mr. Malfoy were related in some way besides marriage. Eww. The woman scanned me up and down before letting out a chuckle. She turned her attention to her son.

"Make it quick, Draco." With those words she turned away and walked down the street a little farther, browsing the shop windows.

Wow. "Nice to meet you to." I muttered under my breath. That was a charming lady, I thought. Turning my attention back to a still nervous looking Draco, I smiled again. "Yeah, so I saw you pass by the joke shop a few minutes ago. I don't know you must not have seen me."

"I did." He snapped.

I wrinkled my forehead at him. "Oh, well okay then were you in a hurry or something-"

"I have to go." He said as he turned his back on me and started to walk toward his awaiting mother. "Oh and Cullen stay the bloody hell away from me." He threw the comment over his shoulder like it was no big deal but I could hear the poison dripping from his words. And then they walked away, his mother giving me a smug look as they went.

Whoa, Dumbledore wasn't kidding. Draco's coldness stung me more than I thought it would. Don't get me wrong, I have complete and total faith in the Headmaster but a part of me still expected Draco to be my friend. What was going on with him, I wondered. It had to be something horrible. I read last week that his father was thrown in prison for being a Death Eater, perhaps that is what had is boxers in a bunch?

It was only wishful thinking on my part. Something bigger was going on, ten times bigger than being angry at the world for getting his daddy thrown in Azkaban. Damn, this sucked.

"Hey!" Harry's voice floated up from behind me. I spun to see him along with Ron and Hermione coming towards me. "Was that Malfoy you were talking to?" He asked, a slight bit exasperated.

I nodded my answer. "Where was he going?"

"I didn't ask him."

"Well, let's go find out." Harry said, retrieving his Invisibility Cloak from the pocket of his jeans. Without even asking if I wanted to, he threw the cloak over Hermione, Red, me, and then himself. We were completely cramped under that thing. I was squished between Hermione and Harry with my arms stuck down by my sides. I looked down to see that our feet were sticking out beneath the hem of the cloak.

"Bend down!" Harry shouted back at Red. Ron ducked down as far as he could go without hurting himself, Hermione and Harry did the same. I laughed at them all standing hunch backed. I on the other hand was standing up straight, I guess this was one of the advantages to being a shorty.

"No gloating, Allie." Hermione told me with a pinch to my arm. I winced slightly but got over it fast.

"Shut it, guys. We have to be quiet." He said as he started to lead us through the streets of Knockturn Alley. I sighed to myself. This wasn't going to be pleasant.

-----------------------------

"He is NOT a Death Eater!" I shouted.

"Allie, you cannot ignore the facts-" Harry shot back. We were back at the Weasley's house after getting a scolding from out all wise and powerful Auror 'protectors' for running off into Diagon Alley by ourselves. We followed Draco to Borgin and Burkes where he and his mother browsed around. We used a pair of extendable ears that Red had managed to swipe from his brothers' store and listened in to some conversation about Draco wanting something places aside for him. But nothing of much importance occurred. Harry was just jumping to conclusions, as always.

I had to admit that Draco Malfoy could sound scary and intimidating when he wanted to but I could not imagine him a Death Eater.

"That's crap, Harry!" I yelled. "Sure, he went into the dark magic store, that doesn't prove anything!"

"Oh really? Setting aside things at Borgin and Burkes doesn't count as proof? Only Death Eaters shop there!"

"You don't know that!" I fought back. I wasn't giving in at that point. I knew in my gut that Draco wasn't bad, he couldn't be. The platinum blond boy had been nothing but sweet to me since I came to Hogwarts and he wasn't Death Eater material. Harry might not know that but I do.

"Do to!" He told me.

"Do not!"

"He's a Death Eater!"

"Is not!" I screamed, my eyes glowing a dangerous shade of red.

"Is to!"

That was the last straw for me. My anger spilled over and my old friend, word vomit, came back to haunt me. "Harry, do you realize that you are wrong about your gut feeling ninety percent of the time? Do you?"

Harry went silent for a moment. "Yeah, you think so?" His voice was poisonous and deadly but I was still mad enough to continue on.

"Yeah, I do. We'll start from the beginning, shall we?" I asked, about ready to go through the list of things that he was wrong about. "In your first year you thought that Snape was trying to get the Sorcerer's Stone, he wasn't. That DADA teacher wanted it. In your second year you thought that, oh wow, _Draco _was the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets when really it was Tom Riddle's diary or whatever that did it. You've been wrong about Draco before, what makes you so sure now?"

"Because." He told me, calming down.

I sighed. "I'm getting sick of hearing that word used as a reason." I went over to the dark haired boy and grabbed his hands, one in each of mine. "Harry, I love you but... I think you are wrong."

He looked down at our entwined fingers and chuckled in disbelief. "Because you like Draco?" He asked, jealousy and curiosity staining his voice, making it seem to belong to another person besides him.

"Because we don't have anything to prove your theory." I paused, not knowing if what I was about to say was going to come back and bite me in the butt. I decided to say it anyway. "Do you think that maybe you just want to believe Draco's a Death Eater because of how much you hate him?"

Harry's emerald gaze shot up to me and stopped playing with my fingers. The flicker in his eyes gave away his answer. It wasn't the fact that he hated Draco that led him to believe he was up to something. No, he wanted Draco to be guilty so I would no longer want to be his friend. Harry had always hated the friendship that Draco and I shared, I knew that but I couldn't just stop talking to Draco because Harry got jealous sometimes. Sure, I got jealous of girls he was around but I would never think to tell him to stop being friends with them. I trusted Harry but right then I didn't feel he trusted me in return.

"Allie, it's not like that." He said, interpreting my mood.

"It is though." I told him.

He dropped my hands, looking at me with a stunned expression on his face. "Well, you do spend a lot of time with him, I mean what am I supposed to think?"

"That we are friends. And we are...well were, I guess. Dumbledore was right about the whole..." I paused, not sure if I was allowed to talk about that to the three of them. Quickly, I got away from my rambling and went back on topic. "Anyways, I thought you could accept that. I accept your friendships with girls all the time." _Most of the time. _I admitted in my head. I still got kind of anxious when Ginny and Harry were in close proximity after everything I had heard in her mind in our fourth year... but then again, I guess I don't have to worry about her with Harry, just Jake. More jealousy settled into the pit of my stomach at that though.

"Wait, what do you mean 'were friends'?" Ron asked from his position on the couch next to Hermione, pulling me from the thoughts of the green monster that I was becoming. I gave my friends a look then turned to Harry. All gave me confused glances.

"I guess I have something to tell you guys."

-------------------------------

"No way!" Harry said.

"That is bloody insane!" Red added. Hermione was the only one to keep quiet, I was thankful for that.

"It's not like I'm changing to Slytherin house! I just have to tail Draco for a bit to make sure-"

"He isn't a Death Eater?" Harry finished for me. The look on his face was smug, very 'I told you so'.

"I don't know what I am looking for. Dumbledore just said that I would know when to come to him once something-whatever it is- happens to Draco."

"Yeah, like when he kills you and Harry and gives your heads up to You Know Who. That'll be something strange that could happen." Ron shot. I gave him a glare, clearly telling him he was not helping. It was unnecessary, the way they were acting. This wasn't a Mission Impossible, super secret spy mission. It was a 'be a friend to the king of Slytherin house' type of mission. Simple, easy, no foul, no bruise. Good to go.

I sighed and shook my head. This was hopeless. Trying to convince these boys that Draco wasn't going to kill me was like trying to convince Jacob that I could beat him in an arm wrestling match when my vamp side was in control. Both were useless.

"It'll be fine." I reassured.

"I hate this idea. He could be dangerous, Allie." Harry told me.

"Yeah, well I _am_ dangerous so that evens out the playing field."

Harry narrowed his eyes at me before wringing one of his hands with the other. I hated that this was upsetting him. Harry was like numero uno on my not to upset list and it sucked that I couldn't do anything right lately.

I got up out of the large, lumpy couch and went over to Harry's chair. I sat down on the boy's lap and draped my arms around his neck. "It'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me." I told him with a seductive smile.

He tried to act serious and pissed off but the mood soon melted into a smile. Harry wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his chest, whispering into my neck. "I hate when you do that."

I giggled like a stupid teenage girl when he said that. "It's one of the perks of being a vampire, sweets."

Harry pulled his head out of the nape of my neck and looked up at me. "Don't do anything to reckless, at least. Can you promise me that, love?"

I thought about it. Me? Being reckless? Promising that it wouldn't be dangerous was easy, but trying not to be reckless? That would be a bigger problem to control. I looked at Harry and then realized that there was only one answer to his question. "Yup, I can."

**There it was. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please leave a review if you feel inspired to. Thank you so much for reading! **


	22. To Wish Impossible Things

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

It was the day before school started and the Burrow was in a state of complete chaos. It was time we returned to Hogwarts. Up until last night, there was a debate of whether or not the Weasley kids would even return. Mrs. Weasley was worried about what was going on in the world, with Voldemort and the Death Eaters and whatnot. With the persuasion of Mr. Weasley, she decided to let them return. I was packing in my room, trying to close my trunk without success. I huffed again when I jumped up and onto the trunk that was practically overflowing. Still, it would not clasp closed. I got off it and tried staring the thing down. Unsurprisingly, that did nothing but frustrate me more.

"Having trouble?" A high pitched voice called from the open doorway. I turned to see Ginny leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah, I always do. You mind?" I asked, gesturing to my trunk. The red head smiled.

"Nope, not at all." She came over and got ready. We looked so dumb, squatting down with our butts facing the treacherous piece of luggage but, hey, it worked.

The two of us started the count down.

"One..." I said.

"Two..." Ginny counted next.

"Three!" We said in unison. Jumping back, we attacked the trunk at full force. The combined weight of both of our bodies was enough to be able to clasp the thing down. We both laughed when I suddenly fell off the edge of the trunk. Apparently, my butt missed it's mark. Ginny helped me to my feet and we both collapsed onto the bed with giggles. Man, I could be clumsy sometimes.

We lapsed into a silence when we ran out of breath. You know, I liked Ginny. I really did but with this whole Jake imprinting thing... it just made things way too weird for my liking. I started thinking about that as we sat there. Ginny had shown no indifference to Jake since they had met and come to think of it Jake hasn't been falling over himself to be around her either. It was extremely frustrating to think about but then I remembered that one of the people involved in this imprint was laying right next to me.

"Hey Ginny?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

I bit down on my lip, not exactly sure how I should phrase this. It's not something most people are used to answering. I settled on asking an easy enough question that wouldn't seem terribly weird. "What do you think of Jake?"

She sat up and furrowed her eyebrow at me. "Jake as in Jacob Black, your guardian?"

I wrinkled my forehead. "Yes?"

She shook her head. "What about him?"

I bit down on my lip again. This was weirder than I thought it would have been. "What do you think of him?"

The red head thought for a moment then shrugged. "He's okay, I guess. Kind of funny when he wants to be but also kind of annoying with how much he wants to protect you. I mean, you're are a vampire after all." She answered. It was my turn to sit up in shock. That was not what I was expecting her to say.

"So... you... aren't into Jake?"

Ginny stared at me with her mouth hanging open before bursting out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Well, I didn't think it was that funny. "Me? Like Jacob? Allie, he is like twice my age. He's nice and everything but he's not my type." She told me.

My whole mood changed in a second. Before I was nervous, anxious even to hear what Ginny felt with their imprint but now I was furious. Jake. Lied. To. Me. Ginny noticed my change and felt the tension that now filled the air of her brothers' cluttered room.

"You okay?" She asked me.

I pursed my lips together in anger. "No, thanks Gin." I said before storming out of the bedroom, down the hall, and to Jake's room. I pushed the door open with such force that it slammed against the wall, causing a slight dent in the wood paneling. Jake shot up from his bed, surprised to see me. We haven't talked in two weeks so he was not expecting this.

"Allie-"

"You lied to me!" I screamed. My eye sight went red, cuing that I needed to calm down but I couldn't. Not this time.

"Allie, please let me explain." He said putting his hands up in an effort to try and calm me down.

"Fine, explain!" I yelled as angry tears began to fill my eyes and roll down my cheeks. Jacob went quiet. He kept eye contact with me but no words could escape his lips. I became more infuriated. "Explain Jake!"

"I didn't imprint on Ginny!" He yelled back.

"Well, duh!"

I scoffed and was about to turn away when Jake ran up to me and grabbed my wrist. I spun around and looked Jacob square in the eye. I calmed slightly. "Explain." I pleaded once more, my voice a mere whisper.

Jake sighed and let go of me. I could have ran then but I didn't. I stayed, dying to know what he was keeping from me. I looked down at my hands and let out an chuckle of disbelief. "Ya know, Jake. Not once in my life can I remember a time that you let me down" I looked back to his eyes. He was standing four feet away from me, defeat etched into his face. "That is, until now." I wiped fiercely at the tears staining my cheeks, they wouldn't stop flowing. Jake had been lying, he had been mean and withdrawn, he let me down. For once, he wasn't my hero. He was just a guy.

"Allie..." He said my name weakly, like the sound of the word brought him great pain. He glanced down at his feet before looking back at me. "I didn't lie to you. Not all of it was a lie, at least."

I remained silent. Pursing my lips, seeing through red tinted eyes. Jacob continued. "You see, I did imprint but this happened a long time ago."

"How long ago?" I asked.

Jake turned away from me and toward the back wall of the room. He ran his hands through his hair roughly before setting them on the wall as if supporting his weight. "Sixteen years ago." He whispered.

My eyes widened and I forgot how to breathe. I was born sixteen years ago. My knees buckled and I fell to the floor where I had been standing. Jacob was at my side in a second, checking to make sure I was okay. "Don't touch me." I said numbly. Shock had me in it's grasp and I didn't know if I would be able to snap out of it if the werewolf touched me.

"Allie-"

"Jake, don't." I said, finally being able to breathe. He went silent as I gathered myself.

One...

Two...

Three...

It took me to the count of fifty to be okay again. I finally looked at Jake who was sitting with his back against the closed wooden door and his head in his hands. "I don't believe you." I stated.

He looked up at me, face stern and hurting. "Well, believe it or not. It's the truth." He sighed. "We imprinted the day you were born. You can accept it or not, doesn't change the fact."

I wrinkled my forehead and scooted back so I rested opposite Jake, leaning against Percy's bed. This was too strange, to abnormal for me to deal with. How does someone react to their guardian saying they imprinted on you when you were born?

No one had to go through that because it has never happened before... before now. But it's not true, it couldn't be. Jake and I didn't have an 'imprint' relationship. Oh. My. God. No.

"Oh God, you aren't in love with me, are you?" I asked, half scared, half disgusted.

"What? No! Of course not!" He said, defensive.

Now I was confused. "Then how are we imprinted? Isn't the definition of an imprint love at first sight?"

"Yeah, it is. I loved you from the first moment I met you, Allie but not in the way that most imprints work." He started to explain. "I love you so much, Allie. More than any one else ever could... it's just not a romantic kind of love. I think of you as my daughter and you _are_ my best friend on the whole planet. I just always assumed the platonic love we had would change into something romantic when you got older... just like Quil's did." He paused and ran his fingers through his hair again. "But then you went to Hogwarts and met Harry... I thought it was just a fling for a while and you would get over it but this summer I realized that it's not ending. You are in love with him and he is completely crazy about you, kid. That was why I was angry. I felt like Harry had taken you away from me."

"But he didn't." I reassured him. Jake nodded, not truly convinced.

"I just freaked out when I realized that your connection with Harry trumped the one you had with me." He fell silent, hurt.

I wanted to go over to him and wrap my arms around Jake but I couldn't move. The information he had given me was acting as an anchor, keeping me in place. I bit down on my lip, hard. Blood tricked down due to the force, I was still too freaked out to be in control of the vampire in me. I quickly licked the blood off my lips.

"So what now?" I asked quietly.

Jake got up and came to sit next to me. Instead of putting his arm around me like he always did, he opted to keep a distance between us. Probably to make me feel more comfortable. "When you imprint with someone you become whoever they need you to be. If you'll still have me I would love to be your friend and guardian again." He told me. I looked at him and smiled.

I leaned into Jacob's chest then, realizing how much I missed him while we weren't talking. He hesitated for a moment before finally wrapping his arms around me. Now that I was aware of this certain connection to Jake, I did find that I was drawn to him. Like a satellite was drawn to the earth. But I was a satellite that had somehow spun way out of orbit and the gravitational pull I felt had weakened, but still there.

"I love you." I told Jake, feeling the need to show that I was still with him, not matter what.

"I love you, kid. Don't forget it." He told me. I smiled. This was going to be strange, this new twist to my and Jake's relationship. But after everything else that has happened to me, I think I would be able to handle it.

"Oh, Jake?" I asked. Wiping the last remnant of tears that had spilled out. "It would probably be best if Harry didn't know about this."

Jake grinned at me like he found the thought to be terribly funny. I glared daggers at him and he straightened out. "Right, that wouldn't be good." He agreed.

I stood up and Jake walked me to the door. It was getting late and I still had some last minute packing to do. "And no more throwing him into walls either."

Jacob chuckled. "No more throwing of the boyfriend. Scout's honor." I rolled my eyes and left.

------------------------------

The morning of September first arrived at the Burrow and brought chaos with it. I managed to get a shower in (in a private bathroom this time) and crammed a piece of toast down my throat before we had to leave. The Weasley's, Hermione, Jake, Harry, and me rushed outside to the front lawn. The adults just waited around for a moment and us kids looked at them anxiously. We would be late if we did not hurry.

"What we waitin' for?" I asked Jake.

Jake didn't look at me, he just kept his eyes to the sky. "The flying car. Your Ministry escorts are going to take us to the train station." He told me.

I scoffed and saw (with the help of my vamp sight) the car appear in the bright blue sky before any one else caught a glimpse. "You have got to be joking me."

Jake looked down and gave me a stern look. "Behave."

I pursed my lips and crossed my arms. "I will if they do."

The car touched down in the yard and used it as a runway. Soon two guys in robes came out and offered to take our bags. We each took our turn getting into the back of the blue car, I thought it would be completely cramped and I would have to sit on someone's lap but when I got in there I found that the back seat was extremely roomy. No one was sitting on anyone's lap nor were we squished. Man, I loved magic.

We arrived at King's Cross station ten minutes later. The Weasley's along with Harry and Hermione got carts for all of their trunks but Jake told me not to bother, he would carry my trunk for me. I was pretty comfortable walking through the station with only my Andy Warhol bag on my shoulder. Before no time, we were at the wall between platforms nine and ten.

"Ladies first." Harry told me with a wink. I smiled at him before running at vampire speed toward the wall. I hated that trick and it was easier for me to just get it over with fast. I took a step away so others could get through and looked around Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Kids ranging from age eleven to seventeen were running around saying hello to friends and goodbye to their families. The whistle on the train blew, signaling that we had ten minutes until the train was to depart. I pushed my bangs back from my face and let out a sigh, we made it with time to spare.

The next second someone bumped into me, catching me off guard. Unfortunately, my shoe lace had come undone and I tripped on it. Falling to the ground and skinning up my palms. I winced slightly and looked up at who ran into me. It was Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin was clad in a black suit with a black shirt underneath it. He made to help me up when he noticed who I was but paused a second later with his hand half extended. He thought for a minute before retracting his hand and glaring at me. "Watch where you walk, Cullen." I swore his expression softened for a quarter of a second but I could have been mistaken. Draco looked at someone behind me with hateful eyes before turning and walking away.

"You okay?" Harry asked as he grabbed my arms, helping me from the ground.

"Fine." I said as I stared at Draco's retreating back. What was going on with him? I had to find out.

"Everything alright, you two?" Hermione asked coming out of the wall next.

"Fine." Harry and I answered together. I chuckled.

She nodded. "Well, Ron and I will see you at Hogwarts then. We have a Prefect's meeting before having to go on patrol for the rest of the trip."

"Work dorks!" I teased them. Both laughed before saying goodbye. Soon after, Harry ditched me too, saying he had to discuss something with Mr. Weasley before the train left. I had no idea where Jake was and I didn't really see anyone else I knew so I just stood in a corner with my foot kicked up on the wall and my arms crossed like one of those bad ass guys from the movies.

"Hey, Allie." An unfamiliar voice called to me. I turned to see a boy I had never met before standing there. He was cute enough with short brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey." I said, a little confused. The boy took my greeting as a gesture for him to come closer to me. I took a step back when he invaded my personal space.

"The name's Seeley. We had Runes together last year." He informed me with a crooked smiled.

"Oh, right." I really had no clue who he was but thought I would play along for the time being. "How have you been?"

"Good. Better now." He said flirtatiously. I raised an eyebrow at him and scolded George for telling me about everyone trying to get with the 'Chosen Ones'. If he hadn't said anything I probably wouldn't have even noticed that he was hitting on me. Seeley took another step towards me, backing me to the wall again and resting a hand on the bricks right above my shoulder. "So, I was thinking that if you wanted to get together and study for Runes or something-"

"Mind backing off my girlfriend, mate?" Harry said gingerly, appearing next to me. His eyes were narrowed as he looked at the boy.

Seeley turned to look at Harry. He scanned the black haired boy up and down as if he was debating whether or not to start something. Apparently, the odds weren't in his favor. "Right." He said before turning back to me, a smile plastered on his round face. "Allie, remember my offer." He winked before walking into the crowd and disappearing.

I shook my head at the craziness. Harry took my hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "I can't leave you alone for a moment, can I? Either you trip and fall or some guy starts flirting with you."

I pretended to be insulted and smacked him playfully on the arm. "I think I should be more worried about you, Mr. Potter." I nodded my head in the direction of a group of giggling fourth year girls staring at Harry. The dark haired boy threw a glance over his shoulder before looking back at me, a smirk playing across his face. "Nah, those girls have nothing on you." He kissed me on the forehead. "Hey, I've got to go say goodbye to Mrs. Weasley. Will you be okay by yourself for a couple of minutes?" He asked.

Just then, Jacob appeared out of the crowd with Lupin next to him, both were probably scoping the train to make sure it was safe. "Yeah, I'll be fine." I said. Harry smiled, gave my hand one more squeeze, and then left.

I caught Jake's eye and he came right over to me, pushing through all of the students that were at least a foot shorter that the large werewolf. "So you're gonna be heading off soon." He stated the obvious. I nodded.

Jacob clicked his tongue for a moment before fishing into his pocket and grabbing something. He took my hand and pressed the cold, metal object into my palm. "Here." He said simply. I looked at the thing. It was a silver bracelet with two charms on it. One was a hand carved, beautifully crafted wooden wolf that kind of reminded me of Jacob when he was in wolf form while the other was a crystal heart. It was a stunning charm, both were actually.

"Wow, it's beautiful." I told him, still memorized by the trinket.

"It was your mother's." He informed. "I made her that wolf charm and your dad gave her that heart one. It's a real diamond so be careful."

My mouth dropped open, that rock was the size of my thumb nail. It was amazing but the worth of this bracelet scared me slightly. "I love it." I told him.

He smiled down at me. "I thought you could replace that ratty old one with this now that you have nothing to hide." He said.

I smiled up at him and held my wrist out. "Can you put it on me?"

"Sure." He took the bracelet from me and clasped it quickly on my right wrist. The metal was cold against my skin but I didn't much. The fact that it belonged to my mother and held a part of my father along with a part of Jake was beyond enough reason to replace my old bracelet. From behind Jacob, the whistle sounded on the train again, signaling that it would depart in a moment.

I looked at the big black steam engine before turning back to Jake. "I better get onto the train before it leaves without me." I said, the awkwardness between us still floated in the air a bit. I couldn't help but still feel weired out by being imprinted with Jacob.

"Alright, squirt. I'll see you at Christmas then, kay?" Jake told me while wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I hugged him back.

"Okay. I'll see you then." We let go and with one last smile I began to head toward the train.

"Hey, bud?" Jake called through the chaos of the platform and towards me.

I turned around to see what he wanted. "Take care of yourself." He said.

I smiled and nodded. As an afterthought I added what had been on my mind all day. "Don't be a stranger, Jake."

He tilted his head to me. "Owls work both ways, Allie."

I shook my head and grinned. "I didn't say keep in touch, I said don't be a stranger." Jake chuckled and I waved one last goodbye before booking it onto the train. It was time to go.

-------------------------------------

I went from compartment to compartment, trying to find Harry. I passed by a couple filled with sixth and seventh year boys.

"Come sit with us, baby." One called to me.

"Forget Potter, I'm the one you want." Another said.

One even had the guts to get out of his compartment and chase after me. "If I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put U and I together." He told me with the wiggle of his eyebrow. I snorted at the lame pick up line. Were they really still using that one?

"You really want to use that line?" I asked. The boy nodded and took a step towards me. I raised my eyebrows at his directness and put a hand on his chest to keep him from coming any closer. "Well then, if I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put F and U together." I teased jokingly. This guy needed to get a clue that I wasn't interested. The boy's friends laughed as I pushed past him.

I rolled my eyes at the rest of them and just passed by as fast as I could. Boys were so crude sometimes, I was just happy that the girls resorted to only staring at Harry from afar. Two falls and ten compartments later and I finally found Harry sitting with Neville and Luna.

"Hey guys! Good to see you!" I told them as I plopped down next to Harry. He instinctively put his arm around my shoulder and I leaned into his chest, putting my feet up on the part of the seat next to me.

"Hello, Allie. Would you like a Quibbler?" Luna asked dreamily.

I stared at the strange magazine in her hand. "Sure, I'd love one."

Taking the magazine from her outstretched hand, I looked at the purplish blue cover. The main article was about some sort of strange creature that I didn't even know how to pronounce the name of terrorizing India. This magazine was strange but quite addictive once you stuck your nose in it. I read for a while as Harry and Neville chatted and Luna stared out the window at the passing scenery. I wondered what she was thinking about...

"Excuse me." I little first year asked from the compartment door. "Professor Slughorn has requested Harry and Allie to join him for lunch in the teacher's compartment." He said, slightly intimidated. I smiled at him, an attempt to help the kid relax. My smile faded as I thought on what the little boy said. Who the heck was Professor Slughorn?

"Harry-?"

"The new potions teacher." He told me before I could even ask the question.

"What the heck does he want with us?" I asked.

Harry sighed and stood up, taking me with him. "He wants to put us on the shelf."

----------------------------------

Harry's knuckles tapped on the compartment door two times before an elderly voice called for us to enter. I held Harry's hand in my own, not preparing to let it go any time soon. We walked into the compartment and I instantly felt my world shrink in that tight little space. A few other students had came to this lunch apparently. One was a Slytherin, Blaise Zabini by the looks of it. I winced at the thought of what he did last year. Being a hair smelling freak and trying to feel me up. I still hadn't told Harry that story yet. Next to him were a couple of guys from Ravenclaw, and three, including Harry and I, from Gryffindor. The other I noticed was a boy in our own year, Cormac McLaggen I think his name was. But the thing that got me was that all of them were boys. Not one girl besides me amongst us. Super.

"Ah, Harry you have come! And you brought Miss Cullen with you, I see! Wonderful, wonderful!" An elderly man said cheerfully. Professor Slughorn was wrinkly and graying, like most elderly men, nothing about him was particularly interesting. I looked into his eyes and saw them smile back at me.

"Miss Cullen- may I call you Allie? Come sit next to me!" He said patting the seat next to him. I really didn't want to go sit next to him, he seemed kind of like a creeper to me but I felt I had no choice but to go. I scooted in to the red velvet booth-like seats and pulled Harry in next to me.

I looked down at the food that had appeared in front of me and held back a gag. I just hunted before leaving the Burrow and I craved nothing but blood for a few days following a hunt so the food looked very unappetizing. Around the booth I noticed that everyone present had important families. None were normal, average joes. _He wants to put us on the shelf. _Harry had said. On the shelf? I hope he didn't mean that literally.

"So, Allie, tell me what is it like to be the a vampire. It must be truly exciting."

I didn't respond at first because I didn't know what it was like to be a vampire, I was only a half-vampire after all and it was a huge difference from the real thing.

"Yes, tell us what it is like to be a bloodsucking leech." Blaise added, a grin on his face.

I smiled at him, very tempted to punch him in the face. I opted instead to tell him off, but in a sugary sweet voice that I reserved for when I was being a smart ass.

"It's a hell of a lot better than being a spineless little punk, I can tell ya that." I basically sang to him with a smile plastered on my face as if I gave him a compliment instead an insult.

He narrowed his eyes at me dangerously. My smirk only grew at the challenge and started back at him with equal hate. "Cullen, I swear-"

"Now, now. Let's play nicely, shall we?" Slughorn said with a nervous laugh. He didn't know how to handle something like this, I could tell. Pulling my eyes away from the Slytherin I turned to the new potions master, all anger gone from my face.

"Sir, I was not being mean, I promise you that. Blaise is just a sissy." Everyone in the compartment laughed except Zambini and Harry. I chuckled too.

Slughorn finished laughing last, holding his stomach as if the fit of laughter caused him to get a stitch in his side. "You are very entertaining, my dear. I will give you that. Now, Cormac tell me about that uncle of your's at the Ministry..." The words Slughorn were saying got drowned out of my mind when I felt Harry's hand tighten around mine as he leaned in close to my ear.

"What did we say about being reckless?" He asked in an almost silent whisper. I kept my head directed forward as I answered him.

"That wasn't being reckless. He insulted me Harry, I had to defend myself." I said. It was obvious what I had to do. No one should have to take criticism when someone makes fun of them for what they are. Now, what I did to Blaise was make fun of _who_ he was so it was different. He chose to be a prick, I just chose to state it out loud.

"Messing around with the son of a Death Eater is reckless, Allie. Jeez, just be good. Okay?" He asked, frustrated with me. I pursed my lips together and nodded. I hadn't known that Blaise was in a Death Eater family. That would have been good information to have had before insulting him, but I wasn't worried. It just sucked that Harry was.

"No secrets, you two." Slughorn interrupted us. I jumped a little at how close the old man was. I felt very anxious and uncomfortable next to him. It was his blood, he was a coward. I could smell it, I could feel it radiating off of him. The way his blood was pounding gave it away. His heart quickened to a nervous pace when I sat next to him and his blood smelled of fear. He was a coward, simple as that. I knew when the time came for him to have the chance at being heroic he would run in the opposite direction. I didn't like that quality in the teacher.

"Harry! My boy! We haven't had the chance to talk yet. We are all interested to know what it is like to be a Chosen One." The teacher's eyes flickered to me. "You may answer too, Allie. Both of you are fascinating." Slughorn said. Blaise coughed, amused, but I let it slid this time. The teacher's hand rested on his chin as if he was ready to settle in for a deep, long discussion on the matter. I didn't feel like talking.

"Harry, I'll let you take this one." I announced to him with a pat to his shoulder. He glared, showing he was not happy about being put on the spot like that. His nostrils flared and he gently kicked my shin from under the table before taking a deep breath and starting his great speech.

"It's just fine, Professor. Thank you for asking."

-------------------------------------

The lunch ended a half hour before the train was due to arrive at Hogwarts. So there was just enough time for us to change into our robes and regroup with Hermione, Red, Neville, and Luna. We left the compartment in a hurry, not wanting to get sucked back into a discussion about how amazing it was to be gifted and talented people who were going to be great members of the Slug Club. No, the potions master seriously called it the Slug Club. It's a group devoted to the most promising students at Hogwarts. Apparently, Slughorn wanted to collect us gifted youngsters and lay claim on us before any one else got their hands on us.

In my opinion, it was not his place to lay claim on any of us but hey, what do I know? Harry and I walked down the train car and into the next. Harry was in the lead, tugging me along by the hand. We were three compartments away from ours when crap hit the fan.

"Well, if it isn't Scar Head and the little vampire." I recognized the voice as soon as I heard it but the tone was all off. This was the new Draco, the horrible one. I peaked around Harry's shoulder and saw that Draco was already in his robes, making his last rounds for Prefect duties before we arrived in Hogsmeade. Harry stood up to his full height and puffed up his chest.

"Move aside, Malfoy." Harry asked, none to politely.

Draco smirked like he always did before putting his hands up in mock defeat and moving to the side. He chuckled as Harry passed by him. The dark haired boy yanked on my arm, pulling me into motion but I stopped in front of Draco, wanting to have a few words with him.

"What's your problem?"

He smiled weakly as his eyes locked with mine. "I don't have a problem, not anymore."

I snorted. "You are so full of bullshit." I wasn't buying into this bad ass attitude Draco was trying to put on. It was an act, nothing more.

"Believe what you want, Cullen." He spat. I scoffed at him, totally pissed. I guess I would have to work harder at my mission than I planned. He smirked at me and nodded in the direction of Harry. "Your boyfriend is waiting for you." And then he walked away, leaving me completely confused once again. I swore that I would never get used to that.

Harry and I watched him go until he reached the next train car and entered it. Harry dropped my hand, making it feel colder than normal. The dark haired boy stepped past me and started walking in the direction we had just come from. "What are you doing?" I questioned.

He rummaged in his pocket for his Invisibility Cloak before answering. "I'm going to follow Malfoy." He said, waving the magic cloak at me.

"Harry, I-"

Before I could even argue with him, he disappeared in front of my very eyes. Soon after that, I saw the car door swing open then close and Harry was gone. Well, that's just fantastic. I thought about following him and demanding that he come back with me but then that sounded like a stupid idea. By now he was in the Slytherin car and that would be considered 'reckless' of me and I promised not to be so. But wait, why does he get to be reckless? That is so not far, I should go get his butt....

No, I promised that I wouldn't be reckless and I couldn't walk into the Slytherin car without an Invisibility Cloak or any other means to make me undetectable. A promise was a promise. I. Couldn't. Be. Reckless. But that didn't mean I had to enjoy being that way. I huffed a breath of air, crossed my arms over my chest, and stomped back to the compartment where Neville and Luna still sat, chatting.

"How was lunch?" Neville asked.

I shrugged. "You didn't miss much." I smiled and slumped into the the cushioned seat. I tapped my nails anxiously on the arm rest as I waited for Harry to appear. What the heck was he doing? Moments later, Hermione and Ron showed up and sat down next to me.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked as she looked about the compartment.

"Good question." I muttered, still waiting for him to show up at any second. He had to come back soon or else he would have no time to change. I had to change too but I didn't feel like it. I wanted to make sure Harry made it back first before I left this compartment.

The train pulled into the Hogsmeade station ten minutes later and Harry was still a no show. I don't know if I was more worried or angry at this point. I was worried that something had happened to him and furious that he went to spy on Malfoy in the Slytherin cabin by himself.

"Allie, we've got to go." Hermione said as she tapped me on the shoulder to get my attention. I looked up at her and shook my head.

"You guys go ahead, I'll wait her."

"But the train is going to head back to London in a minute. They leave without checking the compartments." Neville told me.

I sighed and reached up to get my Andy Warhol bag from the overhead bin. I couldn't get it. Harry had put it up there when I made it to his compartment and I couldn't reach. Neville came over to assist me. It was then that I noticed how tall he was. Neville had to be at least a foot and a couple inches taller than my short five foot one inch frame. I smiled at him when he handed me the bag. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He stuttered out. I smiled wider, I thought his stutter was kind of cute. We all gathered our stuff and headed to the nearest train exit. Everyone started walking away but I stayed put on the platform. Ron and Hermione gave me a curious look.

"I'm going to stay here and wait for Harry. We'll meet you guys up there." I explained. Hermione wrinkled her forehead and Red just shrugged. I rolled my eyes. Hermione was about to say something when Ron tugged on the sleeve of her robe, forcing her to head up to the castle with him. I laughed, Ron wasn't going to miss the feast because Harry was taking forever to get off the train.

The platform cleared out pretty fast and I was the only one left a moment later. I crossed my arms and started tapping my foot impatiently. Where was he? That boy would be the death of me or the cause of a massive ulcer to form in my stomach, whatever came first.

Steam rose up from the train, hissing at me. The Hogwarts Express was about to leave and still no sight of Harry. I was about to go back on board and look for him when the door nearest me opened and Draco Malfoy stepped out. The Slytherin wore a look of disgust on his face as he brushed off his black jacket. His eyes traveled around the empty platform before they came to rest on me. He paled and his expression faltered. He didn't look angry at me then, just scared, worried even.

"Hey, I supposed you didn't see Harry on the train?" I asked flatly.

The boy smirked. "Nope, I didn't see him at all."

I furrowed my eye brows at him. Why was he smirking? If only I could still look into his mind everything would be so much easier. At the moment, I was too mad at him to be worried about the mission. So me, being me, decided to shoot my mouth off. "Fine, you can leave now. Go make nice with Death Eater's kids or whatever you are doing these days."

Draco narrowed his eyes at me. I thought he would just go up to the school and leave it like that but instead he did something I would not have expected. He came up to me, grabbed my upper arms, and pushed me up against the train station wall. I tried to get out of his grasp but he had me pinned there.

His grip tightened on me the more I struggled until I felt pain sooting to where his fingers were. I knew I would have bruises for weeks to come. His face was inches from mine. "You know nothing, Cullen. Nothing." He said, anger dripping from his voice. I looked up into his gray eyes and I didn't fight him anymore. His eyes betrayed what he was saying.

"I know this isn't you." I whispered. His grip weakened but he still held me in place. "I know you are not as cold hearted as you are trying to make people think."

His eyes narrowed, even more dangerously at me when I said that. "You know nothing." He repeated.

"Hey! What are you doing? Get off of her!" A deep voice approached from the school. We both turned our heads to see who it was. Hagrid.

Draco forced a breath out from his nose and roughly let go of me before storming off past Hagrid on his way up to the castle.

"You okay there, Allie?" Hagrid asked as he came to stop next to me. I absently rubbed one of my sore arms as I kept my eyes on Draco.

"Fine, thanks Hagrid."

The gamekeeper gave me a skeptically look but didn't question it any further, thank Merlin. "Well, what are you still doin' down here? The feast is going to start any minute." He informed.

I finally looked up at the big burly, half-giant. "Oh, um, I was waiting for Harry. He hasn't come off the train yet."

"Oh, of course he has! I bet he's already up at the castle with Hermione and Ron. But you've got to come up now, the gates are about to close."

"But Hagrid-"

"Come on now." He said, patting my whole back with one of his large hands and urging me to walk. "I'm sure he's fine, but you've got to go now."

I turned my head back to look at the train as Hagrid forced me off the platform. It was completely empty of people. Where was Harry?

**Okay, I know some of you are thinking that the imprint between Allie and Jake is creppy but when you really think about it, it's not. To explain, Jake loves Allie like a friend and daughter. He wants to protect her. Allie loves Jake the exact same way and she wishes to keep him safe too. Their love is platonic and it ends there. It states in Twilight that it can be like that, when Quil imprinted on Emily's niece or whoever she was, he only loved her like a friend because that was what she needed from them at the time. Instead of Allie and Jake's relationship growing into a romantic one, it just stayed as the platonic love. I hope you understand. So if Allie can still fall in love through this inprint than Jake can too. There is still hope for him! =] **

**Wow, that was long. Okay, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for reading! **


	23. How We Operate

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. **

I walked into the great hall late. I didn't have time to change into my school robes so I wore my trademark skinny jeans, slouchy v-neck gray t-shirt, and black leather jacket. causing stuck out like a sore thumb. Eventually, everyone turned around to look at me. I bit my lip under their stares but managed to make it to my seat on the wooden bench next to Red without blushing like a maniac. I sat down quickly and noticed that they were already half-way through the sorting.

"Where have you been? Where's Harry?" Hermione whispered urgently from across the table. I leaned in toward her, talking quietly.

"Getting harassed by Draco and I have no idea. Hagrid pulled me up here before I could find him." Hermione raised her eyebrows at the bit about Draco. I just shook my head and told her I'd explain later. She nodded skeptically but turned back to the sorting anyway.

The remaining nine first years were sorted into their respective houses before we had the chance to talk again. Ron piled food onto his plate as I began to tell them what happened.

Hermione's jaw dropped when I told her what Draco did to me. "Allie, you have to report this to Dumbledore." She insisted.

I just shook my head. "No, I don't think that was the kind of thing he was referring to. Besides, I'm fine."

"Allie-"

"Hey, look. There's Harry now." Ron said, thrusting his fork in the direction of the entrance to the great hall. Sure enough, Harry was walking down the aisle towards us He had his hand wiping some blood off of his nose and upper lip. I smelt it instantly and tried to hold my breath as he approached. I clasped my hand tightly over my mouth and nose as he got closer and closer to the table. God, he smelt so good. I looked up and noticed that there was a lot more blood on him that I originally thought. It was running down from his nose and some still remained on the cut on his lower lip. I could even see where it dripped down onto his white shirt in little droplets...

Harry's eyes met mine and he froze. I realized that he knew that I was having trouble with his blood being on display like that. He made a motion that showed he was about to slowly back out of the room but I shook my head. I stood up and went over to him, my hand still covering my mouth and nose.

I kept my distance, probably five feet away from him when I spoke. "No, I'll go." I said. "I'm not hungry anyway. You need to eat." I looked back at the blood trails coming from his nose and almost got sucked into my blood lust again. "And clean up. You can explain later." I told him.

Harry nodded, not wanting anything else to provoke me. With those words, I ran at vampire speed out of the great hall. I ended up stopping somewhere close to the charms classroom. I slid down the cold, brick wall until I hit the floor.

I breathed, just breathed. Tried to regain my composure. Thank Merlin I had just fed or else that could have gone a lot worse for both of us.

"Ugh," I sighed as I laid my back down on the marble floor and closed my eyes. I had nothing better to do. Everyone was at the feast and I didn't really feel like going to unpack yet so I might as well have just laid there and thought.

What happened to Harry? Where was he when I left the train station? Why was he bleeding? All questioned I intended to have answered after the feast was over but until then I'd just sit here.

--------------------------

It was later that night, Harry was all clear of blood and we were all unpack. Well, Hermione and I were unpack, the boys just said they were. The two of us knew they were lying.

"Alright, what happened, Harry?" I asked as I curled up on the couch beside him. He told us the whole story. How he went into Draco's compartment and listened into his conversation with his goons he calls friends. And then what happened when Draco found him on the luggage rack. I laughed to myself at that part, yeah, Draco technically didn't see Harry because he was under his Invisibility Cloak. That is what he was smirking about back on the platform. That little booger.

Harry also said that the train was about to leave with him still on it when Tonks found him and lifted the spell.

"So you see, he is a Death Eater." He said, feeling confident about his words.

I tilted my head at him and pursed my lips. "Did you hear him say those exact words? That he was on a mission for Voldemort now and he was a Death Eater?" I asked.

Harry sighed and shook his head no.

"Then it still isn't enough proof for me to believe it." I said, simple as that. Until the day Draco confessed or I saw the dark mark on his forearm I wouldn't buy into Harry's conspiracy theories. Since day one I have been giving Draco the benefit of the doubt and he has never let me down before the episode on the platform.

"He threw you against a wall!" Red said suddenly, putting his two cents into the conversation.

I glared at him for saying that in front of Harry because now he was going to go off...

"What the bloody hell does Ron mean by that!?" Harry asked, suddenly angry.

"It's not a big deal, Harry. He didn't throw me against a wall, Ron's exaggerating. Please calm down." I said, not wanting to get into this discussion.

"What did he do?" Harry asked.

"It was nothing." I reassured.

Harry set me with a glare that told me he was going to find out one way or another. I sighed. "He just grabbed my arms, is all. I guess I probably deserved it for being a smart ass and all." I told him, absentmindedly rubbing at my sore arm.

Harry took a forced breath out through his nose and nodded. "Did he hurt you? Are you alright?" He inquired and I nodded that I was okay, not trusting myself with words. If I said too much he would be able to figure out that I was lying. The next second, he narrowed his eyes at me challengingly like he didn't believe me.

I scuffed before taking off my leather motorcycle jacket and showing him my arms. My pale skin held the angry purplish bruise marks shaped like Draco's hands on it. Harry traced the marks gently and shook his head.

"They don't even hurt much so..." I ended up muttering then trailing off. Harry nodded and without another word pulled me back into the comfort of his arms. I leaned against his chest, surprised that he had no more to say on the matter. He was pissed, that much was clear. But the fact of the matter was that he was willing to let it slide because he knew I would not approve if he tried something on Draco. It was a huge gesture and I loved him for it.

I tilted my head back and smiled up at him. He looked down at me too, still kind of grumpy. My lips met his and we shared a simple kiss. I smiled once more when it ended and snuggled deeper into his chest. Harry kissed the top of my head before resting his chin there. "I love you." I said.

Harry sighed. "I love you too, danger girl."

-------------------------------

The next morning was complete chaos as everyone tried to get their schedules together and get in a quick bit to eat before classes started. Hermione and I had every class together since we both planned on being teachers, here, at Hogwarts. Hermione planned on teaching Charms where as I would teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, that is if I could stick with the job longer than a year unlike everyone else. I asked McGonigal if there was a class that trained students to be Hit Wizards but she just glared at me and said that teaching would be a better fit for me. I shrugged but didn't argue. Sure, I'd rather be a Hit Wizard and live life on the edge rather than teach a bunch of kids but it's not like I thought I would be around long enough to teach or chase criminals anyway, not if I had a say in how this whole thing would end with Voldemort. But still, it would be cool to have my N.E.W.T classes be geared for some awesome, fast paced job rather than a generic education with no special training.

After getting our class schedules, Hermione and I took a seat next to Red and Harry for breakfast. Harry was looking at his schedule and Ron was looking at his. Both boys planned on being Aurors but since neither received "Outstandings" in Potions that ambition turned south. Now, they have to figure out what they were going with their lives and neither were coming up with any good options.

"No, Ronald!" Hermione said while rolling her eyes. "You cannot work at the Leaky Cauldron for the rest of your life!"

Ron shrugged. "It was just a thought." He mumbled, making me laugh.

"Well what about you, Allie?" The Weasley asked as he glared at me.

"What about me?" I questioned curiously.

"Don't you want to be a Hit Wizard?"

"I suppose." I told him. Thinking once again that I probably wouldn't live long enough to do it. Gosh, I was so negative sometimes. I mentally slapped myself upside the head for thinking that way again.

"But you're taking classes to be a DADA teacher..." He started out, confused.

I sighed and looked over at Harry who now had my schedule in his hand. He was pretending not to listen but I could tell he was. "McGonigal thinks that teaching would be a better fit for me. Who am I to argue when a great teacher says you would be good in their field of work?" Ron nodded.

Turning the attention away from me, I addressed Harry. "Do we have any classes together?" I asked.

Harry smiled and his green eyes went up to meet my blue ones. "Most of them we have together. Just not Potions. I have a free period then." He said. The boy seemed kind of sad when he was talking. I pursed my lips together.

"Harry, what is it?"

He sighed. "Did anyone tell Hagrid that none of us are taking his class this year?"

Ron, Hermione, and I looked at each other and we all shook our heads 'no'. Aww man, poor Hagrid. He loved having us in his class the previous year. We were all friends and it was almost like a betrayal to not take his class.

"Who's going to tell him?" Ron asked. We all looked around at each other again. Hermione's eyes drifted down to her watch and she did a double take. "Oh, Allie we have got to get to Potions." She said.

"Oh, alright." I said as I stood up. I gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. "Good look telling Hagrid, boys." Hermione and I smiled at them and left before they could argue. I wasn't good at the whole sympathy thing, I never knew what to say in times like that. Best be left up to Harry.

Hermione and I walked down to the familiar dungeons and opened the door. The first person I saw was Professor Slughorn and then my eyes felt a pull in the opposite direction to a platinum blond. Draco stood in the corner of the dank room with his arms folded, his goons were on either side of him like they were body guards or something.

"Ah, Allie! Dumbledore has told me of your talents when it comes to Potions, I knew I would be seeing you in this class." He eyed Hermione. "And who is this young lady?"

I looked away from Draco and Co. and to the Professor. "Oh, good morning, Sir. This is Hermione Granger, she is the brightest in our year, you know." I told him, trying to get the attention of me and my so called accomplishments in the art of potion making.

His face lit up and I knew at that moment that Hermione was officially in with the Potions Master. "Is that so? Well, good to meet you, Miss Granger." Slughorn extended his hand to her and Hermione shook it firmly.

"Lovely to make your acquaintance too, Professor." Slughorn nodded happily at her comment.

"Yes, well it is time we begin class." He motioned for us to find our tables. I took a seat next to Hermione but I really wanted to go over to Draco's table and see what his problem was last night. But that would have been counterproductive. Last night I found out that being a jerk to him wasn't going to make him give up this little act he was putting on. I decided now that I would try to be nice to him, see where that led me.

I heard the click of the opening door behind me and turned to see Harry and Ron walking through quietly. I nudged Hermione in the arm and she turned to see them too. We glanced at each other and gave skeptical looks. What were the guys doing in here? They only got E's on their OWL so they shouldn't even be here. But then I remembered that those were Snape's rules, not Slughorn's so they were probably allowed to be in the class. I smiled.

Their dreams of being Aurors weren't out of reach for them yet. Good. "Ah, Harry, my boy. Come, come. We were just about to start." Slughorn waved them to the table behind my and Hermione's. The two hesitated.

"Sir, we do not have books for Potions, we were not aware that we were to be taking this class." He explained.

"Well there are a few old books in that cabinet there, use them until the time you can get your own." He said and nodded to the cabinet in the back of the room. I stared back at the boys for a moment as they wrestled for the better of the books before rolling my eyes and turned back to the front where Slughorn was giving an introduction.

"I have several potions up here that I would like you to identify before we start in with a potion of our own, class. Do I have any volunteers for the first three?"

As predicted, Hermione's hand shot up into the air like a bullet. The old teacher smiled and pointed at her to come up and inspect the first potions. Hermione moved swiftly up the aisle and to the front of the classroom where she then proceeded to stick her nose into the first cauldron.

"That is a sleeping drought, a powerful one." She said. Slughorn nodded and Hermione continued down the line of potions, naming each of them correctly. I started to zone out after the second one and no longer felt the need to pay attention to them. Harry and Red sat down behind me. I guess Harry got the tattered book because I could hear the way his blood was pumping through his veins like it always did when he was angry. I threw a glance over my shoulder at him and winked. The darked haired boy smiled in return.

"Miss Cullen?" A voice called to me through the fog of thoughts surrounding me. I snapped my eyes forward and directed my attention toward the potions master. I smiled at him innocently.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Would you like to come up and identify the next two?"

I furrowed my eyebrow for a moment, forgetting completely what we were even doing at the moment. A second later, the answer came to me. "Oh! The potions! Yeah, sure." I stumbled out of my chair and walked up to the front table, passing Hermione on my way.

The teacher nodded reassuringly and pointed to the second potion from the right. I walked up the potions and noted that it was covered with a lid. This was probably due to the fact that a potion such as the one in that cauldron, had a strong aroma that could take hold of a person and produce some of the side effects that the actual potion would make them experience when drinking it. Wow... I am such a dork for knowing that.

Lifting the lid, I looked into see a bright pink potion resting inside. A pink smoke came up from the liquid and I inhaled. That was the best smell I had ever smelt in my life. It was familiar and welcome. "And what potion is that, Allie?" The professor asked.

With the shake of my head, I snapped out of the trance the potion was putting me in. I looked up at the teacher and said "It's a love potion and a strong one at that, if I might add." I told him.

"That is correct, very good." He told me. "And out of curiosity, what did the potion smell like to you?"

I tried to hold back the laugh that was threatening to escape my lips at the thought of what the potion smelt like. I could only hold in the laugh for a second later before I started to chuckle loudly. Everyone looked at me like I was nuts, including the professor, but I couldn't stop. It was the potion, it was turning me into a lovesick little girl, I had to cover it. Still laughing, I covered the potion back up. The laughs stopped and I was able to regain control of myself. All the students were staring at me, making me feel uncomfortable. I cleared my throat and told them the honest truth. "Harry's blood. It smells like Harry's blood." I stated simply then shrugged. Some people looked disgusted while others looked amused. The room fell silent as everyone stared at me once again.

"What?" I asked as their eyes stayed on me. I pursed my lips before pointing to myself. "Vampire."

------------------------------------

How'd you do that Harry?" Hermione insisted on knowing as we walked out of potions together.

Harry shrugged. "I just followed the directions."

The bushy haired girl and I exchanged a look. Harry had won the vial of Felix Felicis Slughorn had promised to the person who made the best Sleeping Death potion and somehow, I don't know exactly how, Harry had managed to snag it from under the noses of the best potions students in the class.

"You little liar." I said nicely. "Come on, Harry. It's no secret that there are several people in that class that are better than you in potions." I reasoned. I,along with Hermione, wanted to know his secret. Sure, Harry was smart but not _that_ smart. At least, not in potions.

Harry dropped my hand and looked me square in the eye. "Is someone jealous?" He asked, with wide eyes and fake shock in his voice and on his face.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Me? Jealous? Of what, may I ask?"

"Of Professor Slughorn saying that you better watch your back or else I'll take your spot as the number one student in potions." He said.

I broke into a fit of laughter. "Harry, if you think I am jealous of something like that then you have got me figured all wrong." I stuck my tongue out at him.

He chuckled and pulled me by the waist closer to him. "I know you are not, love. I'm just teasing, is all."

I bit my lower lip and began to trace small circles on his chest. "Then perhaps you would like to share why you did so good with that potion..." I said, trying to seduce it out of him if I had to. I looked up into his emerald eyes and smiled as flirtatiously as I possibly could. I even batted my eyelashes a little. Lately, I had come to realize that I could use my vampire looks to win Harry over. It was a cheap trick but, hey, it worked pretty well when I needed to get information he usually was not willing to share.

It seemed to be working at the moment , too. Harry grinned and began to slowly lower his head down for a kiss. I smiled up at him and closed my eyes, awaiting his lips to touch mine. At the last second, his lips swerved away from mine and ended up hovering close to my left ear. "Nice try, Miss Cullen."

My eyes shot open and I turned my head to look at him. My mouth dropped as I stared at him. That should have worked. Harry's eyes smiled at me and he shook his head. Before I knew what was happening, he stepped away from me and started walking ahead of Hermione and I with Ron. My gaze followed their backs and my mouth was still hanging wide open.

I let out one shocked chuckle. "Well, I'll be darned." I whispered to myself.

Hermione drifted over to my side and put a hand on my shoulder. "Yeah." She said, shocked too.

I finally pulled my eyes off of the corner the boys had just turned down and looked at my friend in the eye. We continued to just look at each other for another confused moment before starting to crack up. I laughed so hard I had to hold onto my side to try and ease the cramp that had settled there. The laughter continued for a few minutes until Hermione was out of breath. I had a few giggles let in me but I tamed them so I didn't look like I needed to be sent to St. Mungo's.

"I guess your feminine wiles did not work on him this time, Allie."

I chuckled once more and nodded. "That'll be a first." I said, turning to look at her.

"How do you think he did it?" She asked me. I shrugged. How, indeed. It was getting harder and harder to get in Harry's head nowadays. His ability to block me out was getting stronger and stronger each week. I didn't know why it was so urgent a task that I needed to complete but I had to figure out his secret. Something was up and I would go mad unless I knew, I figured Hermione felt the same way.

"I have no clue, 'Mione." I smirked. "But I plan on finding out. Are you in?"

She smiled. "Oh, yes."

I nodded. Okay, let's add 'find out what Harry is hiding' on my list of things to do right after 'get Draco to stop PMSing' and before 'kill Voldemort and die in the process'. Yeah, this would be a fun year at school. I couldn't wait... not.

**Not terribly dramatic or anything like that but it was a chapter that was needed. I hope you liked it all the same. Thanks for reading! **


	24. Holding Youself For Ransom

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. **

I was in the library doing homework later that night. Harry had gone off and gotten himself a detention from Professor Snape for tonight but got out of it suddenly to go to a meeting with the Headmaster. None of us knew what said meeting was going to be about but we all had our guesses. Mine was that it had something to do with defeating Voldemort. If that was the case,however, why wasn't I invited to come along?

But then it hit me that I already had a job to do this year. I had to babysit Draco. Ugh, Draco Malfoy. The guy was driving me crazy and it was only the first day of school. I mean, when Dumbledore gave me this assignment I thought that this would be as easy as disarming Ron in DADA class but now, it seemed almost impossible. He was going to drive me nuts but I had to suck it up and tail him anyway.

I finished up my charms essay and since Harry was not in the common room, Red was out practicing for Qudditch, and Hermione was probably reading _Hogwarts: A History_ for about the trillionth time, I decided that I would go find my Slytherin friend and see what he was up to.

I put all of my books into my bag and started out. I figured I would try the Slytherin common room first. But that was a crazy idea. One, it was reckless and two, the Slytherins would kill me. If only Harry didn't keep his Invisibility Cloak in his pocket all the time, I could just slip in into the Slytherin lair without anyone noticing.

A thought came to me a second later, sure, Harry had the cloak with him but not the Marauder's Map. I could at least keep track of Draco if I could not physically follow him around. At my vampire speed, I ran to the Gryffindor Tower, through the common room, and up the boy's stairs without anyone noticing me. Thankfully, no one was in Harry's bedroom so I had free rein to snoop around for the map. After going through two drawers and ripping his trunk apart, I found it stuffed under a pair of dress shoes. I rolled my eyes at the clutter and all of the unorganized things scattered around the boys' room. But boys shall be boys, I suppose.

I took out my wand and tapped it on the parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I said out loud. Instantly, the ink began to bleed out of the paper it's self and come to life.

My eyes quickly went to the Slytherin common room but was puzzled when I saw that he wasn't there. I furrowed my eyebrows but kept looking. I checked the great hall next but he was absent from there, as well. I checked the library, thinking why not? Like I thought, Draco was not among the stacks of aging books. I sighed and ran my hands through my thick hair. Where could he be?

I was about to give up when my eyes made contact with his name. I jerked back to life as I hurried to figure out where he was. It took me a second to figure out his exact location but I found out he was behind the clock, just standing there by himself.

What he was doing there, I had no clue but I wasn't going to waste anytime. I ran as fast as I could and made it to him in ten seconds. He jumped at the sudden sight of me but didn't move away. I smiled up at him as if nothing was out of the ordinary. "Hey." I told him calmly.

He wrinkled his forehead at me and turned away to look back out at the courtyard through the glass again. "What do you want, Cullen?" He asked, almost defeated sounding.

"Well, for starters I'd like to know when we started being on a last name basis." I said with a laugh. He didn't find it amusing, I guessed as much. "I'd also like to know if you wanted to be my potions partner again this year. We make a good team, you and I." I told him, putting myself between the glass and the Slytherin so he was forced to look at me. The clock hand moved down behind us, scaring me. I didn't let it show, though.

Draco reluctantly put his eyes on me and pursed his lips. "Why are you here, Allie? After what I did to you on the train, I'm surprised you or Potter have not tried to kill me yet." He let his guard down enough to call me by my first name. That was progress. I smiled a little wider.

"Yeah, accidents happen." I shrugged. Draco looked at me and raised his eyebrows as if saying 'that was no accident'. "Okay, well we all lose it sometimes, especially me. Sometimes you just lose it, ya know?"

"I didn't lose it." He snapped, back to being angry.

I put my hands up in mock defeat. "Okay, then I am clearly more of a pain in the ass than I originally thought." Draco glared at me again and I had to laugh. "Come on, Draco. We have been great friends the last couple years, why the sudden change?"

Draco pursed his lips even harder together and looked out at the courtyard from over my head. He was silent for a moment, as was I. I waited patiently for him to answer but after a while I thought he would never say anything. Finally, he looked down at me with saddened eyes. "I have to go." He said flatly before leaving me there. I was going to follow him but I couldn't find the heart to. This, whatever _this_ was, was bothering him. He wanted to be alone, I supposed. That was why he was not flanked by Crabbe and Goyle while he was up here. Draco wanted to think.

I sighed and slid down the glass until I was sitting. The glass was cold against my back but I didn't care too much. I looked around at my surroundings and noticed that I was now in the hallway that housed the hidden Room of Requirement. I hadn't been up there since the last DA meeting. Curious, I got up and went over to the wall. I started to pace and think of what I required.

_"_I require something that will help me figure out what Draco is hiding." I told it. Soon, a small wooden door appeared in front of me. I didn't know what would be in the room so I went it to see that there was just a bunch of junk. Everything imaginable was in that room. It also smelled as if something had died. From my vampire sense of smell, I deduced that it was a cat. I took a step into the room and saw that the room went on for what seemed like miles with nothing else to see but heaps and mountains of junk.

There were books, joke products, clothes, and something purple with fuzz starting to grow on it. I went deeper into the room. How was this going to help me figure out what Draco was hiding?

I sighed, not knowing how this would help me at all. I passed a broken down cabinet that had a cool looking tiara on it before coming to a pile had tons of different types of jewelery on it. There were vintage rings from the nineteen twenties and really cool looking necklaces. I so wished I could take this one ring but I didn't feel right about it. Who knew who this stuff belonged to? I didn't and I wasn't going to get any ghosts or anything after me. With Voldemort after me, that was enough.

I slowly walked back out of the room and watched as the door dissolved into nothingness. Feeling like I accomplished nothing, I started on my way back to the Gryffindor Tower, slowly, and taking the long way. I scoffed my feet along the marble floor as I went down the abandoned hallway, close to the Transfiguration classroom.

I stopped suddenly as a horrible feeling settled into my gut. It was too quiet. Way to quiet. I took a deep breath and was about to run at vampire speed. But it was too late.

Hands grabbed my arms from the back and a blindfold was placed over my eyes so I could see nothing. The arms that had me picked me up and threw me against the wall as if I was a rag doll. I winced in pain as I made contact with the brick wall, then the floor. I was too stunned to get up and fight, giving my attacker time to tie up my hands then feet. I laid crumbled on the floor as multiple sets of feet began to kick me in the chest and stomach, then the back. My vampire side was starting to kick in when I felt a heel make contact with my skull. My head was spinning and I couldn't make sense of anything anymore. The kicking suddenly stopped and I felt hot breath close to my face. "Leave Draco Malfoy alone, freak. Or else there will be more of this to come." The voice was not one I recognized and I didn't really care anymore. My head and torso hurt too badly.

Laughs sounded from around me. "Come on, let's go." One said. Soon, the sound of feet falling onto marble came to my ears until they faded all together. I laid on the ground for a while, tied up and blindfolded still. My head throbbed with every breath I took, making me feel as if an amp was right in my ear. I rolled onto my back and tried to free my hands but I couldn't. The ropes binding them were too tight and the ones on my feet were not any better. I tried sitting up but fell back over at the pain that shot through my head. Sitting was not an option right now so I just stayed still on the ground. My eyes were starting to drift closed, probably because I was suffering from a concussion, when a muffled voice registered in my ears. I couldn't answer them, my brain would not allow it. My head felt like it had cotton balls shoved into it and I couldn't shake the feeling. The blindfold on my eyes was slid down around my neck and through heavy, hooded, cotton ball filled eyes I could make out black hair. Besides that I could not tell anything else about who this person was, just because he always knew where I was, I assumed it was Harry.

I was picked up and cradled gently in large arms and the man began to run with me in tow. My eyes started to close again but the man said something, making them open back up. There were stairs, I vaguely remembered. And a large, wooden door that seemed familiar to me. The man rushed through it and into the room and that was all I remembered before I fell asleep.

------------------------------------

"I think so is coming to now." Dumbledore's voice said.

"I swear, I am going to kill Malfoy for this." Harry said, angry laced his every word.

"And what makes you think it was Mr. Malfoy, Potter?" My brain jumped. Was that Snape, I heard? I pulled my heavy eyelids open and realized that I was in the headmaster's office and I was... laying on his desk with three men staring at me. Their proximity scared me and I shot up out of surprise, knocking heads with Harry as I went. I hissed in pain and fell back down to the desk.

"Oh, kill me." I said, rubbing my head. I closed my eyes for another moment before opening them again. The men all backed off, not wanting to be the next to be head butted. I sat up slowly this time, swinging my legs over the side of the desk at the same time. I held my throbbing head for another moment before looking around the room. Harry was in front of me with a clear red mark on his forehead. Snape stood off to the side. It was odd to me that we was here and... was that blood on his sleeve? I couldn't see Dumbledore in my general line of sight and my neck hurt too much to look around for him.

"Baby? Allie, what happened?" Harry asked, coming up to me and putting one of his hands on either side of my face. His expression was filled with fright, anger, and concern. I looked down, still confused.

"I-I have no idea." I wrinkled my forehead. I really couldn't remember much of anything that happened to me. "I was blindfolded and...and I-I just don't remember too much, I guess."

Harry pursed his lips together and smoothed out my hair with one of his hands. His eyes searched mine but seemed to only find my confusion in them. He looked away from me and toward Dumbledore. "What are we going to to about this, sir?"

Dumbledore did not address Harry, just turned to Snape and began to talk. "Severus, did you see anyone around when you found her?" He asked.

My eyes widened as I looked at my newest DADA teacher. "_You_ were the one that found me?" I questioned, shocked beyond belief. I saw black hair but I just assumed it was Harry, the boy was always saving me, but Severus Snape? He could care less if I lived or died.

The greasy haired professor narrowed his eyes at me. "Yes." He spat. He scoffed once then turned back to the headmaster. "No one was around when I found her. She was just laying there, hands and feet bound and blindfolded."

"And you saw no one?" Dumbledore inquired from me.

"No...but there were voices. None in which I recognized, sir." I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to make everything in my brain less fuzzy but it didn't help. I seriously had cotton candy stuffed in my head, right? Harry grabbed my hand away from my face and wrapped me in his arms gently. "I am sorry but I can not tell you much, Headmaster." I said.

Dumbledore came around the front of his desk and smiled a small smile. "It is understandable, Allie. We will try to find the culprits but without names or faces it will be quite difficult." He told me. The elderly man kept his gaze locked on mine as he told me something silently. It was then that I remembered what he told me back on La Push. That this mission would be dangerous. But that's impossible and kind of stupid. Who would want to hurt me because I was friends with Draco?

"You have a few bruised ribs and you shall be sore for a few days but besides that you should be alright. If there is anything you require or remember, please let me know, Allie." Headmaster Dumbledore told me sincerely.

I smiled at him weakly. "Thank you, sir. But right now all I want is some sleep."

"Of course." He told me then turned to Harry. "We will continue this next Sunday."

Harry nodded to show he understood and then helped me up from the desk, putting his arm about my waist to support most of my weight. As we walked past Snape, I stopped and looked at him. "Thank you." I said as gratefully as I could manage to sound. He looked at me as if he was surprised that I thanked him for what he did for me. The DADA teacher just nodded sullenly. I nodded too, and Harry and I left the room. He wanted to carry me down the stairs but I refused the offer. I was dizzy but not dizzy enough to be carried.

We slowly made our way down the stairs and walked toward the Gryffindor common room. Harry kept a firm grip on my waist the whole way. I dared a side glance at him and he gave me a disappointed look. I sighed and turned back to lsee where I was going. "Don't give me that look."

"What look?" He questioned.

"That look that you get when you think I put myself into harm's way. I didn't do this to myself, I didn't ask them to come kick the crap out of me. I was walking down the hallway minding my own business. _Not_ being reckless."

He didn't answer for a moment. "I never said anything like that." He told me.

I scoffed. "By now you should know that you don't have to say anything for me to understand what you mean."

He stopped walking and stood in front of me. "Hey, I didn't mean... I know this isn't your fault. Okay? It's just..." He trailed off and let go of me so he could kick the wall instead. "Why would they do this to you? Why are you the one getting jumped in the hallways?" He paused and put his hands over his face. "Why can't it be me?"

My eyes widened and I went over to the dark haired boy, pulling his hands away from his face slowly so I could look at him. I whispered the next words. Not wanting to tell him this, but feeling I had to explain. "Because I am reckless by nature." I told him. He looked up at me with big green eyes. I went on. "My mother was this way and so was my father. It's in my blood to act first and then think of the consequences later. And that way of thinking tends to get me in trouble." I sighed. "And I'm glad you are not the one getting jumped in hallways. Unlike you, I can bounce back from it rather quickly."

He chuckled once and kissed the top of my head. "Yeah, I know. You are one strong girl, love."

"Right back at you, minus the girl part of course." I teased as I wrapped my arms around his waist. His chest rumbled with laughter and I let my head rest against his heart, lulling myself into sleep with the beating of his heart. "Harry? You think you could give me a piggy back ride? I'm not thinking I am gonna make it to the common room awake."

He smiled down at me. "Sure." But instead of turning around so I could climb onto his back, he opted to sweep me off my feet and into his arms. I laced my fingers behind his neck and looked up at him questioningly. "So I don't have to worry about you falling off and cracking your head again."

I laughed and nestled into his chest as he began to walk again. Soon enough, I drifted off the sleep in Harry's arms.

------------------------

I woke up late the next morning and groaned. The clock on my nightstand told me that potions started in ten minutes. I sighed. No breakfast for me then. Quickly, I jumped out of bed and ran around, trying to find my uniform.

I put on a black skirt, white oxford, Gryffindor tie, button up black sweater, and my black ballet flats. I hopped around the room, trying to put my shoe on and realized just how sore I really was. Then it hit me, I was jumped late last night in a hallway. It was probably because of the thing with Draco, just as Dumbledore believed would happen but still...

What was up with Draco that was so important that people would beat me up to keep me away from him? Well, whatever it was, I wasn't going to get spooked that easily. I slowed my pace down as I put a dab of mascara on my eyes before dodging down to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I looked at my watch that Harry had gotten me and noted that I had exactly a minute to get to my potions class. Thanks to my vampire speed, I made it there in ten seconds. No one noticed my quick entrance and I sat down quietly next to Hermione.

She rolled her eyes at me, silently chastising me for almost being late. I stuck my tongue out at her in response. The class started with Slughorn giving us a lecture on the proper classroom procedure because some of us supposedly forgot how to act when brewing potions. I stifled a laugh as my eyes shot to Seamus, poor kid was never great in potions. I wondered how he got into the NEWT class.

"Now pick your partners everyone. And remember to choose wisely, they will be with you for the rest of the year." The potion's master told us. My eyes drifted to Draco who looked at me in the same moment. He smirked at me and threw a note at my face. The thing bounced off of my nose and landed in front of me.

I opened it up to see slanted, messy handwriting that read:

_Not a chance, Cullen._

I rolled my eyes at his jerky move. I was about to rip up the note when I saw a small post script at the bottom. The words shocked me:

_Sorry about the bruises... all of them. _

My blue eyes widened as I read the words over and over. I finally managed to look over at his table but he was already set to work making the required potion with Blaise. I was in a state of confusion. I didn't know how to take what he had just said. Was it an apology or insult to injury?

A hand appeared on my shoulder. "You want to be my partner?" Hermione asked sweetly.

I turned around to my best friend and smiled at her. "Of course." I leaned in to whisper the last part. "And maybe with both of our brains put together we can totally kick Harry's butt on this potion."

Hermione threw her head back and laughed. "Sounds like a plan."

I chuckled humorously. Yeah, now if only I had a plan to figure out what the hell was going on with a certain Slytherin. That was, like, a plan and a half that I had to work on.

I sighed one last time and ran my fingers through my hair. I let my fingertips trail down my neck and winced when they hit a sore spot. I wrinkled my forehead and touched the spot again. I reached into my bag and grabbed out a compact mirror from the inner pocket. I flipped it open and angeled it to my neck. I groaned when I noticed that a large, angry bruise was on my neck, a badge of I went through last night. I sighed and threw the mirror back into my bag. I really hoped that this whole mission thing would get easier soon. It was highly unlikely that this would happen but, hey, a girl could always hope for impossible things.

**I hope you enjoyed it. This was so not the direction I thought this chapter was taking but hey what can ya do, right? Lol. Anywho.. thanks for reading! =] **


	25. Don't Blink, Don't Close Your Eyes

**I disclaim Harry Potter and Twilight.**

**So sorry for the long wait. With school starting up, a new job, and crazy dramatic friends there was no time to write. So I apologize. I hope you enjoy the chapter just the same. **

The corridors were full for so early in the morning. I walked quickly on my way to breakfast that Saturday morning. Qudditch tryouts were in half an hour and I wanted to get down to the great hall to wish Ron and Ginny good luck. Harry was made captain this year so none would be needed for him. Two steps from the large doors and I tripped over own feet, nothing new but still terribly annoying.

I was about to face plant but, thank Merlin, I was managed to catch myself on my hands before making contact with the marble floor.

"Ugh!" I scolded myself as I got up on hands and knees. Dang it, I was a total klutz.

"Steady on, love." A voice said to me. Soon a hand wrapped around my upper arm and pulled me up to a standing position. I flung my hair back out of my face and brushed my black leather jacket clear of traces of dirt and dust. I finally looked up at my helper, and to my surprise it was Cormac McLaggen. I smiled up at him.

"Thanks, Cormac." I said as I took in his appearance and noted that he was dressed in Qudditch robes. "Trying out for the team?"

The blond boy smiled. "Yes. I'm trying for Keeper." He explained.

I nodded. That was the same position Ron was trying out for. I looked at Cormac's biceps that were large with muscles and thought about Ron's somewhat scrawny arms. This wasn't going to turn out very pleasant, but I could still hope for the best. "Well, um, good luck to you, Cormac. And thanks again." I smiled and started to walk away.

"Oh, Allie. Wait just a moment." I spun around to face him and see what he needed to say. He looked around us before taking a step closer to me and leaning in close to whisper in my ear. "You're best friends with Hermione Granger, right?"

I turned my head to look at him with raised eyebrows. Hermione? He was asking me about Hermione? I just nodded so I could hear more of what he was saying, very intrigued. "Well...is she snogging anyone?" He asked.

My mouth dropped open at his question. I took a step back. "I'm sorry?"

"Ya know, is she dating anyone?" He questioned with a smirk playing across his features.

Whoa, Cormac was into Hermione? I didn't see that one coming. I thought he was the type of guy who would go after a blond bimbo rather that an intelligent girl like Hermione. As I was babbling inside my head, Cormac waited for my response a little impatiently. "Oh, um, no she's not seeing anyone right now." I finally said.

He smiled. "Great. And the two of you will be at tryouts, yes?" He asked. I just nodded, not really knowing if I should have told him that bit about Hermione being single or not. Perhaps I should have just kept my mouth closed. Cormac waved goodbye and headed in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower. I shook my head, still kind of stunned by his questions, and walked into the massive hall. It was bright in the early morning sun light. I scoped out the long Gryffindor table until my eyes met the sight of jet black hair. I walked over to Harry and placed a kiss on his cheek before sitting down between him and Neville.

"Morning all." I greeted. Everyone said hey except for Ron. He sat next to Hermione looking very small and pale. I thought he was about to be ill. "You okay there, Ron?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

He nodded really fast before going back to shaking in his seat quietly. Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to reading the paper. "Ignore him. He'll go great at tryouts, he's just being nervous for no reason." She informed me. I sighed and shook my head. Poor Ron. He had to calm down if he wanted to beat Cormac.

"Oh, Hermione!" I started, remembering my encounter with the tall boy this morning. "You'll never guess who asked me about you this morning!" Ron stopped shaking for a moment and looked at me with stunned eyes.

"Who?" Red and Hermione asked in unison. They looked at each other and blushed. I narrowed my eyes at their strange glances before going on.

"Cormac McLaggen. He asked me if you were dating anyone."

Hermione snorted. "Cormac? He has a brain full of saw dust." She said. Her blush grew despite her indifference on the matter. I smiled in response. It might be true that Cormac was not the brightest light bulb in the bunch but it was no secret that he was one of the better looking guys in the school.

"I don't know. I'm just saying." I chuckled once more at Hermione's red cheeks. Suddenly, her face fell from teasing and embarrassed to stunned as her eyes scanned the words on a page of the paper she was reading.

"Oh Merlin." She breathed out.

"What is it?" Harry asked, his mouth full of food. Hermione sighed and slammed the paper down on the table. She twisted it so Harry and I could read. I leaned in and looked at the flashing headline of the enchanted newspaper.

**Stan Shunpike Arrested**

I felt confused. "Who is Stan Shunpike?"

"He's the Knight Bus driver." Harry told me as he began to read the article. The Knight Bus driver? What was the big deal about him? It didn't seem like something that unusual. I read the article under the caption and gasped. It said that he was working for the Dark Lord.

"Whoa." I said as I realized what that meant.

"Yeah." Hermione added. Ron, as always, was stuffing his face with toast and eggs. He suddenly looked up, pale again. "What happened?" He asked, his voice muffled by food.

"Swallow then speak, Ronald." Hermione sighed as she scanned the page of the _Daily Prophet_.

Ron did as instructed. "What's goin' on?"

"Stan was working for You-Know-Who." Hermione informed him.

Ron's forehead furrowed. "Really?"

"Mhmm." Hermione said, still reading.

Harry was quiet next to me. I looked over at him and the dark haired boy seemed to be deep in thought. I put a hand on his arm and gently rubbed it. He snapped out of his trance and looked over at me. I smiled. He did the same. "Whatcha thinkin' babe?" I asked.

"I don't think Stan Shunpike is a Death Eater. He is too simple to be one." He observed. I'd never met the man so I could not say if what Harry said about him was true or not. I pursed my lips, thinking over why Voldemort would want someone who worked on the Knight Bus ...

"That might be, Harry, but... but what if he didn't care if Stan was an idiot? He worked on the Knight Bus. He had to have overheard conversations that witches and wizards had during the ride, right? Perhaps Voldemort thought that some of that information could become useful so that is the reason why he recruited Stan?"

No one answered me. Hermione and Harry thought while Ron went back to being pale and nervous. Finally, Harry shook his head 'no'. "He's not Death Eater material. I'm sure of it." Harry said again, confident in his opinion.

I nodded for lack of anything better to do. The dark haired boy sighed, dropping the subject for the time being.

Speaking of time...my eyes dropped down to Hermione's watch and saw that it was time for the Qudditch trials. I smiled and turned to Red. I gave him my most creepy vampire look and said "It's time."

Ron looked like he was about to puke. I softened my expression and smiled at him. "I'm just kidding, Red. You'll do great, I know you will." He didn't look convinced in the slightest but nodded just the same. I chuckled once and got up, grabbing Harry as I did so.

He latched onto my hand and the four of us began the long walk down to the pitch. The grass was dewy and wet and I nearly slipped a few times but Harry was used to this by now so he was able to help me keep my balance. Hermione and I walked with the two boys to the changing room. I went over to Ron, got up on tip toes, and gave him a big hug. "Good luck, dude." He weakly wrapped his arms around my shoulders before chuckling and looking over at Harry.

"Merlin, mate. I don't know how you hold on to her as tightly as you do. She is so bloody cold." He teased. I smacked him on the arm playfully and shook my head. I wasn't _that _cold but if my body temperature was the thing that would get his mind off of the tryouts then so be it. He needed to stay calm if he wanted to do well.

I moved out of the way to give Hermione her turn to wish him luck and went over to Harry. He grabbed both of my hands in his own and placed a kiss on each of my knuckles. I raised my eyebrows at the action. Harry never did anything like that. "What was that for?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I don't really know. But what I do know is you do some strange things to me, Allie Cullen."

I laughed. "Nothing bad, I hope."

He shook his head. "Definitely not." He smiled once more and kissed my forehead. "See you after." I waved bye to both the boys and Hermione and I went up to the high stands.

The wooden benches were mostly empty except for girlfriend's of the boys trying out. Lavender Brown was also there which was strange but the girl herself was strange so I wasn't going to ask any questions. The two of us settled on the top most bench where most of the action would be able to be seen. Finding the pitch to be chilly, I grabbed the charcoal gray gloves from the pocket of my leather jacker and put them on.

Hermione sat next to me, wringing her fingers nervously. I wrinkled my forehead. A moment earlier she had been as calm and collected as ever but now she looked like a wreck. "'Mione?" I questioned her. The poor girl jumped slightly and turned to me. "You okay?"

She smiled and tired to laugh it off. "I'm just fine. Ron is being so silly about these tryouts. No one with any skill is trying for the position, right?"

I bit down on my lower lip. "Yeah, about that..." At that moment, Cormac walked onto the pitch looking very tall and very muscular. He carried a big fancy broom in his arm. The boy really looked unstoppable down there. Hermione's glance drifted to where I was looking, at the same moment Cormac looked up at us and waved to Hermione. The bushy haired girl quickly lowered her glance.

She took a deep breath. "Oh my."

--------------------------------

Finally, the tryouts started. The... um... the ones who carry around that big ball? What were they called? I never could remember. Chasers! That's what it was. Anyway, the chasers kicked off of the ground at the same time Harry did. Next came the beaters (I remembered them because they got to carry clubs that they were able to beat the crap out of people with) who got into position.

After that, the two boys trying for keeper got to the opposite goal posts. Ron struggled on his broomstick slightly but managed to keep his composure. I looked over to the other post and saw Cormac sitting confidently on his broom, ready for the practice game to start. I shook my head and mumbled under my breath. "Come on, Ron. You've got this."

Seconds later, the game began. Kids were flying in every direction, chasing this, chasing that. I really had no idea what was happening until Ron whipped down to the bottom most goal ring and stopped a ball. He did it with his knee though. Now, I knew absolutely nothing about Qudditch but I thought you were supposed to catch the ball with your hands. I rolled my eyes. Who knew what was going on.

Ron threw the ball to someone who was playing on his team and all of the brooms turned to head in the opposite direction. The ball was thrown to one of Cormac's goals and he blocked it effortlessly, aggressively even. He got hold of the ball (with his hand, not knee) and the whole process started all over. I shook my head as Ron blocked every shot, he was really rough around the edges, still he caught them none the less but would that be enough to defeat Cormac? "He hasn't a chance, has he?" I asked Hermione, not taking my eyes from the scene in front of me.

"I-I'm not sure." She said. Now they were both tied with four saves each. The ball was headed to Cormac and the girl who had it, I think her name was Katie Bell, threw it towards the goal. Cormac made a dive for it, there was no doubt in my mind that he would catch it as gracefully as he had been doing all day. I vaguely heard Hermione mutter something and suddenly, Cormac headed in the opposite direction of the ball. The rust colored ball went threw the hoop and Ron's team scored a point.

How could he have missed that? He had it in the bag and then it seemed as if he got confused about where he was supposed to go...confused?

My mouth dropped open and I turned to Hermione. "Hermione Jean Granger! You did not do what I just thought you did!"

She blushed and grabbed my arm roughly so she could whisper in my ear. "Would you quiet down? Honestly, Ron could get disqualified if people overhear you."

"Why did you do that?" I asked, stunned beyond belief. Hermione Granger, rule-follower of the school and prefect extraordinaire, just broke a couple of the rules. For Ron. The dream I had before school started came back to me in a flash. Harry had said Auntie Hermione and Uncle Ron. My eyes widened. Could that part of my dream be true after all? "Oh." I said out loud to myself as if something was clicking in my mind. That would definitely explain it... but it seemed so silly. Those two were as compatible as a mouse would be to a elephant. I turned from her and back to the action.

"What?" She asked.

I just shook my head. "It's nothing. I'm not going to give you any crap. You did it for a good reason, right?"

"Yes." She said slowly and that was the end of that conversation.

The chaser with the ball was getting close to Ronald now. He had to catch this one or else he and Cormac would be tied. Who knows who would come out of that rematch as keeper or who would be able to come out alive for that matter. Both boys wanted this bad. The ball flew through the air unexpectedly far from the goal and was headed for the medium height ring. It was going so fast, there was no way Red would be able to catch it... that was until he came out of nowhere and snatched it. Instantly, Hermione and I began to whoop and holler at him. "Go Red!" I yelled though cupped hands. The two of us were cheering so loudly that I could hardly hear the gasps of surprise that suddenly sprung up from the spectators around us.

I turned to the field in just enough time to see Harry's body fall the remaining two feet to the ground and hit the grassy pitch with a soft thump. My heart stopped. It took me a second to realize what happened. Harry. Had. Fallen. Hermione gripped my arm tightly as she covered her mouth with the other. I wretched my arm from her grasp and ran at vampire speed to the field. I prayed that he was okay. Let him be okay. I made it to Harry before any of the brooms made it to the ground. I collapsed beside him. He was laying on his stomach, I gently turned him and put his head in my lap.

"Harry!?" I said as I smoothed his hair. "Harry. Come on, baby. Say something." My eyesight went red. I kept running my hands through his hair and praying. I prayed he was okay. Suddenly, the boy groaned and reached his hand up to grab mine that was still in his hair.

"That bloody hurt." He finally breathed out. His eyes slowly opened up and met mine. He smiled a little. "I'm fine, love. No need for those red eyes." He told me sweetly. I wasn't convinced. Without saying anything, I helped him to sit up. I began to check him over. "Allie-"

"I just want to be sure." I told him with a warning tone in my voice. He sighed and nodded. I looked everywhere on him to make sure no blood was present. Sure, I would be able to smell it if he had shed some blood but I still had to be sure. After looking him over completely, I sighed. "Are you sure you are not injured?" I asked.

"Yes." He reassured.

"No internal bleeding?"

He sighed. "No."

"You are not dying or close to it?" I asked one last question.

He smiled. "I am fine, Allie. Really, I only fell about nine feet."

I stared at him for a moment, trying to see if I could see any pain in his eyes. There was none to be found. Feeling relieved, I sighed again. "Okay."

I tried on a smile and wrapped my arms gently around Harry's neck, practically sitting in his lap. He chuckled once and engulfed me in his arms. One of his hands ran comfortingly up and down my back. "Are you okay though? Your eyes went red back there. What was all the worry about even after I said I was fine?" He asked into my ear.

I had to think about it. It's true, I did overreact to his fall. But why? It was more than just worry about what happened to him right here, right now. There was more to it that my subconscious wasn't sharing. All I did know was that I wanted him to be safe no matter what. I pulled away from his hug and smiled at him. "Since when is it a crime for a girl to worry about her boyfriend?" I teased. Harry chuckled and stood up, helping me to my feet in the process.

"What did you fall for anyways?" I asked.

He looked around him before whispering in my ear. "I was cheering for Ron a little to excitedly and lost my balance." He said. I chuckled and shook my head, yeah that sounded like the right reason for Harry to fall off of his broom, there is no other way he would.

Hermione was making her way to the field now, worry in her eyes. I smiled at her to show that all was well. She did the same in return and slowed her pace. I turned around and saw Ron standing there with a confused look on his face, broom in hand. Before I could help it, I threw myself into his arms and wrapped my hands securely around his neck. My feet did not touch the ground because of Ron's height and I just dangled there.

"Red! You're keeper! I'm so proud of you." I heard his heartbeat quicken as he realized this fact, too. He started laughing and twirled me around once before my feet hit the ground again. I stepped back from him. Hermione was coming over to us. I noticed her looking a Ron, eyes bright and cheeks flushed red.

She beamed up at Red when she got to the two of us. "Congratulations, Ron! I knew you could-"

A flying purple thing flung themselves at Ron, cutting Hermione's comment short. It stopped flailing around long enough for me to see that it was Lavender Brown. "Great job, Ron! You were _amazing_ out there!" She squealed, still clinging to the boy for dear life. I gave her a strange look that was seriously questioning her sanity. Ron looked as if he was doing the same.

"Um, thanks." He finally said. I couldn't help but chuckle. Could Lavender be anymore obvious about the fact that she was completely into Ron? I looked over to Hermione, about to say something but when I turned she was not there next to me. I wrinkled my forehead as I searched around. I caught a glimpse of her walking off the field, arms wrapped tightly in front of her chest. I watched her go, wondering if I was right earlier when I said that there was something more going on between Hermione and Ron than friendship.

A hand was placed on my lower back and I saw Harry with his broom in his hand. "Trials are over." He said. "Want to go for a little ride?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Do I ever want to go for a ride on a broom?" I questioned him back.

He shook his head. "No, I guess not... but would you?"

I sighed as I looked at the thin wooden broom stick. "Alright." I finally agreed. "But you have to promise you won't let go." I told him warningly.

He smiled. "Never."

**I hope you liked it. A little break from Draco chasing and getting beat up. Lol. Updates should be coming sooner now that things are settling down. Leave a review please! You know I enjoy them. Thanks for reading! =]**


	26. Ive Treated You Badly But Im Still Here

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**I am so sorry for the long wait! Everything has been totally crazy and I have had some serious writer's block and it was just a big big mess. I hope this chapter is worth the wait though. I really like it. **

**Moving on...**

"You guys go ahead." I told Harry, Hermione, and Red as they all stood in front of me, waiting to go to Hogsmeade. "I'm just not feeling up to it today."

The three of them gave me a look of disappointment. "Come on, love. You've gotta come." Harry told me as Hermione gave a nod of agreement next to him.

I pursed my lips together. "I can't come guys. I have to... ya know, hunt today. It's been over two weeks." I explained. The thirst inside of me was growing and the vampire was getting restless. If I didn't get some sort of blood soon I would completely lose control. The look in my eyes must have been backing up the way I felt because they all gave up the fight.

"Well, alright. If you insist, then." Hermione said with an even expression on her face. I looked to Harry next to her and gave him a smile.

"You guys have fun, okay?" I said before going up on my tip-toes and kissing him on the cheek. I pulled back and saw that he had a slight flicker in his amazing green eyes.

"Do you want me to stay back and go with you?" He inquired.

I raised my eyebrows at his question. "You...want to go hunting with me? As in...watch?"

He just shrugged indifferently. "Sure."

I hesitated for a second. The thought of Harry coming with me when I hunted was completely insane. Heck, I couldn't even picture that scenario in my mind. What I did to survive was completely barbaric and cruel, something I did not want Harry to bare witness. "I don't think that is a good idea." I finally said.

Harry's face changed from optimistic to disappointed. "I figured you'd say as much." He said with a teasing tone. The boy grinned and placed a kiss on top of my head. "Try and stay out of trouble while we are gone, love."

I chuckled and nodded. The sound of Filtch's voice came to my ears as he called all of those going to Hogsmeade to head out. With one last wave, my friends backed away from me and turned to go down the long stretch of path that led to the sleepy village. I watched them go until the snow fall obscured my vision of them as they disappeared into the distance.

A cold wind came up at that moment, causing my hat to fly off of my head. It was swept high into the air and the chase was on. I scrambled halfway down the hillside after my hat before it finally landed on the snow covered ground at someone's feet. I jumped on top of it, trying to stop it from making a break for freedom again.

I got full of snow in the process infortunatly. I sighed and rolled over onto my back, pretty exhausted. It was kind strange that I was tired running down a hill but it must have been from my lack of blood. With a deep breath, I opened my eyes. Not terribly surprised, I looked up and saw Draco.

Was it me or was he everywhere nowadays? It seemed like he was stalking me or something. But I could just be going insane too. Either theory was plausible at this point.

The boy shook his head and bent down in front of me. "You best keep a better handle on your things." He said as he picked up my crimson beanie and handed it to me. I bit my lower lip and stood up; he followed suit.

"Thanks, I think." I said while brushing snow off of my favorite pair of jeans. I was thankful that my body was so cold, if it wasn't, that snow would have melt from my body heat by now. "What are you doing down here all by yourself?" I questioned.

He scoffed. "None of your damn business, Cullen."

Are you serious? This little game was getting me so...so angry that I could just scream at the top of my lungs. "None of my damn business?" I asked with raised eyebrows. I snorted and took a step closer to the boy so I was an inch from his chest. I looked up at him with red, infuriated eyes and snarled. "Let me tell you something, Malfoy. It is my damn business when you are toying with me like you have been doing for the last month. It is my damn business when I get beat up for being around you. And it sure as hell is my damn business if you are getting yourself into trouble since I make it my business because I am your damn friend!" I finished ranting and poked my finger against his chest. The boy winced and instinctively put a hand against the sore spot. Under any other circumstances I would have felt bad about hurting him but not today. The prick deserved it.

Draco dropped his hand and narrowed his eyes dangerously at me. "You used to be such a nice girl." He said in a mock disapproving voice.

I chuckled. "You used to be a nice guy. Looks like we both changed, doesn't it?" With one last look at him, I turned around and started up the slope to the castle. I could hear his footsteps crunch through the snow a few seconds later. My vampire side was telling me not to, but I turned to see what way he was heading anyway. I saw that he was going down to the sleepy village of Hogsmeade for the field trip.

My head began to debate with it's self. Should I follow him? I had to hunt so if I went down to the village before doing so that would only make me vulnerable to attacking someone, probably Harry. But then again I was charged with the duty of keeping tabs on Draco and if I did not go... well I don't know what would happen, if anything would. Did I really want to find out though?

Ugh. With the stomp of my foot, I made up my mind and began to follow Draco down the slope. I wanted to be discrete but it was somewhat hard to do since there was nothing to hide behind on the hill. I decided that it would probably be easier to just run past him when the wind picked up and the snow began to swirl so it would be next to impossible to see me.

I got my chance thirty seconds later when a strong wind blow by me. In an instant, I was down the hill and in the village twenty seconds later. I skidded to a stop outside of the Three Broomsticks and ran inside before Draco saw me from the higher ground he resided on. I opened the heavy wooden door just at the same moment Professor Slughorn was exiting.

"Ah, Miss Cullen! Mr. Potter and I were just talking about you!" He exclaimed.

I winced at getting caught in a situation where I would have to talk to him outside of class. Slughorn wasn't exactly my favorite teacher in the world considering he wanted to collect Harry and I for being the Chosen Ones. He was a pretty shallow man in my opinion.

"Nothing bad, I hope." I answered with a fake smile. The balding man let out a large laugh and began shaking his head back and forth.

"Of course not! We were just discussing my annual Christmas party and how we are both sure that you will look as lovely as the angel on top of a Christmas tree there." He informed me.

I wrinkled my forehead at him. A party? I didn't do parties. Heck, the only reason I went to the Yule Ball was because I was dating Cedric... "A Christmas party, you say?"

"Yes, yes." He said with a smile. "Only for those in the Slug Club and their dates, of course. It's a very exclusive party that most of the students would pay to get in to." He told me.

I smiled grimly. "Sounds...interesting, Sir."

"Yes, yes. It will truly be a wonderful time... Well, Miss Cullen, I best be off. I'll see you, Harry, and Miss Granger in potions class Monday morning."

I nodded before the professor rushed past me and into the snow covered streets. Sighing, I shook my head and began to look around the crowded pub for my friends.

I spotted the three of them in the far corner of the room and waved. Hermione was the first to spot me and waved back. Making my way there, I saw that Harry looked like a guilty puppy. I made it to the table and raised my eyebrows at my boyfriend. "We're going to a party then?"

Harry put his hands up in a calming motion. "Okay, I know that you do not like parties or dancing but I couldn't say no. I have to get him to trust me and if we don't go to the party then what kind of message is that sending to him?"

I crossed my arms and sighed. "You're right. It wouldn't be a good one. I know that you have to try to get that memory from him so I'll go."

Harry's, along with Ron and Hermione's, eyebrows scrunched up. "You...will?" Harry asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Sure, I guess. If it's gonna help us then I don't see how I can't not go." I said reasonably. It was not secret that I hated functions like this but what is a girl to do if it would help the cause against Voldemort? I'll tell ya what she is to do: she is supposed to the dance to support her boyfriend who needs what's locked up in the old man's head, that is what she is going to do.

Harry suddenly smiled and stood up to come give me a hug. "Thank you, love. I promise it will be... not completely horrible." He told me. I smiled against his chest and pulled away.

"It better not be. Because if I am going to put on a cocktail dress then I better have fun in it." I chuckled at my own joke. The smile on my face suddenly faded as something in the room came to me.

The smell of hot chocolate suddenly reached me as some one passed by carrying a mug and I instantly needed a cup. "I'm running up to the bar. Any one need anything?" I asked. My friends all shook their heads and said no thanks. I nodded to them and handed Harry my coat before making my way to the crowd to the bar.

I saw Madame Rosmerta and waved her over to me. "What are you drinking?" She asked me.

"Hot chocolate, please." I told her politely. The curly haired woman nodded and went to get my drink. I tapped my fingers on the wooden bar top as I waited, being very impatient.

A man around twenty years old came up to me the next minute and sat at the stool next to me. He turned so he was facing me and leaned his elbow on the counter. "How ya doin'?" He asked me.

I chuckled once. "Just dandy." I told before averting my eyes. This guy could not be hitting on me, could he? I mean, it's gotta be obvious that I am still a Hogwarts student. It made me angry that he was trying to flirt with me, an under aged girl. If he said one more thing I'm not sure I could resist blowing up at him.

"What's your name?" He asked flirtatiously and clearly not giving up.

I felt my vampire side kick in and I shot a comment at him. "Listen, I'm sixteen. Got it? I have a boyfriend, too. So why don't you just walk away before you make a bigger ass out of yourself than you already have for flirting with a kid whose still in school."

The guy raised his eyebrows at me as if I had actually smacked him physically instead of mentally. He opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it. With one last shake of his head, he disappeared into the crowd of people.

I took a deep breath to calm down. I shouldn't have got so mad at that but I was neglecting to hunt by being down here. I just hoped it wouldn't turn around and bite me in the butt...

A mug was placed in front of me. I looked up, smiled at Madame Rosmerta, and handed her the money for the hot chocolate before headed back to the table. Out of nowhere, a girl bumped into me, spilling the butterbeer she had all over my shirt in the process. I looked down at the mess before glaring up at the girl. To my surprise, she was gone already. It made me scoff loudly.

People were such jerks at times, I swear. I shook my head at the thought of how bad my day was going so far. It couldn't possibly get worse, could it?

I went over to our table and set my mug down. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked a little anxious as the watched me stand in front of them. Their eyes made me uncomfortable and annoyed. "Ugh, what?" I asked, irritated.

The three looked at each other then back to me. Hermione was the brave one to answer my question in the end. "Well, you said that you could not come into town today because you had to hunt...and well... not that we aren't glad you showed up but... your eyes are really red. Is it safe for you to be around people?" She asked, somewhat intimidated.

I thought about it and knew she was probably right but I wasn't going to admit it. "Nah," I said. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

They looked at me like they knew I was lying and that was when I knew I was busted. "Okay, well I promise I will be careful." I promised them.

I looked around us to make sure no one was around to hear what I was going to tell them before leaning down and whispering. "I ran into Draco and he was heading down here so I figured I'd come down too to keep an eye on him."

"Oh, really? And how is that working out for you considering you are with us and not him?" Harry asked bitterly. I counted to five before being able to look at him after that. I hated when he got jealous of Draco, it was so unnecessary and it really pissed me off.

Biting down on my lower lip, I began to speak through clenched teeth. "I'm just going to go wipe of my shirt." I said gingerly. With the roll of my eyes, I left them.

The bathroom was down a long, creepy hall and as I went down I looked at door after door trying to find the right one. I finally found the one marked 'women' four doors down the hall. My hand was going to open it when, instead, it opened from the inside.

A very suspicious looking Draco Malfoy came out and my eyebrows shot up in surprise. He was looking over his shoulder, not even realizing that I was standing there until he ran smack dab into me. I staggered back a step, still stunned that I was seeing him there.

The boy had the same expression plastered all over his face that I was sure was written all over mine. "What the bloody hell, Cullen?" He asked, suddenly furious.

My fists went into tight balls as I looked at him. "I could ask you the same thing Malfoy. You realize that you were just in the _girl's_ bathroom, right?"

His face softened a bit and he shrugged. "I went in the wrong one. It could happen to any bloke that wasn't paying attention to where he was going." He told me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I noticed his eyes drift down to the large butterbeer spot on my stomach and with the simple flick of his wand the stain disappeared. I looked at my shirt as if it had done the magic it's self. "Why'd you do that?" I asked, kind of confused. He just swore at me and now he was helping me out? Talk about being bipolar.

"So you don't have to waste your time going into the bathroom and trying to get it out." He told me. The next second, he began walking away. "You're welcome!" He threw the comment over his shoulder bitterly as an afterthought as he drifted farther and farther down the hall and finally, out of the pub and into the windy streets.

I shook my head and was about ready to storm out of the pub after him when I felt a sudden urge of blood lust. I looked up and saw Harry coming towards the spot where I was standing. He smiled as he came to a halt before me. "Hey, you got that stain out." He said; I nodded in response. "So you're ready to go then?"

I held my breath to keep me from being tempted and nodded. "Yeah, let's get going."

He held his hand out for me to take but I ignored it. Touching him, feeling his blood surge through his veins...well let's just say it was too much for me to handle.

The two of us went back to the table and saw Hermione and Ron sitting there finishing the last of their butterbeer. "So, we've still some time left. Where do you girls want to go?" Harry asked Hermione and I.

I thought for a moment then smirked devilishly. "Hermione, since we have a party to go to, I think we have to go dress shopping, don't ya think?" I asked her as a laugh threatened to break through me chest. The bushy haired girl smiled back at me and nodded.

"Oh yes. I do need a dress desperately."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Harry and Ron shake their heads in despair before I heard Ron mutter under his breath. "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

-------------------------------

"I cannot believe you spent sixty galleons on your dress!" Hermione squeaked out as the four of us walked back towards the castle later that day. "It's complete madness!" She went on.

I laughed a little and shrugged my shoulders. "It was the only one I liked." I told her. I would never admit it, but I loved the dress. It was a black, knee length cocktail dress. The dress was form fitting with one sliver, rhinestone covered strap and one plain black, the same as the material. Trails of rhinestones cascaded down the sides of the dress, giving the whole thing a whimsical feel. It was a completely exquisite gown.

"Yes, but it was so much money! How can you stand to spend that on a dress that you will only wear on special occasions?" She asked me.

I smiled and looked over at her. "Money really doesn't have meaning to me, Hermione. My grandfather was alive for over five hundred years and he invested wisely. That money stacked up over the years so I..." I trailed off, not wanting them to think I was a totally snobby rich kid. It wasn't a secret around Forks that I was completely loaded, being the only person who could inherit the Cullen fortune, it wasn't hard for people to guess where all that money went.

"So what?" Red asked from next to Hermione.

I sighed before reluctantly telling them. "So I more or less have more than enough money for me and Jake to live off of for the next six lifetimes." I told him.

Ron's jaw dropped open. "And I thought Harry was rich." He told me. I raised an eye brow at him before starting to laugh. Harry pretended to be insulted next to me and smacked his friend on the arm.

"Ouch!" Ron said and hit him back. And what else could happen next but for them to start wrestling in the middle of the road. Hermione and I busted out laughing as the two of them rolled around in the snow, their limbs flailing around everywhere.

"Good move, babe!" I called to Harry as he got Red's hands behind his back. But then Ron started thrashing around like a mad man, kicking the ground until he flipped over and was released from Harry's grasp. The boy's took a slight time out to breathe. The two were about to get back to killing each other when a shrill scream broke through the crisp winter air. The four of us looked at each other before all started to run toward the source of the screaming. I made it there first, just in time to see Katie Bell fall from ten feet in the air to land on the ground with a thump.

I rushed to her and knelled down next to her friend that was now by her side, the girl who I did not recognize was completely freaked out. "What happened?" I asked as I checked Katie's pulse. It was very weak but I could detect it. I could feel the blood rushing through her veins...

Hermione, Harry, and Ron burst onto the scene the next second, pushing me from the thoughts. Quickly, I backed away from Katie, scared that I was losing control. "Go make sure she's okay." I told Hermione. She nodded and rushed over to the two girls.

Katie's friend just kept repeating the same thing. "I told her not to take it! I told her not to take it!" I kept walking backwards until I was next to Red and Harry.

"Take what? What did she take?" Hermione tried to get the girl to tell.

"That bloody necklace that she got in the loo!" The girl yelled frantically as she pointed to a silver necklace that lay abandoned a few yards away in a snow bank. Puzzled by it, I went over and crouched next to the item. I reached out and was about to touch it when I heard a voice call out to me to stop.

"Do not touch that!"

My head whipped around and saw Hagrid coming up to us from the direction of the castle. Without further warning, he went to Katie, picked her up, and began back toward the castle. "Only pick up the paper it was wrapped in." He called to us as he retreated. The poor girl who just watched her friend tortured, simply began to sob and ran after Katie and the Gamekeeper. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and I stood completely still in their absence, baffled by what just happened.

That was when it hit me. Katie got that necklace in a bathroom. The wheels in my brain began turning... it couldn't be... could it? "That bastard." I said to myself as I realized what just happened here.

"What? What is it?" Harry asked, coming up to me and placing a hand on my shoulder. I wanted to answer but I was so out of control that I couldn't say anything except one, rushed sentence. "Take that up to castle and do _not _follow me."

Harry was about to protest but I was gone before I could hear him complain. I knew where I was going. I knew where Draco would be. The boy always disappeared on the seventh floor in front of the room I only knew too well. And I needed to confront him. Now. I went up to the seventh floor and paced in front of the Room of Requirement. _I need to get to Draco. I need to get to Draco. _

I repeated the sentence several times before a door appeared before me. I rushed in the next second and began to scream. "Draco!? Draco!?" I called as I went down aisle after aisle of junk that I had seen the last time I was in there. I was about to scream again when he suddenly appeared in front of me. I went straight up to him and grabbed onto his robes. "What did you do!?" I questioned, well more like screamed.

His face went paler than usual and he looked down at the ground. No answer escaped his lips and I got even more furious. "What the hell did you do to Katie!?" I asked to still receive no answers.

Draco ran a hand through his perfectly set hair and shook his head, telling me nothing in the process. I counted to five to calm down slightly but it didn't help much. All of a sudden, I began hitting his chest as hard as I could. "Tell me, Draco! What did you do!?" I said, continuing to hit him. Angry tears erupted from my eyes as I continued to strike him. The force of my hands caused Draco to back up to the wall so he would not fall back against the ground.

He took everything that I dealt him, blow after blow he just stood there with a look of despair on his face. I began to calm down at the look in his sad eyes. With a lot of effort, I was able to stop hitting his chest and place my hands down by my sides and began to count.

I got to thirty and started to feel myself again. I opened my blood red eyes and looked up at the defeated Slytherin boy. I noticed blood coming from his stomach, staining his white shirt a wounded red color that smelled so delicious to my vampire nose. I kept my cool through all of this, though.

Under any other circumstances I would have felt awful for doing this to him but not right now. I took a deep sobbing breath and looked at Draco's face again. The boy looked to be on the verge of tears as I gazed at him.

"Tell me. What is going on, Draco?" I asked quietly. "You gave Katie that necklace didn't you?"

He shook his head. "I can't tell you."

I bit my lip as I was trying to stay human. "Why not?"

His piercing blue eyes finally came up to meet mine. "He'll kill you."

My heart stopped beating. I knew what 'he' he was referring to but I didn't want to believe what this must mean about Draco.

But I knew, I knew deep down inside that it could only mean one thing: Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater.

Tears once again began to slip out of my eyes but this time it was because of sadness rather than anger. Without a word, I grabbed for Draco's hand and pulled his arm toward me. He allowed me to hold on to him for the time being. "I'm already dead... mostly." I whispered as I continued to stare at his left arm.

His right hand went up to my cheek and wiped tears away from my face gently. I didn't think it was possible for him to be this gentle anymore. Not now that he had turned cold and distant but the touch felt good and gave me a feeling that told me all hope was not lost.

"He'll kill me." He said in a choked voice. The breath caught in my chest as I still stood staring at his forearm. Slowly, I began to inch my hands to the cuff of his shirt, meaning to roll it up and know once and for all what my friend had turned into. I was about to unbutton the cuff when his right hand went to my wrist to stop me.

I gasped and looked up at him. "Don't. Do. That." He said through clenched teeth.

For a second, I was frightened of him. His face was crazed and his eyes were glassed over as if he were a madman. "Draco, what are you planning? I don't care what it is, okay? Just...just stop it. If you just stop right now and tell the truth we... Dumbledore can protect you, keep you safe. There is still time to change this if you want to change it." I pleaded with him.

The Slytherin roughly threw down my hand and glared daggers at me. "I can't be protected...not anymore." He paused for a moment before looking at me with a mixture of fury and hopelessness in his eyes. "And I don't want to be." With those words, he pushed past me and disappeared among all of the treasures that were lost in this room.

Feeling as if I was about to be sick, I collapsed into a ball on the floor. Harry had been right all along. Draco had been corrupted, warped into something evil.

I closed my eyes tightly then opened the again. This new revelation changed nothing. I still did not think Draco was evil, that look I saw in his eye was not evil. He looked more scared than anything and I believed there was still hope for him to give all of this up and be good.

None-the-less, I had to tell Dumbledore about what I knew. I promised him that I would report anything suspicious and this was definitely something suspicious.

But I couldn't do it just yet. If I tried to stand I knew that I would faint right there on those piles of junk. No, I'd wait there a while and gain back the strength that Draco Malfoy had ripped from my very heartstrings before I turned around and did the exact same thing to him.

**I really hope you liked it. Tell me what you think please and thanks for reading! **


	27. Am I Just Like You?

**Disclaimer- I disclaim Harry Potter and Twilight. **

I closed the door to the Room of Requirement quietly behind me. I wiped the remaining tears away from my eyes one last time before deciding what to do next: it was time to go to Dumbledore.

With slow, steady steps I walked down corridor after corridor until arriving at the stone gargoyle that blocked the entrance to the Headmaster's office. The stone began making a cracking noise as the gargoyle came to life right before my very eyes.

"Password?" It asked.

I sighed. "I don't have one but the Headmaster would very much like to see me, I assure you."

If it could have, the gargoyle would have set me with a skeptical look, but since it was a piece of stone it just told me I could pass. I nodded to it then went to the spiraling staircase that twisted up and up until reaching the office. Standing outside of the door, I began taking a few deep breaths, trying to calm my nerves down.

This wasn't a big deal. I was just telling the Headmaster that one of my friend's was a minion of evil, no sweat...right?

One last deep breath and I ripped off the bandage. The door swung open to reveal Dumbledore's cluttered office. I walked inside and saw that nothing had changed since my last visit to this room. The instruments were still sitting on the table and books were still scattered around the room in large piles. I walked in farther and did notice something different, however. A large stone bowl sat on the Headmaster's desk. This was, in fact, where I found the professor. He was hunched over the bowl of water, gazing deeply into it.

I scrunched my eyebrows and called out to him. "Sir?" I prompted, trying to get his attention.

"Allie, come in, please," He said, his face still close to the surface of the water. My forehead wrinkled together ever more and I did what I was told. I came over to him slowly until I was able to see into the bowl. There was an image of a boy floating in the surface. I didn't know who he was or why Dumbledore was looking at him but I didn't question the Headmaster.

The image faded into a white smoke a second later and the older man stood straight up. He looked at me with pale blue eyes and smiled slightly. "Have a seat," He said, holding a charred hand out to point to the chair.

His hand. It had been badly burned like that when he had came for Jake and me at La Push. It still hadn't healed yet? "Sir, your hand..."

He looked down at it and shook his head. "Old age, I'm afraid. I don't heal as fast as I used to," the older man teased, which pretty much sounded like a blow off and attempt to make me drop the subject so I did just that.

It was time to tell him about Draco, I knew that but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Instead, I asked another question that I had been pondering since leaving the Room of Requirement. "How is Katie Bell?"

The Headmaster sighed. "She was sent to St. Mungo's and is in pretty bad shape, I fear. But after some treatment she should make a full recovery," He informed.

I nodded. "That's good, I'm glad to hear it," I said before realizing what I might have just implied. "Not that she is hurt! No, I'm not happy about that! I am happy that she will be better but not that it will take a while. That is quite sad really. I am just glad that in the end everything will be..." I trailed off as Professor Dumbledore set me with a knowing grin. I was rambling but he was too polite to say anything. I winced in annoyance at myself before shutting up for a bit.

The two of us sat in silence for a while before Dumbledore decided to speak. "Was there something you wished to tell me about? Perhaps, regarding your progress with Draco Malfoy?" He asked.

I gave him a small smile before looking down at my hands and playing with my fingers. It took me a while to figure out the right way to say what needed to be said. The whole while the Headmaster waited patiently. Thirty seconds later, I just decided to come out and say it. "Draco was the one who cursed Katie."

I looked up at the Headmaster, waiting for his response. To my surprise, he did not look the least bit shocked or angry. Instead of asking me a billion question about how I knew this, he just nodded. "I know."

My mouth dropped open and I stared at him, completely taken off guard. "You-you do? You know that he...attacked Katie?" I asked, fumbling my words miserably. Well if he already knew that Draco was doing all of this what the heck was I doing here?

Dumbledore chuckled once humorously and folded his hands together. "Yes, it is quite obvious that Mr. Malfoy has been planning something and after Katie was cursed it was not hard to figure out that he was behind it."

I sat, puzzled. There was something I would have very much liked to say to him but knew it would have been rude, not to mention mean considering that I was still completely thirsty and hadn't had blood in weeks. Once again, the Headmaster set me with a knowing gaze. I admired that trait in him but at the same time I hated how annoying it could be to have some one know what you are thinking when you don't want them to. It wasn't like that when I read someone's mind, was it? Merlin, I hoped not.

"You are free to say whatever you wish, Allie. I will not judge or punish you for anything." He said knowingly.

I thought about just keeping my lips zipped but it didn't seem like it was going to happen. All of a sudden, the words just fell out of my mouth. "If you can figure out all of this stuff then why do you need me to tail him? I mean, you clearly have it under control so can't you can just deal with Draco and his...new interests? Because I'm not sure I am the right person to do it." I told him. I meant every word of it, too. Nothing about that was rambling.

I didn't think I was the right person to deal with Draco whether I had to bring him back from his Death Eater ways or just talk to him when he was in one of his cruel moods. The last few months Draco had been bringing out the worst in me because of the way he had been acting and I didn't know how much more of it I could take before I cracked and did something completely... dare I say it...horrible.

I looked up at the teacher as he tilted his head to me like he was trying to figure me out or something. I took a deep breath as I waited for him to respond. He looked deep into my eyes for a moment, looking for something. "Sir, what are you doing?" I finally asked.

The man blinked and focused in on me. "You read people's minds, Allie. I just have a certain knack for reading people." He explained.

I nodded, kind of understanding. He was sort of like my Uncle Jasper then. He could feel what others felt and I was guessing that was what Dumbledore was doing to me. "So what's the verdict on me then?" I asked, strangely curious.

Dumbledore smiled once more before saying anything. "Before I explain this to you, I think you must see something first." He told me before getting up and going over to a large shelf that held vials of different shapes and sizes, however, no matter how different the bottle was all of them contained the same wispy fog-like substance. Dumbledore selected one of these bottles and plucked it from the shelf. He went over to that bowl thing again, opened the bottle, and dropped the contents into the water. I studied his movements, trying to figure out what he was doing but failing miserably.

He looked down into the water next and waved me over to him. I came slowly but surely. Finally, I arrived at the bowl and looked down. To my surprise, I saw a picture of the Cullen house in the bowl. My eyes went wide as I looked at Dumbledore. "Wha-?" I didn't even know what to say. Was this like a magic mirror or something?

"This is a pensieve, Allie." He explained to me and the name of the thing instantly rang a bell in my mind.

"A pensieve? As in that thing you use to show Harry all of those memories?" I said as I peered deeper into the bowl.

"Yes, they are one in the same." The professor told me.

"Well, what are we going to do with it? Memories aren't exactly my mission." I stated.

He looked at me for a second then looked into the bowl. "In time, memories and everything to do with them will be up to the both of you but you are right, for now you are supposed to be concentrating on Draco. But I fear that you will not be able to do that until you see this memory from your own past." He said. "Now, no more talk until you are in the memory. Just put your face in the water and you will be transported." The elderly man explained.

I stared at him skeptically for a second before doing what he said. My face made contact with the cool water but my skin was not in the pool long enough to get wet. Instantaneously, I was sucked in the pensieve and began to fall. Down and down I went just like Alice when she fell down the rabbit hole. Finally, I fell to the ground, landing on my butt. I hissed slightly from the impact but got up quickly.

I jumped when I noticed Professor Dumbledore next to me, standing normally and calmly. He looked over. "You will get used to it." He stated simply before walking away from me and toward the Cullen Mansion. I couldn't move for a second, seeing as this was the place where my life was completely thrown off balance.

This was where Voldemort slaughtered my family, leaving me orphaned and alone. I sucked in a sharp breath as I stared at the house.

"Are you coming?" Dumbledore asked from ahead of me, pushing me out of my thoughts of self pity.

Reluctantly, I nodded and began to walk slowly to him. "Why are we here?"

The two of us fell into step as we made our way to the house. Dumbledore thought for a moment, choosing his words carefully before telling me. "We are here because there are demons in your past that you must face before you can even begin to think about helping Draco." He stated.

I was puzzled. "What demons?" I asked. At the same moment, we came up to the driveway and I stopped dead in my tracks. There was a silver Volvo parked in the drive way. My dad's silver Volvo. "My...parents are in there." I stated, shocked. After the thought came to my mind I scolded myself for not realizing it earlier. This was a memory from my first and only year with my parents and family. "When is this?" I asked.

"The day your family is murdered by Voldemort." He said slowly, soothingly.

I was shocked and hurt beyond belief at the Headmaster. How dare he? How dare he bring me here to the day that ruined my entire life. How dare he make me relive this nightmare! "Why the hell would you bring me here!? How did you even get a memory of this day? This is cruel, Headmaster! I can't-I-I" I stuttered until I ran out of words completely.

Suddenly, Dumbledore placed a hand on my shoulder and looked at me sympathetically. "This is your own memory, Allie. Do not ask how I got it because you will only get more upset and will not be able to understand what is going on...I brought you to this time, to this place so you can understand why you are having a trying time dealing with Draco, dealing with your own emotions." He said.

"You don't know what the hell I feel!" I snapped.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Do_ you_ know what you feel, Miss Cullen?" His question was cryptic and forced me to calm down. I took a few deep breaths before looking at him in the eye again. "We need to get inside before we miss what we have came here to see." He explained simply.

"I won't watch them die, not again." I said, defiant.

"I would never make you see something like that, no matter how cruel you think me to be." He said before walking into the house, leaving me standing in the driveway next to the shiny Volvo. I ran my fingers across the shiny hood before sighing. I had to go into the house. I knew I had to.

It would be painful, it would almost be torture but my instincts were telling me that Dumbledore would not have brought me here without a reason to. One more deep breath, and I walked inside.

Everything was different. The last time I was in this house was the summer before fifth year where everything was covered in white sheets or broken or aged. This house was a sparkling white haven. It smelled like lavender as if Esme had just placed freshly cut flowers all over the room. I

t was the home of my earlier childhood, where all of the goods memories of my family took place. It was strange and slightly terrifying to be there but I endured it.

I saw Dumbledore a few feet in front of me and went to stand next to him. The next second, a pixie-like woman came dancing down the stairs, followed closely by the most handsome man I had ever seen in my life-my father.

"Edward, I told you over and over. I do not know what is going to happen. I don't know what is happening with anything. I can't see the Volturi, none of them, no one's plans are clear to me. I am so sorry." My aunt Alice told my father, completely defeated.

"Sorry isn't going to save Allie or any of us, is it Alice?" He said with his eyes looking black. He hadn't been hunting in a long while, it was only too easy to tell by the bruises under his eyes. I couldn't help but wonder if he had gone hunting that day that would have saved him...

"Edward, stop it." A woman's voice came into the conversation. "We have to stay positive." I turned to see my mother coming into the living room from the kitchen, balancing me on one hip with both hands wrapped tightly around me. My mother was more beautiful than I remembered her being. Her dark brown hair and contrasting pale white skin made her look mysterious and untouchable. If I did not know Bella, I would have said she was a war goddess who had dropped from the heavens to take over the world. But I knew better. My mother would never hurt a fly if it wasn't for a good reason.

My dad groaned. "Bella, you don't understand-"

"No! Our daughter does not need to hear this! She will live, do you understand me? We all will." She said, fiercely. It was almost scary, really.

My dad wrinkled his forehead up for a moment before he relaxed, as much as Edward Cullen could be expected to, and smiled a small smile. "Since when have you become so optimistic?" He asked, curious and scared at the same time.

My mom gave my dad a lopsided grin before handing baby me over to him. "Since I have had to be for Allie's sake." She told him quietly.

My father held me gently in his arms and looked down into my blue eyes. "We have to be prepared, though. We cannot risk a threat of any kind. The Volturi will come eventually and we have to be prepared to explain what Allie is or..."

"Or die trying?" My mother finished sadly. "But won't Alice know if anything is coming this way? She will be able to see them attack before they actually do it."

It suddenly clicked to me. I turned to Dumbledore to see that he was already looking at me. "They don't know Voldemort is coming back for them, do they? They think he has given up and now...all of their focus is on the Volturi." I said, working myself through what was going on here.

Dumbledore only nodded before going back to watching the memory play out.

"How do we convince them?" My mom asked.

"We'll try talking to them." My grandpa Carlisle said, suddenly in the room along with the rest of the family. I saw all of them. My grandma Esme, Aunt Rosalie, and Uncle Jasper and Emmett. They were all there, standing right before me.

"And if that doesn't work?" My mother asked.

"We fight, Bella!" Emmett shouted, excited about the prospect of a fight. Everyone else just looked at him like he was insane. Leave it up to Uncle Emmett to get excited over a life or death situation. I shook my head sadly at him. If they only knew how much they would have to fight...

My dad, still cradling baby me in his arms, walked over to Jasper and started talking to him. "If we asked the werewolves for help would we have a chance?"

Uncle Jasper thought about it for a moment before solemnly shaking his head no. A collective sigh of defeat came over my family. "We need more numbers."

"Who would come to our aid?!" My father asked, angry.

Jasper thought for a second then responded. "We will have to try Tanya's coven and go from there-"

Suddenly, Alice began to scream bloody murder as she crashed onto the floor, clutching her head. Jasper was at her side in a second, holding her close and checking to see if she was alright. "Alice? What is it? What do you see?"

As fast as the vision came upon her, it ended. She sat on the floor, shaking and terrified. "They are coming." It was all she said but it was enough for everyone to begin panicking.

"Who, who is coming? The Volturi?" Jasper asked quickly.

Alice scrunched up her forehead as she tried to remember. "Werewolves, lots of werewolves."

"From La Push?" Edward asked, urging her to continue.

She just shook her head. "No, from...from..." Her face turned to stone as she realized what her vision meant. "They are his. Voldemort's. And they are coming for...us."

My father, uncles, and grandfather began growling. "How far away? Do we have time to get Bella and Allie out of here?"

Alice shook her head. "No, they have us surrounded. We have a minute, two tops." She told them.

My mother and father looked at each other for a second, looks of complete terror on their faces. My father handed me to my mom and took her by the shoulders, looking deeply into her eyes as if he had something of the utmost importance to tell her. "Go to the cottage and hide." Her eyes widened and she began shaking her head fiercely.

"No, I'm not leaving you!"

My dad took a deep, forced breath. "Bella, I can't-"

"No! I'm not going unless you come with us." She said, completely flustered.

Dad took her face in his hands and looked around the rest of the Cullen's. I saw Carlisle smile small and nod to my dad, showing it was okay for him to come with my mother and me. My father locked eyes with him for a moment returning his eyes to mom then going down to glance at me. He nodded his head once. "Okay." He took one last look around at our family. "We'll be seeing you."

The rest only nodded before going around, readying themselves for the epic battle that was to come. Soon enough, mom, dad, and I were gone too. Off to the cottage to try and live through this.

I had not noticed until that moment that I was crying fat tears that ran down my cheeks in big strems. It was too horrible to think of what was going to happen in just mere moments.

"We are going to skip ahead to see a part that you will remember quite vividly." Dumbledore said quietly. "Is this okay with you?"

I wiped away the tears on my cheeks and nodded. "Let's just get this over with." I told him.

The headmaster nodded and the Cullen House turned to smoke and fog as the image changed and warped into my room in the cottage. I saw no one around until I heard a small cry come from the crib. I peaked in to see me sitting there, alone and surprisingly calm.

A crashing sound came from outside the door. I heard the sound of glass breaking and my mother screaming my father's name before one shrill voice pierce the air and all went silent. I looked at the door and then to the headmaster who only wore a grim look on his face. It was quiet for a long moment before I heard footsteps begin to come down the short hall and stop outside of the nursery door.

The knob started turning followed by the door opening. It made a slight creek as the door opened to the full extent to reveal the man who had been haunting my dreams since that very day fifteen years ago. Voldemort, cloaked and pale, walked into my room slowly with his wand raised. He came over to my crib and looked down at the small child that I once was. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he looked down at me.

Voldemort put his hood down and tilted his head at baby me who just sat there chewing on Mini Jake the stuffed animal. "Your parents defied me, didn't they you little brat? I should just kill you now...but then again who says you wouldn't make a very useful Death Eater when you grow up a little? Vampires are always a valuable asset..."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at me and leaned down to my level as if he were looking for something. He stayed that way for a moment, just staring at me.

"What's he doing?" I asked Dumbledore shakily.

"He is looking into your soul, checking it for good and evil, Allie." I pried my eyes away from Voldemort and turned to looked at the headmaster, stunned. "Oh, yes. He had that power when he was in his prime." He explained.

Suddenly, Voldemort shot up to a standing position and snarled. "Well, you had a chance to live but I guess you'd rather join your spineless parents in death." He said.

I was confused and didn't really remember this part of this memory. What had passed between Voldemort and I? What had he seen in my soul that made him change his mind so quickly?

Voldemort's wand went up once again and he said the one thing that most people only hear right before they are about to die. "_Avada Kedavra!" _He shouted with all of his might. A green light shot out of the tip of his wand and the whole room was engulfed by light. I closed my eyes against the brightness, trying to escape the pain it caused. The outline of the bright light faded and I opened my eyes.

We were back in Dumbledore's office. I took a deep breath and looked around to make sure nothing was out of place, that we weren't still in the memory. Everything was as we had left it. The two of us were out.

Bitting down on my lower lip, I looked at Dumbledore who was seated behind his desk. I narrowed my eyes at the old man and shook my head fiercely. "Allie, I know you are upset with me but-"

"Upset? You think I am upset?" I asked, confused at first then realizing the actual emotion I was feeling. "Oh no, I am not upset with you, Sir. I am flat out pissed off." I told him gingerly.

"It was all for a reason. I assure you I would not have put you through that had it not been something that you had to see." He told me, still calm. I hated that he was being so calm when I was about to go crazy with anger.

"What reason? What demon? I saw no demons that I had to face in that memory, Professor. I have dealt with my parents' deaths. I have accepted it, all of it. I have faced Voldemort and have been able to stand in front of him and not collapse in fear. So please tell me what the freaking reason is because I clearly cannot see it!"

"Allie, I told you that you did not know yourself and I meant it." Dumbledore shot back before pausing. His words were able to stop me from breaking into a rant again.

I sat down, suddenly exhausted and cradled my head in my hands. "You do not know yourself because you block out the emotions that you feel are too painful, too hard to deal with. And it all started that day when Voldemort killed your family and almost killed you. Do you know why?" He asked as if he were a teacher in a classroom.

I just shook my head, not wanting to talk. "Because from that day on you began to doubt yourself." He told me. "Your waking mind might have blocked out the part of Voldemort staring into your soul but your subconscious has not." He continued.

I finally looked up at him again with a wrinkled forehead. "What do I doubt about myself exactly?" I asked quietly.

The headmaster sat up a little straighter before telling me. "You doubt that you are truly good."

My mouth dropped open. "What?" How did he know that from a memory of me as a baby? It was totally mad of him to say such things. "I do not doubt anything." I said, getting frustrated.

The Headmaster cocked an eyebrow in my direction. "Are you sure of that, Allie?" He paused a second as I retreated into my thoughts. Thinking deeper and deeper until it finally occurred to me. I looked down at my hands and chuckled humorously.

"No, I'm not." It took me a few seconds before I was able to glance up at the headmaster who sat patiently with a concerned tint in his pale blue eyes. How could he have known all this time what I was feeling when only my subconscious felt the terror I carried within. I knew at that moment what my mind had blocked out all of these years. "I'm corrupt...evil." Of course. Why didn't I realize that I was this way before?

_Because I didn't want to... _Everything made complete sense now. It was why I had such a hard time controlling my vampire powers, why I had the dream of sucking Harry's blood, why I had such intense mood swings, why I feared and secretly envied the power that Voldemort possessed, why I could not accept what I already knew about Draco...

"You are not corrupt, Allie, though you think this is true." Dumbledore reassured me.

I glanced at him before looking out the window. "No offense, Sir, but that's crap. How can I be anything but that? I carry evil inside of me. Voldemort knew it. I knew it... at least I do now."

"But you also carry good which is what you fail to see, what you have always failed to see." Dumbledore tried to reason with me. I finally looked over at him with pursed lips and a wrinkled up forehead. The headmaster continued "You have always only see the worst possible things in situations but you cannot do that anymore or else you along with Mr. Malfoy are doomed."

"I can't...I can't handle seeing him like this, Sir." I said.

The headmaster nodded. "Which was my point all along, Miss Cullen. You cannot deal with being near him because of the struggle between good and evil you see him go through is the one you deal with everyday. I understand this. Now it is your turn to understand that you are not evil.

"You are helping the Order by following Draco, are you not? And they are a source of good?"

I nodded slowly.

"Then you are choosing good, like you always have," he told me.

I shook my head at him. "But that's not true. I have done evil things! I... I killed a man! I almost killed Umbridge and I would have succeeded it too if Harry hadn't been there. Cedric is dead because of me! And I am so sick of people saying that it isn't my fault," I paused to reflect on my first love. Poor, sweet Cedric... "Sir, I am not a good person." I put my head in my hands and closed my eyes.

"Then make amends, Miss Cullen," Dumbledore told me. I opened my eyes and reluctantly put them on the Professor. "by helping Draco Malfoy."

--------------------------------

I walked slowly out to the Forbidden Forest, thinking on what Dumbledore had told me.

_You're not evil_, he had said, _one way or another you will realize this. _

I left his office after those words were spoken and I immediately began to search my mind for some self reassurance that would back up what the Headmaster had told me. There must have been something to prove to myself that I was good but what?

I made it to the Forbidden Forest without thinking of anything substantial. I sighed, a little frustrated and decided to just hunt a deer instead of thinking about this any longer... wait.

I'm a vampire yet I don't drink human blood. That was somewhat good right?

It was a start, I supposed. But nothing more.

**I really loved writing this chapter, I hope you enjoyed seeing into Allie's past a little and being with her as she did some self reflection. Anyways, thanks for reading! Leave a review and tell me what you think! =]**


	28. Every Night Is A Different Story

**Disclaimer- I'm sorry to say this but I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight... it's crying time now...**

**Okay, faster(ish) update this time 'round, right? I think so. I had some trouble getting this chapter started but the end just flowed. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Moving on...**

The two weeks later was of the first Qudditch match of the season. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Though the feeling was strange, I was anxious to see it. Both Ron and Harry were playing... against Malfoy. I knew he wasn't himself right now and I was worried that he might do something stupid and hurt either Harry or Ron.

There was a voice in my head saying that I had to trust Draco to do the right thing but I just wasn't sure I could. Not after that scene in the Room of Requirement.

Hermione and I walked down to the Great Hall from the Gryffindor Tower to get a bite to eat with everyone before Harry and Ron had to go warm up with the team. We searched the table and spotted the boys and Ginny sitting together, all of them in their Qudditch robes. The two of us went over to them; I took up a spot next to Harry and Hermione sat next to Ron.

I leaned over to give Harry a kiss on the cheek and he stared at me, almost gloating. I cocked an eyebrow at his look. "What?"

He smiled. "You are wearing my Qudditch t-shirt."

I looked down at the maroon shirt that I wore. Okay, so I admit that I snuck up to Harry's room this morning to steal it out of his dresser but that wasn't a big deal. "So?"

The smile on his face grew. "I thought you said you weren't... what did you say exactly? That you would never be a cheerleader?" He said before starting to laugh.

I faked a laugh before sticking out my tongue. "I'm _not _a cheerleader... I'm simply supporting my boyfriend and one of my best friends during the big game today. I don't see anything wrong with that."

Harry raised an eyebrow at me and nodded. "Well thanks."

I tilted my head to him and smiled. "Of course."

I let my smile grow a little more and suddenly felt my eyes get pulled across the table to Ron who looked as if he was about to get sick. "You okay, Red?"

The youngest male Weasley nodded frantically. "Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" He squeaked out.

I wrinkled up my forehead. "Um, well, I don't know probably because you are playing your first ever Qudditch game against Slytherin, you know? I mean, I know I would be-"

I felt a foot make contact with my shin under the table and I hissed in pain as my hands instantly went to my leg to try and sooth the pain. I glared daggers at Hermione, knowing she was the one that did it.

The girl pursed her lips together and shook her head at me dangerously, showing that I should stop it. My eyes went from Hermione to Ron who looked even frightened than he did before I spoke. Opps...my big mouth ran away with me again. I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling really embarrassed and sorry for what I said.

"I mean, Red, just relax. Everything will be fine. You'll do great," I reassured with a big smile. Ron narrowed his eyes at me like I was telling him a lie that would cost the boy his life.

"Yeah, Ron. Calm down...Drink some pumpkin juice," Harry said through a bit of food as he pushed a goblet of that nasty juice toward the red head. I, being not the most observant of people, would not have noticed anything strange about this gesture but Hermione seemed to. She did a double take in the direction of the goblet before her eyes widened at Harry.

I glanced in his direction but his eyes were focused down at his place, a picture of innocence. He seemed calm...come to think of it, too calm. My eyes went back to Ron who had the silver goblet in his hands, about ready to take a gulp.

"Ron stop!" I commanded. The Weasley did what I asked but looked like he got caught doing something naughty. Jeez, he was tense today.

I turned back to my boyfriend, readying myself to scold him. "What did you do, Harry? And don't even think about lying because I'll know."

Harry considered my threat as he sat chewing his mouth full of sausage slowly. The boy finally swallowed his food with a big gulp and looked at me with innocent green eyes. "I don't know what you are talking about."

I narrowed my eyes at him, silently saying his story was unlikely. I suddenly heard Hermione gasp out in realization. "Harry! You did not put what I think you did into that cup did you?" She asked, completely shocked. Now, I was totally confused. He put something into Ron's drink? Why would he do that?

Harry's glance darted from me to Hermione then back again. Knowing that he was busted, the boy sighed and pulled a bottle out of his pocket. My mouth dropped open at the sight of the little bottle that Professor Slughorn had given him on the first day of school.

Feeling furious that he was trying to cheat, I smacked Harry in the arm. The boy winced away from my hand and gave me a look that was asked what the heck that was for. "You put liquid luck into his juice?!" I asked.

From the corner of my eye I saw Ron's face light up in wonder as his eyes dipped down to look at the shiny silver goblet that sat before him. "Ron, don't even think about it," I warned sternly.

"Aw, come on, Allie," Ron pleaded like a small child as he jumped up and down in his seat. I shook my head and rolled my eyes at him.

Of course Red would be all about cheating if it meant that Gryffindor would win the Qudditch game this afternoon. I think that fact was what annoyed Hermione to the point that she smacked Ron much the same way that I had smacked Harry.

"Ow!" He yelped. "What the bloody hell, Hermione?"

Hermione was bright red with anger as she glared in Ron's direction. "You should be ashamed of yourself for trying to cheat!" She yelled in a furious whisper. "Both of you should!" Her furious eyes went to Harry now.

I felt the need to put my two cents in now and decided to punch Harry in the arm again. "Yeah!" I said sternly with a firm nod of my head for emphasis.

"Ow!" Harry yelped as he jumped away from me and started rubbing his hand up and down his now sore arm. "I'm only trying to help! Do you want us to bet Slytherin or what?" He asked logically. His eyes then turned to Hermione. "And I don't think I am the only one at this table who has cheated in the name of Qudditch."

Hermione looked down at her hands, probably feeling guilty for helping Ron make the team earlier in the semester.

I thought about Harry's logic for giving Red the potion for a moment. How low were we willing to sink to beat our arch enemies at one of the dumbest sports known to man kind? In the end, neither Hermione or I said anything.

The lack of protest from Hermione and me must have been enough of a response for Harry. He turned to Ron and nodded his head once. "Go on and drink it, mate. You'll feel better."

The red head's pale face looked from Hermione to me and then back again before drifting to the goblet that had been tormenting him for the last five minutes. A small smile grew wide across his face as he roughly grabbed the cup and drink greedily.

Despite my best efforts, I couldn't help but stare at Red in wonder. Sure, I was pissed that they were stooping so low but it was fascinating to watch the transformation occur on Ronald's face. He went from being terrified and sickeningly pale to confident and glowing with pride. We all waited for him as he took the last sip of his cup and let the effects take over him.

Red slammed the cup onto the table and wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand when he was all done. He sat there for a moment, silent and smiling.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione questioned him, her eyes slightly worried. I noticed that the anger had faded from her as it did from me earlier. Neither of us cared about Qudditch matches as much as we cared about the wonders of magic and seeing some one who just drank Felix Felicis was one of those interesting things that a witch didn't see everyday.

"Bloody excellent!" He said with such enthusiasm that he threw his hands up in the air and knocked over Hermione's cup, spilling all of it's contents. The boy could not stop smiling for the life of him. Honestly I could have told him the world was ending today and he would have just smiled and nodded his head like a great fool.

"Okay, then we better be getting down to the field, mate." Harry said as he stood up from the table. Red just nodded before getting up and walking very enthusiastically toward the great doors. Harry smiled back at us with mischievous eyes before turning to leave. On impulse, I grabbed his wrist and spun him to look down at me. "I don't like that you did this, Harry."

The green eyed boy grinned and gave me a kiss on the forehead. He reached into his Qudditch robes and took out a small vial. Harry pressed the smooth bottle into my palm so I could take a look at it. Upon examining it, I saw that it was still full to the brim with liquid luck. My mouth dropped open in confusion as I looked up at Harry. "You didn't give him any?"

He shook his head no in response. I gave the tiny vial back to him, still confused as to why Ron was acting as if he had drank it.

Seeing the lack of understanding on my face, Harry smiled and began to explain. "You don't need the potion to be lucky, love. You just have to think you are lucky for good things to happen to you."

One chuckle escaped my lips as I realized what he had done. He _wanted _us to catch him slipping something into Red's drink so he would think that Harry put the potion into his goblet. That way Ron would stop worrying and think that he was incapable of letting a ball pass by him and into the goal.

"My, my. Harry James Potter you are a little more than a genius." I said with a little knowing smirk.

Harry began to laugh and kissed my forehead again. "I'm surprised you are just realizing that, Allie." His eyes drifted from mine to his watch. "Oh, I've got to get going. The game starts in a ten minutes. Wish me luck!" He said as he turned toward the door.

"Don't need to! You're carrying it around in your pocket!" I teased his retreating back. Harry only turned to glare at me for a split second before running out the door.

* * *

Draco didn't show up to play in the game. I couldn't say it surprised me because it didn't but I was on edge about it none the less. Who knew what he could be doing up at the castle when everyone else was down here at the field. It scared me to even think of what it could be now that I confirmed him as a Death Eater.

I heard another annoying verse of "Weasley is Our King" begin behind me with everyone in our section joining in after only a few words. I didn't know what was happening in the game since I had other things on my mind but I did realize by the song that Red was doing really well during his first ever game with the team. Apparently, Harry's plan to trick him into thinking he was lucky worked.

A couple of minutes went by and the crowd stopped their singing, thank Merlin. It's not that I was not being supportive and wasn't proud of Red, it's that the song was so obnoxious that it gave me a slight headache.

I felt jittery while sitting and watching the game. Draco was the reason for this feeling I was sure. No matter how much I wanted to stay at the game and cheer on my boyfriend and one of my best friends, I couldn't just sit there and do nothing while Draco plotted Merlin knows what against Merline knows who. It was my job to watch him and I had to do that now.

With a strained sigh, I realized that I had to go find him and miss the rest of the game. "Mione, I gotta go."

The bushy haired girl gave me a look of disbelief, silently asking me why. I looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to us before leaning down and whispering. "It's a Draco thing. Remember that promise I made to Dumbledore?"

Hermione pursed her lips and nodded her head once, clearing voicing her disapproval of my leaving the game. "I'll see you back in the common room," I told her simply before turning and leaving the stands. I decided to walk casually since people would likely notice something was up if I was vampire running.

I passed by several of my friends on the way, including Luna Lovegood who wore the most hideous, and at the same time intriguing, hat that looked like a lions head. I smiled at her before moving along again.

Finally, I made it out of the stands and down the creaky wooden steps that took me to the ground below. Upon reaching the field, I decided to run at full speed to the castle since no one was around to get suspicious.

I took off ant it only took me two seconds to get to the castle and one more to arrive at the entrance to the Room of Requirement. I paced the plain gray brick wall a few times chanting over and over in my head that I needed to see Draco.

Only seconds passed before the door appeared before me. Without hesitation, I went in and began my search for him. I went slowly and quietly down the aisles and aisles of junk, not sure if I wanted him to find me in here alone; he was a Death Eater after all and it would probably just be better if I spied and made myself scarce.

But then again, I wasn't one hundred percent convinced he would hurt me. He was still Draco, my Draco. He just joined the ranks of the most evil group in the wizarding world... it sounded bad when I thought of it like that. Come to think of it, everything about this situation was bad.

It was bad that he was roped into being one of Voldemort's minions, it was bad that I came looking for him, it was bad that I didn't tell my friends what he had turned into, it was bad that I didn't tell Hermione where I was going....

"Looking for me?"

I audibly gasped and with one swift vampire fast motion I spun, removed my wand from the inside of my black boot, and held it up to the person's neck. Even after I realized it was Draco I couldn't drop my wand. I stood there and took in deep huffing breaths. I looked at him and he at me. Neither of us moved an inch while our eyes stayed connected.

It was then that I realized this was the first time since the Hogsmeade visit two weeks ago that I had seen Draco. He was somehow paler, thinner, and hollower than the last time I saw him and it made him look so frail and weak. Those were two words I thought I would never use to describe Draco Malfoy but they fit him at the moment. What had this mission done to him?

"You're not scared of me, are you Cullen?" He asked with a very unenthusiastic smirk playing on his sunken face.

I took a deep breath before lowering my wand and then my eyes. "No, I am not."

Draco gave me a once over with his piercing gray eyes. "Then why are you clutching your wand so hard?"

I didn't answer him, just continued looking down at his feet and biting my lip. How had I been able to lose all of my courage when entering this room? It wasn't like me to be like this. I didn't fear anyone, especially not a friend. I didn't look down to anyone as if I was below them. I didn't feel sympathy for Death Eaters. But now it all changed. I was breaking all of my own rules by just being here with my guard down and that made me feel uneasy. I didn't know how to act without my guard up.

"You need not fear me, Allie." Draco said softly. "I won't hurt you."

I finally looked back up at him and noticed how close he got to me while my eyes were averted. My heart began to pound as he took a step nearer me, forcing me to back up against a very large, dark, wooden cabinet.

"Are you sure of that?" I asked a little shakier than I would have liked.

The boy pursed his lips and turned away from me, running his hands roughly through his hair in the process. "What are you doing here?" He asked angrily.

I was taken so aback my his very sudden change in tone that it took me a second to respond. "I-I-I came here to find you."

He turned back to me so we were almost chest to chest again. I noticed that his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "And why would you do that?" He whispered gingerly.

I bit my bottom lip and turned my eyes away from him. What was I suppose to say? Yeah, Draco, Dumbledore wanted me to follow you and I noticed you weren't at the game so I just came up here to spoil your evil plan and have you kill me in the process? I'm guessing that would not help Dumbledore's cause any so I just kept my mouth zipped.

Instead of saying anything, I just shrugged my shoulders. I finally brought my eyes back up to meet Draco's that were angry once more. Before I knew what was going on, Draco hit the cabinet door that was just inches to the side of my face out of fury. He turned away from me and took a few steps back, leaving me stunned right where I was.

"Dammit, Allie! You are lying to me!"

"I am not!" I argued back instinctively. "You weren't at the game! I came to look for you because-"

"Because you are following me on Dumbledore's orders!" He yelled.

I froze and for a second my slowly beating heart stopped completely. I stared at Draco for a few seconds as he shook his head at me like I was a small child who got caught doing something they shouldn't be.

"How stupid do you think I am?" He said as he got dangerously close to me again. "Dumbledore has been trying to figure me out for the past two years, it was only a matter of time before he had someone tail me and who better that the Chosen One herself?"

His lips curled up as he snarled down at me. I stood there unable to say anything to contradict what he was saying, to make him think he was just being paranoid. It took me a few minutes to get myself together but I finally managed to get some strength together and talk to him. "I'm just trying to help you Draco. I...I read about your father being arrested and sent to Azkaban and I know how painful it is to live without your dad around but-"

Draco chuckled once humorlessly as he put a hand on against the wood of the cabinet on either side of me. "You know nothing about pain."

"You wanna bet?" I challenged.

The blond boy narrowed his eyes at me. "You have everything in the world. You are the beautiful, intelligent, talented Allie Rose Cullen. All men want to be with you and all girls want to be you. Now, thanks to a little bird, I also hear that you have more money than God. What is so damn painful about that?"

I huffed slightly. "It all means nothing without my family to enjoy it with. It'll mean nothing to me when everyone I know grows old and dies while I stay young until this world comes to an end... Yeah, your dad is in jail Draco and I feel for you but you can see him, hear his voice."

He chuckled again. "I could care less about my father. He is the reason I have to do this! He is the reason I..." He stopped short and looked down at his feet, his head hanging down close to my face.

"I always knew he was an ass..." I muttered under my breath, more to myself than to him.

Draco's head slowly came up and he looked at me. One side of his face pulled up into a small smirk. I truly thought he had calmed down when as suddenly as the smirk came it disappeared and he hung his head low again. I heard a snarl build up deep in his chest at the same time. "Don't. Do. That." He said, trying to control his anger again.

"Do what?" I felt the need to whisper the words in the quiet room.

"Be charming. It makes it worse," He stated flatly.

It was my turn to wrinkle my forehead in confusion. "Wha-"

"Just get out of here." He said, removing his hands from either side of me and walking away.

"What? No, I'm not leaving! I came here to-"

"Fine, I'll leave then." He threw the words over his shoulder before walking away and disappearing around the corner.

I stood there, much like the last time he left me alone in here, and listened as his footsteps grew quieter and quieter before they disappeared all together.

"Well, hell." I breathed out as I realized that I risked Harry getting mad at me and didn't even gain any kind of ground with Draco whatsoever... Wait, Harry.

Damn! The game probably ended and he's probably freaking out because he doesn't know where I am. At lightening fast speed I made my way out of the Room of Requirement and to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked upon my arrival.

"Wormtongue." I stated quickly.

The woman in the painting nodded before swinging open to admit me. I walked through the threshold and was surprised to see that a huge party was going on. Taking a few more steps, I saw that the whole common room was full with the tower's inhabitants.

I smiled at the sight of gold and maroon banners and balloons that were scattered everywhere I turned. There was a refreshment table set up, like always, and music from some wizard band booming throughout the room, making my head feel like it was pulsating with the sheer volume of it.

My hands went instinctively up to my sensitive vampire ears and covered them discreetly. I looked around until I found the person I was looking for. Harry was standing next to Hermione in a crowd of people that were surrounding Red. As I got closer I began to hear what they were saying.

"Great job, Weasley!"

"Brilliant saves, mate!"

I finally caught sight of the man of the moment as he basked in the glory of winning the big game against Slytherin. I felt eyes on me sudden and turned to see Harry looking at me with disapproval and he began to frown.

"Where were you?" He asked flatly when I reached him and Hermione. .

I sighed. "I-I...I was with Draco."

Harry shook his head and let out a huff of air. "Well isn't that bloody terrific. You blow off my big game to go look after the Death Eater."

My mouth dropped slightly at the tone of his voice. He was not just mad at me, he was pissed off. "Harry, I-"

"You were supposed to be there, Allie! You were supposed to be there for me and Ron! But instead you were there for _him_." He said the last word with such venom he might as well have punched me in the face, it probably would have felt better than listening to him attack me.

"That's not fair! You know what Dumbledore asked me to do! I'm doing what I was told. I don't give you crap about what you are supposed to be doing, do I?" I fought back, feeling my anger begin to raise.

"What I do doesn't involve Death Eaters that are in love with me, Allie." He whispered gingerly.

My mouth dropped again. I was about to say something back when my vampire senses became aware of someone coming up fast behind me. I shot around to see Lavender Brown run past me and right into Red's arms. In an instant her lips were locked onto his and they were kissing like a couple of lustful teenagers...okay so they were lustful teenagers but it was still gross.

"Oh, eww." I said as I averted my eyes from them. I turned my head and saw the look on Hermione's face as she looked at the two of them. The poor girl looked completely heartbroken and betrayed. It was then that I realized that my gut instinct was right; Hermione was in love with Red and he had completely crushed her.

Her eyes met mine for a quarter of a second before she turned and ran out of the room. Harry must have saw her too because he made a move to follow her out. I put my hand to his chest to stop him. "No, I'll go."

"I'll go with you-"

"Um, no Harry. Your jealousy issues are probably not the best thing for her right now," I said with a little smart ass tone to it before turned around and exiting the common room.

Cool air rushed past me as I stepped over the portrait thresh hold. I looked up and down the dark corridor and there was no sight of Hermione. I took a deep breath to calm myself from my little argument with Harry and tried to listen for her.

A couple seconds later I heard the sound of quiet sobs coming from my left. I followed the sounds until I came to an old abandoned class room. I slowly turned the knob and opened the door. Peaking my head into the room, I saw, strangely, paper birds flying high above the ground, dancing and floating in the air like small ballerinas. She was practicing her charms to take her mind off of things, I knew.

I looked from the ceiling down to see Hermione standing close to a window, the only source of light in the entire room. She slowly turned to look at me and wiped the tears from her face as quickly as she could. "Hey bud. How ya feeling?" I asked gently.

She smiled a little which only made the tears come to her eyes even more. "Miserable." She informed.

I took a few steps until I was standing next to my best friend. "In that case would you like some company?" I asked with a little smirk.

Hermione stared at me for a second and shook her head. "That wasn't funny."

I chuckled a little. "Damn."

Suddenly, the door made a creaking sound. Hermione and I turned to see Ron coming through with Lavender jumping perkily behind him. I snorted once at the overly dramatic, peppy girl. What a door knob.

"Oops, looks like we will have to find another room." She said before turning and walking out the door in search for a better make out spot.

Red watched her until she was out of sight then turned back to Hermione and me. He squinted a little like he was trying to see something through the darkened room. "Hermione? Are you...crying?"

The girl next to me suddenly became furious and with a simply flick of her wand the gentle birds that were flying above our heads began to dive bomb Ron like suicidal maniacs. The boy had to duck and dodge all of them as he fled the room in hopes of keeping himself from harm. According to my 'blood radar' Ron did get cut up slightly thanks to paper cuts from the birds.

I held my breath a few seconds after he left to keep my self in check around the blood. Thankfully, I wasn't attracted to Ron's blood in the way I was to Harry's.

Sobs erupted from next to me and I turned to see that Hermione had collapsed against the wall with the window and buried her head in her hands. I quickly went to sit beside her and linked my arm with hers.

I just sat there and let her cry it out; that's what I would have wanted. Sometimes the only thing you can do to feel better is cry and I thought that was what Hermione needed right now. A few moments passed until Hermione broke the silence between us. "Allie, what does it feel like to have a broken heart?" She asked me through the sobs.

I thought about her question and felt the veil of tears come into my eyes as well. I remembered how broken hearted my family made me feel when they died, I remembered how Jake had hurt me when he lied and how it feels to be away from my best friend and the guy I was imprinted with now, I felt the pain from when Cedric died rushing back to me, I felt the pain from the times Harry had hurt me, and above all I felt Draco's pain and let me tell ya; all of this pain together made a huge broken heart and it hurt like hell.

"Kinda like this, Hermione. Kinda like this," I soon began to sob and cry uncontrollably with her.

So we cried and cried and cried some more without interruption from anyone for what seemed like hours. The door opened a little later to revel a boy with jet black hair peaking in. Harry saw the two of us sitting on the floor and without a word of comfort or mockery walked over to us. He sat down silently between Hermione and I and wrapped an arm around each of us tightly. Harry held us as we cried into his chest and on his shirt until he was soaking wet and we were both out of tears and could not cry anymore.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I think this one is pretty okay. lol. Next chapter is Slughorn's Christmas Party. By the way, if you haven't seen New Moon yet you've gotta do it. It's a million times better than Twilight even though Edward isn't in it that much...Thanks for reading! =] **


	29. Crash Course In Polite Conversation

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. It's a real downer, dude. **

**Okay...moving on. **

"**Hermione, this is ridiculous! Just talk to him!" I basically yelled in potions Monday afternoon. Hermione was busy adding ingredients to the boiling cauldron while I sat on the table and read her the directions precisely. Usually, we both share these two jobs but I thought I would let Hermione take the reins on this one since it was a good distraction from the whole Ron-is-dating-Lavender thing. **

"Allie, just drop it. I will not talk to that...pig." She said, eyes still glued to the potion she was mixing very, very cautiously.

The two of them hadn't talked in over two days and this feud was getting to be too much. Hermione was mad at Ron because...well, I don't think he really knew why but I knew it was due to the fact that she was completely, head-over-heels in love with the man. And Ron was mad at Hermione because she was giving him crap about Lavender, which of course I don't blame her for. That girl's head isn't completely screwed on right.

"Hermione, how are we all going to go to the party together if you don't make up and ask him? Remember the plan?"

She finally looked up from the potion to give me a look of complete disbelief. "Did you honestly think that I was going to take him now?"

I took a deep breath and shrugged my shoulders, defeated. "Well who are you going to ask then?"

The bushy haired girl pursed her lips together tightly and let her attention go back to the boiling liquid. "I didn't have to ask anyone." She paused. "Cormac already asked me," She elaborated a second later.

I blinked rapidly as confusion took over my mind. "You're going with that hot dog?" I questioned.

That got Hermione mad. She looked back up at me and glared daggers. "Don't call him a hot dog!"

I put my hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, sorry."

Hermione nodded and went back to mixing and the two of us lapsed into silence for a few moments. I began to click my tongue, trying to keep the question on my lips from breaking out and making the heartbroken girl more mad. I tried to stay quiet, I really did but we all know that quiet doesn't last long for me. "So you like Cormac now?"

"No, of course not." She said obviously. My forehead wrinkled up and I was about to press the matter further when Slughorn called out to the class to stop their work. He soon began to come around to the tables, checking the work of the potions that resided there.

The aging professor made it to our table in a matter of minutes and examined the neon purple liquid inside the black cauldron. He nodded to the two of us and smiled brightly. "A very acceptable potion, ladies. The best I have seen so far! Spectacular job."

He patter my shoulder tenderly. I watched his face as his bare skin made contact to my shoulder. The man's eyes widened and his mouth dropped slightly. Clearly, he hadn't realized how cold a vampire's skin could be. At one time, most people couldn't tell the difference in my body temperature if they touched me but as I matured as a vampire I began to get more and more of the traits my kin possessed; one of those being freezing skin.

The teacher cleared his throat and moved on to Harry and Ron's table. I caught Harry's eye and winked at him. He smiled before turning his eyes down to examine his potion as the professor did the same thing. "Well, Mr. Potter! You and Weezeltub have outdone yourselves yet again! A perfect potion, boys! Excellent job!"

I shook my head at the two of them as Slughorn shook hands with each of the boys. "How the hell do they pull this stuff off?"

"It's that potions book, I am telling you. He never lets the thing out of his sight," Hermione told me. She too began to shake her head. "And I have a bad feeling about it."

It was true. Harry had become quite attached to that book over the past couple of months but I just chucked it up to be fascinated by the different advice the book gave about certain potions not that it was something...evil as Hermione was suggesting. This just shows how much of an optimist I had turned into lately.

Potions ended ten minutes later. I went over to the boys table with Hermione trailing reluctantly behind me. "Nice job, cheater." I told Harry with a big smile plastered across my face.

He tilted his head to me and raised an eyebrow. "Using tips from an old potions book is not cheating."

Harry made a motion to put the book into his bag. With one vampire swift motion I took the book from his hand and started flipping through it. "Then, I suppose you won't mind if Hermione and I take a look at it."

"Allie..." He warned, sternly. "Give it back."

** I looked up from a page that suggested using something called a fangorn instead of a bat's wing in a paralysis potion. "Why? Is there something in here that you don't want me to see?" I asked with fake surprise dripping from my voice. Harry took a step toward me, grabbing for the textbook. **

I stepped to the side at lightening speed while still skimming the pages casually. It took Harry a second to realize where I had gone before he rolled his eyes and tried again. Just like the last time, I moved before his hand even got close to me.

"Allie, give the book back," He said. By the tone in his voice he was getting angry now.

** I waved his comment off as I flipped to the cover sheet of the tattered old textbook. In bleeding black ink were the words '**_**Property of the Half Blood Prince'. **_**I squinted at the words to make sure I read them correctly; I had. **

"Who's the Half Blood Prince?" I asked, looking up at a very annoyed Harry. The boy pursed his lips and quickly snatched the book from my hands and shoved it in his bag without a word. I asked again. "Harry, who is the Half Blood Prince?"

His green eyes came up to set me with a glare that clearly said to drop it. Me, being me, didn't do that. "Harry-"

"I don't know who he is, okay? All I do know is that he is helping my pass potions," Harry snapped.

I looked from him to Hermione who wore a very speculating look on her features. To my surprise, she didn't say anything to Harry about the book that only mere moments earlier she had been completely bashing. I turned back to Harry and nodded. "Okay."

Harry nodded back and kissed me gently on the forehead before turning and walking out of the room with Red. The door closed behind them with a small click.

A second later, Hermione was at my side with her arms folded across her chest and her head tilted to the side. "Do you believe that?" She asked me.

I just shook my head. "No, nothing is ever that simple around here, Hermione. There's gotta be something else about it that he isn't telling us."

"Well, can't you just read his mind?"

I laughed once. "And risk him biting my head off for probing around in his brain? No, thanks. I think we are just going to have to do this the old fashion way."

"You don't me..." Hermione trailed off. I just nodded.

"Oh yeah. We are going to have to snoop around. You ready for that, Nancy Drew?"

Hermione sighed. "Here we go again."

* * *

"Allie! Take me to the Christmas Party!" A male voice shouted at me as I walked through a corridor. I looked around for the owner but unfortunately for me there were too many guys in this hall to even know which one said it.

So word of the Slug Club Christmas party got out, huh? Well, that is just fantastic considering it is only the biggest party of the year and everyone is dying to get an invite from the people in the group.

"I can dance better than Potter, I promise." Another called out. I rolled my eyes and ducked my head to avoid further comments as I passed them all by. No matter how many slimy guys hit on me at Hogwarts I would never get used to the attention.

It's easier being invisible than the Chosen One. I never realized how hard it must have been for Harry when he came to Hogwarts. Everyone knew who he was and all about his history with Voldemort. Heck, they probably knew more about him than he did.

Now that my history was out in the open along with what happened at the ministry last summer, it was as if I could not go anywhere without people staring at me like I was a...I don't know, superhero or something. In all honesty, I wish I could go back to the simplicity of Chicago and my old magic school but then again, where would the fun be in that? I wouldn't have my friends, I wouldn't have Harry, and I wouldn't have a connection to Dumbledore who was probably the only one on the entire planet who understood what Harry and I were going through and could help us get through it.

I continued on my way and finally turned a corner and away from those guys. I smiled to myself and shook my head, mentally laughing at myself for picking that hall to go down to get to the Gryffindor Tower.

I turned another corner and came upon the corridor that led to the common room. I walked up to the fat lady, told her this weeks clever password, and entered. The tower was pretty quiet that afternoon due to the fact that it was a Saturday morning and the sun was shining for once. Everyone was out on the grounds today, that is, everyone but me.

I still wasn't comfortable showing my skin in the sun. Sure, all the kids knew about me but that didn't make them stare any less. It's not every day you see skin sparkle and I wasn't ready for that kind of attention just yet.

I went to the spiraling staircase that led up to the sixth year girl's dorms, intending to grab a book and go sit in my favorite chair down in the common room. I turned the knob of the door and it swung open easily.

I made it all of two steps before gasping at the sight of a person I did not expect to see in my room. I stared at him for a moment with my head tilted, remembering how weird things had been between us lately. That strange feeling soon evaporated and a wide smile appeared on my face.

In an instant, I ran to him and throw my arms around his broad neck and shoulders. "Jake." I breathed his name as I closed my eyes and took in the scent of him. God, how I missed my best friend. No matter what, Jake had always been there for me and I felt like I hadn't had that comfort in a long time.

Soon, my guardian wrapped his arms around my waist and engulfed me in a bone crushing hug. "Hey kid." He said softly.

My eyes shot open as I loosened my grip on him and took a step back to look at him. His tanned face was tense and his lips were pursed tightly together as if they were clamped. I'd known the man my whole life and the look on his face was telling me something was seriously wrong.

"Jake, not that I'm complaining or anything but what are you doing here?" I asked, my eyebrows wrinkled up as I spoke the words.

He dropped his deep drown eyes to look at me and let out a sigh. Jacob shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "Allie, the Order gave me a mission."

My forehead scrunched up more. "Okay...what kind of mission?"

He shook his head again. "You ever hear of a guy named Fenrir Greyback?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he's a..." I trailed off as I realized what was going on here. "...he's a werewolf..."

Oh no, I knew what this meant. "Jake! He is a killer! Ruthless! The Order cannot expect you to go after him, do they? That's suicide! Jake, you can't-"

Jacob put his large hands on my shoulders, letting the warmth of them relax me. I took a deep breath as red began to invade my vision as I let worry take over me. "Kid, listen to me. Okay? They want me and Lupin to go to him and join his ranks so we know his every move. It's an undercover thing, we should be alright."

I looked up at him with wide, crimson eyes. "Should be alright isn't enough of a reassurance for me, Jake. I-I-I can't let you do this," I sputtered and shook my head in disbelief. How could they expect Lupin and Jake to do this? It was horrible to even think about what Greyback could do to my guardian. My stomach began to turn and I felt the sudden need to sit down come over to me. I backed up until I was sitting on my bed, my head staring down at my feet.

Jacob came over and knelt in front of me. "This decision isn't yours, Allie. I already told them I would do it. What's done is done. I just...I had to come see you before we left."

Tears formed in my eyes. I couldn't accept this. The one thing that made being away from Jake okay was the fact that I knew he was safe. But with him running off into danger I didn't know how I could function. Jacob's life meant more to me than my own did. He had been the one to take care of me and raise me. He was the one who taught me about life and loss and I didn't know what I would do without his guidance in my life. He was the reason I was living today and I didn't know if I could stay that way without him around.

"Dude, that is just the imprint talking." He said with the roll of his eyes.

I glared down at him. "That is not funny. And-and you don't get to act like you can read my mind because your soul is connected to my soul or whatever, honestly...."

Jacob chuckled and set me with a lopsided grin. He looked at me for a moment before he took my hand in his own. "Allie, this isn't the end, okay? I'll be fine. We'll all be fine. Okay?"

I bite my lip and looked away, still not convinced at all.

"Look at me." He asked.

I huffed out a deep breath, wiped a stray tear from my eye and turned to look at him. He searched my eyes for a second before speaking. "Sweetie, these are the werewolves who killed your mother and if I can get revenge while helping out the Order and you in the process, I will gladly do it." He paused and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. "So stop worrying so much, you'll get wrinkles."

I rolled my eyes unenthusiastically and turned away from him. "I'm not going to be okay with this."

He chuckled. "Didn't think you would."

I got up and went to the window, looking out at all the students on the grounds messing around and laughing.

Look at them.

They had no clue what was going on right under their noses. Voldemort was back but it didn't affect them, not directly anyway, not yet. They got to be out there without a care in the world while people like Jacob and Lupin had to put themselves in harm's way to keep them safe. For selfish reasons, I wished my guardian would just say 'screw this' and go back to La Push to run with the other werewolves who could help keep him safe. But what would it mean for everyone else? How many lives will Jake save by doing as the Order asks and helping to stop Greyback?

I suddenly heard a tap on the window next to the one I was standing by and turned to see a broom hovering there. I opened it and saw Lupin was the one steering. He nodded to me before looking over at Jacob.

"We've got to go." He said in a grave tone.

I spun to look at Jake. He stood by the bed where I had left him earlier. His eyes went from me to Lupin the back to me again.

Before I knew what I was doing, I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist as if it was the last time I would ever be able to hug him again. Jake returned the hug with equal intensity. The two of us stayed like that for a moment before I reluctantly let go.

I smiled up at him and nodded. He did the same. "I love ya, kid."

"I love you too, Jake."

Jake smiled once more before rushing over to the window and jumping on the back of the broom behind Lupin. I followed him over there and waited as Lupin readied them to be off.

"Bye, Allie." Jake said.

The next instant they were gone. It was only a few seconds before they were far away, flying out of the grounds and over the Forbidden Forest. I had never felt so alone as I had that moment when Jake left me, not knowing if he would be coming back.

"Bye, Jake." I whispered to the wind. "I hope you don't die."

* * *

"Love! Come on! We've got to go!" Harry yelled up the stairs as I was finishing the final touches on my hair. I decided to go with a loose, side bun that sat on the nape of my neck. Curly tendrils of hair came down to frame my face and neck.

I decided to go with a smoky eye and red lip for my only make up. The black, knee length dress I bought in Hogsmeade earlier this year was a striking contrast to my extremely pale skin to give me that otherworldly glow that vampires tended to have. I didn't find it completely awesome that I looked like a corpse but what else can the undead do?

Slipping on my black, strappy heels, I was ready to go to the dreaded Slug Club party.

I walked down the stairs slowly, not sure how well I would do in the five inch heels that I ordered from the Suburban Witch catalog. I finally made it to the bottom of the stairs where I saw Harry standing in front of the fireplace, looking handsome in his jet black dress robes.

At the sound of my high heels slapping against the stone stairs, he turned to look at me and smiled. Harry came over to me and held his arm out to be linked with mine.

"Allie Cullen, has anyone ever told you you're kind of beautiful?" He asked me with a slight smile.

I blushed under his gaze and looked down at my feet. "You don't look too bad yourself," I said back.

From the couch came the sound of someone gagging. I looked up and saw Ron fake puking onto the carpet. "Honestly, you two. You are cheesier than one of mum's casseroles."

The comment made me bust out laughing. "That's rich coming from you, _Won-Won_."

The red head's ears changed color to match his hair and the boy began to glare daggers at me.

Red was about to say something when Harry interrupted. "Okay, well we are late. See ya later, mate."

Harry and I walked out of the common room and through the drafty halls of the castle in silence until we arrived at the Potion Master's office. Music drifted through the closed door as we stood there, bucking up the courage to go in.

"You hate me for making you come to this, don't you?" Harry asked quietly.

I looked up at him with questioning eyes. "No, of course not. Why would you say something like that?"

The boy shrugged. "Because you hate everything about parties. You hate dressing up and you have dancing and mingling and...I forced you to come," He said.

I smiled at my boyfriend and shook my head. "You didn't force me to do anything, Harry. I came because I wanted to help you out."

The blacked haired boy wrinkled his forehead. "Then why didn't you talk the entire way here?"

I pursed my lips and looked down at my freshly painted toes. "I'm-I'm just worried about Jake. He's off with bad werewolves and I-I..." I just shook my head, still not able to completely wrap my head around what my guardian was doing.

The next second, Harry wrapped his around me and rested his cheek on top of my head. "Jake's an amazing werewolf. He can handle this. The Order wouldn't have asked him to do this if he couldn't." Harry tried to reassure me.

I nodded against his chest and felt the tears well up in my eyes. I backed out of Harry's embrace and smiled up at him. "Okay, let's go in before I completely loose it." I told him honestly.

The boy's green eyes looked down at me with concern filling them. "Allie, we don't have to go to this if you don't want to."

I chuckled. "Are you kidding me? Slughorn would kill us if we didn't come and I'm pretty sure Dumbledore will kill you if you don't get that memory so we are going in."

Harry smiled and grabbed hold on my hand. "Okay."

I took a deep breath and Harry opened to door.

The room within was bright and loud. Students and adults alike stood around the room, holding champagne flutes in their hands and talking about useless topics such as the weather or the next Qudditch game. Soft piano music was playing in the background to accompany the sounds of the voices.

Harry and I had only took a step into the room before we were approached by the Slug Club leader himself. "There they are! The Chosen Ones have finally arrived!" He shouted in delight as he came toward the two of us. I gripped Harry's hand a little tighter and put my free hand on his arm.

No matter how many times I saw Slughorn, the man still gave me the creeps. "Harry, my boy! You are looking wonderful." The Potions teacher clapped hands with Harry and smiled before glancing my way. "Well, Harry, we were right, now weren't we? She is lovelier than the angel on a Christmas tree!"

I smiled slightly. "Thank you, Sir."

The aging man nodded. "Lovely, lovely couple." I think he said the words more to himself than to us. The next moment he was gone to talk to some other important child to put on the shelf, leaving us alone.

It was all of two seconds later when I was attacked my a very annoyed Hermione. "Oh, thank Merlin! What took the two of you so long to get here?" She asked with urgency in her voice.

"Hermione, calm down. What's going on?" I asked in an even tone.

She looked around the three of us as if making sure no one was paying attention before speaking. "Cormac will not leave me alone...or keep his hands to himself. You have got to hide me."

I threw my hands up in the air in disbelief. "What do you want from me? Do I look like a tree to you?" I shook my head at her. "I thought you said he wasn't a hot dog."

She pursed her lips at me and started bouncing up and down on her heels. "Firstly, I don't even know what it means for a person to be a hot dog and secondly, the only reason I invited him here was to make Ron jealous so can we please just save the "I told you so's" for later and help me hide?"

I looked around the room and paused when I saw Cormac making his way over to us. Surprisingly, I began to panic right along with Hermione. What to do, what to do?

"Okay, okay. Um, Harry, take Hermione and... I don't know, go somewhere he can't see you." I stated my brilliant plan.

"And what are you going to do?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. It was only too obvious to tell that he thought this whole thing was ridiculous and slightly humorous.

"I am going to distract him with my charming wit and dazzling conversation, now go!" I said sarcastically while pushing Harry and Hermione through a crowd of people.

Seconds later, Cormac was at my side. "Hello, Allie. Seen Hermione around, have you?"

I smacked my lips together and looked around the general area. "No, I'm sorry, I haven't. Perhaps she has- Oh my! Cormac! Your bicep is so huge!" I gasped as I latched my cold hands onto his arm. The boy seemed startled at first then smug. Apparently, all thoughts of Hermione left with that comment.

I mentally rolled my eyes. It was only too easy to have him eating out of the palm of my hand. "Yes, well thank you. I actually work out every day for..." The rest of his words turned into a bunch of "blah blah blah's" as I zoned out and wondered where Harry and Hermione had run off to. Why did I volunteer to distract the hot dog again? "So all of the weigh lifting along with Qudditch helps the overall muscle tone...Say, Allie, where is Harry tonight?"

I bit my lip, buying time while I thought of a lie. "Oh, um, well...he went back to the common room. He forgot his...shoes...." I wrinkled my own forehead at that lame attempt for an excuse. There was no way Cormac would buy that-

"Oh, well. Since Hermione is missing and Harry is missing, do you mind giving me the honor of this next dance?"

One of my eyebrows raised of it's own accord. Me? Dancing? Not such a good idea. Stalling, I looked over my shoulder and saw Harry and Hermione trying to duck through the crowd to get to the balcony. I shook my head. Hermione so owed me one.

"Um...okay?" I said with only the slightest of grimaces on my face. Cormac smiled before taking my tiny hand in his own rough one and leading me to the dance floor.

It was a slow song so, unfortunately, I was required to get close to him. He put one of his hands on the higher side of my lower back and took my hand in his, the official waltz position. The next second he was leading me through the other couples on the floor. Cormac was an adequate dancer, I supposed but I wasn't a good judge. The only people I have ever danced with were Harry and Cedric and both were excellent dancers.

The two of us were silent as we went across the floor. It took a moment, but I eventually realized that Cormac's hands were very tense against my skin. I sighed. "Yeah, sorry about that." I told him.

He looked down at me with a wrinkled forehead. "I'm sorry?"

I wiggled the fingers of my hand I had resting on his shoulder. "I'm freezing. Not many people realize how cold a vampire's skin really is. I should have warned you," I explained.

Cormac smiled a charming smile. "Well in all honesty, I did not realize that you were so cold but it does not bother me so much as the other thing."

It was my turn to wrinkle my forehead. "What other thing?"

His head came down to my level and he whispered in my ear. "What bothers me is what Harry and Hermione will think when they both come back to find us in each other's arms," He chuckled at his own words and it was me who tensed up then. Oh. My. God. Eww.

I was just not gonna think about what he meant by those words. So I just smiled slightly and turned away to look at the balcony. _Any time is fine for you to come save me from this Hermione..._

Suddenly, the door to the office was flung open and in walked Filtch with a very pissed off looking Draco Malfoy in tow. I dropped my arms from Cormac and walked over to them to get a closer look.

"Does this belong here, Professor?" Filtch asked Slughorn with irritation dripping from his voice.

Slughorn came closer to the pair as if to inspect Draco and decide if he wanted to claim him. "No, Argus. I can't say he does."

It was then that Draco's gray eyes made contact with my blue ones. He looked more scared than angry today. What could he possibly have been doing on this side of the school this late at night? The logical part of me was saying that I should just stay out of this but the emotional side was saying I had to step in and say something, anything to help him out of this. The two sides were fighting so intently that I didn't even realize that I was talking until the words poured out of my mouth. "He's with me," I said, only to receive curious glances from everyone presence. I looked around at all of the eyes directed at me.

My eyes drifted over to the balcony where Hermione and Harry were emerging, both held some sort of confused face on their person.

I turned back to Slughorn to explain myself. "Um, since I came with Harry neither of us got to invite someone so I thought you wouldn't mind if I invited a friend to come along." The eyes were still on me. "Was that bad?" I asked, hoping that acting innocent would help me.

Everyone in the room was quiet and pensive for a moment before Slughorn suddenly started laughing. He came over to me and clapped a hand on my bare shoulder. "It is not bad at all! The more the merrier, yes? Besides, any friend of yours, Miss Cullen, is a friend of mine!" He left my side and went over to Draco. "By all means, my dear boy, come on in and enjoy the party!"

Draco looked the man up and down before shaking his head. "Sorry sir, but I'm not in a festive mood anymore." His eyes drifted to me for a second before he turned and stormed out of the door.

It remained quiet for a while longer before the room once again burst into lively chatter. I stood stunned, wondering what I should do next. It suddenly came to me and I knew I had to follow Draco out and see what he was up to. "I'm sorry, Cormac. Will you excuse me?"

I didn't wait for an answer before walking out the door and into the freezing hallway. I looked both ways to see which direction he went in. After listening to the sounds of his footsteps, I decided he went left.

I chased after him, it only took me a matter of seconds to round a corner and see him practically running down the hall away from me. "Draco!" I said as I stormed after him, my heels slapping painfully loud on the marble floor.

The boy didn't stop or turn or say anything. It kind of pissed me off actually. This whole moody broody Draco was not cool with me. "Draco, slow down!"

Still no answer. "If you have any compassion for a woman in heels you will stop for Merlin's sake!"

I heard him sigh and he finally turned around to look at me with annoyed eyes. "What?" He questioned with a hint of anger in his voice.

I couldn't help but scoff at him. "Okay, for starters, drop the 'tude. I just saved your ass back there and I don't want any your PMS crap, got it?" I said in my own smart ass tone. I'll tell you one thing: no matter how bad the boy was at sneaking around the castle, he sure as hell was good at pissing me off.

Draco pressed his lips together before rolling his eyes and turning around to stalk off yet again. "Hey!" I yelled as I grabbed hold of his shoulder and spun him toward me. "I'm not finished with you yet!"

The force I exerted on him caused the boy to stubble under my grasp. I quickly let go of him and put my hands firmly down by my sides, putting my freshly painted fingers into tight little fists. I took a deep breath to calm down before looking up at Draco. "Sorry," I said simply.

He looked at me as if I had smacked him. I suppose it would have been strange of him to see my vampire side. Now that I thought about it, Draco has never been on the receiving end of the vampire in me. We both fell silent as he stared at me and I relaxed enough that I was able to unball my fists.

"What were you doing up here?" I asked finally.

He pursed his lips once more before answering. "I was just taking a little walk and-"

"Cut the bullshit and don't pretend like I don't know...who you are." I paused and let out a sigh. "Don't lie to me, okay? For once in your life just tell me the truth. What are you planning?"

He looked around us skeptically like the shadows themselves were spies for Lord Voldemort. Draco was scared, that much was certain. He slowly took a step closer to me and put his hands on my bare shoulders. Unlike Cormac, he didn't tense up or flinch away from the cold, he just took it. His head slowly dipped down to my level and he put his pale mouth right up to my ear sending an involuntary shiver down my spine. "You really want to know, Cullen?" He asked in a whisper.

I took a deep shaky breath before slowly nodding my head. Draco did the same.

"I...am planning on killing someone," He said.

My eyes widened before my gaze went up to look at him. I was too stunned to say anything. What could I say? _Oh, okay. At least you told the truth._

No, I couldn't do that. Instead, I tried calling his bluff. "You're joking."

Draco frowned and looked down at his shoes. He stayed like that for a moment and I stayed frozen where I was. He finally looked back up at me and smirked a characteristic smirk. "Maybe I am and maybe I'm not." The smirk turned into a small smile. "I'll let you judge that for yourself, Cullen."

I saw his smile falter as his gaze caught sight of something behind me. I turned to see Harry standing there with a look of disbelief and fury playing across his face. His green eyes met mine and he frowned. "Come on, love. Hermione is waiting for us." He spoke the words in a monotone, clearly showing how mad he was.

I nodded, put up one finger, and mouthed the words "one minute" before turning back to Draco. The blond boy had arranged his face into his normal proud expression that I had seen so many times before. His eyes were on Harry then dropped to meet mine.

I pursed my lips. "Don't do anything stupid."

He chuckled and rolled his eyes before walking away from me and down the long dark corridor. I sighed before turning to look at Harry. He seemed more pissed now as he looked at me. "What did I do now?" I murmured, unable to fully voice the words that I wasn't sure I wanted an answer to.

Harry took a deep breath before taking off his dress robe and walking over to me so he could drape it over my shoulders. I looked up into his deep green eyes and waited for the answer.

Harry searched my face for a moment before he finally answered. "I'm not sure yet. I need you to answer a question for me first before I answer yours," He told me.

My forehead wrinkled up at his cryptic statement before I nodded. "Okay."

Harry nodded slightly before slowly letting the words slip out of his mouth. "What exactly is Draco, Allie?"

My forehead wrinkled up even more at his words. I didn't tell him that Draco was a... "Oh my God! You were spying on me!?" It was my turn to be outraged.

Harry took a step back at my sudden outburst. "I wasn't spying. I was checking up on my girlfriend who ran after a guy I don't trust...and if I heard some of your conversation in the process so be it." He paused. "Clearly you are keeping more secrets from me than I originally thought."

I scoffed and felt a ping in my heart. Those words hurt me. Since my fourth year I have tried to not keep any secrets from him and now, the one time I didn't tell him something, he was trying to make me feel guilty. "I'm not keeping secrets...I'm keeping you safe."

Harry looked up at me. "From what?"

I bit down on my lip and shook my head. "I'm not sure yet."

We lapsed into silence as we let everything sink in. I broke the quiet a moment later. "I didn't mean to keep secrets from you, honestly. It's just that...I know how you feel about Draco and I needed to keep a clear mind about this. I needed to see what he is like for myself so I could determine if he was dangerous or not."

Harry's eyes drifted down to his hands. "And what conclusion did you come to...?" He asked slowly.

I thought about it for a moment. What conclusion had I come to? In reality, I didn't even have to think about it because I knew what I thought of Draco. "He's not evil," I said honestly.

Harry nodded. "And what is that based on? Evidence?"

I shook my head. "No." I paused, knowing that there was enough evidence against Draco to convict him and send him to a cell in Azkaban right next to his father. No, there was something else guiding my judgment.

"Then what is it?" Harry asked quietly.

I gave him a small lopsided smile. "Intuition."

**I hope you liked it. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think! =]**


	30. Watch Me Fall Apart

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight...I only dream about it. **

**Okay! New chapter is up, obviously. I hope you enjoy it! **

Ron, Hermione, Harry, and I were sitting in a car on the Hogwarts Express. I was stunned that Hermione even decided to sit with us considering Ron would be within a ten foot radius of her, but here she sat next to me on the same seat that was occupied by Harry and she never once made eye contact with the redhead who sat across from all three of us.

Red, Harry, and me were on our way back to the Burrow for the Christmas holidays where as Hermione decided to go home for the break because she missed her parents deeply. I didn't blame her for her decision; if I could be with Jacob I would be.

It had been a week since Jake came to Hogwarts and told me he would be leaving to join Greyback's ranks. Since he left I have felt a hole in my chest and it has only grown as time passed. I mean, I physically hurt all the time and I cannot stop it. I don't know if it is the imprint or the love I had for my best friend but I could hardly bare it.

Harry had started to take notice of this. I often would curl up on the couch next to him and clutch my stomach in an attempt to stop it. The only thing that seemed to help this pain was being near Harry. His presence could ease the sering ache if only for a little while.

I scooted closer to him on the leather seat and rested my head against his shoulder. Instantly, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and engulfed me in his warmth. He rested his chin on top of my head and whispered into my hair. "I'm worried about you...This isn't normal," He said softly.

I nuzzled my head deeper into his chest and sighed. "I don't know if it is or not..." I said honestly, then paused, thinking of how Harry did not know about that bond that Jake and I shared. I tilted my head up to the side and smiled a small smile up at him. "But don't worry about me, okay? I'll be fine."

Harry looked skeptical as his green eyes stared down at me intensely. Quickly, I smiled and leaned up to give him a kiss. I pulled back and rested my head against his chest again.

Sitting there felt good, like a band aid was covering the wounds inside of me. I wrapped my arm tighter around Harry's waist and closed my eyes. I vaguely felt Harry's lips press against the top of my head and heard as Ron asked him about his newest memories that he had experienced with Dumbledore and how he planned on getting the Potion Master's memory. A horrible feeling crashed over me at the thought of that.

I had been so preoccupied by my own mission that I had hardly any time to ask if I could help Harry with his. Dumbledore had recently asked him to extract a memory from Slughorn because it was of the utmost importance to figuring out how to destroy Voldemort and so far Harry was not able to get it from the teacher. My eyes opened as the imaginary light bulb on top of my head flashed on. "Harry, do you think that I could perhaps give it a go?"

He looked down at me with a wrinkled forehead. "Give what a go, love?"

I shrugged. "Getting the memory from Slughorn. I have the faintest feeling that I intimidate the man. Perhaps with some persuasive tactics...." I shrugged again and let my friends fill in the blank.

Harry tilted his head at me. "Allie, though I love that you want to help I think you have better use for those persuasive tactics somewhere else...perhaps on Draco?" He said, his tone still bitter.

I could not help but purse my lips at him. Must he always be so jealous of Draco? We were always only friends and right now we weren't even that. I could have said something that would have just landed us in a fight but I didn't. Instead, I just nodded my head and closed my eyes again.

"Then what are you going to do, mate? You've got to get that memory, right? What did Dumbledore say? That this whole thing would be a waste without Slughorn's memory?" Ron asked.

I felt Harry nod. "I think I am just going to ask him first. The only reason I went to the Christmas party was to butter him up. And if he doesn't give up the memory when I ask, I have another idea."

"Which is?" Hermione prompted.

I felt myself sit up, also intrigued by what Harry was planning. I cocked an eyebrow at the boy as I waited for him to respond.

Harry smiled. "I still have that vial of liquid luck, perhaps that is all I need for his tongue to loosen."

Hermione's mouth tilted to the side, as if trying to figure out if this would work. I watched as the wheels in her mind started turning before they finally clicked together in the right sequence. At that moment, I knew that she thought this was a plausible plan. The bushy haired girl looked up at Harry and nodded her approval.

"Alright, we'll do it after the holidays then." Harry said. The rest of us nodded.

After that, we all just tried to keep ourselves occupied during the long train ride. Hermione dove into a book as did Harry. She was reading _Hogwarts: A history _for what seemed like the millionth time and Harry had his nose deep in his potions book. I shook my head at him _and _the Half Blood Prince.

Ron and I were playing a little game of 'guess what I'm thinking'. It was a game that Red came up with when he first found out I was a vampire back in our fourth year. The boy didn't quite believe me when I said that I could read minds back then and would always try to test me. Even now that he understood that I truly did read minds we still played the game when were were desperate. This time, however, we took turns trying to read each other's minds.

"Alright, Red, you are thinking about...wow, that's a surprise. You are thinking about food, like always." I said while shaking my head.

Ron smiled at me. "Yeah, well I'm hungry."

I smirked back at him. "Wow, again, what a surprise."

The boy scoffed. "Alright, my turn." The boy stared at me with one eyebrow raised. Such concentration was etched into his face I was sure his brain was about to explode. He stayed that way for a moment before he took a deep breath and relaxed. "Okay, I got it. You are thinking about how stunningly handsome I am," He said with a smile spreading across his face.

Hermione snorted next to me. I turned to look at her but her eyes never left the book. Shaking my head, I turned back to Ron who was now a fierce shade of red. I sighed, now she had done it.

Without another word, Red got up and stormed out the the room, slamming the door behind him. I watched him retreat from our compartment and shook my head once more.

"Hermione-" I said, somewhat irritated at my best girlfriend.

"What?" She asked, kind of pissed off, as well. I leaned away from her and her sudden outburst.

I wasn't scared of much in this world, but an angry Hermione was one of them. "Nothing...forget I said anything," I mumbled before looked down and twiddling my thumbs. Hermione nodded her head, satisfied with having shut me up before I said the "R" word to her, before looking back down at her book. All I had to say about this whole drama between the two was thank Merlin they would be apart for a few weeks so they could calm down and Harry and I wouldn't have to be caught in the middle of their little fight.

"Hey, love? Have you ever heard of this spell? _Sectumsempra? _It says that it is for enemies and since you are the Defense Against The Dark Arts genius..." Harry asked, slightly embarrassed by not being able to figure it out by himself.

I looked over at him and pursed my lips before searching the corners of my mind for some recognition of the spell; but, I could not find it. "No, sorry I haven't. And I suggest that you don't use it to just see what happens either," I warned the boy next to me.

Harry raised an eyebrow at me and nodded before going back to read from the pages of the Half Blood Prince's potions book.

I studied the book he held in his hands. What kind of potions book contained spells that could do harm to someone's enemies? Not the good kind was my guess. The closer Harry kept that book to him the more suspicious it all became. It almost seemed to be a drug to him seeing as he could not get enough of it. He was addicted to that potions book and my gut was telling me it had to be taken from him.

Taking the book by force was out of the question. Last time I grabbed it from him he became angry and practically bit my head off. Perhaps if I approached it another way he would give the book up willingly? I wasn't sure.

Right then I wasn't sure of much of anything really. Life found it's self becoming more and more twisted as my sixth year rolled on. Jake was gone, Harry was in love with a book, Red and Hermione weren't speaking, and Draco was...well, I couldn't even go there with Draco. He was a whole other complicated story that I was not going to think about over the holidays. Lately, I had become so fed up with him I was almost about to give up...

The point is we all needed a nice Christmas and by Merlin, I planned on making it a good one for my friends and the Weasley's.

I suddenly felt the train begin to slow as we made our way closer and closer to King's Cross Station. The sound the brakes made as they attempted to stop the train hurt my ears but I didn't care too much.

As soon as we came into the station, I jumped up from my seat and began gathering my things. Harry and Hermione were taking their sweet old time as I rushed around. I didn't notice much, but bother were staring at me strangely.

"Allie, what's the rush?" Harry asked me as he reached up into the overhead compartment and grabbed my tote bag for me before getting his own backpack.

I froze. Why was I rushing? The thought made me sigh. "I, um, I guess I was excited to see Jake...but...that was silly of me...'cuz he's not gonna be there." My face fell as the pain of his absence came back to me. Harry's hand found it's way to mine and wrapped around my fingers tightly. I looked up at the boy with jet black hair and he just smiled.

The hole in the pit of my stomach receded again as I smiled back at Harry. Right then, I loved that boy so stinking much. He didn't have to say anything to comfort me and I think he knew I didn't want to hear any words of comfort. The simple act of holding my hand was enough.

Harry, Hermione, and I walked out of our compartment and exited the train to go gather our trunks. I stepped off the train and took in the sights around me. Platform nine and three-quarters was filled with families waiting to greet their kids. Students all around began to run up to their siblings and parents to give them huge, bear hugs. They were all so happy to see one another.

"I'm going to go get our trucks, okay?" Harry asked quietly. I smiled up at him and nodded.

He smiled back and kissed my forehead before disappearing through the steam that the engine had produced. I took a couple steps away from the black and red train and stood around as I watched the family reunions happening all around. There was this one girl I saw, who looked to be a third year, run up to her father and jump into his arms as if they hadn't seen each other in years. I pursed my lips before looking down and rubbing the back of my neck.

"It's sickening, isn't it?" A voice asked me.

I froze, furrowed my brow and turned to see that Draco was standing next to me. How the hell did he get there and when did he become so sneaky? I studied him as he watched the daughter and her father. His face was cold and hard, like he had no emotions at all.

"Yeah, I suppose," I responded in a nonchalant tone before looking back at the two people.

"Well, not that you are any better," He said with a shrug of his arms.

I looked at him again with a questioning look on my face. He finally turned his gaze to my blue eyes for the first time and smirked down at me. "I'm sure that is what you and Jake look like. Right?"

I narrowed my eyes at him for a minute before turning and walking away. Surprisingly, I heard his light footsteps follow me through the crowd.

I felt his cold hand came out and grab my wrist after a few seconds. I spun around and looked at the angered boy. "What? Your daddy wannabe isn't here?" He asked.

I scoffed and wretched my wrist away from him. Despite how pissed I was at Draco I couldn't help but feel a small sliver of fear run through me.

Did Draco know Jacob was working for Greyback? Was he going to tell the werewolf who Jake really was? Did Greyback already know? Thinking quickly, I made up a lie of Jake's whereabouts, hoping that perhaps he didn't know about Jacob's mission.

"Not that it's any of your business, Draco, but he's in Forks for the holidays visiting his father," I spat at him.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "And you are not going back to hickville with him?"

My jaw clenched. Never in all of my years at Hogwarts had I ever felt such contempt for my potions partner. "No, I have to stay here and help Harry take down Death Eaters like your father, who, isn't here to pick you up either."

My eyes widened at my own statement; I had sunk too low. Draco's father was sensitive topic with the boy and I didn't know what he would do. But I realized that I didn't care anymore. This game that Draco and I had been playing since the beginning of the school year had gone too far for too long.

"Cullen, I swear-"

"Don't. Okay?" I said, cutting him off. He stared at me with half anger, half curious eyes. I sighed before going on. "I'm done."

Draco wrinkled his forehead. "Done with what?" He spat.

I looked down at my hands, wondering if this was really what I wanted to say. Seconds later, I found out that it was. "You," I said simply. Draco's face fell and he just stared at me. I took another deep breath as I continued. "This, whatever we have turned into, is too much for me. I thought I could still try to be your friend but you have become...evil."

I stopped to look back up at the blond boy. I almost wanted to take back everything I said at the look of complete weakness that resided on his face but I couldn't. I wasn't stupid. Draco was just acting now; he had become so good at it.

The reason for my sudden change of heart came after the Slug Club Christmas Party. He had said that he was going to kill someone and when he spoke I didn't see one ounce of remorse or fear in his eyes. It was a long time coming, and I finally realized that perhaps my feelings for the Slytherin were getting in the way of my job. If we were friends, or trying to be, then I could never fully commit to bringing him down when the time came. So, our friendship had to end.

"Allie..." He trailed off, seemingly shocked.

"Draco, don't." I said, not wanting to hear any of his well thought out lies. "You chose your side and I chose mine, it's as simple as that really." I paused. "I'm going to find out what you are up to, Draco, and when I do, I'm going to stop you without hesitation."

His gray eyes grew wide and he looked down at his tightly clenched fists.

"You have been telling me all year to leave you alone," I whispered. "Well congratulations, you got your wish finally." I gave him a one sided smile before starting to walk away. I stopped a few feet away from him and turned around to see that he was already gone.

I sighed. "Be good."

* * *

Mr. Weasley arrived at the station a few moments after my little scene with Draco. He was accompanied by two ministry goons in black suits and robes that had been acting as mine and Harry's guards while outside of school.

Harry, Ginny, and I said our goodbyes to Hermione before going over to the Ministry car and crawling into the backseat. Ron was already there when we arrived. He sat pouting in the window seat like a small child who did not get their way. I rolled my eyes as I settled in next to him. I was debating whether or not to say something to him but when catching sight of his tomato red ears I decided to stay silent.

The guards and Mr. Weasley finished putting our trunks in the back before getting into the roomy front seat. The red headed man contently sighed before turning back to us kids. "Hello," He said with a goofy smile playing across his face.

We all gave him some sort of a greeting. The man nodded in response before turning back to look to the front. "Well, this should be a pleasant Christmas, kids," The older man informed. "We are going to have a full house this year. Not only because we have Harry and Allie, which we are thrilled about, but we also have Fleur and Bill staying," Ginny and I made a face at each other, showing how much we despised this idea. "and Charlie, who you haven't met Allie but you'll like him, you two are very similar in ways...let's see, who else? Um, oh yes! Lupin and Tonks will be there too-"

I sat up straighter at Lupin's name and couldn't help but interrupt Mr. Weasley. "Did you say Lupin?" I blurted, somewhat panicky.

Mr. Weasley tensed and I saw the blood in his jugular vein rush swiftly as if he had said something he wasn't supposed to. "Um, yes, I did. But, we will discuss the full guest list later," The man explained, clearly not wanting to discuss this matter in front of Ministry folk.

But no matter how much I disliked the suits next to Mr. Weasley and didn't want them to know any of the Order's activities, I just had to know if my guardian was safely settled at the Burrow along with Lupin. "But Jake-"

"Allie, Lupin will explain it all when we arrive, alright?" Mr. Weasley turned back to look at me with pleading eyes.

I took a few deep breaths to keep calm before nodding my okay. The man smiled before returning his gaze to the front and rambling on about other Christmas activities.

His words were drowned out by the thoughts running a marathon in my mind. I let my head fall back to rest on the seat and closed my eyes, not wanting anyone to see how red they were getting from the worry and curiosity I was feeling.

I felt Harry's arm come around my shoulders and pull me into the comfort of his chest. I let him engulf me in his arms; I always felt better that way. He began to stroke my hair and before long his chin was rested atop my head. My breathing, which I didn't even realize was coming in short gasps, slowly returned to normal and I relaxed.

I stayed in the comfort of Harry's arms, silent and thoughtful, for the remainder of the trip to the Burrow. I felt the flying car began making it's decent and opened my eyes to see the old, creaky house that I have called a second home for two years now.

Closer and closer to the ground the car became before it hit the gravel with a small thump. The car continued up the drive until coming to the house where an anxious Mrs. Weasley waited to greet her children.

We all climbed out of the car, Ginny first, then Harry, me, and finally a still pissed Ron.

"There they are! Safe and sound!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she ran over to us with her arms stretched wide open as if ready to embrace all four of us kids in a big bear hug.

She gave Ginny and me a hug before going over to the boys. "Oh, let me take care of those for you children," Mrs. Weasley said as she took out her wand and flicked it at our trucks. A second later, they all flew up and into the house on their way to our respective rooms. The woman smiled. "Come, come before you catch your death out here!" She said, waving us all in.

I smiled a little at her before rushing past her and into the Burrow. I looked around the cramped but homey kitchen hoping to see Lupin sitting at the table; but, the man was not there. I went a little farther into the dwelling and glanced in the living room.

To my imminence relief, I saw the werewolf sitting on the couch next to Tonks. They were in deep conversation and had not realized that I was there. It was only until Tonks looked up that my presence was known. The woman gently nudged Lupin. The man slowly turned and made eye contact with me.

He sighed. "Hello, Allie."

I just nodded. A second went by before the questions I was dying to have answered spilled out of my mouth in one big jumble. "Where's Jake? Is he okay? Why are you here? Were you two found out? When will he be back-"

Lupin stood up and put his hands on my shoulders to silence me. Reluctantly, I did quiet down. The man continued to look at me for a moment, my guess was to see if I was actually calm enough to handle what he was about to tell me. Lupin had always been cautious with me as if I was ready to go vamp at any moment. He was a werewolf so I didn't expect him to know any better about my behavior.

"What's going on, Lupin?" I asked quietly.

The man sighed again and dropped his hands to the side. "I think you should probably sit down."

A shaky breath escaped my lungs and a red tint outlined my eyesight. "I'd rather stand, thanks."

Lupin nodded. "Well, I think I should probably start from the beginning..."

With my senses heightened, I heard footsteps approaching the living room and then everything went still as they waited for Lupin to continue. I was about ready to go nuts when he finally spoke again.

"After we left you, Jacob and I went straight to Greyback's headquarters. We arrived and told the guards that we wished to join up with other's of our kind and help the Dark Lord's cause, without hesitation they led us to Greyback. Supposedly, they were hard up for recruits and were willing to give just about anyone a try at being in their ranks.

"So they led us to Greyback...I have never felt such fear in my life." The man paused. "You see, Allie, that is the man who turned me into a werewolf when I was still a small child. Greyback could sense this fear I felt during our interview of sorts and refused to take me in...But Jacob. ...Greyback had never met a werewolf such as him.

"He was amazed that Jake could change voluntarily and whenever he pleased instead of just during the full moon like most of us. He instantly wanted him in his inner circle. So Jake stayed and I was kicked out. I'm sorry, Allie, but there is nothing I can tell you beyond that."

Silence followed his account of what happened. If I wasn't so shell-shocked I would have noticed that not one person in the room was breathing at that second. Everyone was waiting to see what I would do, what I would stay. Processing the information I was just given, I slowly came back to life. My head began to nod on it's own. I took a deep breath. "Okay."

The room was still silent, this time out of confusion more than anxiety. I pursed my lips for a second, staying calm, and nodded before turning around to face the Weasley's and Harry. "I think I am going to go up to bed... Yeah, I'm going to do that."

Still silent as the grave.

I walked like a zombie past all of them until I came to Harry. The boy gently took hold of my wrist and tugged me over to him. "Allie-" He started out softy.

I just smiled at him slightly and cut him off. "I'm fine, really. It's okay." With one more nod, I walked out of the room and up the noisy wood stairs until I came upon Ginny's room.

Numbness overtook me and I couldn't even think about what Lupin's words meant. Instead of trying to feel anything, I just went over to the bed that was set up for me, laid down, and curled up in a tight ball. I don't know how long I laid like that until darkness took me and the nothingness it brought was wrapped tightly around me like a blanket.

My nothingness didn't last, however. It was only a matter of time before the dreams of Jake came to me.

I saw him.

He was with Greyback in some sort of filthy room. There were others around him as if they were in a meeting of some sorts. Despite the activity around me, my focus stayed on Jake.

Something was off about him. His face was harder, more wolf-like than I can ever remember him being.

My guardian stood next to Greyback; he was his right hand man, literally. Jacob stood tall with his arms crossed sternly while Fenrir talked to the others. If I didn't know better I would have said Jake was as evil as the rest of them.

I suddenly heard the words the werewolf spoke. Only a second earlier they were muted but now it seemed like this was a television program and I turned up the sound.

"Does everyone understand the plan? The Dark Lord needs us to distract the ministry by attacking Diagon Ally," Greyback told them.

"When will this be?" The husky voice of one of the werewolves called out.

"Do not worry about that right now. Just make sure you all will can be ready at a moment's notice. You are all dismissed." Greyback's words caused all of his followers to scatter like birds out of the room. Jake, too, was about to leave when Greyback called his name, forcing him to stop.

"Now, you, I have other plans for," The leader said to my guardian. He smiled, showing his razor sharp teeth.

I saw Jake tense up slightly but walk back to Fenrir nonetheless. "What ever you need me to do, Sir," He said with confidence.

Greyback smiled again. "I was hoping you would say that. You have proven your loyalty and I feel that you are ready to go on a real mission with me." The man paused. "When the signal is raised for the rest to attack I want you to come to me, do you understand that?"

Jacob's forehead wrinkled up. "You mean, I am not going to attack Diagon Ally?

Greyback smiled. "No, you get to do something much more fun."

Jake raised an eyebrow, not sure what this man was talking about.

Greyback chuckled and clapped his hand on Jacob's shoulder. "We are going to take out a vampire."

* * *

I was screaming, loudly. My sheets were wrapped tightly around my thrashing legs that were threatening to tear them to shreds. I screamed some more.

My eyes wouldn't open just yet. I needed to know more, I needed to see Jake again.

I suddenly felt hands grasp tightly to my forearms, trying to restrain me. But that only made me struggle more. Screams poured out of my mouth and I couldn't stop.

"Allie! Allie! Wake up!" A panicked voice called out to me loudly.

I swatted at the person, still deep in the dream I had just had.

"Allie! Ow! Please, wake up!"

My eyes finally shot open to see a red-tinted Harry. I relinquished my attack and sat up. My eyes were locked on his for a second before I burst into tears and collapsed into his chest. "What's going to happen to Jake?" I sobbed uncontrollably.

"Oh, love" He breathed out. "Did you have a dream that something was going to happen?"

I shook my head against his chest. "I had a dream that Greyback wanted him to...kill me." I sobbed even harder at the thought.

I felt Harry's chest and arms tense up against me. "Jake won't kill you," He said, trying to convince himself more than me.

"Exactly! And what do you think is going to happen to him when he doesn't do what they ask?" I gasped for breath once the words were out. Harry pulled me closer to him and rested his cheek on top of my head.

"Allie, Jake can handle himself. He's strong and smart and amazing at being a werewolf and he _will_ get through this, love. I promise you that," Harry said.

I nodded. My breathing began to calm down and my eyesight returned to a normal shade and I was finally able to look up into Harry's green eyes. I smiled slightly at him. "I'm sorry I'm such a baby all the time,"

Harry chuckled once. "You are not a baby. You have a lot of stuff piling up on your shoulders right now; we all do."

I nodded. The both of us kept quiet for a while and it was then that I realized just how quiet the house was. I saw that the sky outside of Ginny's window had grown dark and mysterious.

"What time is it?" I sniffled.

"Just after two a.m," Harry informed me.

I looked over to Ginny's bed, thinking she would have surely woken up with all my screaming and sobbing; there was no one there. "Well, where's Ginny?

"In Ron's room." When I gave him a strange look he continued. "We switched after Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went to bed because I wanted to keep an eye on you...You weren't acting like yourself downstairs and I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

I smiled, not know what else to say. I knew I wasn't okay right now but I didn't need Harry seeing me so vulnerable.

The dark haired boy smiled back at me before giving me a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll go sleep on Ginny's bed," He said, before standing up.

I grabbed his wrist before he could leave my side. "Don't be stupid. You are not going anywhere."

He chuckled once before crawling under the covers and laying next to me. I settled in next to him and laid my head on his chest. I was about to fall back to sleep when I felt him start to shake ever so slightly. My eyes shot open as I remembered that I was not just a girl, I was a vampire and a cold one at that. In an instant, I vampire ran over to Ginny's bed, stole the blanket, and came back to my bed. I wrapped it around myself before settling down on top of the blankets that covered Harry.

He laughed a little. "Thanks, love. You have been getting colder as you grow older."

I smiled. "Yeah, seems like a bunch of things are changing." I whispered.

Harry wrapped his arm around me. "I suppose...but we'll get through it. We always do."

I nodded again for the billionth time that night before closing my eyes and listening to the beat of Harry's heart. It was amazing how much comfort I felt from just hearing the thump of his chest. Right now, the fact that Harry was just well and here with me was enough to keep me from falling apart. But like everything, this comfort would not last forever. The only way I would return to normal was if Jake walked through the front door unharmed and happy, and since that was not going to happen any time soon I could now only wait for the inevitable break down I would suffer.

Well, hell.

**I'm not a huge fan of this chapter but it. But oh well, you can't like them all I suppose. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Thanks for reading! **


	31. The Trick Is Too Keep Breathing

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Sorry for the long wait! I have had finals for the past week and I have not been able to update. Anyway, here's the chapter! Hope you enjoy it. **

A quiet, uneventful week passed before Christmas descended on the Burrow. It was safe to say that most of us weren't in a cheerful mood. Harry was on a rampage trying to convince the Order members that Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater, which I tried ignored entirely, Red could not stop complaining about how ridiculous Hermione was being, and the rest of the Weasley's along with the Order were worried about Lord Voldemort, as always, and of course I was clinically insane with worry about my guardian. 

We were all on edge and could barely scrounge up the enthusiasm to exchange gifts and sit down for a meal.

The entire room was silent with the exception of the sound of silverware hitting china plates as we all ate dinner. Well, everyone else was eating. I just pushed the food around on my plate for a while before becoming fed up and standing up suddenly.

My chair scrapped against the wooden floor, causing several of my companions to jump slightly. All stared at me as I struggled to find the right words that would keep them from feeling offended by my thirst for blood.

I looked down at my hands before speaking. "I need to get some air." I looked up at all of them, seeing the 'we know what you really mean' look that they all wore on their faces. "Excuse me."

Without another glance at anyone, I turned and walked out the back door, grabbing my leather jacket as I went.

The cold night air splashed upon my face, causing the frustration and irritation to wash away from me. I stood outside the door for a second as I tried to catch a whiff of a deer. No smell came to me but a moment later I heard the crunching of twigs coming from the depths of the field of tall prairie grass that stretched out in front of the Burrow.

I narrowed my eyes slightly as I began to listen more intently and search the grounds for a sight of the creature. A second of complete silence passed by me before another sound came from the dense vegetation. By the sound of it, the animal seemed to be moving away from the house.

Without another thought, I ran.

I was not in my vampire state with a need for blood then. I had fed earlier that week and I didn't necessarily need blood but at that moment but I just needed to feel the thrill of the chase and get out of the Burrow. Everyone had been walking around on eggshells when it came to me.

Barely anyone besides Harry and Ron would talk to me. The Weasley's and their guests would just pass me a sympathetic glance or a reassuring pat on the shoulder every once in a while. I didn't know too much then but I could tell you one thing for sure; I didn't need their sympathy nor did I want it.

So I needed an escape and the only way I knew I would be left alone is if I went on the hunt. No one would dare follow me while I was trying to get blood.

I ran deeper into the thick weeds, that grew up taller than me by at least a foot, following the sound that,strangely enough,was not accompanied by any distinct smell. As weird as it was, I didn't really care that much.

The feeling of wind in my face and my legs pumping hard against the packed dirt was giving me the feeling of liberation that was unlike anything else.

I stopped once inside the forest of tall weeds and listened yet again. I was greeted with seemingly deafening silence. Another endless moment ticked by before I heard the swooshing noise of the animal rushing through the weeds. My legs started moving of their own accord, following the sound.

I ran about one hundred feet when I heard hoof beats to the left of me; I changed direction along with my prey.

Some more running followed until I heard the animal start running in the opposite direction. Thoroughly confused, I followed it nonetheless. I was determined to get that deer now. It was totally messing with me and I was going to get it. The sound of the deer's feet pounding down on the ground continued and grew louder as I gained on it's tail.

This was it, I thought to myself, I finally felt like I had caught up to it. With the last of my vampire energy, I hurdled myself through the thicket of weeds in front of me and burst out into a clearing.

To my surprise, I did not land on the animal I had been chasing but on the hard dirt. But it was all good because my face broke my fall...ugh.

I groaned in pain before rolling over and onto my back where I stayed for a few minutes. The throbbing in my head subsided eventually and I was able to look around me. I was in a clearing of sorts in the field of weeds.

I sat up and groaned again. Where the hell did that deer go? I could have swore I was right on the little bugger's tail unless...

That was when I smelt it and my heart completely froze over. The reek of a werewolf filled my nostrils, burning them. How could I have missed it? I took another gulp of air into my lungs and I realized that this was not the smell of Jake. No, this was more rotten and evil. Jumping up from the ground, I pulled out my wand and did a three-sixty around me.

Something was very wrong. I looked up over the weeds and saw the Burrow about a quarter of a mile north of me. Something was strange there, as well, I noted. A bright glow was emitted from around the dwelling as if there was a fire. My heart sank at the thought of my friends being in danger and without worrying for my own safety, I ran back into the weeds and back to the Burrow.

I made it all of five feet before I heard the sound of crunching dirt and twigs coming from my right. I came to a halt. I knew that I should have ran but my instincts were telling me to be still. As the crunching of footsteps drew nearer the grip on my wand became tighter and tense. Something was going to be coming through the weeds and I was prepared to fight.

I raised my wand up in front of me and waited.

The weeds in front of me rustled more and more violently as the person became closer. I held my breath.

The tall grasses directly in front of me were shaking now. I was about to attack when the last person on the planet I expected to see appeared before me.

My jaw dropped along with my wand as I stared into the big brown eyes that belonged to none other than Jacob Black.

My guardian stared back at me, as well. The man had changed so much in the short time he had been gone. His hair was longer and dirty as if he did not care about it anymore. The clothes that he wore were definitely from the wizarding world. He wore black pants and shirt with a long black leather robe over them. I hated to say it but I wasn't sure he was my Jake anymore. He seemed too much like a...werewolf.

I continued to stare for a second before my mind began to work again. I opened my mouth to say something but Jake cut me off by putting a hand over my mouth.

I mumbled into his hand but stopped when he put a finger up to his lips to shush me. I did what he asked.

Jacob's ears perked up the next second as he listened to the noises far in the distance. Finally, he looked down at me and spoke.

"Allie, listen to me. This is very important and you need to tell the Order everything I am going to say, you understand?"

I nodded my head.

Jake paused before sighing. "I was sent here to kill you. I don't really know why because they don't trust me with highly classified information yet but I did overhear some of it." He paused to listen to screams that were now coming from the Burrow. "All I know is that you are getting too close to messing up someone's plan...I can't remember his name...but they want you taken out so he can finish the job."

I furrowed my eyebrows at his statement. I knew exactly whose plan he was referring to but I didn't see how I was close to screwing it up. Still, I hadn't said anything to my guardian on the matter. I didn't really care if they were trying to kill me. I was just happy to see Jake. I could worry about my death and destruction later.

A second past by before I threw my arms around his waist. At first, Jake did nothing in return but stand frozen in my embrace but he eventually wrapped his warm arms around my shoulders and kissed me on the top of the head. Now that he was here my heart didn't hurt and having that hollowness filled was amazing.

"Jake..." I breathed out as I tried to get as much out of that hug as I could.

He squeezed my shoulders one last time before detangling my arms from around him and holding me out to arm's length. He bent down to my level and gave me a stern look.

"Okay, now I need you to do something else for me." He said.

I pursed my lips together, confused. "Okay?"

He stood up to his full hight and took a step away from me. "I need you to knock me out."

I wrinkled my forehead at his strange request. "What?"

"Knock me out." He said.

"Why?"

Jake sighed yet again. "So that it looks like I tried to kill you but you got me first."

I tilted my head to the side as I worked out in my brain what he meant by this. It took me a second but I finally realized his intentions. "You mean you're going back with them!?" I questioned, angry.

"Honey, listen-"

I shook my head and cut him off. "Oh, no! Don't you 'honey' me! Why would you go back when you are here now? You could just stop being a double agent or whatever the hell you are and stay here with us!" I fought, pretty pissed off now. How dare he try and go back? How dare he let me sit here and worry about him again?

His shoulders slumped as he raised an eyebrow at me. "I've gotta do this, kid! I am finally doing something useful for the Order and dammit I am gonna finish what I started! Now, knock me out or I swear I am gonna-"

"No, I won't! You are staying!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Jake, ya are too!"

The man sighed, stopping his attack. "I'll be fine, Allie. They won't hurt me."

I just stared at him in silence before nodding. He was going to go back no matter what I said;I knew that. It would hurt like hell when he left again but he needed to do this.

Jacob wanted revenge for the death of my mother and the only way he knew how to do that was to take out these guys in the only way he knew how: screw up all of their plains.

I looked up at my guardian before bending down and picking up my fallen wand. "Okay." I said emotionlessly.

Jake nodded and made a motion that seemed like he was bracing himself for the impact of the spell. I took one last look at him, not knowing how long it would be before I saw him again before opening my mouth to say the spell. "Stu-"

"Oh! Wait!" Jake said frantically.

I closed my mouth quickly and looked at him with semi-annoyed eyes. "What now?"

He rushed back over to me and pressed a thick envelope into my palm. "Merry Christmas." He stated simply before going back over to the spot he had been occupying a moment early. "Now I'm ready."

I sighed. "Please be careful, Jake. If not for your sake, at least, for mine."

He smiled at me with his wolf-like teeth gleaming. "Always am, buddy."

I smiled back and took a deep breath. "_Stupify_!"

Instantly, my guardian fell to the ground with a large thump like he was the giant in that fairy tale about that kid who climbed up a bean stock. I pursed my lips together and went over to him.

Kneeling down at his side, I pressed a quick kiss to his forehead. "Merry Christmas, Jake."

I stayed at his side for another second before I stood up. I was about to run in the direction of the house when I heard a bone chilling voice coming from a few paces over from me.

"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!" It sang as it faded into the distance.

Anger surged through my veins as I remembered that same voice saying the exact same words almost six months ago and I instantly knew who was mere feet away from me: Bellatrix Lestrange.

With one last look back at Jacob, who laid unmoving on the ground at my feet, I chased after her. I pushed past all of the sharp weeds as I ran behind Bellatrix. I could see the vague image of crazy jet black hair in front of me, showing the way toward her.

Though I was running at my vampire speed, she was still ahead of me. I wasn't exactly sure how this was possible and the thought made me run even faster.

I was about to catch up to her when I found myself back in the clearing in the middle of the field. Like my encounter with the deer, Bellatrix disappeared just when I thought I had got her. But unlike the first time, this trick seemed more sinister, more like a trap.

I stood there for a moment just pondering what I should be doing next.

I didn't have time to come up with a plan. All of a sudden the reeking werewolf smell filled my nose again and I was back on the offensive.

It had to be Greyback. After the dream I had the week before I knew he was coming to finish the job that Jake had failed to do. Despite my fear of this werewolf, who had helped in obliterating my family fifteen years ago, I was ready for him. My eyesight was stained a blood red color and I could feel adrenalin pumping through my veins at an alarming rate.

I was quiet as I waited and listened. I assumed that he would be coming for me through the weeds to try and sneak up on me...

I don't know who cast the spell or how I did not hear them yell it out, but the next second I was surrounded by a ring of angry orange fire. I gasped as I stared in terror at the flames that danced around me on all sides.

I was ready to duel the werewolf but this was something different entirely that I had not prepared myself for. My mind was trying to work out what I should be doing when surrounded by the only thing that could kill me. But I couldn't think. All I could do was stare at the fire and remember my parents.

The night they died I remembered Jake carrying me out of the small cabin that me and my parents called a home. He tried to shield me from the small fires that scattered the yard of my family's home but I saw them. I smelt the burning flesh of my family and I couldn't help but wonder if that was what was going to become of me now.

I was frozen in fear as the fire moved closer and closer to me. I should have done something! Anything!

My eyes were captivated by the surrounding flames. I did not look away from them until I felt a burning sensation come from left arm. My eyes drifted down to my sleeve and I gasped. A lick of fire had caught onto my sleeve and slowly, almost tormentingly, began to burn my flesh. I instantly began to swat at it.

Panic was growing inside of me as the fire on my arm spread farther and I was about to give up completely when a figure suddenly jumped through the fire. They placed an arm around my waist to keep me steady as the other fought to put out the flames.

"It's okay, love! I've got you!" Harry's voice registered in my ears as he tried to pat the fire out fiercely.

Seconds passed before the flame on my arm finally went out and left a sickeningly sweet smell in it's wake. I looked up into Harry's eyes as tears filled my own. He was here.

He smiled slightly at me before frowning. "Come on, let's get out of here." He said as he wrapped his coat over my head to prevent the fire from catching on to me.

I nodded my agreement.

We were about to jump through the fire when the flames suddenly grew thicker and higher; it was impossible to jump through now. I whimpered in terror as I clutched onto Harry's arm. He looked around us, keeping his calm, before lifting his wand to the flame.

"_Aguamenti!_" He yelled.

A jet of water spouted from his wand but did nothing to dull the flames. I shuddering breath went through me as more and more water poured onto the fire and produced no results.

"Dammit!" Harry yelled as he lowered his wand in front of him.

My eyes darted around us as these flames brought more and more flashbacks of my family back to my present. I began to shake my head; we were trapped. "Harry..." I trailed off as the fire came closer to us.

In response his arms wound around me tighter. "It's okay, love. We can get through this..." He said, not truly convincing.

I nodded but began to cry. Another flash of the day my family died came to me and I began to sob into his chest. "I can't die here. Not this way."

Harry looked down at me, understanding why I was so scare, before putting his finger under my chin. "Hey, we are not going to die. Do you understand me?"

I nodded shakily as I closed my eyes and gripped Harry's shirt even more. I could feel the heat growing as the flames were getting closer to us. I was terrified not only for me but for Harry, as well.

All we could do was wait then. What we were waiting for, I wasn't sure. Whether it be death or help something was going to happen soon.

"I love you, Harry." I said quietly. He rubbed my uninjured arm and was about to say something when a different voice broke the air.

"Harry! Allie!" It called, sounding familiar to be Lupin.

I heard the man shoot some sort of spell and within seconds the flames that surrounded Harry and I vanished into a thick smoke the floated away.

Harry and I coughed up a lung as the smoke was clearing.

Lupin and Tonk's came to our aid followed closely by Mr. Weasley, Charlie, and Bill. The five of them created a circle around us as they scouted the area for more Death Eater's waiting to attack. A second past by before two smoke apperations disappeared up into the sky and flew away all together.

I coughed one last time before taking in a deep gulp of clean scented air. "They are all gone." I announced. "I don't smell any werewolves." I frowned as I realized that included Jake.

The five members of the Order turned around to look at Harry and I. They all gave us looks that had different degrees of concern and anger wrapped up in them.

Lupin was the one to speak. "Harry, you should not have ran out like that. It was a dangerous and reckless thing to-"

Harry scooped me up in his arms suddenly and began walking toward the Burrow. "Well I had no choice now, did I? Allie was in danger."

I wrapped my arms around Harry's neck weakly. "Allie would like to walk, please." I said, even through my fright and injuries I didn't want to play a huge damsel in distress.

Harry looked down at me with a look that said 'that was not going to happen'. "Would you stop being so strong headed for one second and let me take care of you please? After what happened back there-"

"Yeah, don't remind me." I said as I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, allowing the feeling of safety to overwhelm me. I sighed as Lupin's earlier words sunk into my head; Harry had ran out to save me. "Thank you, Harry. You know, for coming after me."

He smiled. "You are welcome."

I smiled back. I wanted to tell him also that it would not be happening again because it was in fact, as Lupin put it, dangerous and reckless and stupid. But for now I would let him take care of me.

I was physically drained along with emotionally. After seeing Jake, loosing Jake again, and almost burning to a crisp I couldn't really blame myself...Speaking of Jake...

I patted the pocket of my leather jacket and was relieved to feel the thick envelope still there. I opened my eyes and looked over Harry's shoulder where Lupin trailed behind, his wand still raised and at the ready.

"Hey, Lupin!" I called back. The man's ears perked up and he looked at me.

"I got a message for ya from a buddy." I told him.

He wrinkled his forehead at me and I smiled slightly before looking back at the envelope I held in my hand. I twirled it around a little as I went through everything Jake had told me earlier.

They had come for me because I was getting to close to stopping Draco. But how is that possible when I haven't even discovered what it was that he was planning? Sure, I knew he was a Death Eater but that wasn't enough of a reason for them to rush into killing me, was it? I was, after all, a Chosen One who was supposedly meant for 'Voldemort alone'.

I didn't know and for some reason I was not completely worried about it. The envelope in my hand was like a security blanket. It was not Jake but it was from him so that was enough for me at the moment.

I would tell Lupin and the Weasley's what Jacob had told me but as quickly as possible. The paper in my hands was just itching to be opened and I wanted to do that in private.

Harry and I finally broke through the tall grasses and into the clearing that housed the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley, along with the rest of her children and guests, were standing in the clearing waiting for our return.

"Oh, thank Merlin!" The redheaded woman cried as she ran up to all of us who emerged through the field. Mrs. Weasley kissed her husband then sons in turn before coming over to Harry and I. She did a quick look over me and did a double take when she saw my burnt arm. "Oh, Allie! You poor thing! What happened?"

I bit my lip as I looked down at the injuries I had sustained. Burnt, bloody flesh mixed with the fabric of my clothes and it made me almost sick to see it. "I, um, got burnt."

Mrs. Weasley did not understand how close I, along with Harry, were to dying but it was probably better that way. She just looked concerned and nodded then smiled supportingly. A second later, Lupin came up to us and set Harry with a stern look. "Allie's wounds need to be cleaned." He announced with authority in his voice.

Harry nodded his agreement.

The two men then proceeded to transfer me from Harry's arms to Lupin's. Within a nanosecond, Lupin turned around and started walking toward the house. I looked over his shoulder to see that Harry was not following us due to a bone crushing hug he had been pulled into by Mrs. Weasley.

I looked back at Lupin. "You can put me down, ya know. I'm fine to walk."

The werewolf laughed. "Yes, and then we shall have Harry descending upon us. No, I will put you down when we get inside."

I rolled my eyes slightly because I knew how right he was; Harry was always trying to protect me.

Lupin walked in through the wide open door that led to the kitchen. Swiftly, as if I weighed nothing, Lupin went over to the counter and sat me on top of it. He then went over to the cupboard and took out a washcloth. "Can you take off your jacket?" He asked as he began rinsing the washcloth under the tap.

"Yeah, sure." I said before slowly peeling the burnt cloth from my arm. I hissed in pain slightly as I removed the part that was sticking to my injuries. Lupin looked over his shoulder at me and smiled sympathetically.

I gave a tight lipped smile back before ripping off the rest of the band aid so to speak. After that, I took off my ruined sweat shirt so my arm was bare and I was freezing in my black tank top. The pain was intense but I kept it at bay as best I could. I _was not _going to be a bigger baby that Harry had already made me feel like.

I heard Lupin turn off the sink before he walked over to me and gently began to clean the wounds. Both of us were quiet for a second while he worked.

"You said you had a message for me? From a friend?" Lupin questioned as he went to a cupboard that housed a few first aid things that Mrs. Weasley kept around just in case magic would not be able to help something.

I nodded and bit my lower lip at the thought of my guardian. "Yeah, um...Jake was actually here tonight with Greyback." I said as off handedly as I could.

Lupin looked up at me with questioning eyes. "Why was he here? Did he stay?"

I shook my head as I looked down and began to trace the lightening bolt scar on my wrist. "No, he went back with them. And he was kinda here to...kill me."

The man wrinkled his forehead at me in thought. I was surprised that was the only reaction that my statement had received. "And did he...?" Lupin trailed off.

I shook my head again. "No, he didn't try to. He just gave me a message and told me to give it to you before he made me knock him out so that it would look like he tried to get me." I explained quietly, my mind still on Jake.

"That was very smart of him." Lupin said. "What was the message?"

I bit my lip again, debating if I really wanted to tell him. All of this drama that happened tonight was my fault after all. But Jake did tell me to tell the Order and Lupin was the one I trusted the most. I had a strange feeling that he would understand and not judge me. "The Death Eaters came here tonight to kill me because I know Draco Malfoy is planning something but I don't know why it is and he is being a total idiot and I kinda had to like "break up with him" friend style and-"

Lupin listened intently as I rambled on and on about what I knew about Draco. I finally ran out of breath and stopped. He just stared at me for a moment in wonder and confusion. "So what you are trying to say is...Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater and some of his comrades want you dead?"

"Yes! And..." I trailed off as I realized what else this meant. "Oh my God! That's who beat me up! Kids of Death Eaters! Why didn't we realize that before!?"

Lupin looked at me like he was lost again. I waved that last statement off. He needn't worry about that right now. "Never mind, the point is that was what Jake wanted me to tell you." I said, followed by a quick "Ouch!"

I looked down to see that Lupin was putting some sort of ointment on my wounds. "What the hell is that?"

He smiled and shook his head at me. "Watch your language, and it's simply hot water and a small amount of a cooling potion."

"That potion won't work on me." I hissed as he rubbed my arm again.

He sighed before putting the wash cloth down and going into the first aid kit, grabbing a long white piece of gauze. Gently, he began to wrap my arm up tightly.

We lapsed into silence as he finished up his mending.

I reached into my jean pocket and pulled out the thick envelope once again. I twirled it around in my free hand and watched as the shadows played across the tanned paper.

I felt Lupin's hands release my arm; I looked up at him. His eyes, just like mine had been seconds earlier, were on the envelope. "Is that from Jacob?" He questioned, already knowing the answer. At the same time, I heard the sounds of feet heading in the direction of the house.

"Yup, I want to read but it's not gonna be possible with everyone around...and I guarantee that Harry will not let me out of his sight now. It'll just have to wait I suppose."

Lupin nodded before looking out the window at the approaching people. "You go on upstairs and read that letter. I'll make sure no one bothers you for a while. I'll tell them you wanted to rest and that will at least guarantee that Harry will not sneak in to see you until after Mrs. and Mr. Weasley are asleep." He told me with a knowing wink.

I smiled at him with gratitude. "Thanks, Lupin, for everything."

The man nodded. "You are welcome." He looked out the window again. "You had better go before they get in here."

I nodded before jumping off of the counter and climbing the rickety stairs that led to Ginny's room quickly. I closed the door when I got in the room and went over to sit on the bed that had been brought in for me since I had been staying at the Burrow.

I crossed my legs indian-style and placed the envelope down on the comforter in front of me. Moments earlier I had been completely eager to open it up but now I was nervous. What was it going to say? Was it going to make me feel even worse than I did now without Jake?

I didn't know what it would say I just knew that I had to open it. In a vampire fast motion, I took the envelope from the bed and ripped it open. Fumbling, I tried to get the note out of the envelope. Finally, I was able to get it out and I ripped open the piece of paper that contained words written with Jake's crappy handwriting. Slowly, making sure I wouldn't miss any word, I began to read:

_Hey squirt, _

_ Merry Christmas, I guess. Sorry, I missed it. You know, it's strange. This is the first Christmas since you were born that we had not been together and I gotta tell you I don't like it. _

_ Allie, I just want to tell you something; I'm sorry, bud. I'm sorry I told you about our imprint and made things weird between us. I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you while you have been at school and I have been working for the Order. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to save your parents for you when you were a baby and I'm sorry that my being away now is nearly killing you. _

_ I'm sorry for everything and I just wanted you to know that. _

_ I know that you are worried and hurting right now. I feel that way too. I'm worried for you and you are worried for me. I don't know what is going to happen in the future, Allie. All I know is that we have to be strong for each other and for everyone else. I cannot image what all of your worrying is doing to Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Heck, I bet even Mrs. Weasley has began to notice. _

_ Just hang in there, kiddo and I'll do the same. I don't know how long I will be gone on this mission, Allie. But I promise that I will come back...but you've gotta promise me something in return. _

_ Promise me that you won't lose heart, kid, because without it, you'll never make it. Just remember that for me. _

_ I love ya, bud. _

_ Jake_

When I finished reading, I collapsed back onto my pillow and sighed. The more I thought on the letter the more to me it seemed different than Jacob intended. He was apologizing for things that he had done in his past and some things that he did not even have control over like my family's deaths. He was giving me crap advice about "not giving up" and "not losing heart" that the real Jacob would find way too cheesy to ever say in his life.

This letter was strange. I had the weirdest feeling that this was not a motivational, don't give up, and miss you letter.

To me this seemed like a goodbye letter.

One tear rolled down my eyes as the thought hit me and I sighed again. I put the letter under my pillow and laid back down, closing my eyes.

Jake better be freaking wrong.

Within seconds, my eyes drifted closed and I fell into another night of restless sleep.

**I didn't really plan on using the Christmas scene from the movie (I originally thought I would use the book Christmas scene) but this seemed to be much more interesting. Anyway, once again, I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think! **


	32. Good News For People Who Like Bad News

**Disclaimer- I disclaim Harry Potter/Twilight. **

**My gosh! I am SO SO SO sorry for the long wait. Things have been...well let's say less than normal. I hope you aren't too upset with me. =] **

**Okay, no more rambling. Let's get to the chapter! **

I was sitting in the library, minding my own business might I add, when I felt a book hit me on the back of the head. I jerked forward in my seat at the impact of the blow.

"Holy hell!" I yelled through the pain.

My hand went to cradle the back of my head, trying to sooth the ache. From behind me, I heard the sound of giggles...devious giggles. I spun around in my seat to see that three first year Slytherins were staring at me with their hands over their mouths, trying to stifle their laughter.

I narrowed my bright blue eyes at them dangerously. The three of them turned a pale shade of white before turning around and running toward the more populated section of the library as if Voldemort himself were chasing them.

I chuckled once. "Stinking Slytherins..." I rolled my eyes.

Gathering my stuff, I stood up and decided to head back to the dorm and turn in early because I was flying solo that night. Hermione and Ron had prefect duties and Harry had another "date" with Dumbledore and his memories.

It had been a week since the attack on the Burrow and everything seemed to go back to normal. That is, a normal that consisted of an absentee guardian, on edge adults, and Death Eaters running wild throughout the wizarding world. Oh, how the the definition of normal had changed over the years.

I was half way to the Gryffindor dorm when I heard a clattering down the corridor to my left. I stopped dead in my tracks and listened.

More noise, that sounded like pots and pans banging around, came echoing from that hall. I furrowed my eyebrows and pursed my lips. What the hell could that be?

My curiosity got the best of me and I decided to check it out. I walked cautiously down the drafty hall. Now that I looked around I saw that I was near the potions classrooms. I took a few more steps and saw the staircase that led down to the dungeons.

I listened closely and realized that was where the banging was coming from. I bit my lower lip.

It would be too much like a slasher movie if the blonde girl followed a strange noise down into a creepy basement and then got herself killed. But then again, the blonde girl in the movies usually aren't vampires or witches...I was being silly.

With a firm nod of my head, I descended the staircase. The hard stone under my feet caused my steps to be silent and almost haunting. The banging grew louder the further down in the earth I became.

The stairs came to an abrupt halt and I felt my way down the dark, dungeon hall.

The banging continued and appeared to be coming from the Professor Slughorn's office. My eyebrows scrunched up and I took a less calculated step toward the door. My hand reached out for the doorknob.

As I turned it, the sound of glass smashing into a billion little pieces pained my ears. I opened the door to reveal Slughorn. The man was rummaging around the room frantically, as if looking for something that was a matter of life or death.

I stared at him with questioning eyes. Apparently, the man had not noticed my presence as he continued his search.

My arms crossed across my chest and my head tilted as I watched his frantic motions. Something had gotten the potions master worked up big time. The question rolling around in my mind was what had done it.

The aging man let out a defeated sigh and ran a hand through his thinning hair. It was then that he looked up from the catastrophe on his desk. His eyes widened; I had startled him.

The man stared at me blankly for a moment before fumbling to find some words. "Miss C-Cullen, what a-a surprise." The words tripped over his tongue as if he was shivering.

I wrinkled my forehead and smiled a little. There was a silence as I considered whether the man in front of me had gone insane or not. "Hello, Professor, I was just passing by when I heard a lot of noise down here." A pause. "Everything okay?"

Slughorn smiled and began to chuckle nervously. "Oh yes. Everything is fine, my dear. I was just searching for a, um..." He looked around. "A quill! I had a letter I needed to write."

I nodded as my eyes drifted down to his desk. "There is one right there, Sir." I nodded my head in the direction of the black feathered quill.

The teacher gave me a strange look as if he did not know what I was talking about before looking down where I had pointed. The man picked it up and started laughing. "Oh yes, now I see it! Thank you, Miss Cullen."

"Sure thing." I said, confused.

The man was still acting weird and I had to know what was going on at this point or else it would drive me completely nuts. I looked into his mind and saw that like most teachers at Hogwarts, he was able to block me out of his mind. Dammit...

The silence must have tipped him off that I was snooping into his thoughts because he suddenly shook his head and gave me a scandalized look.

"Miss Cullen, I think it is time for you to leave." He said, semi-scared.

"Oh, okay." I said quietly. I hated getting caught when I was looking into someone's mind. It was like getting caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. The only difference was these cookies where thoughts and the jar was a person's head.

I slowly began to back away to the door. "I guess I will see you in class on Monday, then."

The professor nodded and came toward as if ready to push me from his office. "Yes, yes. See you then." Eventually he made it to me and literally pushed me through the door. "Goodbye, Miss Cullen."

The door slammed shut in my face before I could say anything in response. I stood there with my mouth hanging open and practically dumbfounded. What the hell was up with him?

Something had him so on edge that he was not even capable of having his fake, happy exterior on. I just couldn't figure out what it could possibly be.

_Harry._ He'd know what was going on with Slughorn. He was, after all, the potion's master's favorite student thanks to the Half Blood Prince's book. I backed away from the door with my lips pursed together as if they were glued shut.

I had just started my ascent up the stairs when I heard the banging and crashing restart in the echoing dungeons behind me.

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was jam packed when I arrived there moments after leaving Slughorn's office. Everyone for my year was crowded in the corner, looking at the bulletin board. I pushed myself a little closer to the action, trying to see what was going on.

My eyes caught sight of Seamus and I went over to him. "You know what's goin' on?" I asked as I stood on my tip toes to try and see over all of the people. Damn my height.

Seamus looked down at me for a split second before trying to get a closer look at the announcement. "They posted the sign up sheet for apperation lessons and everyone is trying to get a spot in case they all fill up."

"Ah, gotcha." I said, a little less excited about the crowd now. Sure, apperation was cool and all but I just hated to do it. I preferred running at lightening speed to being sucked into a bone crushing tube and then being spit back out.

But nonetheless I waited my turn to try and get a spot. While I was up there, I decided to sign Harry, Hermione, and Red's names too. This way we will all be in the same class and look like complete idiots together.

After the mob cleared, I settled into my favorite plush arm-chair and snuggled up with a book. The novel of the week was Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin. I must have read it about thirty times but I could never get enough of Elizabeth Bennett and Mr. Darcy. I was just finishing the first chapter when hands clasped over my eyes and lips pressed against my temple.

I smiled and removed Harry's hands from in front of my eyes. I cranked my head back to look at him upside down. Even though his action was playful his face told a different story. Harry's expression showed annoyance and frustration.

I wrinkled my forehead at him. "You okay?"

He nodded slightly and ran his fingers through his messy black hair. "Do you want to take a walk?" He asked, not really answering my question.

I nodded. "Sure."

I took hold of Harry's out stretched hand and stood up. The pair of us walked out of the chaotic common room and into the cool, calmness of the hallway.

For a while we did not speak, just walked hand in hand with no particular place in mind. The minutes passed as we found ourselves in the entrance hall. I grabbed Harry's silver watch and checked the time: it was 8:20 and forty minutes curfew.

The large doors were still open so the two of us just walked right out of the castle and took our journey outside. The crisp, English air was hung around us like a chilly blanket in the night. Neither of us had had our coats; Harry was in his favorite black track jacket and I was in Jake's ratty, old Washington State t-shirt with a long sleeve shirt underneath. It was then that I realized that I had been wearing that shirt an awful lot lately.

I remembered that I stole this t-shirt from him when I was about six years old.

One night during a thunderstorm I ran into his room screaming my little head off. I jumped onto his bed and shook him awake.

"Jake!" I yelled.

The wolf boy woke up with a start. Acting on his reflexes, he grabbed my arm and placed himself in front of me as if protecting me from something. Once he was awake he looked around to see that there was no danger; Voldemort was not here to finish what he started.

Jacob took a deep breath and ran his monstrous hands over his face. "Crazy girl, do not scare me like that." He turned around to face me and smiled slightly. I crawled into his lap and hugged him tightly. Jake rubbed my back gently. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared." I told him while jumping at the sound of another crack of thunder.

Jake laughed slightly. "Kid, you are a vampire. Thunderstorms are not nearly as terrifying as you are." He lifted my chin so I had to look at him. "You are safe here. I won't let anything touch you, I promise."

I sniffled. "But how will you if you are in here and I am across the apartment in my room?"

Jacob pursed his lips and began to look around the room. He nodded in the direction of a pile of clean clothes that he had not put away yet and shot over to it. He grabbed the top t-shirt, the black, white, and red Washington State Cougars one, and handed it to me. "Here," he said "it's like I'm there without the snoring part." He smiled, picked me up and pushed me toward the door. "Now get to bed. You've got school tomorrow."

A small, reassured smile spread across my tear stained face. "Thanks, Jake."

He waved off my comment. "Don't mention it."

And I have had that t-shirt ever since. It became somewhat of a security black for me over the years and now it was the only thing of Jake I had left now that was he away.

I suddenly realized that Harry had come to a stop while I was lost in my memories. We were by the Black Lake. That much I was sure but it was too dark to figure out exactly where. I did a quick three-sixty around and my heart stopped.

We were by my willow tree. The place that I had claimed my own during our fourth and my first year at Hogwarts.

"What are we doing here?" I asked Harry, my eyes still glued to the spot where I used to sit for hours on end.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know exactly. It's just kind of where my feet led us...I cannot remember the last time you just sat down here and read a book..." He looked down at me. "Why is that, love?"

I pursed my lips and took a deep breath. "I don't have the time anymore, I guess."

My answer was a lie. I did have free time but I did not want to spend it anywhere near this godforsaken tree. The last time I had been here I was with Cedric and he was in the middle of breaking up with me because of he thought he was standing in between Harry and me. It had been almost two years since then but I still remember everything. I remember the way the air smelled and the exact shade of green the grass was. I remember that Cedric was wearing a navy blue button up oxford and khaki pants; it was is signature style.

Being back here made it feel like his death happened only yesterday and my heart began to rip again. God, how I missed him.

Don't get me wrong, I love Harry with all my heart but Cedric was my first love and you never really forget them. Standing there was hard, almost unbearable, but I dealt with it. If I told Harry the reason why I didn't want to be by the lake I was sure it would hurt him and I wouldn't do that to him when he was standing in front of me with worry and annoyance on his face.

Trying to let the pain go, I turned my eyes back to Harry's, cleared my throat, and smiled a little. "So what happened tonight?"

The boy let a frustrated sigh out and ran his hands forcefully through his jet black hair again. "Dumbledore needs me to get that memory from Slughorn and I just...I just don't know how to do it." He said before starting to pace in front of me.

I tapped my index finger against my leg and began to think of ideas. "Well, did you just try to ask him for it? He loves you. I'm sure it wouldn't take too much to persuade him to give it to you." That was the best I could come up with: the direct approach. That was the only way I knew how to do things. Basically, I was as subtle as a gun.

"I went to visit him in his office about an hour ago. I asked him the same thing about horcruxes that Riddle did fifty years ago and he went completely mad. He must have remembered that and knew what I wanted; he kicked me out of his office away straight away after that." He sighed again.

Something clicked in my head. "That must have been why he was tearing through his office." I whispered more to myself than to Harry.

"What did you say?" He questioned and took a step closer.

I shook my head to get rid of the veil of thoughts in my mind and looked up at him. I told Harry about how I was walking past the dungeons and I heard all the clatter coming from Slughorn's office. I told him about Slughorn's frantic search for something that was obviously not a quill and the way he practically pushed me out of his door.

By the time I was finished his eyebrows were furrowed up and he was shaking his head. "That was probably in thanks to me. He knows that we are together and assumed that I enlisted you to help me get the memory...but what could he have been looking for?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Beats me."

I turned around and looked at the lake, drinking it all in and trying to figure out what the heck was going on. How simple life used to be when I first came to Hogwarts. Those were the days when my biggest fear was killing Harry and trying to keep everyone from finding out I was a vampire. Now I had to worry about horcruxes, Voldemort, and a prophecy that says that either Harry and I are going to die before all of this is over... I wished we could go back to the good old days.

I felt Harry's hands go around my waist and hug me from the back. I leaned my head into his chest and took a deep, calming breath as I let the chilly breeze wash over my face.

"How am I going to get this memory? We need it, Allie."

I shook my head. "I'm not the right person to be asking, Harry. I've been S.O.L when it comes to figuring things out for a while now."

I felt Harry freeze behind me. My eyebrows wrinkled up as I turned around in his arms and looked at him. He looked confused. "S.O.L?" He repeated.

I bit my lip and nodded my head. "Yeah. S.O.L, you know? Shit outta luck?" I didn't know where he was going with this but it was those words that seemed to get to him.

Suddenly, he began to smile, picked me up, and gave me a huge bone crushing hug. "You are brilliant!" He said.

I patted him on the back, kind of confused myself, now. "Thanks..." He put me down and looked at me again. This time he did not look frustrated, but relieved and excited. "Um, why am I brilliant?"

Harry chuckled and tucked a piece of hair behind ear. "You might be shit out of luck but I'm not."

I looked at him like he was crazy for a moment before it came to me. I knew what he was talking about then. He wanted to use the Felix Felicis and it might just be crazy enough to work.

* * *

There is only one word that could describe the first day of apperation classes: pathetic. No one could really manage to pop from one place to the next. Hermione and I had managed to get outside of our first hula hoop things but, unfortunately, I left a slice of my pinky finger inside of it. I then sported a lovely paper-cut looking wound for the rest of the night.

Ron and Harry didn't manage to apperate anywhere which pretty much pissed the pair of them off until the end of lesson and well into the next day.

Ron, Harry, and I were walking back from the class when the boys started to complain. Gosh, I wished Hermione hadn't rushed off so quickly. Her and Ron were still fighting like little kids and wouldn't even walk next to each other. It was so pathetic.

"Apperation is bloody ridiculous." Red mumbled under his breath, causing me and Harry to both sigh.

"Patience is a virtue, Red. It'll just take some practice and I'm sure you'll be able to get it." I said, eyes directed downward at the apperation hints flier the the teacher handed out to those that wanted one. Of course, Hermione and I took one because we were totally nerdy like that. I think she had her nose pressed into even before she left the Great Hall.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Red go...well, red.

"Patience is a virtue!? That is easy for you to say! You were able to apperate out of your hoop on the third try!" He said, obviously still flustered.

I peeked around Harry and held up my pinky. "Now, Ron, not all of me made it out of the hoop..." I wiggled my injured finger at him. "You should consider yourself lucky that you did not apperate before having practice with it."

Ron rolled his eyes at me. "Allie, you left a tiny slice of skin."

I looked down at my pinky and frowned. "It still hurt." I mumbled under my breath.

Harry chuckled next to me, grabbed my finger, and pressed it gently to his lips. He smiled down at me. "Feel better?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, much better. Thank you."

Red made a noise that sounded like he was gagging. At this point, I could have countered that little jab and me and Harry with one about him and his dear _Lav-Lav _but even I was not feeling that cruel at the moment.

It was nine o'clock and I was simply exhausted. The last week had been exhausting. Harry and I along with either Ron or Hermione had been working none stop to think of the perfect plan for using the Felix Felicis on Slughorn. It had really taken it's toll on us.

We had to follow the man around for a few days to figure out his general routine. I was the lucky one who was stuck with that job and last night Slughorn did not leave his office until two in the freaking morning. I was pretty much pissed but figured Harry and Dumbledore wouldn't appreciate it if I ripped of the head of the guy whom they needed a memory from...Yeah, I was sleep deprived and borderline crabby.

We arrived back at the Gryffindor common room where we saw most of our classmates sprawled out tiredly; the magic it takes to apperate is draining. I was leaning heavily on Harry as we stood by the deserted fireplace quietly.

"I'm going to go on up to bed and leave the couple of you to...couple." Ron said awkwardly.

I looked down at Harry's watch. "Lavender should be coming in soon. Don't you want to say good night to her?"

Red gave me a terrified look. He cleared his throat. "Like I said, I'm _really _tired and am going up to bed now...see you." With those words, he ran up the stairs leading to the boys' dormitory and out of sight.

I shook my head and leaned my head against Harry's arm. "The boy has issues but I think I am going to join him."

Harry looked down at me with very confused green eyes that basically screamed "_What the bloody hell are you talking about"? _

"You are going to join Ron?" Harry asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "Join him in sleep."

Harry grinned. "I don't think I want you doing that."

I laughed. "Okay, how about I go up to my own bed and join in on the sleeping? Sound fair enough?"

Harry nodded. "It sounds perfect." He gave me a kiss on the forehead and then on my lips. "Good night, Allie. I love you."

I smiled up at him. "Sleep tight...and I guess you don't really bug me that much either." I winked before turning to walk away.

"Hey!" I heard Harry call behind me, trying to act as if he was offended. The next second I felt a hand slap my butt quickly.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to Harry, staring at him with my mouth hanging open. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Did you just smack my butt?" I asked, trying to sound mad.

Harry smiled and gave a little shrug of his shoulders. "Maybe I did and maybe I didn't."

I shook my head and wore a smirk on my face. "Harry James Potter! You shouldn't do that!"

Harry took a couple of steps toward me and encircled me with his arms. "And why not?"

I laughed and leaned in to whisper to him. "Because that is something a 'Yankee' would do and then people are going to think I am a bad influence on you."

Harry smiled. "You are a bad influence on me Allie Rose Cullen but I wouldn't want you any other way." He leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips again.

He pulled back and his green eyes met my blue ones. I smiled again and teasing flicked his nose. "I really gotta go to bed though."

Harry nodded. "Okay, see you in the morning."

"Yeah, see you." I kissed his cheek and started to walk away yet again. I made it too the staircase when I turned back to see Harry still looking at me. I raised an eyebrow. "You were checking me out again, weren't you?"

Harry chuckled. "Yes, I was."

I rolled my eyes and tried to keep a smile from spreading across my face. I began my ascent up the staircase with my back facing Harry, causing him to smile like a fool.

I waved one last time before I disappeared around the corner and out of sight.

I arrived in my dorm room to see that it was completely empty. Good, I loved to be able to try to fall asleep without the constant talking of Lavender and Pavarti. They always stayed up late yapping about boys. I quickly changed into my comfy yoga pants and gray tank top before heading off to my warm, soft bed.

Within minutes, I had drifted off into a deep sleep that, unfortunately, would not last.

The next thing I know someone was shaking me awake. I swatted at them and opened my eyes to see a blurry image of Hermione.

"Allie! Wake up!" She shouted at a still very groggy me. Hermione went to shake me again but I smacked her hand away.

"Allie! Get up!" She yelled again.

I was still confused at this point. Trying to wake up and make sense of what was going on, I sat up and reached for my glasses.

My vision cleared and I looked at the clock on my nightstand: 11:30 pm.

I looked at a still panicked Hermione and sighed. "What? What is going on?" I mumbled through the sleep that surrounded me.

"It's Ron! Something happened!" She said, almost in tears.

I woke up instantly at her words. "What happened, Hermione!?" I asked, starting to freak out myself.

The girl shook her head. "I don't know! I don't know! I just know that we have to get to the hospital wing right now." The girl grabbed my wrist and began dragging me from our room.

I didn't know what was happening right now. There was only two things I was sure of: one was that I was not wearing any socks and two was that Ron was in trouble. All I could do now get to the hospital wing and pray that he would be alright...he just had to be for all of our sakes.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and please leave me a review!! **


	33. We Might As Well Be Strangers

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or the Twilight series. **

**Okay, I am not totally sold on this chapter. But, as always, I hope you enjoy it. **

Harry, the Weasley's, Hermione, and I were all waiting in the Hospital Wing for Ron to come to. The events of last night hurt my head to think about.

Poor Ron went upstairs to his dorm and found a box of chocolates sitting on Harry's bed. Well, Ron being Ron, opened the box up and ate all of the candy. Apparently, they were all filled with a love potion, curtsy of that skank Remilda Vane. When Harry came up he found the lovesick Red and decided to take him to Slughorn so he could fix him up. Sure enough, he reluctantly did it, and Ron returned to normal.

Trying to be friendly, Slughorn offered the boys a drink, after that. And from what I could make out from Harry's rambling, Slughorn was making a toast and Red took a drink too early and the next thing Harry knew he was laying on the ground foaming from the mouth; dying. Harry, being the amazing boy I knew he was, thought quickly and shoved a bezoar stone down Red's throat and saved his life.

So that is how we all ended up here.

Hermione was sitting on one side of Red's bed while Ginny sat on the other. The rest of the Weasley family and Harry were crowded at the foot of the bed with worried looks playing across their faces.

I sat on the nearest window sill with my legs squeezed against my chest. My head rested on my knees as I just watched all of them. I could have stood there with them but I felt like I would have just been in the way. It was easier for me to worry in the comfort of my own space. Like my mother, I was a 'suffer in silence' type. Was I worried about Red? Of course, I was. But it was just too uncomfortable for me to be around all of them right now. I was tired and I was thirsty.

I looked out the window and watched as the sun slowly began to rise on the horizon.

I could feel Harry's eyes on me and turned to look at him. His handsome face looked tired and worn as if he hadn't gotten rest in a very long time. He gave me a small, lopsided smile before coming over to me.

Harry removed his navy blue sweatshirt and handed it to me.

"I'm not cold." I told him honestly.

He nodded knowingly. "I just figured you'd want it since the sun is up now. I know that you don't like to show your skin in front of people."

It was then that I turned back toward the light and saw my skin begin to sparkle in the sunlight. Since I had been drinking blood on a regular basis it had become more apparent to people that my skin looked like diamonds in the sun. I always felt uncomfortable under their gazes.

I gave Harry a tiny smile and took his sweatshirt. I put it on and flung the hood up on my head so my face wouldn't sparkle either. I inhaled the scent of his sweatshirt; it smelled exactly like him and made me smile.

"How are you holding up?" Harry asked.

I looked back up at him and shrugged.

Harry leaned against the sill and gave me a small, tired smile. "You are looking really pale, love. Why don't you go hunt?"

I shook my head. "No, I've gotta stay here. Besides I wouldn't be able concentrate and track anything anyway." I looked back at Red who was still sacked out. "Who would do something like this? Who would try to poison Slughorn?"

Harry looked down toward the floor and sighed as if he had an answer but didn't really want to say it. A warning bell went off in my head and I instantly began to read his thoughts. I scoffed at what I heard.

Harry looked up at me, knowing now that I knew what he thought, and glared slightly at me. "You know I hate when you do that."

I chuckled. "And you know that I hate it when you make assumptions."

Harry scooted a little closed to me, ready to settle in for an argument. "I have been watching Malfoy lately and it makes all of the sense in the world that he would be trying-"

"I know it makes sense." I mumbled under my breath, causing Harry to raise an eyebrow at me. "But sense doesn't make proof."

I looked back out the window. There was no doubt in my mind that Draco Malfoy did this. The only thing I was unsure of was why he would be trying to kill Slughorn. Sure, the guy was annoying but I don't think that Voldemort would give Draco an assignment to kill him. Something wasn't adding up and until it did I couldn't pin Draco for anything.

Why was he trying to kill Slughorn? Was he even trying to kill Slughorn? And why was he constantly in the Room of Requirement? I could have told Harry all of my knowledge and question but I figured that he was already too obsessed with Draco being evil as it was.

I looked back at Harry to see that he was staring at me with hurt and angry eyes. "Why do you always take his side?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm not taking any sides. I'm analyzing the data and coming up with a reasonable conclusion."

Harry scoffed. "This isn't some school project, Allie. You are not doing a lab report. This is a matter of good and evil and right and wrong."

"Harry, everything isn't that simple!" I paused to collect my self. "I am not discussing this with you. Not when Ron is lying in a bed unconscious." I told him calmly.

"But-"

"Harry, please." I cut him off. "Draco is my job, my mission. Not yours. So please just stay out of it. I swear, if I find anything of consequence then you will be the first to know, okay?"

He took a deep breath. "Okay." His anger evaporated and nothing was left but the regular old Harry. He put a large hand on my cheek gently and managed a genuine smile. "But I really wish you would eat something."

I looked over at the bed where Red was still laying sound asleep. It really wasn't a bad idea for me to go find some blood. It had been about two weeks since I last fed and that is usually about the longest I can go without feeling like I am going to attack someone.

I sighed. "You're right. I should." I jumped off the sill and smiled up at Harry. He grabbed my hand and gave it a small squeeze.

I walked over to Red's bedside, pulling Harry behind me, and stood next to the chair that Hermione was sitting in. I looked down at the redhead and just smiled. It was rare to see Ron so peaceful and quiet; it was almost like the boy in the bed wasn't even the youngest Weasley brother but someone entirely different.

I smiled down at him and ruffled his hair. "Wake up, Red. We are all tired of giving you our undivided attention. Really, it is exhausting." I joked, trying to defuse the tension in the room.

I smiled up at everyone else before walking toward the door with Harry. The two of us stood in the doorway for a moment without saying a word.

"I will let you know if anything changes, okay?"

I nodded.

Harry did the same before he kissed me on the forehead and pulled me into his arms. "It'll be okay, love. I promise you that."

"I know." I mumbled against his chest.

He kissed me once again before letting me go. "If you don't make it back before lunch do you just want to meet me and Hermione there? We planning on going down for a bit to get something to eat."

"Okay, I'll meet you down there later."

"Alright, love. Well, be careful, will you?"

I chuckled. "What can be more terrifying in that forest than me?" I asked teasingly.

Harry smiled as if he knew there actually was something scarier that a vampire hiding in the Forbidden Forest. "It's a long story. I'll tell it to you sometime."

I nodded. " I look forward to it." With one last look back at Ron and a wave to Harry I headed out of the Hospital Wing and down the hall. Within minutes, I was in the forest and trying to find something to drink. It had become harder to find animals to hunt as the years went on but sure enough, I heard the blood rushing through the veins of a nearby animal and I was off in a flash.

* * *

I came back into the school around twelve-thirty, totally rejuvenated from my hunt. It is only after I drank blood that I noticed just how truly drained I had been feeling. Now, I felt like I had more energy and I could concentrate on figuring out what the hell was going on in this damn school.

I was just about to walk into the Great Hall when I felt someone bump into me. I looked up with a clumsy smile playing on my face. The smile faded when I saw who was clasping onto my arms.

A very exhausted, terrified Draco Malfoy was standing in front of me, almost in tears. The sight of my former friend looking like that was enough to make tears fill my own eyes.

He looked down at me with gray eyes for a moment before looking back into the Great Hall. His hands lowered but one found it's way to entwine with mine. "Come with me." He pleaded.

All I could do was nod as he started running with me in tow. My brain was yelling at me by this point. It was completely crazy for me to run off to Merlin knows where with a boy I knew to be a Death Eater. I must have had stroke or something because the Allie in her right mind would never do that.

But then again, my heart was still telling me he was good. He has had numerous opportunities to hurt me, kill me even, but he hasn't. My heart was telling me that he was just a scared boy in a bad situation that he didn't know how to get out of. I had to believe that he was not completely lost.

Draco pulled me down corridor after corridor before he suddenly came to a halt. He looked around for a second before starting in the direction of the boy's bathroom. I bit my lip. "Draco, I can't go in there-"

"Allie, please." He pleaded again, his eyes still full of terror and tears.

I bit my lip harder but nodded. Instantly, Draco dragged me into the bathroom. It was only when we were in the solitude of the bathroom that he dropped my hand. He ran his hands through his already messy hair before walking over to the large marble sink and turning the water on. The boy rinsed his face before looking up at himself in the mirror with pure hatred.

Slowly, I walked over to the sink next to Draco and leaned against it. I crossed my arms and stayed quiet as I watched him just stare at himself.

"I didn't want it to be like this." He said after a moment of pure, deafening silence.

I took a deep breath. "I know." It was the only thing I could think to say.

"I wish...I wish I could run away from this but I can't." He said shakily and through the tears that now stained his face.

Tears were suddenly running down my own cheeks. I didn't know what to say now. I finally decided to remain silent. Instead I wrapped my arms around his waist in an awkward hug, trying to comfort him. He stood frozen in my arms for a second before relaxing and returning the hug. He rested his cheek on the top of my head as he continued to cry.

"I will help you, Draco." I managed to say. I pulled back a little to look him in his gray eyes. He looked down under my gaze but I put two fingers under his chin so he had to meet my eyes again. "I promise." I sobbed out.

He took a deep breath and just shook his head. "You can't."

"Why not?" I asked, starting to feel defeated.

He looked down for a second before looking up at me again. One of his hands went up to my face and stroked my cheek. In all honesty, I did not think much of the gesture at the time. Any type of gentleness from Draco was proof for me that all hope wasn't lost for him.

He continued to stare at me for a second before he wrapped his arms tightly around me again. "Because you can't, Allie."

I laughed through my tears. "I could try."

Draco was about to say something in return when I suddenly felt him tense up. I looked up at him and saw that he was staring over me at something behind us. I wrinkled my forehead and turned around to see Harry stranding there with his wand at the ready. I stepped out of Draco's arms and took a step toward Harry.

"What are you doing? Put that away, Harry." I said calmly. He looked so angry that I was sure he was going to do something irrational.

Harry's eyes flashed for a second before going back to Draco. "Allie, get out of here." He practically growled.

I looked over at Draco to see that his wand was now out and pointed at Harry. My eyes shot from one boy to another. Slowly, I walked in between them to keep the cross fire at bay. "Guys, come on. Put the wands away."

"Allie, get out of here." Harry repeated with more authority.

"Don't tell her what to do, Potter." Draco snarled at him.

Harry narrowed his eyes dangerously at the blond boy. The two just stood there glaring at each other with their wands up and ready to duel. I thought rapidly, trying to get a plan together in my mind to stop this from happening. Before anything came to mind, I saw a red flash fly past my right ear and almost hit Draco.

I looked at Harry with my mouth hanging open. "Harry James Potter, what is the matter with you!? Are you crazy!? You could have hurt someone!"

I looked over at Draco, who was now fuming, and pursed my lips. "Draco, calm down. You don't have-"

It was too late. The next thing I know, Draco pushed me to the side and shot a spell in Harry's direction. I stumbled back, tripping over my own feet and hit my head on the sink.

I fell to the floor and groaning in pain. My hand went up to my forehead and I winced when my fingers made contact with the wound I was now sporting. I pulled my fingers away and saw that they were now stained red with blood. I winced again.

Forgetting about myself, I looked to see what was happening with Draco and Harry. The two were ducked behind bathroom stalls and firing shots before ducking again. I stood up and felt dizzy. I took hold of the sink until everything stopped spinning.

My vision eventually cleared and I turned around just in time to see another flash of light pass by me. It his the faucet on the sink and water began to spray everywhere. Within seconds, I was completely soaked.

"Guys! Stop it!" I yelled. Neither of them looked in my direction, just kept shooting spells.

The two were now moving again. Draco was running toward me and Harry was not far behind. What happened after seemed to be in slow motion. Harry pointed his wand at Draco's back and shouted.

" _Sectumsempra!" _

A flash of light hit Draco square in the back and the boy instantly collapsed on the ground. I looked down at Draco before my eyes went back to Harry. The boy was panting and wet. He looked up at me with a face full of anger and...was that relief?

I shook my head at him before rushing over to Draco. I knelt down next to him and turned him gently on to his back. It was then that I smelt it. The metallic, sweet smell of blood. I looked down at him, through his white oxford shirt I began to see blood seeping out of claw like gashes that covered his chest.

Blood was pouring out of his body and began to swirl together with the water that was now flowing like a river to the drain on the floor.

I stared at him in shock. "Draco?" I whispered.

He didn't respond and I realized it was because he was unconscious. I began to panic. Quickly, I put my fingers on his neck to find his pulse. It was weak, but thank Merlin he still had one. I heard the sound of Harry's feet stomping through the water as he neared me and the unconscious Draco.

I looked up at him and saw fear and shock in his eyes. He stared at Draco for a while before looking at me with a numb expression.

I let out a few shaky breaths and just shook my head at Harry. "What have you done, Harry?" I whispered.

I didn't wait for his answer. I looked back down at Draco and saw that still more blood was coming from his body. I quickly took off Harry's sweatshirt and pressed it against Draco's wounds. The blond boy groaned in pain under the pressure but I kept the sweatshirt pressed tightly against his chest.

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard coming from outside the entrance. I looked up to see Professor Snape and Professor McGonigal standing in front of us. Professor McGonigal's hand went up to her wrinkled mouth as she gasped in horror at the scene before her while Snape just looked from Draco and me to Harry.

The two teachers rushed over to me and Draco to examine the damage better. "Miss Cullen, I need you to move." Snape ordered.

I realized that I was crying again and shook my head. "I have to stop the bleeding."

I felt a soft hand on my elbow and looked up to see Professor McGonigal looking at me with the softest expression I had seen from her in a long time. "Let Professor Snape heal him, Allie. It's okay. You've done well." She told me tenderly. I took a deep breath as I looked at her and finally I nodded.

Slowly, I took my weight off of Draco's body and stood up with the help of Professor McGonigal. Snape was in the spot I was previously in instantly, muttering a spell under his breath. The old professor looked down at me and pursed her lips. "Miss Cullen, you should go to the Hospital Wing and get healed yourself." She said, noting my injury and the blood trails running down the side of my face. "Mr. Potter can take you there before the _two_ of you report to the Headmaster's office."

It was only then that I realized Harry was still in the room. I gave him a side glance before nodding to McGonigal. I looked at Harry once more with narrowed eyes before I walked out of the bathroom and headed down the hall.

I heard Harry running behind and shortly after he caught up with me. He put a hand on the small of back. "Are you okay?" He asked with concern.

I side glanced at him before walking out of his reach. "Don't touch me." I said numbly before continuing to walk.

"Allie-" He said while grabbing my wrist gently.

I spun around to face him and without thinking, I reached up and smacked him across the face. Harry's face turned to the side due the impact of it. He froze that way for a second as if waiting for me to hit him again. Harry rolled his jaw once. "I guess I deserved that." He whispered.

My jaw clenched and without a word I spun back around and headed to the Hospital Wing. It was safe to say that Harry did not follow me and I was alone with my thoughts. I had several emotions running through me: anger, shock, fear, pain, and disappointment.

I would never had thought Harry capable of doing such a horrid act to somebody. His obsession with Malfoy had consumed him to the point that he became some sort of...psychopathic. I always thought Harry was better than that but when I saw how he blatantly attacked someone who hadn't attacked first made me see him in a different light. Was I angry with him? Hell yes. Did I understand why he did it? Of course. But the fact of the matter is that Harry used a dark spell that I specifically told him he should just forget.

I knew that I would forgive Harry eventually but right now I was completely content with being pissed as hell.

* * *

When I arrived at the Hospital Wing I was told that I would need stitches: ten stitches to be exact. The wound was a lot deeper than I thought it was, apparently. The nurse quickly fixed me up and sent me on my way.

I arrived at the gargoyle and tapped my foot as I waited for it to wake up. It finally stirred.

"Password?" It asked.

I raised an eyebrow at it. "You serious? Come on, you know me. Can you please just let me go up?"

It thought about my request. The next second the staircase started cracking and spiraling up the passageway. I gave the gargoyle a little smile. "Thanks."

The stairs started the ascent upward with me in tow and within a minute I was standing at the Headmaster's large wooden door.

I knocked once before entering without waiting for an invitation to come it. I walked into the chaotically messy office and saw Harry and Dumbledore sitting by the aging man's desk.

Dumbledore looked up and smiled at me. "Hello, Allie."

I smiled a little. "Hello, Professor."

The aging man gave me a once over and frowned.

"You look upset, Allie. Not to mention wounded." Dumbledore said knowingly. Harry looked up at me with big green eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Really, I have no idea why that is." I said sarcastically while still looking at Harry. The boy pursed his lips and turned back around to face the Headmaster.

"Alright, that is enough of that. How about you take a seat." Dumbledore said, pointing to the seat next to Harry. I looked at the seat then looked at the boy next to it. I crossed my arms, acting really immature, and turned to look out the window.

"I'd rather stand, thank you."

I heard Harry sigh and settle deeper into the seat.

"Suit yourself." Dumbledore said with an almost audible eye roll. "Now, which one of you would like to explain what happened in that bathroom?"

I looked over my shoulder at Harry as he began to talk. "I will tell you, Sir." I saw him look at me from the corner of his eye, causing me to turn back and look out the window at the rapidly darkening sky.

"Well, I suppose I should start from the beginning...Katie came back from St. Mungo's today. I saw her in the Great Hall during lunch and tried to ask her some questions about that day in Hogsmeade. She had no answers to give me.

"I turned around to go back to my seat when I saw Malfoy standing at the entrance to the Great Hall...he looked scared, as if he had been caught doing something he wasn't suppose to be. Next thing I know, he ran out of the Great Hall."

I turned around to face the two men and listen more intently to Harry's tale.

"So, I followed him all the way to the bathroom in the west corridor." He looked over at me then. "I saw..." He trailed off at the thought of catching me in Draco's arms.

I looked down in embarrassment. It wasn't like that between me and Draco. I knew that and Harry should have. It occurred to me then that Harry quiet possible could have lashed out on Draco out of jealousy rather than protectiveness.

"Yes, Harry? You saw...?" Dumbledore inquired.

I felt Harry's gaze leave my face and turn back to the headmaster. "I saw Allie in the bathroom with Malfoy and...I lost it."

I looked to Dumbledore, hoping to catch any kind of reaction. But, as always, his composure remained cool and collected.

"And why was that, Harry?" The headmaster questioned.

Harry ran his hands through his already messy hair. "Because I don't trust him and...she does." His head tipped to the side and looked at me. "He's dangerous...and a Death Eater."

I pursed my lips and walked over to the desk to sit in the chair next to Harry. Trust me when I say that it was very difficult to sit there when I was still so mad at him. Thank Merlin, I fed earlier.

"Thank you for joining us, Miss Cullen." Dumbledore said sarcastically. I gave him a small crocked smile before crossing my legs and rest my arm on the chair and my chin in my hand. "Is there anything you would like to add here, Allie? After all, this is your mission."

I looked over at Harry again before sighing. I turned back to Dumbledore. "Sir, earlier this year you told me that I had to deal with the demons of my past. You said I had to realize that I carried good and evil inside of me and I had chosen to be good even though I think that I am more bad than good." I paused. "Draco is the same way as I am, sir. He might be doing bad things but he's not evil..." I looked down and slowly began to trace my lightening bolt scar. "He's more scared than anything." I was more talking to myself than to the two men. "And I think he just needs to realize that things aren't so black and white, just like I did."

Not being able to stand sitting anymore, I stood up and began to pace back and forth in front of the aging man's desk.

"Professor, I think that I can stop him. He has good in him, I've seen it."

I stopped pacing for a second to look at Dumbledore. "I just need more time to get through to him."

The headmaster nodded. "Harry, do you share Allie's opinion on Mr. Malfoy?"

I glanced at Harry before going back to my pacing. I watched him from the corner of my eye as he thought. Eventually, he began to shake his head. "No, I do not." He stood up and came to stand in front of me. "I'm sorry, Allie. But I've known him longer than you and I know a bad soul when I see it."

I looked up at him and pursed my lips tightly. "You know nothing about his soul. You don't even care." I whispered.

That last accusation Harry shot out had taken me to my boiling point.

I walked to the entrance of the office and put my hand on the door, ready to walk out. I stood right inside the frame and took a deep breath. My eyes went back to Harry. "You are such a hypocrite, Harry." My voice was emotionless as I spoke. "I have killed people and you forgave me easily enough for that. I'm a monster yet you still have it in your heart to love me." I paused, trying to keep it together. "Draco...Draco fights against his evil side everyday, just like I do. He's done things he's not proud of, just like I have. He's scared to death of what he could become, just like I am...He and I are the same, Harry."

I opened the door. "If you ask me, it seems like you should hate me too."

The three of us were silent for a second. Harry shook his head.

"Allie-" He started quietly before I cut him off.

Tears swelled up in my eyes and I turned quickly to Dumbledore. "I'm sorry, Professor, but I must go. Harry will be able to give you the rest of the story."

With those words, I closed the door and ran down the spiraling the staircase. Tears ran freely down my cheeks and my sight was extremely blurred. I had to get out of there. That was the only thing that would make me feel better. I felt like I was suffocating inside these walls.

I ran out of the main entrance of the building and kept running. I knew where I wanted to go.

Moments later, I found myself by my tree. I collapsed at the base of the willow and cried. I didn't know why I was crying really.

I was mad at Harry for what he did to Draco. I was mad at Draco for what he was planning. I was mad at myself for being such a martyr when it came to seeing the best in Draco. Everything seemed so hard just then and I didn't know what to do or believe.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite vampire." A voice floated from behind.

I turned to see Fred Weasley walking toward me with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. I gave him a smirk.

"Hey, Fred." I said unenthusiastically.

He frowned and sat down against the tree next to me. "Well, aren't we the grumpy one today. Whatever could have you in such a foul mood?"

I glared at him for a second, studying the boy. "You know. Don't you?"

Fred was the picture of innocence. "Know what?"

My eyes narrowed even more. "Fred..." I warned.

He chuckled once before falling serious. "Alright, I know. They brought Draco up about ten minutes ago and Madam Pomfrey said it must have been from the same accident that you were in."

Fred looked up at my forehead and gently flicked my stitched up wound.

"Ouch! That hurt, you jerk!" I yelled, as I slapped him in the arm. The action only caused him to laugh.

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Fred to think that was something funny.

"So what are you doing down here besides torturing me?" I asked after he settled down a bit.

"I had to get out of that hospital wing. Jeez, it was crazy. Ron was just sitting there nagging and whining and yada, yada, yada. Honestly, it was so tiring." He said with the roll of his eyes.

I nodded. "Yeah, Red can get that way...Wait a minute. Red's awake?" I asked suddenly excited.

Fred nodded. "Yeah, he woke up a couple of hours after you left to go hunt...Didn't Harry tell you?"

I sighed and leaned back against the tree. "No, it must have..slipped his mind, I guess."

"Uh-oh." Fred said with a knowing smile playing across his lips. I tilted my head to the side to look at the twin.

"What?" My eyebrow raised out of curiosity.

"What did Harry do to get your knickers in a twist this time, Cullen?" Fred asked as he crossed his arms, waiting for a response.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Okay, for starters do not even think about my 'knickers' and what even makes you think that I upset with Harry?"

Fred took a deep breath as if getting ready to go off on a tangent. "Well, you are using the tone." He explained.

I raised an eyebrow. "The tone?"

"Uh huh, you know, the tone? It's the one mum reserves for when she thinks that George and I are acting like complete gits or when Ron does something completely childish...the tone." He said again, then shuddered. "So why are you using it, love? Finally realized that you need a real man instead the boy wonder?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

You know, I was happy that Fred was there with me. He was a good friend and always up for a laugh. He was basically the brother I never had but would have loved. But the humor in his question faded until nothing was left but the need for an answer involving Harry.

I pursed my lips for a moment before deciding what to say. "Harry and I...we are having a little disagreement."

Fred snorted. "Seems a bit more than that considering you are all stitched up and Malfoy is laying in a hospital bed."

I nodded. "Yeah, it is." We were silent for a second. I moved from my spot at the base of the tree and scooted so I was sitting in front of Fred. The man looked at me curiously but waited patiently for me to speak. I looked down. "Fred, do you think it is possible for people to change?"

He tilted his head to the side, questioning. "How do you mean?"

I pursed my lips as I tried to think of the right words. "I mean, can people change the way they are...programmed, I guess is the word for it."

Fred bit his lips as he thought it over. Eventually, he nodded. "Yeah, I think they can if they have good enough reason to."

"Good enough reasons like...?" I inquired.

Fred shrugged. "Like morals or family or love."

I nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense. I guess."

I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on them. So, I wasn't crazy in my assumption that people cane change who they are...I'm not completely mad.

"But you know, Allie, that you don't have to change who you are for Harry. He accepts you for who you are and for some ungodly reason still loves you for it."

I chuckled once and stuck my tongue out at him half-heartedly.

Fred stood up the next second and brushed off the back of his pants. "Well, shall we go visit Ronald, then?"

I looked up at the Weasley twin and nodded.

He held out his hands for me to use to stand up and I accepted them gratefully. The two of us walked in silence as I pondered what Fred had just said.

_ He accepts you for who you are. _

For the first time since I had met Harry I doubted the truth in that statement and I hated the feeling in the pit of my stomach that it gave me.

What happened to in the boy's bathroom was now much bigger than a question of what is right and what is wrong and who is evil and who is light. No, it turned into something much more complex. It was question of whether Harry saw me for who I was or just what he wanted me to be.

Doubt-it had been filling up inside of me the entire day and now I was consumed by it.

I linked my arm with Fred's and gave the man a small smile. We were going to check on Ron and I didn't want him to see me all flustered. If Fred was able to tell that something was wrong then surely his brother and Hermione would.

The pain and doubt I was feeling would just have fester deep within my chest like an infected wound. Until the time that it could be healed and everything could be resolved, I would simply have to grin and bear it.

**Please let me know what you think. Like I said, I have my doubts about this chapter and I could really use some feedback. Thank you for reading! **


	34. The Same Deep Waters As You

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. **

**Sorry for the long wait my life has been really hard lately and writing just really wasn't an option for a while. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's short but has alot going on. **

Fred and I arrived back at the hospital wing a few minutes later. Just as we were walking through the door Lavender Brown came running out with tears streaming down her face and sobs escaping her lungs.

I looked up at Fred and gave him a what-the-hell look. He just shrugged and opened the door for me.

I walked into the large, rather drafty, room and was pleased to see Red sitting up in bed talking with Hermione and Ginny. The rest of the Weasleys were talking amongst themselves. It seemed to me that now that Ron was conscious their concern for him had evaporated.

As I stood there, studying my surroundings,I tried to peek around the white dividing cloths that encased the rest of the beds to see if I could see Draco in one of them. Unfortunately-or fortunately, I wasn't sure which one yet- he was not anywhere to be seen.

I took a step into the room before stopping dead in my tracks, frozen at the thought of what was about to happen.

I smelt him before I saw or heard him.

Harry put a gentle hand on my cold elbow, silently asking me to turn around and look at him. I took a few deep breaths before I even dared to face him. Counting to three, I decided to turn.

Harry stood there with a grim look covering his usually handsome features. His lips were pursed, not in anger, but in something that resembled embarrassment. Harry's green eyes shot up next to me to where Fred, whom I forgot was standing there, stared at us.

"Alright," The twin said. "I can tell when something isn't my business. See you two later." He told us before going over to join his family.

I sighed, feeling like Fred betrayed me by leaving. My eyes followed the Weasley until Harry spoke.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked.

"About what?" I inquired, trying to act like I had no idea what he was talking about. I found that the easiest way to handle this situation I had found myself facing was by pretending it didn't exist.

"Allie..." Harry trailed off. He knew just as I did that I wouldn't talk without a whole lot of persuasion. "Please, I just need to explain-"

"Harry, I am not going to do this here. I want to see Red so _please _ just let me be mad at you for a while, okay?" My words came out harsher than I expected them to but I would not take them back. My temper started to rise as I remembered just why my words were so harsh; Harry tried to kill Draco.

Well, maybe not intentionally but the fact still remained that he had tried to hurt him. Draco was one of my best friends and I thought I deserved to be pissed at my boyfriend for doing that. Right?

"Allie, please. Just let me-"

I walked away before he could finish. Making a scene was not something I wished to do in front of the Weasley's and Hermione. The easiest way to avoid this was by pushing Harry out of my thoughts all together.

I smiled as I took a seat at the foot of Ron's bed. The mattress creaked under my weight as I shifted to sit indian style.

"How ya feelin'?" I asked Ron.

He shrugged. "I'm fine. A little groggy but besides that no damage done."

"Accept to Lavender's ego." Ginny murmured under her breath. I raised a blonde eyebrow at the red headed girl. Taking a peak inside her head, I saw that Ron and Lavender had just broke up.

"Red! You dumped her! Good for you!" I said as I leaped to the other side of the bed and wrapped him in a hug.

He patted my back with confusion.

I released him and looked over at Ginny who glared dangerously at me. "Allie, I love you but _please _stay out of my head."

I chuckled and waved off her comment. I couldn't help myself sometimes. I realize that a person's thoughts are their own private business but sometimes it is so tempting...plus it is the easiest way to get information. Come to think of it, mind reading was very efficient.

My comment caused Ginny, Hermione, and Ron to be sucked into a recount of the conversation that transpired between Ron and the girl formally known as his girlfriend. I tried to pay attention to the story but I felt a pair of eyes burning a gaping hole in the back of my head.

Unsurprisingly, I turned to see Harry standing in the doorway where I had left him moments earlier. He stood against the frame with his arms crossed and a frown playing across his features.

I sighed, realizing that I would have to go over and talk to him. I couldn't hide forever...well...no, I couldn't.

Telling Red, Hermione, and Ginny that I would be back, I sulked over to Harry and crossed my arms over my chest. I looked down at his feet instead of up at his eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"I just want you to hear me out, that's it. Okay? I'm not going to ask you to forgive me or try to force you to see my side. I just want you to understand." His tone was convincing.

I shouldn't have done it but I looked up to see his green eyes pleading with me. It was then that I was hooked. I sighed. Dammit.

I nodded to the hallway, silently telling him that we could talk.

A small half smile came on his face before he walked out of the room and slowly began down the hall. The two of us walked in silence until we turned a corner that led up to the astronomy tower. Harry stopped for a second, looking up at the old wooden stairs.

"Do you want to talk up here?" He asked.

I shrugged. "It's as good a place as any, I suppose."

Harry didn't appreciate my nonchalantness but didn't say anything. We climbed the spiraling stairs until we reached the large circular classroom.

The astronomy tower was probably one of the most peaceful places in Hogwarts...at least it was to me. It wasn't as comforting as my tree by the lake used to be or anything like that. It was just...secluded.

You were surrounded by mostly air with only a small amount of brick wall and floor to make you realize that you were not floating.

I walked to a window,sat down on a ledge, and looked down at the grounds below. Students, as small as ants from this height, walked in small groups as they hurried from place to place.

I heard Harry's footsteps come across the length of the room. He leaned on the wall, a little bit behind me, and looked over my shoulder to see what I saw.

"It's almost peaceful around here...like no one feels the effects of Voldemort being back." Harry said.

"They feel it." I said, still looking down. "I can hear it in their heads. Everyone is just too scared to admit it, like, if they say the words then it will be more real to them then it already is." I bit my lip as I felt a head ache coming on.

Harry sat down on the ledge next to me, dangling his feet over. "Their thoughts bother you, don't they?" He asked.

I nodded and finally looked over at him. "I can usually block them out, you know? But it takes a lot of concentration, concentration that I don't have the energy to use right now...I hear their voices screaming at me sometimes at night when their thoughts run wild and I feel like my head is going to explode."

"I'm sorry." Harry said, putting a hand on top of my hand that rested on my thigh. "I wish I could take that away from you."

I scoffed and removed my hand from under his. I saw him visibly flinch with that action. In his eyes,I might as well have slapped him again.

"What did I say now?" Harry asked bitterly.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "You don't get it, do you?"

Harry stood up as well and shook his head.

I took a deep calming breath before continuing on. "This is who I am, Harry. I read minds and you know what? I'm okay with that because it is something that connects me with my dad. It's not the most pleasant thing to bond over but I'd rather die then go without it."

Harry stared at me with a confused expression. "I wasn't implying that-"

"You wanted to change me?" I licked my lips as I calmed myself again. "Well it seems like you have been trying to do that since we started dating." I paused as Harry stuttered to say something.

"Wh-where is this coming from, Allie?" He asked, suddenly mad and frustrated.

"It's coming from a place that I have been hiding from you for about two years now. Think about it, Harry! You don't know me! You never cared to try to get to know me...you just know the version of me that you want me to be."

Harry took several steps to tower over me with furious eyes blazing in the dark room. "How can you say that!? Of course, I know the real you!"

I pursed my lips. "If I could have anything to eat in the world what would it be?" I asked, already knowing he would get it wrong. I crossed my arms over my chest and tapped my foot as I waited for his response.

He chuckled. "Chocolate, of course."

I shook my head and let my arms drop to my sides. I let out a small, knowing sigh. "No...no. It would be your blood, Harry. If I could have anything it would be your blood." I paused as I saw the horror fill his eyes. "I'm a vampire and I thirst for your blood! It's just who I am! I don't know how to be anyone else and I can't change who I am, even for you...I'm complicated and damaged and a monster and half the time I can barely stand myself. I'm stubborn and righteous and proud and I think Draco is good...this is who I am, Harry. Take it or leave it."

"Allie, I know you are not perfect and I love you for it..." He trailed off as he fell into his thoughts.

"Then why do you constantly twist everything I'm about!?" I screamed as tears began to stream down my face. "I killed a person and you twisted it around to make it seem okay. You act like I am this innocent girl that I am clearly not. I haven't been innocent since I was three months old and watched my parents die, Harry. You make me out to be this saint and I just...I just can't have you trying to morph me into this girl you expect me to be."

Harry took a step away from me and rubbed his hands over his face roughly. He began to pull his hair in frustration as small sobs escaped my chest. "So I'm the bad guy now, is that it? I'm so horrible for making the assumption you didn't want to be treated like a monster and be, Merlin forbid, normal?" He yelled in anger.

"And I _must_ be selfish for wanting you to be normal too! How dare I want to have a girlfriend who I can kiss and hold without wondering how long I have before I make her feel like she is going to lose her self control and try to kill me! How dare I want to take you outside when the sun is shining and not worry about you feeling self conscious about your skin! How dare I want you to live a life free of guilt for what you have done in the past! How dare I love you more than myself and want nothing more than the best for you!"

He turned around and punched a wall in rage. He winced slightly with the small crunch of a knuckle breaking that came with it during the impact. Harry didn't seem to bothered by it at the moment though.

I bit my lip and my breath started to slow. "I can't be normal, Harry. You have got to know that." I choked out in a whisper.

"I do know that." He sighed, coming closer to me again. He took one of my cold hands in his.

I looked down and began to play with Harry's fingers. "So where do we go from here?"

A small silence passed between us before Harry spoke. "I think there is only one place to go..." He said, emotionless.

I nodded. "Break up," I stated as a new wave of tears came to my red tinted eyes.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "No, the only thing that would drive me more crazy than being with you is being without you...I think my plan will work out better in the long run."

With eyebrows scrunched in confusion, I looked up at Harry.

A small half-smile came on his face. "You should change me."

My mouth dropped open. "Change you into what exactly?" I asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

Both of Harry's hands gripped mine now. "Now, hear me out, okay? I have given this a lot of thought recently and it makes all the sense in the world for you to change me. Think about it, Allie! We could be together forever and-and you wouldn't have to worry about killing me...we could be normal."

I stared at him for a second, frozen. I walked backwards, out of his reach, as I shook my head. "I think I'd rather break up..." I said, unable to even comprehend what he was suggesting.

It was Harry's turn again to look confused. "Why?"

My head kept shaking. "Because I will not let you become a...a vampire. As long as I'm around you are staying human."

"But-" He began to protest.

I shook my head more furiously. It was my parents all over again. I would not allow this to happen, unlike my overly romantic father, I had self control. I wasn't going to be selfish. "Harry do you understand what you are asking me to do? You are asking me to kill you-make you into a soulless monster. I wouldn't wish this upon anyone, especially not you."

His face fell and he looked down at his feet. "You don't want to spend forever with me, is that it?"

It was my turn to scoff, right back to being angry. "God, you are truly dense. Of course I want to be with you! Why else would I put up with all of your crap? I love you...that is precisely why I will not change you."

"But-" He started again.

"Harry, this discussion is over." The finality in my voice should have tipped him off that I was through but there was no such luck.

"No, it's not." He argued back.

"Yeah, I think it is." I said as I made my way down the stairs. Soon enough, Harry was hot on my heals.

I shook my head as I walking inhumanly fast. How could he? Why _would_ he?

To wish to have the life I led was laughable. But then again, it was my father, not an immortal life, that my mother signed on for. I mean, sure it would be nice to not want to kill Harry and to be together...forever.

Okay, I had to stop that. If I thought about how happy I would be if he were a vampire then that would cause my decision to be fumbled and I could not let that happen no matter what.

Harry followed me all the way to the Gryffindor common room. Promptly, I bypassed all of the students sitting around on the various, rich maroon couches and chairs and went over to the staircase leading up to the girls' dormitory. I could feel Harry hesitate at the bottom, knowing full well that he would slide right back down if he were to follow me.

"Allie, please just-"

"Go to bed, Harry!" I yelled as I turned to glare down at him with red eyes. My jaw clenched and I felt as if if was going to snap at any second.

My appearance was enough of an indicator that Harry needed to back off. The boy sighed before shaking his head and stomping up his own flight of stairs to his room.

"Ugh!" I shouted as I stomped my foot in a rage. I was completely pissed about Harry's request. No, I was more than pissed actually. I was outraged and sad and every other negative emotion that one could possibly feel.

I took a few deep breaths to calm down. It was then that I realized the entire room had gone silent.

I looked down to see twenty-five sets of Gryffindor eyes staring up at me with mixed expressions of fear and curiosity. A growl roared in my chest and a snarl played across my lips. The sight of me like that with my red eyes gleaming was enough to make them all go about their business as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

I bit my lip, calming myself once again. After all, it wasn't these kids fault that my boyfriend was an idiot.

Still angry, I ran up to my room and crashed onto the bed. I thrashed around violently out of frustration for a second before feeling completely and utterly calm. Breathing deeply, I pulled my pillow over my head and just sunk into thought.

Had everything that had transpired only in the a few hours? Red had been poisoned, Draco and Harry tried to kill each other, and Harry now had it in his head that he wanted to be a vampire.

It was like some twisted universe had swept up and took over mine, turning everything to crap and chaos.

It was then that I realized that I hadn't even had a chance to yell at Harry for hurting Draco. I sighed, trying to let go my feelings of resentment that had just reappeared. But that could wait for another time, I suppose. Right now, I just had to calm down (again) before my room mates came up and turned into my desert. I closed my eyes,willing the red tint to disappear, and waited for the darkness to take me back to a time when everything was simpler.

It was only a matter of minutes before I was lost in a dream world all my own.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think about the new twist! Thanks for reading!**


	35. The Secret's in the Telling

**Disclaimer-Twilight and Harry Potter do not belong to me. **

**So sorry for the long wait. I had finals and AP testing going on the last month and let's face it, that is more important than writing a story. But the chapter is done now and I hope it was worth your wait. **

**Moving on...**

The morning light was shining through the open window of the crimson and gold clad dorm room. I switched positions, trying to find one that would give me shelter from the blinding light, but it was no use.

I sighed as my eyes flew open. There would be no more sleep for me this morning. I turned over onto my opposite side, ready to get my glasses, when I jumped half out of my skin. Hermione was sitting in a chair by my bedside, simply staring at me with her arms crossed against her chest.

I reached for my glasses and slipped them on before sitting up in bed and facing my stalker friend. "Whatcha doin'?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The real question is what _did _you do?" She asked skeptically.

I rubbed my forehead with annoyance. "Hermione, it is too early in the morning for you cryptic crap so can you please just get to the point?"

She sighed, got up from her chair, and went over to the closet that the two of us shared. "Harry is downstairs pacing in front of the entrance to the girls' dorms waiting for you to come down. Now I just assume that something happened yesterday."

Hermione threw my gray Nirvana t-shirt on my bed before going over to the dresser and rummaging through it.

"And you assumed that _I _did something? Wow, Hermione, you are a horrible best friend." I said sarcastically before crashing back down on my bed and pulling the covers over my head. If Harry was downstairs then there was no rush to leave this room. After what happened yesterday-Harry almost killing Draco and then asking me to make him a vampire- I could really care less if I ever came out from under my covers again...I know, I was a chicken.

Next thing I know, I feel something hard hit my head. "Allie, you have to go down and talk to him." Hermione said like it was the obvious thing to do.

I pulled the blanket down and saw that the object that hit me was a pair of my skinny jeans. I glared at the bushy haired girl. "You don't even know what's going on." I told her.

The girl sighed as she went over to the trunk that sat in front of my bed and started rummaging through it. "Then what happened? Honestly, I just cannot stand anymore drama. Ronald and I are on better terms now and we do not need another fight; not when we have to stop Voldemort."

I took a deep breath, feeling myself begin to crack under the pressure I was feeling. "Hermione..." I said calmly as I tried to find the words. "Harry...attacked Draco. He was the one that put him in the hospital wing last night."

Hermione looked up from my trunk and at me with wide eyes. "What?" She questioned.

"Harry was the one who attacked Draco...and then, after that, he kind of asked me to change him into a vampire." The words tumbled out of my mouth. I felt a wave of nausea crash upon me as the weight of the words lifted off of my shoulders and onto Hermione's. Oops.

Hermione's eyes widened and she slumped onto the floor. "Here," The girl called to me before tossing me the pack of smokes I had hidden in the bottom of my trunk. "I was going to yell at you for these but right now I really think you could use them." She told me.

The pack landed on my lap followed by the lighter. I did not remember packing my cigarettes when leaving La Push that day Dumbledore came to get Jake and me but at the moment I didn't really care how they got in my trunk; I needed something to distract me.

I tapped a cig' out of the pack and placed it to my lips. Before lighting it, I looked around the room to make sure all of my roommates were gone. The coast was clear and I pushed the button on the lighter. Smoke puffed out of the end of the cigarette and I took a long drag.

Getting up from bed, I went over to the window, opened it, and set myself on the ledge. I was now ready to tell Hermione my story.

I told her everything, from my hunt, to bumping into Draco in the hallway, to Harry attacking him and then hours later asking me to change him, and then ended with me telling him to go to bed.

Hermione hung on my every words; gasping once in a while. When I finished, she just sat there, staring at me.

I had finished my cigarette by the time she said anything.

"So...are you going to change him?" She asked quietly.

I laughed hysterically. "God, no," I told her before shaking my head. "You know, I always hated the idea of staying young forever while everyone I love grew old and died but...I guess, I'd prefer that to the alternative."

"How come?" She questioned as she came to sit across from me on the window sill.

I lit another cigarette. "Because this isn't a life that anyone should have to live." I paused. "Hermione, did you know my mom decided that she wanted to remain human before she got pregnant with me?"

My best friend shook her head and I continued.

"My mother, Bella, realized that there are human things you miss when you become a vampire and she didn't want to go without them."

"Like what?" Hermione questioned.

I tried to find the words. "When you are a vampire, you...experience things differently. Love, for example, is different when you are a vampire. Everything is just...shallow."

Hermione pursed her lips sadly. "Is that how you feel?"

I shrugged. "It's getting worse with age... I need Harry to understand that but he won't; he's so stubborn. I just don't know what to do, Hermione."

"You could _try _talking to him. I know Harry is unreasonable at times but he will listen."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah, the operative words are _at times._"

Hermione gave me a death glare that almost caused me to physically wince. It was then that I admitted to myself that I was being a big baby and I just needed to suck it up and meet Harry head on. I stuck my tongue out at Hermione. "I hate it when you're right."

Hermione just shrugged. "Get dressed, will you? I don't know how much more of Harry I can take."

With those words, she left me by myself in our too quiet dorm room. I pursed my lips as I looked down at the clothes she laid out for me. With a sigh, I hoisted myself up and pulled on the jeans followed by the Nirvana tee.

I went over to the full length mirror that we all shared and took a look at myself. Running a hand through my tangled wavy hair, I decided I didn't care enough to do anything else with myself.

It was time, then. I couldn't stall any longer.

I slowly walked over to the door and turned the knob with careful hesitation. Why was I being such a baby? This is Harry for Merlin's sake! It's not like I'm going down to face the Dark Lord and my inevitable death.

_It might not be your death you are facing...but it could be Harry's. _

I shook my head, trying to get the smart ass voice out of my head. What the hell did that voice know? I'll tell you what, it knew nothing.

The door swung open and noise filled the quiet dorm room. With a deep breath, I descended the brick staircase. In a matter of seconds Harry came into view. Like Hermione had said, he was pacing in front of the entrance. He had his hands interlaced on the back of his neck, a clear sign that he was frustrated with something, whether it was with me or his own immortality, I wasn't sure.

Not really paying attention, I stumbled on the tenth step from the bottom. A small gasp escaped my mouth as I made a very ungraceful recovery.

The stumble was enough to break through to Harry and his head shot up to look in my direction. A look of both relief and fear crossed his face at the sight of me. He made a move to come up to meet me but stopped short when he remembered that boys were not able to step foot on the girl's staircase. Harry pursed his lips and put his foot back down on the floor.

"Hey." He greeted with a small smile.

I just gave a little wave in return. Instead of going down to meet him I stayed where I was. At least this way I had the option of running away, like the coward I was, if I didn't want to face him.

"Can we talk?" He asked, causing me to sigh.

"Harry," I started before cutting off and trying to find the right words. I ran my hands through my abnormally curly hair. "Lately, every time you say that things just tend to get worse for us."

His face fell and he looked down.

God, I hurt him again. What was wrong with me? What was wrong with him?

I took the last few steps down the stairs until I stood right in front of him. I put a hand on his cheek, causing him to look up at me. His green eyes burned a hole in my blue ones with the intensity they held. One of his hands reached up to take the one I had resting on his check. Our fingers linked together as we stood there.

"I'm sorry." He said simply.

I shook my head. "You shouldn't be." I looked around us to see if we had any privacy but kids were scattered all over. I tugged Harry's hand over to the entrance to the boy's dorm and pulled him onto the stairs. "You were just telling me how you felt and I get it. I get that we can't have a normal relationship because I'm a vampire and I realize that that sucks for you 'cuz you're a guy and I know how you guys think. It's pretty disgusting what the boys around here think and-"

"And you are rambling." Harry told me with a little grin.

I took a deep breath and nodded. I continued. "You want things that I can't give you. You want a normal girlfriend and a normal relationship and...to be like me. But I can't give you any of that."

"You can, though. Allie, I love you and I always will. I want to spend forever with you." He said.

I shook my head. "It's more complicated than that."

"How?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

I did not want to go here. I didn't want it to come to this but he wasn't listening to reason. I was sinking lower and lower by the minute. I looked up at him. "When this ends, this fight with Voldemort, one of us is going to die, Harry, that is what you are forgetting. And when I die-"

"Allie, don't say that." He cut me off, suddenly furious.

"When I die, I don't want you to spend forever alone." I finished.

He dropped my hand and took a step back from me; his eyes were still flaming. He shook his head.

I had to continue on. "Think about it, Harry. A hundred years from now everyone you know will be dead. Can you honestly tell me you want to live blood thirsty and alone until the world ends?"

"You are not going to die, neither of us will-"

"I'd like to think that but I don't. One of us will die, Harry, and I am..." I paused, trying to keep my word vomit down. I was unsuccessful and the venomous words poured out. "...And I am gonna make damn sure it is me."

His wide eyes shot up and looked at me furiously. Harry cleared the space between us in two steps and put his hands firmly on my shoulders. "Stop it." He warned.

I just shook my head.

His breath was coming in uneven huffs and I could hear the sound of his heart beating madly. I bit my lip as I looked at the vein in his neck rushing blood through his body. "Harry, step back." I told him while closing my eyes and silently counting to ten.

He didn't listen to me; his feet and hands stayed planted where they were. "Why are you doing this to me?" He asked, ignoring my request.

I kept my eyes closed trying to concentrate on anything but the sweet sound of his beating heart. "I'm-I'm not trying to-to hurt you...just...trying to make you understand."

"Understand what!"

I opened my blood red eyes. "That you have a life worth living and I don't. You will grow up, have a family, get wrinkly, and die old. I would kill to be able to do that."

He stared at me for a minute. "You can...you are only a half vampire. You could still age normally."

I glared at him. "Harry, look at me. My aging has been slowing since I met you. My vampire side is getting stronger and my humanity is disappearing." Slowly, my hands went up to his wrists and, as gently as I could, pulled them down. He tried to resist but couldn't.

I just nodded. "I've accepted my fate."

"I. Won't. Let. You. Die." He forced the words out through his teeth.

"Right back atcha." I smiled a little. Harry didn't, causing my face to fall.

I was a jerk for going that far with this, I know. But it did the job I wanted it to: it caused Harry to rethink wanting to become a monster. It's not that easy to throw your life away, my mother learned that the hard way, and I wanted Harry to realize it.

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard coming down from the boys' dorms. From the sound of it, they belonged to Ronald. Sure enough, Red rounded the stairs a second later and was surprised to see the two of us standing there.

"Hey guys." He said, still sounding kind of weak. "What's going on? Working out the details of tonight?" He asked.

Tonight was going to be the night that Harry was going to try to get the memory from Slughorn. If all worked out as planned, Harry would have the memory for Dumbledore by morning and then the two of them could move on with the mission.

"Um, yeah, Red, we were." I told him. I looked back at Harry. "But I gotta go."

I went up on my tiptoes and kissed Harry square on the lips. The kiss seemed strained and only lasted a second. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. I gave him a small smirk. "Sad boy." I said while reaching up to rub my thumb across his check.

He did not smile in return. "This isn't funny." He whispered so that only I could hear.

My face fell. "I know, but it helps to laugh about it, nonetheless." I paused. "I love you."

I waited a second for him to say it back but he didn't. I dropped my hand from his face and frowned. "I guess I'll see you guys later for the, you know, thing."

I smiled up at Ron before turning and walking back down the stairs. I walked across the common room and towards the portrait hole. Through the ruckus that was going on in the room next to me, I could just barely hear the sound of Harry whispering "I love you, too."

* * *

"So, are you sure you understand the plan, Harry?" Hermione questioned. Her, Harry, Red, and me were sitting in the abandoned common room getting ready to send Harry out in hopes of getting Slughorn's memory.

"Yes, Hermione, we have only gone over it about forty times now." He answered.

Hermione nodded her head. "Alright, well you should probably get to it before it gets too late."

Harry nodded to her before turning his eyes to me. The two of us really hadn't talked much since this morning's event filled conversation. He was ignoring me but it was only because he didn't know how to deal with what he learned. I don't know what I would say either if he planned on dying to save me. So I was just going to take the backseat on this new scheme we had come up with and let Red and Hermione ride shotgun.

"Good luck." I told him with a tiny smile.

He nodded. "Thanks, but I don't really need it." Harry took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing."

The next moment he took the stopper off the top of the Felix Felicis bottle and without any hesitation, downed half of the potion. Red, Hermione, and I waited silently, waiting to see what would happen next. Harry stared off into space for a moment with a strange smile on his face.

"How do you feel, Mate?" Red asked with scrunched eyebrows below his forehead.

Harry's smile only grew as he turned to her best friend. "I feel excellent." He said with a perky tone. He continued to smile for another moment before standing up. "I think I am going for a walk down to Hagrid's." He said.

"But-what about going to find Slughorn?" I called after him as he began to walk to the portrait hole.

He turned around and stared at the three of us like we were crazy. "I-I have a _really _good feeling about this, okay?" He nodded. "Okay, see you."

With those words, he left us sitting there wondering what the hell just happened. I pursed my lips and scratched my head. "Did he seem a little...off to you guys?" I questioned.

Hermione and Red simply nodded. "Weird..." Ron added.

The three of us stayed seated around the fire for a few minutes before I nonchalantly got up from my big comfy chair. "Well, I have something I gotta do so I will catch up with you guys before Harry gets back." I turned to make my exit but was stopped by my all too knowing best friend.

"Allie, you're not going to be able to see him." She said with a raised eye brow and smirk playing across her face.

I spun around and gave her a confused look. "I don't know what you are talking about. I was going to...go to the library."

She smiled. "Oh, great. I was just heading there myself, I'll join you." She got up from her seat next to Red and came to stand next to me. I glared at her.

"Hermione..." I whispered. "I just need to check and see if he is okay...you get that, right?"

Hermione looked back over at Ron who was now staring off into the distance, daydreaming; she nodded.

"Be careful...after what happened at the beginning of the year with those guys attacking you...just watch your back." She said.

I chuckled. "Hun, I'm a vampire. They better watch _their _backs." I winked . "I'll be back before ya know it."

She nodded before going back over to sit with Red and play a game of wizarding chess that he was now setting up.

Once they were settled, I made my way to the portrait hole and snuck out through it. The hall was quiet, seeing as it was almost curfew, and sneaking around to try and find the Sytherin common room would be fairly easy. I pulled out the Maraurder's map that I had shoved into my pocket earlier and began to flip through the different sections to find Malfoy.

I finally found the huge dungeon labeled "Slytherin Dorm" and began to look around the area for Draco. To my immense surprise, the boy wasn't there. My forehead wrinkled up in confusion. Where would he go? He was seriously injured just last night, he should have been in bed resting...he _should _be but he wouldn't do that because...because he has a mission of his own to complete.

Wait a minute...

I began to flip through the different sections to see if I could find Draco anywhere. Five minutes later, I decided he wasn't even on the map which could only mean he was in the Room of Requirement yet again.

That was my destination, then. My feet automatically moved in that direction, hall by hall, and step by step, I made it to the spot where the Room of Requirement.

_I need to see Draco Malfoy. I need to see Draco Malfoy. _My mind chanted over and over.

Within a minute, the small wooden door appeared before me, waiting to be opened. Unlike this morning, I did not hesitate to open this door because I knew what would be waiting for me on the other side. A wounded, scared Death Eater stood in that room and, somehow, I was not afraid.

A rush of musky air hit my face as I entered the room. The room was much the same as it had always been when Draco was in it: full of crap that no one wanted.

I walked down the aisles, knowing exactly where I was going. I stopped when I came to the most familiar part of the room. Draco was standing next to the large cabinet, just staring at the thing. He held his hand to his chest as if trying to fight through the pain he was feeling.

"Tell me, Draco, do you enjoy pain?" I asked as I came to stand next to him.

The boy sighed and didn't even look over at me when answering. "No, not particularly."

"Then you should be in bed resting." I told him, now turned to face him. My facial expression fell from one of mocking to one of seriousness when I saw just how bad Draco looked. His already pale face was ashy and gray; he also had purple bags under his eyes that would have given any vampire-that had not fed in months-a run for their money.

"I have no time." He stated vaguely.

I took a deep breath and shook my head at the pathetic looking guy. "Right, you have some secret mission impossible type thing to do, no rest for you, Ethan Hunt." I mumbled.

Draco finally looked at me with confused eyes. "Ethan Hunt...?"

I shrugged. "Never mind, that- that's not the point."

"Then what is, Allie?" He asked, getting more and more hostile by the minute.

I looked down and began to play with my fingers. "The point is that...I'm worried about you, okay?"

I felt Draco's cold fingertips come under my chin and force me to look up at him. His face held no emotion as his eyes searched mine. "You are worried about me?"

I nodded. "Of course, I am. You-you are my friend, ya know?"

Gosh, why was I stuttering? This was just just my friend Draco...the Death Eater...but that was not why I was stuttering because we had already established that I was not afraid of him. So what was it about him that made me act so weird?

"I'm your friend..." He trailed off as he dropped his fingers from my chin. The blond turned away from me and began to stare at the cabinet again. "And you care for me because we are...friends." He said more to himself than to me.

It was then that Draco began to sway. He began to fall but managed to catch himself on the tall cabinet that stood in front of him. The next instant I was at his side, holding his arm and some of his weight with my growing vampire strength. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" I asked frantically as I tried to keep him vertical and steady.

"Everything is wrong!" He said, ignoring his collapse. I heard a strained sob break from Draco's chest as he leaned his forehead against the hard wood of the cabinet and began to pound his fist against it. His gray eyes were tightly clenched close as he tried to hide the tears I knew where about to fall; Draco had met his breaking point.

I felt tears well up in my own eyes at the sight of him. "This is not the end, Draco! Fight this, please! You don't have to go through whatever it is that you are planning! You can stop this!" I plead like I had so many times before, only, this time I felt desperate. I had to make him stop not only to sabotage his plan but just to make sure his pain ended for good.

"How do I stop this, Allie! How? What could I possibly do?" He asked me back, still not looking at me.

A sob escaped my own chest then. "I don't know- You-you could run away from this. Run away from all of it." I told him like it was the most reasonable thing in the world.

He clenched his eyes tighter together for a second before finding in himself to look at me. He stood up straight and looked down at me. "This is not something I can run from."

I nodded frantically. "I know a place you can stay, Draco, somewhere safe. I know people who can protect you. You can just give all of this up and start over." I told him, thinking I could send him to La Push.

God, what was wrong with me! I was now willing to put my werewolves in danger to protect a boy who is supposed to be my enemy? This whole thing was insane.

Draco stared at me for a second, almost as if he was debating whether or not to take my offer. His lips pursed for a second before something in his mind clicked. Draco moved so he was standing in front of me and I was standing against the cabinet. His gray eyes burned holes into mine.

"I will go under one condition." He whispered.

I felt a weight lift from my chest and a smile of relief came to my face. "What? Anything." I told him.

He smiled slightly before one of his hands came up to cup my cheek. "You have to come with me." He stated simply.

I stared at him in awe and confusion for a moment as he continued to stroke my cheek. "What?" I finally questioned stupidly.

Draco let his hand slide down from my cheek to my waist and raised his other one to grab hold of my other side. "I cannot run away from this without knowing I am running toward something else, Allie." His eyes went from looking at where his hands were placed to looking back at my eyes. "You have to know how I feel about you..." He said.

I still stared at him, half stunned, but managed to remove his hands from around my waist. I shook my head when he intertwined our fingers. "Draco, this is crazy. I'm-I'm with Harry." I dug deep inside my brain to find the right words to say when someone comes out of left field like that. _It wasn't out of left field, you idiot. _

I mentally yelled at myself to shut up.

"You are with Harry but that doesn't mean you have to be. He doesn't own you, Allie." Draco said as he took another step closer to me. I made sure he kept his distance by placing my hand on his chest.

I looked down at my hand, thinking that there was nowhere else that was safe to put my glance. "No, this isn't what I want." I paused to shake my head again. "You have everything twisted around, Draco. I do care for you but not like that."

"Liar," He challenged as he took my hand on his chest back in his again. "Look me in the eye and tell me that you do not love."

I looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "I don't love you." I told him without a hitch.

He raised one eyebrow. I saw a hurt look pass through his face but it disappeared into his smirk. "That was more convincing than I thought it would be."

I frowned as I glared at him. "Draco, you don't love me either." I said.

His hand dropped mine. "Oh really?" He said, suddenly pissed.

I, then, nodded. "You only think you are in love with me. It's part of the whole vampire thing. Remember when I told you that in our fourth year? It's the vampire in me that makes you love me-"

"Dammit, Allie!" Draco turned away from me and rubbed his forehead with frustration. "You didn't _make _me love you. Don't give yourself so much credit." He paused to take a few panting breaths. A few seconds later he turned back to look at me with a crazed look in his eye.

After one more deep breath, he cleared the space between us and locked his hand behind my neck. Before I knew what was happening, I felt his lips crash onto mine with such urgency that my mouth literally hurt.

I stood there, shocked yet again. My first instinct was to push him away but my body wouldn't listen. My eyes closed and I embraced the kiss that Draco and I were sharing. All of his pain and raw emotion that he had pent up for the last year was in that kiss and it physically hurt me; it almost felt like being struck by lightening.

He broke the kiss apart a second later and smiled slightly. Draco rested his forehead against mine as he fought to catch his breath. I looked up at him through my thick eyelashes until his eyes came to look back at me.

"You...cannot...tell me you did not feel something." He said, still out of breath.

At his words, I took a step back and out of his reach. I turned away from the Slytherin and wrapped my arms around my torso as if to protect myself from him. I knew he was standing behind me waiting for a response but I didn't know what to say.

I desperately needed to say no and that he was crazy but my mouth could not form the words. But why couldn't they? I knew the reason why but wouldn't admit it to myself. The answer was in my head then, shouting loud and clear. I turned around to face him.

"I love you, okay!" I said, throwing my arms up in defeat.

Draco smiled and came toward me again. With a vampire swift motion, I moved out of his reach. "But-it doesn't change anything." I whispered to him.

His smile fell into a frown. "Why not?" He questioned.

I looked down and stayed quiet for a second as I tried to choke back the bile that was working it's way up my throat. I was a horrible person. "Because I love Harry more." I admitted.

Draco chuckled in disbelief. "Always in the way..." He said to himself before shaking his head in my direction. "I'll kill him."

"Oh right, because killing someone will solve everything, right? Spoken like a true Death Eater, Draco." I snapped.

My eye sight instantly became a blood red color at the mention of Harry being hurt.

Draco glared daggers at me. "Come on, Allie! You do not love him! You just think you have to be with him because you two are the bloody Chosen Ones."

"That is not true-" I shot back only to get interrupted.

"You two are constantly fighting. I cannot remember the last time I have seen you smile when you are around him." He retorted.

I rolled my red eyes. "Harry is a lot of things, Draco. He's stubborn and insane and half of the time he's getting himself into a scheme that will ultimately lead to his demise and yes, he does a lot of crap that pisses me off but I love him unconditionally." I paused. "I can't say the same for you." Draco looked up at me with wide eyes. I continued. "If you go through with your plan, I could never forgive you for that."

Draco's jaw clenched and I could see that he was trying hard to keep his composure. He turned away from me. "So, that's it?" He asked angrily.

I shook my head and came up behind him. My hand went out, about to touch his shoulder, but I managed to restrain it. "No, not if you leave here. That's the only way we-you can get passed this."

He spun around and narrowed his gray eyes at me. "Is that the only reason you want me to leave? To stop me from doing this horrible thing I am planning or is it something else that is making you press this?" He spat.

I stared up at him with tears in my eyes. Draco, my Draco, was mentally pleading with me to just tell him the whole truth. I was able to read his thoughts at that moment; he was not trying to concentrate on blocking his brain off to me. He just begged over and over to know the truth.

I sobbed...then shook my head. "I need you to leave." I whispered.

"Why?" He asked in a strained voice. "For Merlin's sake, Allie, why?"

Another sob escaped my lungs. "Because it's too hard to be around you. Because it hurts to stand here in front of you when I know that you are a Death Eater and you are going to hurt people. Because..." I looked down. "Because I cannot let this go any farther between us."

I looked back up to see Draco staring at a spot above my head. I continued on. "My whole life I have fought against the evil that is etched inside my very being, Draco. It's a constant battle that tears me apart; but, if I can fight it you sure as hell can."

The blonde shook his head. "I...can't fight this anymore. I don't want to." He hissed between his teeth.

"Why not?" I managed to ask between gulps of breath.

Draco sighed and his face calmed ever so slightly. He put a hand on my cheek once more and made small circles with his thumb. He looked at me, not in my eyes but at my lips. I leaned my cheek into his cold hand and continued to silently cry. After what seemed like a millennium, he leaned in and kissed me on the forehead. The next second he stepped away and looked down into my eyes. He rolled up his left sleeve and revealed the hideous Dark Mark that rested there. "Because the hate that radiates from this is the only thing keeping me alive now."

He took another step back and then another before finally turning around. He continued to walk away, breaking my heart a little more with every stomp of his foot, before stopping once more. He turned his head back to look at me one more time. "I cannot change what has happened to me, I know that...but I would have tried for you."

I broke into a bigger fit of sobs at his words and could not say anything in response. A thick veil of tears came to my eyes and by the time they cleared Draco was gone.

I don't know how long I stood there staring at the spot that I had last seen Draco. It could have been moments or hours or perhaps even days; I didn't really care.

I was hollow. Numb.

When I finally left the Room of Requirement I was somber and very calm. The cool night air rushed to greet me and I welcomed the feel of it on my hot cheeks. I closed the wooden door behind me and a second later it disappeared into the brick wall.

After that, I just stood there. I couldn't think, I couldn't even breath. I just stood there and stared into the distant corridors of the deafeningly quiet castle. My hand went to my pocket and I realized that I still had my pack of cigarettes in my jeans. With shaking hands, I took out the pack and tapped a smoke out of it. Once it was lit, I sucked greedily and exhaled the smoke.

I began to walk then. I had no destination in mind but just started walking. I must have gone through three cigarettes and went down several halls by the time I ran into anyone.

I rounded a corner and ran square into a muscular chest. I didn't even have to look up to know who it was.

"I hate that you smoke these things." Harry said before taking the cigarette out of my hand throwing it out the window that was across the hall.

I still didn't look up at him or even speak.

"Allie, what is it?" He asked, suddenly concerned.

_Oh God, _I thought. _I cannot handle anymore tears. _

I just shook my head and walked around him. I made it three steps before I felt his hand on my forearm. "Love, are you okay? What happened?"

I just shook my head and continued to face away from him. Gently, Harry spun me around to stand in front of me, but I just looked down at our feet.

"Allie, look at me." He requested quietly.

Once again, I just shook my head.

"Why not?" Harry's voice seemed worried now.

It was then that the tears began to flow down my eyes again. "Because I can't look at you...I'm horrible, Harry. Please just let me go." I said, trying to remove his hand on my arm. He held on tighter and I could not find the strength to fight him. I was trapped and began to sob for the millionth time that night. The next second, I collapsed into his chest and just let him hold me in his strong embrace.

I was the scum of the earth and it almost burnt my flesh to allow Harry to touch me. I loved Draco; I kissed Draco. And here I was being comforted by the man who should hate my guts.

"Shh, shh. It's okay." He whispered as he smoothed my hair.

"No, it's not. I-I-I" I couldn't even find the words.

Harry removed me from his chest and held me out at arm's length. "What happened, honey, _please _tell me."

I began to count.

_One..._

_Two..._

I went up to thirty-two before I regained my composure.

"You...are going to...hate me." I warned him.

Harry put his rough hand under my chin. I looked up into his emerald green eyes. "Try me."

I took a deep breath. This was the end for us, I knew that then. Harry could never get over the fact that I was in love with his enemy of six years. He would hate me but despite that fact I had to tell him; he deserved to know.

"Harry, I've lied to you...about a lot of things." His face fell slightly at those words but he did not falter. "And-and I did it to protect you from all this shit that I have done. But..." I trailed off and took another deep breath. "There was something that you knew about me that I lied to myself about."

I had to look down then; I just could not look at him.

"Allie, you're scaring me." Harry told me. "Whatever it is, we'll get through it."

I chuckled humorlessly. "No, I don't think we will." I paused and finally looked back up at him. "Harry, I...I kissed Draco."

His arms fell from around my shoulders and he stared at me in hurt shock. Without saying anything, he turned around and started walking away.

For the second time that night, I was left alone with a broken heart.

**Okay, just an FYI, I did not really edit this chapter because I was in a HUGE rush to get it done for you guys. I'm sorry if there are alot of mistakes but hopefully the length of the chapter makes up for it. Please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! **


	36. A Heart Torn Apart From Over Exposure

**Disclaimer- Twilight and Harry Potter do not belong to me**

**Okay, guys, What You Should Know is beginning to wrap up! I am so excited! This chapter is pretty intense and I worked hard on it. I hope you enjoy reading it!**

**Here we go...**

**Harry's POV**

I was laying on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, and thinking; well, thinking about everything besides Allie that is. How could she...? I couldn't even think it. I went back to thinking about what I was going to do tonight with Dumbledore instead; we were going to go look for a horocrux and I had to focus on that not only because it was important but because it kept me from going insane.

The door to the dorm room suddenly flew open and a girl with bushy brown hair stormed in, looking frantic.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, almost out of breath. "Allie did not come in last night!"

The girl was frazzled but I, on the other hand, could not bring myself to be. I continued to lay on my bed, soundlessly.

Hermione scuffed before flying at me and jumping onto the bed. "Harry, did you hear me! Allie is missing!" She repeated.

I finally rolled my head to look at her. I pursed my lips. "Hermione, I...don't care, okay?"

Hermione's face fell as she stared at me in shock. My friend blinked a couple of times before digesting what I was saying. "What happened, Harry?" She asked slowly, as if not wanting to know the answer.

I turned away from her and didn't answer. I didn't want to talk about it, especially not with Hermione.

Like I knew she would, Hermione rolled me back over and forced me to look at her. She was not going to let this go, that was for sure.

"Harry, tell me what happened. Where is she?"

I huffed out an angry breath, suddenly furious. I shot up from my bed and glared down at Hermione. "I don't know where she is! But if I were you, I would start my search at the Slytherin dorms!" I ran my fingers through my hair roughly and turned away from her; I began to pace.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, confused.

I placed my hands on the wall next to my bed, trying to calm my sudden rage. I took a deep breath. "I ran into Allie in the corridor on the way back here last night...she was smoking and clearly upset about something..."I trailed off, getting lost in the memory of the crying blond girl. I chuckled humorlessly to myself. "I told her we could get through anything..."

"Harry...?" Hermione prompted me to continue.

I turned back to her and shook my head. "She-she kissed Draco, Hermione." The bushy haired girl just stared at me in awe, giving me no response. I shrugged. "Yeah, that's what I did when she told me, too."

Hermione pursed her lips. "There has to be some reason for it. Allie would not jeopardize your relationship for Draco Malfoy. She must have done it to help her mission or something like that. It probably didn't mean anything-"

"A kiss always means something, Hermione." I whispered through my teeth as I looked out the window.

"So...what you are saying is...?" She prompted.

I sighed. What was I saying? Was it that I was done with Allie? Was it that I was not able to forgive her or that I was going to because I loved her? I didn't know and I still could not deal with the possibilities.

"What I am saying is that you should probably go find Allie." I said.

Without a look at my best friend, I walked out of the room and slammed the door behind me. I was done. Done with the drama. Done with my bloody mission. Done with Allie Cullen.

**Allie's POV **

I was sitting under my tree when I realized that the sun was now rising over the lake; I had been out all night and I really didn't care.

I took one last puff on the cigarette I was smoking before putting it out in the dirt where the rest of the butts were placed. Damn, I was out of smokes. It caused me to sigh.

I wish there was booze around Hogwarts...if only I could sneak down to Hogsmeade without anyone knowing...if I ran fast enough perhaps I could make it-

"Allie, thank Merlin!" Hermione called from somewhere behind me. I rolled my eyes as she ran toward me, looking relieved and kind of pissed. Harry must have told her then.

She collapsed onto the ground next to me and breathed heavily.

"You've been looking for me." I stated.

Hermione nodded and leaned against the tree. She took a few deep breaths before looking over at me with a look of crazed confusion in her eye. Was she going to try and beat me up for hurting her friend? I'd beat me up, too. In fact, I hoped she tried to...I wish she could do damage. It was nothing more than I deserved.

"Allie, _please _tell me that Harry is making things up in his mind again." She asked, getting straight to the point.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Did I really need to answer? She knew what I would say already.

Like I thought, my lack of answer was enough for her. "Oh, Allie..." She trailed off as she slumped against my tree. "Why would you do that?"

"Why do you think, Hermione?" I lashed out.

The girl jumped back slightly. I looked into her mind and saw that she was semi-frightened of me just them. I took another deep breath to calm down. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't be-" I paused as I felt the red tint blur the edges of my vision. "It's not your fault. It's all on me."

Hermione nodded. "But why? I thought you loved Harry."

I looked over at her with my mouth hanging open. "I do, Hermione. God, I love him more than anyone."

"Then-"

"Despite my best efforts, however, somewhere down the line I also...fell for Draco." I admitted.

Hermione's face, if possible, became even more shocked than it already was. "Oh, Hermione don't like at me like that. I don't know how or why but I love Draco...but I love Harry a hell of a lot more." I paused. "If I could make those feels disappear I would do it no matter the cost...if I could take away Harry's pain I would."

Tears began to flow out of my eyes and down my cheeks. It was then that I realized that nothing good had come from my being at Hogwarts. I had just managed to screw up every possible thing that I could.

Cedric was dead: my fault.

Harry was in pain because of me.

Jake was out in the wizarding world and could be dead at any moment.

My actions were effecting those around me and not for the better. In that moment, I knew what I had to do.

I looked over at Hermione and tried to smile. "I'm sorry for everything."

She just nodded and pursed her lips again. "So what are you going to do now? Who are you going to chose?" She asked, looking out at the lake.

"Hermione, there is no decision to make. I told Draco last night that there was nothing there for us and there never would be...I made a mistake and now everything is more fucked up than it usually is." I told her.

"How are you going to fix it?" She questioned, still unable to look at me.

"I don't know...I don't think I can." I bit my lip. "But, I know something that will help."

The next second I was standing up and gathering my things. I smiled slightly down at Hermione. "Hopefully I'll see you again Hermione Jean Granger."

She furrowed her eyebrow at me but did not answer.

I began to walk toward the castle, ready to, as I said, help this situation that I have created. I prayed that this would make everything right; it just had to.

**Harry's POV**

It was an hour before the time I was supposed to meet Dumbledore and I was still locked away in my dorm room. As soon as Hermione left that morning, I raced back up here and locked the door, making sure that I would be left alone.

I was sitting on the window sill with Hedwig on my arm. The owl was content to just sit with me and I was thankful to her _and _her inability to talk and ask questions.

I heard a soft knock come from the door and I groaned at the sound. "Hermione, go away! I told you that I didn't care where the hell she is."

There was a hesitation in the response. I just allowed myself to believe that I was once again alone when an unexpected voice came to my ear.

"It's-It's not Hermione." Allie called softly into the room.

My heart stopped beating as it was accompanied with an unbelievably crushing pain in my chest. All day I had felt numb and with only four words from her that comfort was gone. I put Hedwig down on my bedpost and walked as quietly as I could over to the door; internally debating whether or not I was going to let her in.

I mean, why should I?

I stopped right in front of the door and waited.

"Harry, I need to talk to you. Could you please open the door?" She asked, sounding terribly exhausting and regretful. I didn't know much about Allie apparently but I did know for a fact that you could tell her mood by the way she spoke and her tone was genuine.

I took deep, deep breath as I put my hand cautiously on the door knob. I could not believe that I was doing this.

The next second, I ripped the door open as if ripping off a band-aid, and opened it to reveal the small blond girl that I was all too familiar with. She stood there in her skinny jeans and her leather jacket as if it was a normal day. The only difference was that there was a trunk sitting next to her feet.

I looked down at it then back up at her; I leaned against the doorway. "Going somewhere?" I asked.

She nodded, causing me wonder what she had up her sleeve; I wouldn't ask her though.

"Harry, I know I don't deserve the chance to explain myself-" She started, only to have me cut her off.

"I don't want an explanation, Allie, I really don't." I paused. "As far as I'm concerned it doesn't matter why you...kissed Malfoy, just that you did it There is nothing else you could possible say to me on the matter."

I saw a stray tear come to her eye but she caught it before it dropped. I felt an overwhelming urge then to take back everything I said and just wrap her in my arms but I couldn't, not this time.

"I just came here to say goodbye." She looked up at me then with her piercing blue eyes. I stared at her for a moment trying to figure out what she meant by her goodbye. Was she breaking up with me? I thought that much was already clear for us. She opened her mouth to continue. "I have been selfish, Harry."

She moved over to the window, unable to look in my direction. By the way she stared out into oblivion I could tell that she was deep in the words she was speaking. "I came to Hogwarts, thinking that I was going to do good and help to stop Voldemort's followers, that was all I planned to do...and then I met you and everything was different...I was never supposed to fall in love with you, Harry." My heart pinged at the sound of those words. She went on.

"I made so many mistakes, mistakes that caused a life to be lost and numerous others to be screwed up, and I wish I could take them back but Merlin knows I can't. So the best way I know to set things right is by leaving Hogwarts...forever, I don't plan on coming back." She turned to look back at me with fierce sadness in her face. "I won't be able to cause you pain anymore, Harry."

She just stood there for a moment, staring at me with her big beautiful eyes and biting on her pouty bottom lip, waiting for me to say something. And I tried to, oh did I try to think of something to say, but nothing came to me.

Allie smiled ever so slightly and nodded her head. She wiped her eyes with a black polished finger one more time before starting to walk out of the room and my life forever. She stopped right in front of me and reached up onto her tiptoes to give me a kiss on the check. "Goodbye, Harry. I hope you will forgive me for what I have done someday but I understand if you'll hate me forever, too."

Her eyes searched mine for another second. Allie wasn't reading into my mind at that moment but trying to read my soul. Apparently, there was nothing to see for almost instantly she passed by me.

Her ballet flats made a small sound as she crossed the rest of my dorm to the door and I heard her lift her trunk, scratching against the floor as she picked it up.

Words suddenly came to my mouth and I spun quickly. "Allie, I don't hate you." I said in a numb monotone. "I never could. You are the love of my life...but I can't be with you." I was suddenly angry again as an image of Malfoy with his arms around Allie came to my head. I closed the space between the two of us in three strides and put my hands on her shoulders a little more roughly that I should have.

I glared down at the girl. "How can you expect us to be together when I cannot trust you? When you lie and keep secrets?" I pleaded to know.

Allie was looking for an answer in the deepest confines of her brain, trying to find an answer to all of our problems, but she came up with nothing. The girl shrugged, defeated.

"I can't." She said simply, causing my hands to fall from their cold perch. She picked up the trunk that I had caused her to drop. "Let's face it, Harry, I'm not the same girl you met two years ago and you are not the same guy. Things changed; we changed."

My face softened as I realized how truly right she was. I had known for a long time that Allie and I were doomed from the start. It was like Romeo and Juliet, one of Allie's favorite books, we were star crossed lovers that were never meant to be. It all made so much sense now that I was looking back on it.

It was time to let go. I smiled slightly at her. "You don't have to go."

She nodded her head. "Yeah, I do."

A small silence passed between us, allowing me too much time to think, too much time to think of a reason why I should stop her. But, as always, my girl had perfect timing.

"Be safe, Harry." She said before turning and descending the staircase.

And just like that she was gone and out of my life.

I ran my hand through my hair roughly and managed to catch a glimpse of my watch in my peripheral vision. My eyes widened as I realized that I had only fifteen minutes until I had to meet Dumbledore. I thought about skipping the meeting, thinking that I was not in the best shape to go hunt a horocrux at the moment, but then thought better of it.

Getting out of this bloody castle seemed like the best thing to do to get my mind off of things and I would do just about anything right now to go back to feeling numb. I went back into my room and grabbed my favorite track jacket and wand before heading out of the room. It was time.

**Allie's POV**

I wandered the hallways for what seemed like hours, hell, for all I knew it had been hours.

I had said my goodbyes and now it was time to decide where to go from here.

La Push was my first choice but I thought better of it; putting more of my werewolves in harm's way would not help things in the slightest. Perhaps, I could find Jake somehow and convince him to leave all of this Order of the Phoenix stuff behind him. We could just leave this whole wizarding world thing behind us and start over; we'd done it before.

But, then again, could I really abandon my destiny and not help Harry destroy Voldemort?

No, I never could do that...however, I could go after him by myself. While Harry was hunting for horocruxes I could be hunting the Dark Lord. Perhaps I could even get him to kill me and give Harry a fifty percent chance of living instead of a thirty-three percent-

A crashing sound rang in my ears from the floor above me. I looked up to the ceiling as if, along with my super sonic hearing, I could suddenly see through walls too. Footsteps followed the crash and worked past me.

Wait, what floor was I on? I shook my head when I realized where I was.

Seriously? Could I, like, take a walk through the school without coming anywhere near the Room of Requirement? Is that too much to freaking ask?

Really, I thought that I was just going to walk away and leave whatever Draco was up to alone but then that didn't seem right...something about this day was different. I couldn't explain why but I could just feel it in my gut that today was the day that everything was going to go to crap.

I dropped my trunk and slowly walked over to the nearest staircase and began to trudge up to the fifth floor.

"I hate this. I hate this. I hate this." I chanted with every stair I climbed. I shouldn't be here. After last night, why the hell would I follow Draco back into that stupid room? I tried to, but I couldn't stop my feet from moving—something was wrong up there.

The stairs ended and I was several feet from the door and I was kind of scared; it was going to be hard to face him. But I was going to suck it up and do it anyway because... I just had to.

The door open and as always it was the room filled with junk, except that night, it seemed colder and the objects seemed more eerie and threatening. What the hell...?

I walked slowly and silently over to the row that housed the large cabinet. Draco was standing in front of the thing with his wand pointed straight at the door and was muttering a spell under his breath.

I took steps closer, trying to see what he was doing, and as I got closer I noticed that he was even hollower than he was last night; Draco Malfoy was wasting away.

The next second I heard a crunch under my foot and Draco spun at me so fast I didn't even have time to check what I had stepped on. The blond boy held his wand up at me in his shaking hand.

"Allie! What the bloody hell are you doing here!" He asked in a pained, frantic voice.

I bypassed his glanced and looked over his shoulder at the cabinet. The wheels in my brain were beginning to turn. "Were you trying to charm that cabinet?" My eyes narrowed as I studied the object of Draco's attention for the last year.

"Allie, get out or else-"

"What are you going to do, Draco? Kill me?" I challenged. I scuffed before walking past him to get a better look at the stinking piece of wood. "Well, knock yourself out trying, Draco. Voldemort couldn't kill me and I don't really think you can either."

I heard him snarl behind my back and I could tell that he still had his wand pointed at me. "You got lucky the first time, Cullen."

I chuckled and turned my eyes onto him. "No, I'm not lucky. I'm a vampire; I'm cursed with the inability to die." I turned back to cabinet and reached out to touch the knob .

A sudden pain, one I remember vividly from experiencing it twice last year, ran through my body and I fell to the floor in pain. I clenched my mouth closed so he wouldn't have the satisfaction of hearing me scream.

The pain stopped as suddenly as it started and I looked up at Malfoy while taking deep, gasping breaths. He had a tear in his eye and his wand still pointed at my chest. "I didn't want to use the Cruciatus Curse on you but you cannot open that door, Allie." He paused and looked down at his watch. "What you need to do is run as far from here as you can...they-they are coming."

I tilted my head at him as I held onto the corner of a broken down table to help myself up from the floor. "Whose coming, Dra-" It hit me then what that thing behind me was. "Why didn't I see it before?" I asked myself quietly before looking back over at Draco. "It's a vanishing cabinet, isn't it?"

He didn't answer, just kept his eyes and wand on me as I worked through his plan in my mind. "It all makes so much sense now. You are going to sneak Death Eaters into the castle and...Oh, my God." I ran over to him and stood right in from of his wand. I glared at him in shock and awe. "They are going to kill everyone, aren't they?"

Draco didn't answer as another tear ran down his cheek. "And once you get them in here, it's not the end for you. So who is your target? Is it me? Did they want you to kill me since your werewolf goons failed during Christmas break or..." I trailed off as a sudden vision of Katie Bell came into my head. He had given_ her _the necklace. If he was trying to kill me he could have simply handed it to me; however, Katie was supposed to give that necklace to... "Dumbledore." I started sobbing. "You are going to try to kill Dumbledore."

I stepped away from him and started shaking my head. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be.

"Allie," He forced my name out from between his teeth. "I don't have a choice."

"There is always a choice!" I yelled, incredibly angry. I had to stop this—now. But how? I looked back up at Draco. "I swear, I will stop you, no matter what it costs. You. Will. Not. Do. This."

He shook his head again as more tears fell. "You can't stop this, Allie. Everything is already in motion."

It was my turn to shake my head defiantly. "Draco Malfoy, you clearly don't know me then because I am a master pf screwing things up."

Without another word, I started to run. I was about to run past Draco when I felt his hand grip my arm firmly. "I can't let you go now. It's too late."

I looked up at him with red eyes and without a thought, I punched him in the face. The force of the blow was enough to make him let go of me and fall to the ground in agony. "Don't mess with a vampire, Draco."

After the words we out of my mouth, I was gone at my vampire speed; running, running to find anyone that could help. It was then that I rounded a corner and by the luck of the gods ran straight into Professor McGonigal. I skidded to a halt, almost out of breath.

"Miss Cullen, you know that we do not like when you run at your vampire speed. It endangers other students that are walking in the-"

"Professor, no offense, but you have got to shut up and listen to me." I said between gasps of air. The Transfiguration teacher glared down at me but did what I requested. "You've gotta find Dumbledore and tell him that Death Eaters are going to be attacking the school..." I trailed off as I took another breath. "Draco Malfoy is letting them in by means of a vanishing cabinet."

The professors eyes widened as she digested my words. "Professor Dumbledore is not here, he- he and Potter went-"

"It doesn't matter where they went! It's good that they are gone.- Get in contact with the Order then and tell them to get their asses here now!" I was about to start running again and warn the other DA members that they needed to be ready for a fight but McGonigal stopped me.

"Allie, we are expecting the Professor and Harry back in a matter minutes time. They will not be prepared for what is to come."

I bit my lip and shook my head. "No, they won't; I'll warn them. Where-where can I find them?" I asked frantically. I was suddenly more nervous than before because Harry and Dumbledore were going to be in the same place at the same time; it would be too easy for the Death Eaters to take them both out at the same time.

"They are supposed to arrive in the Astronomy Tower."

The next second the sound of a cackling laugh came echoing down the hallway and an over potent smell overwhelmed my senses. I looked up at McGonigal with frightened eyes. "They are here and they have werewolves."

Her mouth fell open. "Allie, you need to leave the school. Take the the Floo Network in my office. If they have werewolves they mean to kill you." She pleaded.

I shook my head as the smell flooded my nostrils even more. "I've got to warn Dumbledore and Harry; I'm the only one that can get to them fast enough... Go get help!" I yelled before starting to run again. I didn't want to hear anymore of McGonigal's attempts to save me. I wasn't who I was worried about right now.

I ran the hardest I have ever ran in my lifetime. The Astronomy Tower was on the opposite side of the school and it would take me a good minute or two to get there. But, I would get there and warn Harry and the headmaster. Hopefully, they could still get out of here before the Death Eaters found them.

My thoughts went blank as I concentrated on running to them. Finally, I arrived at the stairs and had to slow down to avoid falling back down. I took the stairs up three at a time and arrived at the door to the tower. I ripped the door open to reveal that Harry and Dumbledore were already there.

But something was wrong, Harry was holding onto the headmaster as he leaned greatly on his shoulder; the graying man looked weak, too weak.

Harry looked up at me with shocked eyes. "Allie, what are you doing here? What's going on?" He asked.

I stood in the doorway, staring at the headmaster, who, in turn, was staring back at me with knowing pale blue eyes. "Oh, my God. You know, don't you? You have always known!" I realized.

The weak man nodded his head. "I am so sorry."

The next second he righted himself and retrieved his wand from his robe. He pointed it at Harry and, using a silent spell, caused Harry to fly over to the wall and be stuck there, frozen. The next instant his invisibility cloak was draped over him and it was as if he was gone. I, then, knew that Dumbledore did this to keep Harry safe.

I saw the old man then turn to me and point his wand in my direction. He shot the same spell my way but I managed to dodge the ray of light coming at me with a quick vampire step to the side.

"Allie, please, you have got to hide. They will kill you." He said as he attempted the spell again. As before, I avoided it. Thank Merlin, he was weak or else I would never be able to avoid capture.

"I don't care, Professor! I never have cared if I live or die! Right now, we have to get you out of here before-"

"Before I show up?"

I froze dead in my tracks as I turned slowly to see that Draco had entered the room. He closed the door behind him and locked it.

Slowly, so slowly, he began to move toward Dumbledore. In response, I moved between them. That seemed to piss Draco off. "Allie, move." He demanded.

I just shook my head. "You'll have to kill me if you want to get to him." I told the Slytherin.

Draco narrowed his eyes painfully at me. Every fiber in his being did not want to do this.

"Now, children. Let's not fight, eh?" Dumbledore said with a smile in his tone. So, he was going to be playing the role of hostage negotiator in this situation...great. "Good evening, Draco." He greeted from behind me.

"Professor." The boy acknowledged as he began to circle the room. For ever step he took, Dumbledore and I took the exact same.

"So, I hear you have come to kill me tonight? You are a very clever boy for thinking up this plan." Dumbledore said. "It was you that gave Katie the necklace to give to me and poisoned the alcohol that Slughorn was going to gift to me. I'm rather impressed."

"It would have worked, too, if the people in this world were not so incompetent." Draco snarled.

"Well, it was a nice plan nonetheless." The graying man commended.

I kept my eyes on Draco the other time, he was crying and shaking, and I kept my ears on Dumbledore, seeing if I could figure out his plan for getting us out of this. This was the calm before the storm and the rest of the storm was coming quickly.

The smell of werewolf was getting more intense, causing my nose to burn, and I could hear screams and crashes coming from below us in the castle; the enemy was getting closer.

"You do not have to do this, you know, Draco. We have people that can protect you." Dumbledore explained, taking on a more serious tone.

"Alli has already told me this! I have no choice, don't you people get that! I _have _to kill you."

Suddenly, the sound of pounding feet coming up the staircase filled my ears; I gasped.

"Professor..." I pleaded for him to do something silently. From the corner of my eye, I saw that he was inching his way to stand in front of me—he was going to sacrifice himself.

I stepped even more in front of the headmaster. "Draco, don't kill him...kill me instead."

The Slytherin stared in shock for a second before a pounding on the door started. Quickly, I took out my wand and put a silent locking charm on it. That would hold them for a while, at least, while I convinced him to do this.

"Remember what I said," I told him, hoping that he would remember my words from the Room of Requirement. "I am a vampire and I might be able to survive this. And-and Voldemort won't be upset because you got one of the Chosen Ones instead of a stinky old headmaster." I looked quickly back at Dumbledore. "No offense, Professor."

I spun back to Draco and gave him the most pleading look I could.

My sacrifice would be a step up for the rest of the world. It would enable the wizarding world to keep their greatest leader and give Harry a better chance of stopping Voldemort.

"Draco, you don't want to kill, Allie. You care for her. But what do you care if I live or die?" Dumbledore said from behind me.

Another loud _BANG _came from the door.

Draco's eyes passed from me to Dumbledore and then back again.

"Do it, Draco. Please, just kill me!" I asked.

"You don't want to do that, Draco. Remember, I am the one you want." Dumbledore butted in.

I spun at the old man. "Professor, shut up!" I spun back.

"Do it. Come on, I dare you." I snarled.

I could see in his eyes that I almost had Draco convinced.

Another crashing _BANG _came to the door and I heard the wood begin to crack.

It was now or never.

I looked over at the spot where I knew Harry was hiding, so I could see him one last time but he was still invisible, I mouthed the words _I love you _before turning back to Draco.

"Do it, now! This is your last chance! Kill me!" I shouted.

He shook his head and I saw him backing out of it; but, I wasn't going to let him.

"Come on, Draco. Kill me! Do it! Kill me now!" I kept shouting.

The Death Eaters were almost broken in and I could see Dumbledore inching his way in front of me again. It was now or never.

"DRACO, KILL ME NOW, DAMMIT!"

He screamed in rage, yelling the words I was happy and terrified to here. "_Avada kedavra!" _

Three things happened then: The door behind Draco burst open to reveal Snape, Bellatrix LaStrange, Fenrir Greyback, and a russet wolf that looked vaguely familiar, a flash of green light came at my chest with such force that I fell back, and then, everything went black.

I was dead.

**Hope you like it! The next chapter should be up really soon because I don't want to leave you guys with a cliffhanger for a long time, plus, I'm excited about it. Please tell me what you think in a lovely review! Thanks for reading!**

**Next Chapter: ****This Portrayal of Life Ends**


	37. This Portrayal of Life Ends

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. **

**Well guys, this is it for What You Should Know. I'm actually really surprised how fast it came up on me. The chapter is up so early because I didn't want you guys to be waiting on the edge of your seats for, like, a month. I'm mean, but I'm not cruel. Lol. **

**Now, for the final time, here is a chapter for What You Should Know.**

I opened my eyes...wait...I blinked some more. Yup, I definitely was opening and closing my eyes; but, I thought that I was dead.

"No, Allie, you aren't dead...just mostly dead"

I looked around to see where the voice was coming from. It was then that I realized that I was sitting under my tree by the lake. There was no battle raging on around me like the last thing I remembered; it was just peaceful and calm.

I searched around and didn't see anyone. I narrowed my eyes. "And what does that mean?" I asked the unknown person that was totally creeping on me. "That I am mostly dead?"

"You are in limbo." The voice said, now right behind me.

I quickly turned, as if this person would disappear before I could catch a glimpse of him, and froze when I saw who it was. It had been a long time since I had seen this person, sure I had seen him in dreams, but now he was here in front of me—as alive as ever.

Cedric smiled down at me. "Hello, Allie."

I continued to stare up at him with wide eyes.

He chuckled; I must have looked stupid the way I was staring at him. Cedric Diggory sat down next to me against my tree like we had done so many times before. He ran an hand through his brown hair.

Cedric hadn't changed a bit since the days when we were together. Even in death, he was in his khaki's and button up navy blue shirt. It was too normal, too unimaginable for me to believe. He was sitting here with me in...limbo.

"Hi." I managed to get out before blinking a few times, making sure he was really there.

His smile grew. "How's your life been?" He asked casually.

I scrunched my eyebrows up. What the hell was this? "Are you seriously going to sit there and ask me how I am? You-you died and I see you for the first time in two years and you ask me how the hell I am? Really?"

Cedric just shook his head at me and let a grin slip onto his lips. "There's the Allie I know; yelling at people for trying to have a civilized conversation."

I pursed my lips...pain in the ass ghost.

"I'm not a ghost." He corrected me.

I glared over at him. "Since when can you read minds?"

He smiled again. "I can't. I told you, this is limbo, things are different here."

I paused and look over at him, studying my first boyfriend ever. Suddenly, I threw myself onto him and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry." My voice was not any louder than a whisper.

"For what?" He asked gently.

I pulled back as tears started to run down my face. "For..." How did I put it?

"My death" He prompted sadly.

I nodded my response.

He put his hand on my shoulder and I felt his touch for the first time in two years—it was something real and concrete. "Oh, sweetheart, never blame yourself for that." He told me. I just shook my head again.

"If I wasn't there-"

"I would have died anyway...it was my time. If you weren't there Allie then it would mean that I would have never met you and you would have never changed my life." He said, sounding almost thankful.

I looked up at him and sniffled. "What are you talking about? I didn't change your life."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Yes, you did. Before you came to Hogwarts I was just...there. Sure, I had Qudditch and school and my friends but there was still something missing. Then you, Miss Cullen, came along and taught me how to have fun and to goof off...to be myself. I will always be grateful to you for that." He told me with glowing eyes.

I looked down and started to play with my fingers. "You didn't get to enjoy it long."

"Allie, that's not the point. We all have to die sometime, mine was just sooner than most, and I have accepted it. But you, you have a choice to make."

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked back at Cedric, still not able to believe he was sitting here with me. "What are you talking about?"

The boy, no man, stood up and held his hands out to me; I grabbed hold of them and stood up. He let one hand drop but kept the other intertwined with mine. He led me down to the water's edge.

"Do you remember what happened to you before you ended up here?" He asked.

I nodded. "Of course, I got hit with the killing curse...again."

"Well, something like this has never happened." He started to explain. "And it's- how do I put it?- messing with the balance of things- and they have sent me to give you the choice of whether you want to live or die." He dropped my hand and went closer to the water; he bent down and put his hand in, causing small ripples to glide across the surface. "If you want to move on from this life and go to the next, then, I suggest you take a dip in the lake. But, if you want to go back to your life, right where you left it, then you have to go up to the castle."

He stood up and looked back at me. "The choice is yours and yours alone, Allie."

I looked at the lake then up at Hogwarts. I had to chose ? I got a choice? To live or to die, that was the bizarre question.

I pondered it for a moment before something came to my mind.

"If I chose to move on, will I be able to be with my parents and the rest of my family?" I asked him.

Cedric smiled then nodded. "You will reunite with them, and I will be there too, as an added bonus." The boy chuckled at his own joke.

But, to me, it was not a joke; the offer sounded really...amazing. I missed my parents so much that it physically hurt at times. It was hard to grow up without a mother and a father. Sure, I had Jake, but it was never the same. There was always a hole in my heart that was reserved for my parents.

But, then again, could I really give up the family I had back in the living world? Could I just leave Jake by himself? Could I leave Harry to deal with our burden alone?

"What are you thinking?" Cedric whispered, not truly wanting to break my concentration.

"I'm thinking it would be easier to die." I said with a small smile. "I think I'd enjoy the afterlife."

Cedric crinkled his nose and shook his head. "Nah, it'd be too boring for you; besides, if you die you'll be taking the easy way out and Allie Cullen would _never _take the easy way out."

I scuffed and poked him in the shoulder. "What kind of crap ghost are you? First, you try to convince me to die and now you want me to live so I'm not coping out?"

"Firstly, I'm not a ghost, I'm your guide. And secondly, I'm just playing Devil's Advocate. This is your life we are talking about, Allie. You have to know that this is a really big decision that effects the rest of...well, forever." He explained.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Can't you just tell me what to do?"

He laughed and shook his head. "That's not how it works." He paused. "Just try to think what is most important to you."

Think of what was important to me... "Well, Jake is important to me." I admitted. "My friends are important but...I don't really think they would care right now if I died."

"Why?" Cedric asked as he rolled up his pant legs, took off his shoes, and put his feet into the lake.

"Because I screwed up." I told him simply.

The man shrugged without looking back at me. "They will get over it." He told me like that was obvious.

"You don't know what I have done." I told him, semi-angry that he was doing the 'Harry thing' by trying to make me feel better when I didn't deserve to.

He looked at me over his shoulder. "Yes, I do, Allie. Don't think we aren't checking up on you up there." He pointed up at the sky and gave me his gorgeous grin. "You made a mistake, people make mistakes every day. You know that and I know that."

"So, I guess, you would also know that if I go back it'll be to a world where Harry and I don't work out." I sighed as I went over to join him by the water. "I could just stay here with you, Cedric...things were easier when we were together."

He shook his head and narrowed his big gray eyes at me. "There you go again, saying what would be easier and not what truly matters to you...Allie, I think we both know what you are going to do but you are just stalling."

I glared at him over my shoulder. "Is it so bad that I want to be with the people I love, the people I have lost? Since when is it a crime to die and be happy about it?"

Cedric took a deep breath before taking my shoulders and shaking me slightly. "It's not a crime, Allie: it really isn't. But you have so much more in your life that you have to accomplish...if you die right now the only person you will be helping is yourself. Harry needs you! He cannot defeat Voldemort alone...he needs you. Jacob needs you; and, sooner or later, you will realize that you need them just as much as they need you."

His grasp on my arms loosened and he wrapped me in them then. I rested my head against his chest—there was no heartbeat. Tears rolled down my cheeks again, realizing that he was still dead. "I miss you." I sobbed slightly. "I miss all of you."

"We are never far, Allie." He told me as he pulled back from the hug; he put a hand on my face. "Just know that when you feel alone and defeated in your world that you have a bunch of people in the next cheering you on...you are loved, Alice Rose Cullen, do not forget that."

I nodded then, realizing what I was going to do; I had no choice but to go back. Yes, I was scared to go and disappointed that I would not see my parents for a long while but this was the right thing to do. My gut was telling me that Harry needed me: not as his girlfriend or even his friend for that matter, but as a partner. He needed me there to defeat Voldemort...we were in this together until the end.

I stood up and watched as the sun began to set; my time in limbo was up.

Cedric stood up beside me and smiled for the hundredth time. I was going to miss that smile when I went back to the real world because Cedric would not be there. He was going back to his world as I went back to mine.

Without any words, the two of us turned and began to slowly make our way up to the castle.

"I wish we could have worked out." I told him as we climbed the hill.

Cedric shook his head. "No, it was always supposed to be you and Harry."

"You know," I started, thinking back on my newest image of Cedric before today. "I had a dream about you before the new term started. You were alive and..." I trailed off, kind of embarrassed about the next part. "And we were married and we had a kid. It was nice."

We came to the door then and Cedric sighed. He turned to face me head on and ran a hand nervously through his hair. "Allie, that wasn't a dream; it was a premonition of what could have been for us." He paused and looked over at the setting sun. "If I hadn't broken up with you, we would have gotten married and had that little girl you saw...it was our future."

I tilted my head in confusion. It was what _could _have been. I thought I might understand. "What could have been...not what it should be."

He nodded. "We would have been happy but there would always be a part of you that ached for Harry."

I nodded, too. "Well, it seems like that future I saw with Harry is gone, too. I will be immortal and alone. But like you said, I will accept my fate as you dealt with yours."

Cedric's face fell. "Allie-"

I shook my head, cutting him off. "No, no. It's okay."

I said no more, for nothing else needed to be said, so I just stared at him. I wanted to make sure that I had every contour of his face memorized so that I would remember it when I woke up. I would remember the stubble on his chin from not shaving that morning and the way his mouth would naturally curl up in a cute grin. I would remember his kind gray eyes and the way he stood casually in front of me with his hands it his pockets.

Those things would never be forgotten.

"It's time to go." He said, nodding in the direction of the setting sun. "No more stalling, honey."

I nodded. "I'll be seeing you, Cedric Diggory."

He smiled. "Not too soon, Allie Cullen."

I couldn't help it; I had to run up to him and give him another hug. It was just one for the road. He was the first to pull back from it again only seconds later.

"Would you get out of here already?" He teased me while pushing me toward the entrance to the school.

I chuckled sadly as I walked toward the door; I was just about to open it when Cedric called out to me.

"Hey Allie," He said, causing me to turn back to him. "Do you remember that book I bought you in Hogsmeade during our first date?"

I thought back to the book with the dusty old cover—it was still sitting in my trunk. I nodded.

"Well, keep it close. I think it will come in handy in the times to come." Cedric winked at me before waving goodbye.

I put a hand up as my own gesture before turning back to the large wooden door. I took a deep breath...this was it. Now or never, right?

I pushed the door open to reveal a blinding white light. The next second, it sucked me in and I was going back to reality.

I shot up and gasped for air. It felt as if I hadn't breath in years and I took the oxygen in greedily.

"Allie! Thank God!" I was suddenly engulfed in large, bearlike arms. They crushed me to a huge chest and I couldn't breath again, but I didn't care. I didn't know what was going on. Confusion was stuck in my mind like a paste and the feeling was terrifying.

"What-what happened?" I asked the bear holding me.

The arms unwrapped themselves from around me to reveal my bear was actually Jacob Black. My werewolf had tears rolling down his cheeks and a look of utter relief on his face. Never in my life had I seen Jake cry, not even after my mother died, whatever happened must have been serious.

Jake's brown eyes left mine and turned to look at the person on my other side. My head spun to see that Harry was on the other side of me in a state of shock and fright.

He his whole body was visibly shaking as he took deep, gasping breaths. "You-" He cut off and shook his head. "You are alive." He got the words out but they still weren't connecting to his brain.

"Of course, I'm alive! Why wouldn't I..." I trailed off as my mind flashed back to the last thing I remember. "Draco tried to kill me." I paused, trying to wrap my own mind around it. Everything was so fuzzy that it was hard to concentrate on anything. I looked back over at Jake. "Why are you here?" I questioned.

My guardian pursed his lips together. "That's not important, kid." He shook his head as his eyes still searched my face as if to make sure it was really me. He shook his head in disbelief before pulling me in for another bone crushing hug.

"Jacob," A voice, Professor McGonigal's, called as she came into the room. "We have to move her body. The students already know that she is..." The elderly woman trailed off and her eyes widened. Her jaw dropped as she took a step closer. "Dear Merlin..."

"Jeez, Professor, I haven't been out a minute. You weren't even going to give me a chance to wake up before sending me to the morgue?" I asked, kind of annoyed.

"Allie," Harry said my name slowly. I looked at the boy I used to call my own. "Your heart hasn't been beating and you haven't been breathing for over an hour."

I wrinkled my forehead as I put my hand to my heart. My pulse was there, as slow and as abnormal as it usually was. I didn't-couldn't- believe it.

"What?" I asked automatically. "No, no. I couldn't have been..." I turned back to Jake who was looking at my hands. "Jake?"

He looked up at me and nodded sadly. "It's true, sweetie. You were...dead."

I furrowed my eyebrows and shook my head, still unbelieving. This couldn't be true, it was improbable and impossible. I looked up at McGonigal, knowing she would give me an honest answer. "How is this possible, Professor?"

She took a deep breath and shook her head. "I do not know...perhaps it was your vampire strength that saved you...I do not know." Her eyes drifted to my forehead. "It's a miracle."

It was then that I felt a pain surging in my forehead. It was like electricity was shooting through me; I hissed in pain. My hand automatically went up to my forehead but it jumped away when in made contact with a cut.

I stopped breathing and froze; I knew what was on my forehead. I didn't want to admit it was there but I knew it was.

I looked over at Harry who looked like he was cringing away from what he was seeing. I gazed at his green eyes and then up at the lightening bolt scar on his forehead. "Harry...I have one, too, don't I?" I asked slowly. God, I hoped his answer was no and that I was just, in fact, going crazy.

Instead of shaking his head, the gesture was so common now that I assumed he would use it, he nodded. "I don't-I don't know how but you now have a scar that matches mine."

I nodded, also. "Okay." I stated simply, not knowing what else to say when you get another scar that tells the world you survived the killing curse. I looked down at my old scar that was partially covered by the bracelet that Jacob gave me at the beginning of the school year. It was faded and old while the one of my forehead was not even a scar yet; it was fresh, open, and stinging. I looked up at McGonigal, who still looked at me like she thought I was dead, and smiled slightly.

She didn't return the gesture though. Something in her face was telling me that there was something else that was bigger, much bigger, going on outside of this room. For a second, I listened intently to the sounds around me but everything was silent: no wind, no voices, no anything.

I looked over at Jake and then at Harry. It was Harry's face that gave it away for me. His expression was heart wrenchingly sad, incredibly so, and his eyes were puffy and red like he had been crying.

My heart sank as I looked around; they all had been crying. "What happened?" I questioned. Jake, Harry, and McGonigal all looked at each other but not directly at me. "Please, just tell me. Nothing can be worse than it already is..." I trailed off as they all went pale. "...Right?"

"Listen, honey..." I looked at Jake as he fought to find the words. Instead of finishing what he was going to say he just wrapped me in his arms again. I saw him look up at McGonigal from the corner of my eye. "It's nothing you need to worry about right away...you need to focus on getting strong again, okay?"

I pushed myself away from Jake. By the way he was avoiding telling me whatever it was I needed to know, I could tell that it was very important. I looked over at Harry; I knew he would tell me the truth no matter how bad it was. "Harry, just tell me...please?"

He took a deep breath and looked down at his hands, as if the thought of what happened hurt him too much to talk about; I wouldn't put him through talking about it. I was scared, then, to learn the truth.

"Allie-" He started, again, trying to work through it himself. Harry looked up at me with his green eyes. "It's still too new for me..."

I nodded my understanding. It was then that I turned to McGonigal, the only one who had yet to deny me what I needed to know. The wrinkled teacher pursed her lips together before shaking her head.

"Miss Cullen...right after Draco Malfoy..."

"Killed me?" I prompted, causing her nod. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob grind his teeth together in his anger toward the Slytherin. I wrapped my tiny, cold hand around his large, warm one; it was fire against ice.

"Some Death Eaters, the ones Malfoy let it, gained entrance into the Astronomy Tower and..." A tear rolled down her aging face.

"And...?" I asked slowly. McGonigal only shook her head as a few more tears fell from her eyes.

I looked around the Astronomy Tower, searching for something I wasn't sure of yet. My eyes stopped on the spot where I last saw the headmaster before I blacked out.

_No, _I thought. _That is not what happened..._

I turned back to Professor McGonigal. "Where is Headmaster Dumbledore?"

Jake's hand wrapped tighter around mine as I stared at the Transfiguration teacher. She was just standing there, crying.

"Sweetheart," Jake started. I turned to my guardian who looked as pained as everyone else did. "He...died. Snape killed him."

My mind went blank as I stared at Jacob. Everything around me seemed froze and altered as if I had made a wrong turn while coming back from limbo and this was an entirely different world than the one I had left.

I shook my head. "No, no. You are lying." I fought back, not accepting this answer. Dumbledore couldn't be dead...and killed by Snape? Yes, Snape was a creep but he was trusted by Dumbledore, he was his friend.

But then again, Draco was my friend and he killed me...

I looked over at Harry, who once again was looking down at his hands in disbelief. I felt hot wet tears come to my face as I looked at him. Feeling my eyes on him, Harry's gaze shot up to look at mine; he simply nodded to tell me that this was no lie.

"I-I-I can't breath." I said as I stood up. Jacob copied my movement, making sure I had the strength to stand.

My hands went to my head and I began to pull my hair. I wanted to scream; I wanted to kill Snape; I wanted to go back to being dead. I still couldn't breath.

My feet moved to the outside of the room and I leaned against the window's ledge, counting as the wind blew over my face. I began to calm down after what felt like hours but in reality it was only minutes. I opened my eyes to see the clear night sky before me.

I heard voices below me and my gaze drifted downward. Students filled the court yard below but they were not just standing there to morn the lose of their headmaster; they were gathering the injured. So, there was a battle after all.

"Was anyone else killed?" I asked, praying that Red and Hermione were okay.

"No, Bill got in a pretty nasty fight with Greyback but he will survive." Jacob answered quietly. I closed my eyes again, poor Bill. I didn't know him that well but I knew that he was a good guy that did not deserve whatever happened to him at the hands of that murderous werewolf.

"Allie," McGonigal said from behind me, still standing in the door where she froze upon seeing me alive. "I'm afraid I need you to come with me."

"Oh, give her a minute, Professor. She hasn't even had any time to wrap her mind around what happened yet." Harry said in my defense. I didn't turn around to acknowledge them. I just kept staring at the scene below me.

"Potter, none of us has had the time to process this yet. But the students need to know that she is alive." McGonigal fired back.

At this comment, I turned to face her. "Why do they think I'm dead?"

The teacher pursed her lips again. "Because Bellatrix LeStrange was singing "Little Draco killed the vampire!" throughout the entire battle. And when Potter came running down from this Tower and started chasing after them, the students assumed it was true." She paused. "Losing Professor Dumbledore will be incredibly difficult on them; but, when they find out that you are still alive it will regain some of their hope."

I rubbed my hands over my face. So, those Death Eaters thought I was dead? Well, all I had to say was nice try and better luck next time-wait. The light bulb in my head lit up as an idea came to me. I looked over at McGonigal. "Let's not tell them I am alive." I said.

Harry, Jake, and the professor all looked at me like I was still in shock and not making any sense. "Miss Cullen, I don't think you understand. This news has devastated the other children. For them to lose two of the wizarding worlds largest beacons of good, it is crushing-"

"I understand, Professor. I really did feel for them but...the Death Eaters think I am dead, right? They saw Draco send the spell my way and they saw me drop dead. They are going to give that information to Voldemort..." I looked around to see if any of them were catching onto my plan. Jake and Harry both seemed to understand but I still had to convince McGonigal some more. "He is going to think that he only has to worry about Harry now and if I know anything about Voldemort, which I think I do, then he will get cocky and cocky will lead to sloppy...Don't you get it? He will be expected only Harry to be coming for him and he won't know what to do when both of us are there to finish him."

McGonigal furrowed her eyebrows as she thought it over. She began to pace.

"Professor, I think this will work." Harry agreed with me.

"I do, too." Jake added.

McGonigal looked at the two of them before letting her gaze fall back on me. "We had better get going." She stated. My heart sank; she wasn't going to let us go through with this plan.

I looked down and felt defeated.

"We have two funerals to arrange." She said sadly, a second later, causing my head to shoot up. "But, Miss Cullen, this plan must not be known outside of the Order, do you understand me? I do not even want Miss Granger or Mr. Weasley knowing until it is absolutely necessary...you will stay hidden at all times by means of Harry's invisibility cloak or by a Polyjuice potion. Am I clear?

I looked back up at her and smiled slightly; I nodded my head to show my understanding.

She nodded back at me before sighing. "Alright then, well Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, we had better get down to the court yard and let the students know the official report." The next second she was gone down the staircase.

Jake came up to me and wrapped me in his large arms again. I hugged my guardian back, realizing then just how long it had been since I had seen him. I remembered then that I had saw him in his wolf form right before dying. I looked up at him and released myself from his grip. "You blew your cover tonight, didn't you?" I asked.

Jake smiled. "Kid, don't worry about it right now, okay?"

I frowned. How did he expect me not to worry about it? He was going to be hunted, targeted, now. It was frightening to think about.

"I'm gonna go down with Minerva. Will you be alright?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay..." He trailed off as he looked me in the eye. The next instant I was back in his arms, feeling the breath leave my lungs. "Alice Rose Cullen, if you ever try to be a hero again I will rip off your arms and legs and burn them, do you understand me?" He told me.

I chuckled humorlessly. "Jacob, I promise, now go grieve for me and make sure it's believable."

I let go and he glared at me with his big brown eyes. He was going to say something but just shook his head instead. Jake waved at me once before walking away and disappearing down the stairs also.

So, that left Harry and me alone. I looked over at him but did not say anything.

He sighed before coming over to stand in front of me.

Harry held out his invisibility cloak out to me. "Here," He said quietly. "So, you should use this until we can get some Polyjuice potion brewed."

"Thanks." I told him as I took the cloak.

He just nodded before we lapsed into an awkward silence. Neither of us knew what to say. We didn't know how to act when we weren't a couple; it was just strange. He didn't have to say anything for me to know that nothing had changed between us. Harry still couldn't trust me and I knew I didn't deserve his trust. And, quite honestly, I would have been mad at him if he took me back just because I died; it would be too cliché.

"I-" He started again. "I'm glad you are alright...I really am, Allie, but...why did you do it?" He asked.

"Do what?" I raised an eyebrow at his question.

"Tell Draco to kill you." He paused. "It was stupid and reckless, Allie. You-you aren't invincible!" He said, suddenly furious.

"I know I'm not." I told him quietly. "I thought that if I sacrificed myself that Dumbledore would live...he's more valuable than I am."

"Well he didn't live, did he?" Harry's voice was laced with venom. "Don't you see that we could have lost both of you? Then where would I be?" He asked before turning away from me. He went over to where I was standing earlier and looked down at the mayhem below.

"I'm sorry." That was all I could think to say.

Harry nodded once before pushing himself off of the sill. "I have to get down there." He said, looking anywhere but at me. "I should go find Hermione...after all, her best friend is dead and I should be with her." He said sadly.

"Harry!" I stopped him before he walked out of the door. He turned his head back to look at me with a sad expression etched into his face. Without thinking, I ran up to him and threw myself into his arms. He didn't react, at first, but eventually his arms wrapped me up, too. "I know you are mad at me and I know we are done but just know that I am here no matter what." I looked up at him. "We are in this together."

He unwrapped his arms from around me and nodded. Without saying anything else, he descended the staircase and left me alone in that godforsaken tower.

I remembered when Harry and I had been up there only mere days before the world turned upside down. I remembered thinking that this place seemed calming and peaceful to me. But now it was not calming but threatening and no longer peaceful but filled with death. This place was ruined for the rest of eternity and that made me feel awful; not just the tower, but the school.

Voldemort and his minions had taken it from me, from all of us. They had taken our hope by taking Dumbledore from this world. They had taken our faith and left us scared of what was to come next; but, we were going to get it back, I vowed.

We were going to take it back.

I threw the cloak over my head, disappearing into nothingness before following suit of the only people in the world that knew I was alive. I wanted to go to my friends and be with them as we all grieved but I couldn't, it would ruin the plan. Instead, I was going to go steal from that bastard Snape's storeroom; I had a Polyjuice potion to start making.

The next day was the day that they decided to bury Dumbledore and me. It was strange, seeing people gathered to mourn me when I wasn't even dead. I figured that most of these people were here to honor their fallen headmaster but, surprisingly, I knew there were some there to morn me too.

The headmaster from Duchesne Academy came to say goodbye, which, I thought, was was kind of strange since the old bag hated me...yeah, we spent a lot of time together over the three years that I was there seeing as I was in trouble every other day. Billy, Jake's dad, came along with Quill, Embry, and Sam came to support Jacob through his rough time. I thought that was nice of them.

I'm sure they would try to convince him to come back to Washington with him but Jake's story, the one that we agreed on, was that he still hadn't completed what he wanted to do. Once Greyback was dead, Jacob would go back to La Push and rejoin the pack.

My eyes scanned the crowd and stopped when I came to Harry, Hermione, and Red. Harry had his arm around a crying Hermione while Red sat on her other side, holding her hand. Both of the boys looked down, showing their own form of sadness. Harry's face was like stone: etched with anger and grief. Ronald just frowned as he fought to keep his tears at bay.

I wish I was down there with them; I wish I could say goodbye to Dumbledore, too. But Harry, McGonigal, and I decided that it would be too risky to rely on the invisibility cloak when there were some many people around.

So here I sat in the Owlery, watching as the funeral service took place. I couldn't quite hear anything that was said because I was too far away but I'm sure it was nothing but amazing things about the headmaster.

Then I wondered what they would say about me. "Allie Cullen died alongside Albus Dumbledore." I said, making up my own eulogy. "She was a muggleborn, halfbreed vampire who, by some miracle, survived the killing curse that He Who Must Not Be Named cast but could not survive one Draco Malfoy. She died like she lived: pathetic."

I heard a squeal come from behind me. I turned my head to see Hedwig looking at me with, what seemed like, furious eyes. "Don't give me that look, bird." I teased her.

She squealed again before turning back to her business and I did the same.

I looked down now to see that they were sealing Professor Dumbledore's marble sarcophagus that would stand right next to the lake and not terribly far from my tree for the rest of eternity.

Unlike the headmaster, I did not have a cassette to close. Jake told everyone that I had been cremated, which was smart since there was no body for me, and so they set my "ashes" on a pedestal next to Dumbledore.

The people, creatures, and even ghosts began to stand and disperse themselves near the lake. Some went to pay their last respects to Dumbledore whereas a few went to my urn. The Weasley's, along with Hermione, went to talk to Jake while Harry went over to the sarcophagus. He placed his hand on the white marble and shook his head sadly.

Poor Harry, like me, he was so used to loss and I would not wish that on anyone, especially not him.

The parade of mourners saying their goodbyes and talking amongst themselves went on for another hour before people began to part ways and head home. I stayed up in the Owlery throughout the whole event.

The door eventually clicked open and revealed Harry coming in. He was wearing a black suit, unlike most of the students who were in their school robes, to mourn properly. I remembered that I did the same when Cedric died. It just didn't seem right not to dress properly to a funeral of someone you loved.

"How is Hermione?" I asked as he came to sit across from me on the window sill.

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "She's a wreck. Merlin, I wish we could tell her and Ron."

"I do, too. But you heard what McGonigal said...we can't risk it."

Harry nodded before looking down at the scene I had been staring at. "It all seems so unreal."

"Yeah..." I paused to collect myself. My eyes went down to watch as I played with my fingers; tears before to form. "Dumbledore was never supposed to die." I shook my head. "What are we going to do, Harry?"

The boy put a hand over my mine to calm the restlessness. I looked up into his green eyes. "We are going to do what he wanted us to: find the rest of the horocruxes and destroy them." He paused. "I'm not coming back to school next year,Allie. I have to finish this thing with Voldemort once and for all."

"Excuse me? Did you just say I?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Allie, you don't have to come. This wasn't your mission; it will be dangerous."

I scuffed. "Harry James Potter, we didn't just fake my death for no reason. And as for whether or not it will be dangerous, well, it's a good thing I'm pretty damn near indestructible. I'm going with you..." I trailed off; I remembered that things were different. "Unless there is another reason you don't want me to go..."

Harry removed his hand from mine and stood up from the sill. I watched as he paced slightly before saying anything. "Allie, this has nothing to do with us. We aren't together anymore, that doesn't mean that we cannot work together, right?" He asked.

I just nodded.

"We should try to be...friends." He added.

"Friends..." I trailed off. Yeah, I have heard that before. Cedric said that he wanted to be my friends but it didn't turn out so well. But with Harry...perhaps it could. "We can be friends."

Harry nodded, a small smiled came to his face. "Okay, then." He paused. "Are you ready for this, Allie? I mean, are you ready to do what needs to be done?" He asked.

The answer was on the tip of my tongue but I could not say it. I had heard that question before but it wasn't from Harry's lips. "You know, last year, after the Department of Mysteries, Dumbledore asked me that same question." More tears came to my eyes as I said the words.

Harry just stood there, waiting for me to continue.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told him, Harry, because I've never been more ready for anything in my life."

I stood up from my perch and walked over to him. "We are going to take Voldemort down. He has hurt too many of the people we love and..." I paused, thinking about what I wanted to do him. "And I need revenge."

Harry nodded. "Well, we'll get it for the both of us."

I nodded my head firmly because I knew we sure as hell would. The room around the two of us was dark now and I knew that it was getting late; late enough for me to sneak into my room and grab the stuff I forgot to gather before my "mad dash" from the school last night. It had completely slipped my mind that I had left a picture of my parents under my mattress and I could not go anywhere without it.

I pulled the invisibility cloak out of my jeans pocket. "I better get going." I told him with the hint of a smile on my face; I gave Harry a pat on the arm. "Take care of yourself this summer. I'll be in touch."

I began to walk away, not wanting to get wrapped up in a cheesy goodbye, but was stopped by Harry nonetheless.

"I heard that Jacob was going to be staying with the Weasley's this summer. You already said that you couldn't go back to La Push since that would put Jake's pack in danger...so where will you go?" Harry asked.

I turned back to him and shrugged. "I don't know. Where ever the wind blows me, I guess...I'm thinking Italy...there are some friends there that owe me a favor." I told him with a wink. "Just don't tell Jake that's where I'm headed."

"When will we be seeing you again?" He asked me.

I took a deep breath. "I told you: I'll be in touch. When you need me, I'll be there."

I could tell he was going to ask another question but he stopped himself. Instead, he just nodded. With that, I gave him one last little smile and waved before throwing the cloak over me and descending the staircase.

I walked through the silent hallways on my way to the dorm without even a second glance at anything. When I said I wasn't going to be coming back to Hogwarts I had meant it. Now it was not just because of the people I had hurt here but because of the people I had lost here. Cedric's death was a tragic loss and almost too painful for me to bear. Now, that Dumbledore was gone, it _was _too painful.

As I walked up to my dorm room for the last time, I didn't reminisce about the late night conversations that Hermione and I would have over ever topic known to man, but pondered on whether or not we could go on without the headmaster to guide us. He knew me better than I knew myself and he always knew what to say when life was beating the crap out of me.

He was one of the greatest men that I had ever met and now he was gone.

I opened the door to the to reveal that all my roommates were asleep; I didn't blame them for passing out early; it was a trying day.

I moved passed Lavender and Parvarti's beds and slipped passed Hermione's and over to mine. It was strange to see my section of the room cleared out. My picture of Harry and me was no longer on the nightstand next to the place where I kept a picture of me and Jake. My ACDC poster was down off of the wall and the whole place just looked a little...lost.

I walked over to my bed and pulled the mattress up slightly. I slid my hand under and found the picture easily enough. I looked down at the aging photo I now held in my hand. It was a picture of my parents from my mother's eighteenth birthday party. She was in a green dress, that I was guessing my aunt Alice picked out, and my dad was in a black suit. The sight of them made me smile; they were so beautiful.

Quickly, I stuffed it into my pocket and turned around to leave. It was then that I noticed Hermione was not in her bed. It was disappointing to me because I wanted to kind of say goodbye to her without letting her actually know I was there. I assumed she was with Ron and Harry, grieving for the losses. It was probably better this way, anyway.

"Bye, 'Mione." I whispered to her bed instead.

I walked by Lavender and Parvarti and gave them each a little wave. Yeah, we were never friends but I would probably never see them again so I might as well.

And that was it.

I walked out of Gryffindor Tower, down the halls and stairs, and finally through the foyer until I came to the front entrance.

That was it and, quite honestly, I didn't care. Nothing seemed to matter much to me anymore except finding Voldemort and destroying him. My heart was full of anger, sorrow, and a need for justice.

I opened the door, took a step outside, and took a deep breath.

I once heard song lyrics that said "this life is anything but certain" and those words never seemed more true than they did at that moment.

I didn't know where I was going and I didn't when I would come back. I didn't know if I was going to live or die and I didn't know what would happen in the future. The only thing I did know was that I was free of this place and the memories I had there. I was leaving this all behind me for a life full of danger and seeking revenge.

And I was okay with that.

I walked down the stairs, over the grounds, and into the Forbidden Forest. I ripped the invisibility cloak off and stuffed it into my pocket before continuing on through the thick trees until I came to the point that I was no longer on Hogwarts grounds.

I smiled to myself as I stood there in the open; I was nothing more than a ghost to the world now. I took a deep breath before deciding that instead of Apporating, I would rather run.

And that was what I did. I ran, letting my feet take me in whatever direction they wanted to, and kept running until I could not run anymore.

**I hope you enjoyed it! I loved writing it. The next, and final, installment will be called What You Need To Know and should be up within the next couple of weeks. Thank you all for reading and I hope you continue to find out the end of Allie Cullen's story. **


	38. Bonus Feature

**Okay, we all know that What You Should Know is finished. But I thought it would be kind of fun for you, the reader, to see the songs that inspired me and kept me writing chapter after chapter. Without these songs, I do know think that my story would have turned out the way it did. **

**So,with saying that, here is my What You Should Know playlist. I highly recommend all the songs on here. They are excellent. **

**Until What You Need To Know! Enjoy!**

A Beautiful Lie-30 Seconds to Mars

Again-Flyleaf

ATTACK-30 Seconds to Mars

Black Dahlia-Hollywood Undead

Breathe Me-Sia

Breathe Into Me-RED

Breathing Slowly-Crossfade

The Beauty and The Tragedy-Trading Yesterday

Bury Your Head- Saosin

Caught in the Rain-Revis

City of Devils-Yellowcard

Dance with the Devil-Breaking Benjamin

Devil in Me-Kate Voegele

Don't Let Them See You Cry-Manchester Orchestra

The Downfall of Us All-A Day To Remember

Everybody's Fool-Evanescence

The Fiction We Live-From Autumn to Ashes

Get Out Alive-Three Days Grace

Hallelujah-Paramore

Halo-Bethany Joy Lenz

Holding Me Down-Curtis Peoples

Invincible-Adelitas Way

Lie to Me-12 Stones

Leave Out All The Rest-Linkin Park

Miserable-Lit

Nineteen Stars-Meg&Dia

Not Your Concern-The Hush Sound

Pin-Up-Evan's Blue

Pretty Girl-Sugarcult

The River-Manchester Orchestra

Samson-Regina Spektor

Save Your Scissors-City and Colour

Scratch-Kendall Payne

Sooner or Later-Breaking Benjamin

Stay Awake-All Time Low

Straitjacket Feeling-All American Rejects

Stupid Girl-Cold

Superman's Dead-Our Lady Peace

Sweet and Low-Augustana

Think Twice-Eve 6

Too Many Words-Sick Puppies

Vindicated-Dashboard Confessional

Violet Hill-Coldplay

We Don't Have To Look Back Now-Puddle of Mud

Weight of the World-Evanescence

Whispers in the Dark-Skillet

You Burn First-Alexisonfire


	39. Update

**UPDATE!**

**What You Need To Know is officially up! The first chapter is called The Runaway Found. It is still in the first person format and let me just say that Allie is back and she has alot going on. Exile has changed her; you'll have to read if you want to know how and why. I have to say that this story will be darker than the other two and I have high hopes for it. So, if you are interested check it out!**


End file.
